Forbidden Love
by Robsessed23
Summary: Bella is living with her older boyfriend, Edward. Their age difference causes gossip in their small town. Their love is strong enough to overcome those obstacles. But what about the other ones in their way. Better summary inside Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: Bella Swan is an 18 year old high school student who lives with her 28 year old boyfriend Edward Cullen. She moved out of her dad's house to be with him. She gave up his life for him, and she will never hold that against him because they are in love. Everyone in Edward's life accepts Bella as his perfect match. How can Edward know that everything will be alright when everyone tells them it can't work? How they overcome all the obstacles that are put in front of them to make them fail?**

Here we go…

His hands gently glided down my stomach leaving a hot trail behind his touch. He rubbed small circles with his palm that made my toes curl in to the bed under me. He looked down at me and smiled when he heard the slight protest come from my mouth. I didn't want him to stop, but it looked like he had other things on his mind. One of his strong hands reached behind my back to expertly remove my bra. Once he had it off his attention left my face and stared at breast, I closed my eyes anticipating what was going to happen next. He did something I didn't expect him to. He reached down and kissed my perked nipple. My breath hitched and I arched my back into his mouth. He left small, quick and closed kisses all over my breast.

"God yes." I whispered. "More please more baby." I whimpered hoping he would do something different before I exploded. He continued his assault on my left breast ignoring my protest. I tried to lift my body up towards his to get some sort of friction on my pussy, but he was too strong and gently pushed me back down. I groaned when his hand left my thigh and reached up to pinch my other nipple. I closed my eyes so tight while my hands tugged on his hair. His mouth left my breast and he looked at me with his eyebrows arched.

"You want to play rough huh?"He asked his voice deep and strong with lust. I nodded and tugged on his hair some more. I made sure I did it harder the last, while I did that I curled my leg around his bare ass. It felt nice on the back of my knee as I pushed his body deeper into mine. He growled at me his green eyes darkened with mischief and pleasure. He got up from on top of me, and got off the bed. I whimpered my bare body could with out his. He stood at the edge of the bottom of the bed. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. Every time he touched me my pussy released wetness that rushed down my thighs. He now stood over me looking down at my naked body. I felt bare and vulnerable. It felt nice to have him in complete control over my body. He flipped me around and pushed his cock on my ass. _I'm going to pull his hair more often if this is my punishment._ He straddled my ass rubbed my back. It felt so good; all of my senses were heightened when he did this. I asked him why, and he said it was teenage hormones that the slightest touch made me so horny. I moaned letting him know I liked what he was doing. I tried to turn around, but my face was pushed into comforter. I stayed this way for what felt like forever, then Edward's face was next to mine. He pulled my head up slightly; his cool breath filled my nostrils as I inhaled his scent in deeply.

"Behave and I will award you with an orgasm." He whispered. He was letting me know that he was in control tonight, and I had no problem letting him have his fun. I nodded not trusting my voice. He knew just how to turn me on. He turned my body around, and ran the tip of his hard cock around my wet pussy lips.

"God, that feels good baby." I moaned loudly he knew how much I loved that.

"I know you love that baby, just wait I am going to fuck your wet pussy dry. I want you to scream my name as soon as I ram my cock into you. Do you understand?" he said his voice dripping with desire and strength. I nodded waiting for him to do it. My need was so strong. He slammed into me and I cried out.

"Yes Edward! More baby don't stop more. Make me cum." I did as I was told. He wanted to hear me scream his name and I did. He growled and fucked my even harder. He slammed into me with deep long thrust. This was such a contrast to what we did last night. Last night was soft and sensual. This was hard and rough. I loved it. I stared up at my man as he rammed his huge cock into my tight pussy. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth was open moaning out profanity. His abs was sweating, and his arms were around my back lifting me off the bed. He was so strong as he lifted me of the bed without once removing his cock from pussy. He moved so fast, and he was so skillful. I moan his name again and he went into over drive. I lifted my body on to his. He turned our bodies around so that he could sit down on the edge of the bed while I sat on his cock. His hands were on my ass rolling my body around on his cock. This position was my favorite, I felt like I was the queen of the world as I rode my man's cock. His hands dug into my ass and I moved faster. I rode out my waves of pleasure feeling my stomach tighten. I still moved helping Edward reach his pleasure point as well. When he came I collapsed on him. He still was sitting up like a statue. His chest was weaving and he was breathing as hard as I was. We looked at each other and I kissed him hard. He laughed and lifted me off of him. He carried me back to the top of his huge bed and laid me down. He got next to me and pulled the cover over us. I knew I would be tired tomorrow it was already 1 in the morning. I turned around and sighed in contentment. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face into the side of me neck. He kissed it lightly before whispering, "I love you Isabella Swan."

I smiled, "I love you to Edward Cullen" I turned my head around and he looked down at me. He placed a kiss on my lips and pinched my nibble.

"Go to sleep little girl you have school tomorrow." I laughed and kissed him again.

"You go to sleep old man you have work tomorrow." I retorted and he snorted at me.

"28 is not old my love." He replied while releasing my body and turning around on his back.

"And being 17 doesn't make me a little girl." I argued back still on my side. He chuckled for while and swatted my ass.

"You win." He said. "Now go to sleep." I giggled and looked out of the over large wall made of a window and stared into the stars. I heard Edward's light breathing turn in to a slight snore. I turned around and watched him sleep. His arm was placed over his forehead. His mouth slightly open and the comforter was placed barley over his cut v leading down to his cock. I wanted to reach down and touch it, but I knew he would wake up because he is a light sleeper. I just curled my body into his, and his other arm wrapped around me. His hand grabbed my breast and he sighed in contentment. I laid my head into his chest and soon was off into dreamland. I didn't know what the future held. I could be certain of anything. All I knew was that my life was a jumbled mess, and the only good thing in it was the man that I love.

I, Isabella Swan, loved Edward Cullen, and that was all that mattered forever and always.

**How did you guys like it? Please review I would love to hear what you thought. If you didn't like it tell me. I love constructive criticism! I love this one. It is going to be my masterpiece lol you just wait and see. The whole story is a bout this forbidden love and obstacles that they have to face. Trust me there will be obstacles. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own ice cream which I am eating now.**

**A/N: The reason that there love is forbidden is Bella's father loathes it. He is the chief of police and will do anything to get them apart. When she moves out of his house he disowns her, and has done sneaky things to them. I love Charlie, but in this story he is the bad guy. I just wanted to clear that up for people who were confused. I know the whole chapter was a lemon, but not this time. You will get a look into Edward and Bella's life.**

Bella's POV:

I was deep into slumber when I felt the bed shift and cold air hit my bare back. I laid there for a while then groaned when I couldn't go back to sleep. I rolled over, my hand reaching for Edward. When I didn't feel his warm body, I jumped up and looked around the semi dark room. The window was open letting in the moon and star light. The curtains flowed because of the cold winter breeze; I continued to look around the room and pulled the comforter further on to my body and shivered. It was a fairly big room complete with a bed and dresser. I decided I should go and find Edward, so I got up and got my robe and slippers. I didn't bother to make the bed because Edward liked it a certain way and I couldn't do it the way he could. Thinking of Edward made me miss him terribly so I closed the door and walked down the hallway to find him. The hall way was empty with the exception of pictures of me that Edward hung up when I lived with my dad. They were some silly pictures of me at his family picnic and at the park on a swing. He said hanging the pictures made him think of old times.

I met Edward when I was 16 at a party that my best friend took me to. When Jake left me, I sat on the couch by myself for the rest of the night as he sucked face with his girlfriend Leah. I just sipped my beer and looked around at all the people. Then I saw Edward, he was staring at me with this weird look like he was disgusted. I turned away mortified at the way he stared at me. I felt like crying because he was so beautiful and how can something so beautiful hate me so much? I got up and ran to the door; I just had to get out of there. Every step I took he stared at me, when he saw I was heading towards the door he ran to me and grabbed me. We stared at each other for about 5 minutes. I studied him with a new pair of eyes, the kind of eyes that lovers had for each other. His wild, messy, penny colored hair was long and silky. His emerald green eyes stared into mine his high cheek bones matched his perfect nose and plumed lips. We didn't say anything as he held me close. I told him I had to leave and he told me no. He took me to his car, and I knew it was crazy because I didn't know him, but I felt safe in his presence like I've known him all my life. We sat in the car for about 2 hours talking about everything and nothing at all. I could tell he was older than me because he talked about things I didn't know about. I didn't care about the consequences or that it was 30 minutes passed my curfew. I told him I had to go that I was 16 and my dad was a police officer and he would kill me if I was late again. He just smiled and started the car. When I got home my dad was furious, so I told him what I always did that Jake was with Leah and I caught a cab. He told me that Jake was no good for me and I should stop hanging out with him. I rolled my eyes and went to my room to think about the mystery man that I met. I had no idea what his name and age was all I knew was that I was irrevocably in love with him.

Thinking back to that day made my heart swell with love, it didn't take long for Edward and me to fall in love. When we got together my life changed for the better as my world came crashing down, my dad kicked me out dropping me off at a homeless shelter. I stayed there for a month before telling Edward what happened. He was furious at me for not telling him he was the reason that my dad kicked me out, but I didn't want him to feel bad because he gave me love and respect that I never had before. When my mom walked out on my dad and me when I was 10, he blamed me and I never felt so loved anyone ever until I met Edward. He was in college then and opened my eyes to so many things. When I found out more about him, I knew that what I had was special because I didn't want it to go away. I had no one else, but Edward, and I tried everything I could to make sure he didn't leave me. Edward knew something was wrong and he told me that he wasn't going anywhere and I didn't have to fight for him.

"_Bella I would never leave you. I love and care for you way too much. You are everything to me and you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with to "keep me". I am NOT going anywhere my love unless you tell me to leave." He took pride in our relationship and for that I was proud to be with him. _

That night Edward took my virginity; I then moved in with him and we have been together ever since. I smiled at how vivid the memories were for me, I got closer to the shower and I heard the water running. I walked in and saw Edward in the shower his body emerged into the water. He hadn't heard me enter so I just sat on the edge of the tub and stared at him. He had installed an open shower in the beautiful bathroom that he designed. He designed houses for a living and he made a great deal of money that he didn't like to spend hence the small house. He did like to indulge in designing things for the house making it absolutely beautiful. As I sat there and watched Edward, I began to feel incredibly horny thinking of all the times we made love in this bathroom. I just love that we could be so purely raw with our love making. We were truly one making love as much as possible and sharing new things with each other. On the outside looking in you would think we were both teenagers because we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I continued watching him as he washed his hair and body. He was so fit from running everyday and he installed a mini gym in the basement where he spent at least an hour. His muscles were big and he was so strong. He was the man I want for ever because he was such a looker. Walking down the street with this beautiful man was such a great feeling. His long flowing hair and strong body made me glad to be a woman. He was my man and I took pride in that.

I decided I should stop ogling over him in the shower and go make some breakfast. When I got downstairs I began to do the thing I loved. I want to be a chief so I when ever I made food I pretend I was Rachel Ray or some other famous chief to make me feel good. I took out some waffles, eggs and sausage and began to cook. While the waffles were in the waffle maker and the eggs on the stove I made the table quickly. I put a glass of orange juice on the table for me and a bottle of water for Edward. He didn't drink juice or anything like that. He just drank water, coffee or liquor sometimes. I put two plates on the table and two forks and some syrup. I then went back to cooking. The eggs and sausage were done, but the waffles took a bit longer because Edward ate 4, he always had an appetite in the morning especially after sex. I was almost done with the last waffle when two arms engulfed me into a big hug from the back. I smiled when I smelt Edwards shampoo and body wash. He smelled of mint and woody spice like a man should smell. He kissed my neck and ran his hands over my body that was clothed in just a thin robe. My body reacted the way it always did when he touched me. His hand slowly travelled down my thigh and very slowly came back up to my stomach then skipping my breast to rub my shoulders. He knew I wanted him to touch breast, but he liked to tease me so I thought I should play the game too. I took the waffle out of the waffle maker and placed it on his plate. He continued to rub my shoulders making my nibbles hard.

"Morning love, breakfast smells great." He whispered into my ear his body pressed tightly into mine. His hands went back to stomach and opened my robe. He rubbed the flesh under my breast teasing me some more, I moaned loudly realizing I was losing the game I was suppose to be playing. I turned around and looked up at him. He had a silly grin plastered on his face as his eyes travelled down to my naked front body. I smirked and asked, "See something you like Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes actually I do," he replied. "But I don't just like it I love it." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled and pushed him backwards but he didn't go too far because my push was weak and he was just way to strong for that. He just continued to stare at me.

"Your food is going to get cold and you're going to be late…again." I said with another failed attempt to push him away.

"I want to be late today. I have these new clients who are newlyweds and I swear Bells I think they should pay me extra for the shit I have to put up with. They can't agree on anything at all. The man wants a small simple house and his wife wants something huge and expensive. I feel caught in the middle because the keep asking my opinion. "His voice trailed off and he looked like he was considering something. "Maybe they should get a new designer because I swear baby they are driving me nuts." I smiled at him and gave him his plate. We went to sit at the table and began to eat.

"Maybe you should try to accommodate the both of them you know. Make sure they are both happy while still making sure they don't rip each other apart of drive you crazy." I knew he needed some advice because he looked so lost and stressed. We began to talk about what they both wanted while Edward devoured his food in less than 10 minutes. He drank his water got up to clean the dishes. It was about 6:30 and I decided to go take a shower before heading off to school.

"Do you need me to drop you off at school sweetheart?" he asked getting his suitcase getting ready to leave. I realized what he had on as he stood at the door, he looked incredibly handsome with his suit on. He doesn't usually wear one to work unless there are customers coming to the office. I figured I would take a while in the shower and I didn't want him to be too late.

"No baby I will catch the bus. Its fine you go on to work." I said smiling reassuring him I would be fine. He hated when I caught the bus, but I didn't want people to see what he looked like. No one at my school has met him and I want to keep it that way. The kids at school are idiots and don't understand true love.

"Come here baby." he said his voice husky as he held his arms out for me. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest. He was so warm and soft. I wrapped my self in to him a little tighter then before and placed my chin on his chest to look up at him. He smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss. When he tried to break out of my grasp, I held him tighter. He looked back down at me and said, " I have to go baby you have to let go of me." He joked lightly but placed his arms around the lower part of my back. I giggled and placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down to me. I kissed him gently at first then gradually I opened my mouth letting my tongue explore his. He moaned and pulled me closer, his hands reaching down to grab my ass hard. I felt his harden member on my stomach and I moaned into his mouth. I reached up and buried my hands into his hair still kissing him as he explored every inch of my ass. It felt so good that I couldn't focus on anything but his hands kneading my buttocks. I felt him push me be back and I felt my body hit the back of the couch. He broke the kiss only for a second to take the robe off my body. His hands went straight back to my ass where I wanted it to go and he moved his kisses to my ear and neck. I moaned loudly and took my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I need some friction on my lady parts so I pressed my wet sex on him. He growled at me and whispered in my ear, "You're so _wet _baby I can feel it through my clothes."

I groaned in a response, "You do that to me baby only you." He picked me up easily and took me towards the front of the couch. He laid me down and unzipped his pants. He pulled the down and took his cock out. It was so big, at least 9 inches, that I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I never knew how emotional sex could be, and I was glad I only made love to Edward. I breathe heavily almost nervously. _I shouldn't have looked at his cock. Damnit!_ Every time I looked at it, it just made me feel so bad. He's so older then I and he is so big. I felt him kiss my neck and asked me was I ok. I told him yes but didn't open my eyes. I laid there for a few seconds and when I realized he was doing anything I peeked up to look at him. He stared at me like he could see right through me.

"We don't have to do it baby if your uncomfortable." He said standing up, his cock was on full alert. It sat up and I could see it was oozing pre-cum. I felt so bad when he pushed it back in his pants. I just laid there feeling like shit. How could I fuck him senseless last night then act like a prudish bitch in the morning. I wanted to cry so badly but I knew that would just make the situation worse. I sat up and looked at Edward. He had a pained look on his face as he sat down on the other couch. He rubbed his hands on his face for a few seconds then looked on the ground.

" I am sorry baby, I don't know what happened I just don't feel well." I knew as soon as the lie came out of mouth I needed help with this situation. I would get some help from someone who knew what I felt. I figured the only person that did was Alice, Edwards sister, her boyfriend Jasper is 5 years older then she is and they began dating when she was 16 too. I was going to go to her house after school.

"Its ok love, I understand you just ate so I understand" he said standing back up. "I am going to get going, are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"No I'm ok thank you though." I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and told me to call him when I got out of school then he left. I went to the kitchen to start cleaning the waffle maker and pans. I then ran upstairs to take a shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin, I didn't want to get out but I knew I had to because it was late and I didn't want to miss the bus. After I got out of the shower I went to get dressed. I figured I would be girly today, and since I was going to see Alice I should wear something she brought me. I got this beautiful dress from Alice on my 17th birthday. I told her it was way too expensive, but she told me I had to have it because she designed it. Alice is a fashion designer and she a few years younger than making Edward her 25 . Her boyfriend Jasper is a history teacher at my school, he protects me from the assholes that like to torture me.

I groaned I really didn't feel like dealing with them today. They were a bunch of immature monkeys who had nothing better to do with their life then to make mines miserable because I refused to suck up to them. I endured it because I knew that graduation was only 2 more months away and I could come home to Edward everyday. I got some panties and bra from out the drawer. They were so plain, I wanted to make up for what I did to Edward earlier so I went to the special drawer where Edward was banned from. It had all my lingerie and girly stuff. Then there was the drawer Edward and I shared together which had a number of things. It had a vibrator, dildo, and a few cases of lube, massage oil and some other things that I couldn't think about with out getting wet. I took out a black and pink cut out teddy. I thought I should wear some jewelry. I looked in the jewelry box Edward brought for me on Valentines Day that had expensive jewelry. I put the diamond heart shaped necklace on. I looked in the mirror and I had to say I did look good with just a teddy and a necklace on. _What I wouldn't give to have Edward here._ I shouldn't think like this because I just acted like a little virgin down stairs and here I am craving for him. I went to the closet and got the gray dress Alice brought me. It was simple and beautiful. It had a few buttons at the top. I decided to keep some open to show of my necklace. I put some black tights on because it is freezing outside. I then completed the out fit with some gray uggs that had a black button on it. I went to bathroom and ran the curlers through it quickly. I knew I had about 15 minutes till the bus came so I put on some mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my black bag and my keys. I ran down the stairs. I took a quick look around the house then left. I looked the door then ran to the bus stop. As soon as I got there the bus came. I got on and sat at the back.

Once I got to school I was a little early so I sat in the library to do the homework that I didn't get to last night. It was the dreaded calculus. I hate math and calculus was no different. My teacher was a guy and he really disliked my laid back attitude. He told me I should go to pre calculus and I told him to shove it. I was almost done when the bell rang. I got up and went to my first period with the dumbass monkeys. The idiots included Mike, the biggest asshole in the world, Jessica, his stupid ass girlfriend who got caught sucking him off in the locker room, Lauren, Jessica's side kick and Tyler's girlfriend who hates me for no reason and Tyler the dumb jock that likes to throw food instead of eating it. I was the first one in class so I sat in the back and took out my book The Sunflower, which was incredibly good. It's about a Jew in the holocaust and how a Nazi German was dying and asked for his forgiveness for putting him in the concentrations camp. I was so involved in my book that I didn't hear the little kids come in.

"Hey big ass Bella, what are you doing?" Jessica asked, I looked at her like she was an idiot which she is.

"First of all my ass is perfect, second of all it's called reading you should try it sometimes maybe you will actually have a little common sense." I replied. Some of the other kids snickered at the comment. They were the ones who stayed about from the 4 idiots. They loved it when they picked with me and the respected me for not putting up with it. Jessica just looked at me up and down. "You can take a picture I'm sure it will last longer." I said to her. She looked like she wanted to tear me apart. She got red and then looked at my neck and smiled.

"Did your 48 year old boyfriend buy you that Bella?" you know we should really meet him. He seems to… not even be real. Is he real Bella or is he imaginary?" she asked. She was ridiculous, everyday Edward was a different age, yesterday he was 55. I didn't reply this time because I tried to keep Edward separate from these idiots. They didn't have to know my business anymore then they did. They already knew my dad kicked me out because I wanted to be with my older boyfriend. That's all they need to know. When I didn't reply Jessica got anger. The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. When Jessica continued to stand at my desk everyone looked at her, she was really angry. I didn't even look at her because it wasn't worth it I just continued reading.

"I asked you a question big ass!" she yelled this time. Everyone really paid attention. I decided to mess with her. I put the book down and stood up.

" Listen here _chicken head_ I have been patient with you. Hell I even tried to be nice to you, but I have had enough. You think your high and mighty well guess what you not! You sit around with your loser ass boyfriend and your stupid friends and make other people feel like shit. I am not your mule bitch. You will treat me with respect because I won't tolerate you any more." I was pissed off, ever since 5th grade she has treated me like shit. I have had enough." You are spineless, worthless, idiotic cunt. High school is going to be the highlight of your life. After this you will probably get knocked up by that coward and you will be a miserable housewife. I know that once I leave this school I will never ever think of you, but you will think of me everyday for the rest of your miserable life." With that I sat back down and continued reading. Everyone was in absolute shock especially Jessica who's mouth was wide open. She then did something I didn't expect her to. She ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it across the room. All I saw was red, I jumped up and pummeled her to the ground. I had so much anger in me I punched her repeatedly, then when my hands started to hurt I began to slap her. I saw everyone made a circle around us some kids even took the liberty to move desk.

"Get this crazy girl off of me!" Jessica screamed, I heard the other kids scream fight over and over. I didn't let her get one hit. I just kept hitting and hitting. Then I took my hands and put them over her neck. I began to bash her head into the floor and she started turning red. Her face was bruised and bloody then I felt I was being lifted of her. The men trying to pry my hands from her neck were having a hard time because I wouldn't let go. They then put me down and tried to pick me up again. This time I grabbed tighter on her neck bringing her with me. Her face was beginning to turn purple and that's when I let go of her neck. I pushed the men of me and picked up my necklace.

"You stupid ass bitch no it's broken!" I screamed at the lifeless girl lying on the ground. The security guard escorted me to office where they called my dad. _Great. _I sat there waiting for him to come take me home. When he got there he glared at me. I glared back the rolled my eyes when he muttered, "he's turning my daughter into a fighting whore." After he talked to the principal he told me I was suspended for a week. I didn't care I just wanted to go home. I grabbed my bag and followed him to the car. It started to rain when I was in school so I lightly jogged to the car. When we got in he stared at me.

"What? " I asked he didn't say anything he just started the car. It was until we got to the high way when he pulled over. "I don't live here Charlie, take me home." I muttered.

"You are so ungrateful." He spat, "You are just like you worthless mother. I am ashamed of you because I raised you better than this. This grown _man_ has corrupted you Bella. You need to either come home or get out of my car."

I looked out the window watching the rain pour down. His word hurt me when he compared me to my mom. I was nothing like her. I would never walk out on my family.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I love Edward. I am going to be with him for the rest of my life. I am not my mom. I can't believe you would even compare me to her." I cried, his mission was to make me cry he definitely succeeded. "I am not going to choose between you and Edward dad. I love you both, but you don't even know him how can you hate someone you don't know?" I asked. I wanted to know. He looked at me then rolled his eyes. He looked at me like I disgusted him

"I hate him because this is what he turned you in to." He replied looking at me scrutinizing my outfit. "You're fighting and dressing like a slut. This town looks up to me because I am the chief of police. I then have to hear rumors around town about my little slut of a daughter running around with a man half her age. You are going to wind up pregnant. What happened to you dreams to be a lawyer. Now you want to be a _chief? _He spat out. I couldn't believe he called me a slut. That just made me cry even harder. We sat there for about 20 minutes. At first I cried hard because of the fight and being compared to my mom then begin called a slut. Then I became angry and sobbed for a while.

"Fuck you Charlie." I said glaring at him. He was astounded that I said that to him.

"Get out of my car you whore!" He yelled. I muttered fine and opened the door and got out. I slammed the door and he drove away. I stood there for a while wondering what I should do. I decided I should call Edward because I was in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't find a bus stop.

"Hello beautiful how are you?" he asked his voice like music it warmed my soul.

"Hi baby… I umm need you to come get me. I know your working but I need you." I whispered. He was silent for a second then asked me what happened.

"I will explain it when we get home." I told him where I was and in 25 minutes he was pulling up to me. I found something to stand under so I wouldn't be completely wet. Edward got out of the car and helped me in. he then walked back to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove off. He was quiet which was unusual. I laid back began to drift of to sleep. When the car stopped Edward picked me up and took me inside. I sat on one couch and Edward sat on the other, he just stared at me waiting for me to talk. I told him all about the fight and my dad and what he said. Edward was furious at my father for doing what he did.

" I should call that asshole and give him a piece of my mind. How dare he say that? If anything he should be mad at me not you! Then he left you on the side of the road? I ought to kill him!" he yelled, he was pacing around the room muttering profanity under his breath. I just let him calm down, I didn't want to upset him anymore then I already had. He took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the couch. I felt like he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should have just found a bus stop. I didn't mean to pull you from work. It's all my fault." I cried, I was so emotional today. Then I looked down at the outfit Alice got me and began to cry some more I forgot I was suppose to go there today. I put my hands in my face and cried hard pouring all of my emotions into this. I couldn't wait for graduation, then I won't have to deal with this crap anymore. Edward came over to me and picked me up. He sat down and put me on his lap. He just held me rubbed my back telling me it's not my fault.

"I love you angel, none of this is your fault." He said trying to calm me down, and it was working I felt so tired. I just laid there as he told me he loved me repeatedly.

"You love me?" I asked feeling stupid. I knew he loved me.

"Hey, look at me." he took my face in his hand. "what did I tell you before huh? I will love you always and forever" he smiled at me. I grinned a goofy grin and said forever and always.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the bed room. When we got up stairs, I sat him on the bed. I lit some candles and put the on the dresser. I looked over at Edward and took my uggs off. I then turned around and slowly pulled my tights off making sure I bend over just enough so Edward could see some of the teddy. I walked over to the side of the bed and Edward's eyes followed me. I crawled on the bed slowly and Edward took off his shoes and socks. He then crawled over to me. We kissed hard for a while, Edwards hands were on my waist and mines were on his buff shoulders. I was so horny and ready for him that I didn't need too much foreplay. I broke the kiss long enough to take Edwards shirt and tie off. Then he laid down and I took off his pants and boxer briefs. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Relax baby, let me take care of you."I whispered into his ear. His cock was sticking up straight. I took a deep breath before looking down at it. I didn't feel the way I felt earlier, maybe because I was way too horny to stop now or maybe because Jessica and my dad reassured me that I walked alone in this world and Edward is the only one that is willing to walk with me. He was my man and my pride and joy. I was going to show him just how much I appreciated him. I kissed him hard and he groaned grabbing my ass while pushing my sex on his. I loved the contact even though it wasn't as forceful as it could be because of my dress. I decided I wanted to feel more friction so I sat up and pulled the dress off tossing it on the floor.

"Jesus baby, what is that you have on?" Edward crooked, I forgot I had on the cut off black and pink teddy. I just giggled at his expression. I kissed his neck sucking on it the way he likes. "Yes baby, just like that." He groaned, he taught me things that I was glad to know. He showed me how to please him and I showed him how to please me. I trailed down his abdomen leaving open mouth kisses. I decided to get on to my knees and stick my ass in the air. I took his cock in my hands and pumped it for a bit. Edward closed his eyes and his breathing hitched. I knew he like it when I did this. "More." He moaned and that was all I needed. I took the tip of my tongue and ran it along his head.

"Shit Bella that feels fucking great baby please…" he moaned. I just smiled and continued to suck all the pre cum of the base of his head. His hands went to hair and rubbed it softly. I knew he wanted more, so I opened my mouth wider and took as much of it in as possible. He pulled my hair and growled. When he pulled my hair the feeling went straight to my clit. I sucked him off using my hands and mouth and tongue. He even wanted me to use my teeth a little. He couldn't hold it anymore so right when he was about to cum I stopped.

"Shit baby!" he cried. I had something for him. I told him to sit up and watch me. He did as he was told, he got on his knees in front of me. I laid down and he watched me. I stared at him and smiled. I took my finger and swirled it around tongue. He got from his knees and at Indian style in front of me. I pushed my body up on the pillows so I could watch his face when I masturbated.

"Baby, I wanted to show you what I do when I think about you, especially when you have to go away on those long business trips." I opened my legs and Edwards eyes went straight to my wet pussy. I untied to teddy's panties so he could see what I'm going to do. I ran my wet finger up and down my slit. I moaned when my finger came in contact with my clit. I wanted to stay like this forever, I gently pushed down on it eliciting another moan from me. I then twirled it around my finger feeling the wetness run down my leg. My body moved with my finger and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I opened my mouth but didn't make a sound I knew I was about to come. I was almost there…when Edward pulled my finger away.

"Shit baby!" I cried.

"If I can't cum neither can you." he replied " that was such a sexy show baby. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." he growled his voice huskier than before. I just moaned and grabbed his cock. I opened my legs wider and he came in between my legs. He took off the rest of the teddy and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly because it felt so _good_ I gripped his shoulders and he took my hands and put them over my head.

"You had your fun, now be a good girl and let me have mines." He said, I groaned and closed my eyes. He grabbed my breast and I cried out loudly. He knew how much I loved it when he touched my breast and ass. My hormones are going crazy and I need to pounded into right now. He kissed my chest but still had my breast in his hands. He looked at me and I glared down at him. He knew what the fuck I wanted and I growled at him. He laughed kissed my nipple. Teasing me was what Edward was good at, he finally took my nibble between his index finger and middle finger and squeezed it as he took the other nipple between his index and thumb and pinched it.

"Holy shit Edward! Yes baby don't stop." I yelled, my hormones just went into over drive. My eyes rolled back I grabbed the first thing I could and squeezed it. The poor pillow didn't know what hit him because I squeezed it hard. I moaned and groaned and growled as Edward watched me. He just stared at me with lustful eyes as pinched, twisted, pulled and twirled my nipples around. I lifted my lower body up any rubbed my clit on Edward's stomach. I knew it was going to be so wet but it felt so fucking good. I came all over his stomach and I rode it out as long as possible. I was breathing heavy and while I was coming Edward had a blank face and he never stopped twirling my nipples.

" Shit Edward…please" I cried. "stop your killing me please…Fuck…shit Edward stop baby STOP fuck! He wouldn't stop twirling my nibbles between his fingers even after I begged him. It felt amazing. I started mumbling uncontrollably. It felt like he was doing it forever that when he finally stopped, I came again.

"Your stroking my male ego baby when you cum like that." He laughed got on his knees and I saw my cum and wetness dripping from his stomach. He got some tissue and wiped him self off before going to our sex drawer and pulling something out. I came down from high and Edward came back to the bed. He had some lube in his hand.

"We don't need lube baby. I'm wet enough."I said sitting up.

"Be quiet silly girl. This isn't lube it's massage oil." He said smirking. "You have had a rough day so I'm going to give you a nice massage. Turn around." He order, I did what he said and buried my face into the pillow. I was tired and after all that coming all I wanted to do was sleep. Edwards massage was great, I felt my self drift of into dream land…then I remembered Edward didn't come. I jumped up and turned around. He stared at me funny and I looked at his cock. I laid him down and straddled him. I slowly glided my way on his cock. I rode him with long deep strides. He hands went to my ass moving my body the way we both liked. Begin a hormonal teenager it didn't take long for me to cum again. I didn't stop moving until Edward came while calling out my name. I loved it when I could do this to him.

When we were done I fell asleep very fast the last this I remember was telling Edward I love him forever and always. He held me close and said always and forever.

**Please review I'm trying to correct as many errors as possible. So I've been reposting chapters. Please be patient. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own over 500 posters of robpattz****. **

**A/N: thank you guys for all of your reviews, story alerts and adding me to your favorite. I noticed that some of you who added my story to you favorite list didn't review…please guys I need reviews to know what you like and don't like about the story. You guys have to help me out here!!! In this chapter you guys will meet Alice and Jasper who are engaged and living together. Alice is a small time fashion designer and Jasper of course is a history teacher. They are in the same situation as Edward and Bella. Alice is 25 and Jasper is 30. They were dating when Alice was 16 and Jasper was 21. Bella and Alice will talk and maybe shop. I hope you enjoy this new chapter guys!!!**

"Happy Birthday!!!!" everyone yelled. The birthday girl blushed deeply and blew out her candles. We all clapped and laughed, when we done singing everyone went to Alice and gave her a hug. Edward and I waited in the back while everyone hugged and kissed Alice. When it was our turn she was already bright red from the attention. _The attention whore Alice is blushing?!_

"Happy birthday, babe." I said while giving her a big hug, she smelled great like fresh mangoes. I then turned to her lanky fiancée and gave him a hug as well. It had been a long time since I've been out this week. Edward put me on "punishment" if you will for fighting in school. My punishment was more like drinking beer and eating ice cream all day, then having my boyfriend come home and screw my brains out, yea what a great punishment. It did give me time you think a lot about everything, I didn't want to think about it today was Alice's day.

"Thanks for coming you guys." She giggled, I rolled my eyes like we wouldn't come to her birthday party.

"of course we were going to come silly. It is your birthday and I needed a break from the house anyways." I said looking at Edward who had a smug look on his face.

"You weren't complaining earlier missy." He raised his eye brows and continued. "If I remember correctly you were the one who begged me to…

"OK guys we don't need to hear that." Jasper's southern drawl interrupted with a chuckle. We all joined in, we then sat down at the nearest table while the other guest talked among themselves. Jasper and Edward started their own conversation about the latest World Series game while Alice and I talked about her next fashion line.

"So, did the agency call you back yet?" I asked while I sipped the champagne Edward poured me. It was really strong and burned my throat. I decided to slip slowly.

"Yea they did actually and I have to come in on Monday to discuss when I could start promoting my "coming out" party for lack of a better term." I was so happy for her, she did a lot to get where she has been today and I was proud of all of her accomplishments.

"You know they were even thinking about giving her an award." Jasper added he looked so happy and proud as well. I smiled at him, they were so cute.

"Really what kind of award is it?" Edward asked, he didn't seem to be fazed by how strong the wine was because he took a big gulp.

"Well it's for certain outfits I designed, but its not that big of deal though really." Alice replied she was really embarrassed to talk about her work it was amazing. She designed everything she wore; even what she had on tonight, it was an off white dress that came to her thigh, complete with a brown belt around her waist and brown boots. She looked great compared to me. I was simple plain Jane like always I wore a simple tight jeans and a blue sweater. I thought I looked nice enough, but looking into the crowd everyone seemed so much better then me. Soon I was done with my drink and Edward was pouring me some more.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Cullen?" I whispered seductively in his ear. He laughed and flashed his brilliant teeth at me.

"no baby you already drunk." He said still laughing.

"I am, and I'm wet too." My hand ran up his thigh stopping just at the sensitive part and squeezed. Edward looked down at me and gave me another grin. I stared back at him and grabbed his hand. He ignored me and went on to join the conversation between Alice and Jasper.

"So Jasper what's up with Emmett did you talk to him?" Edward asked, wow I haven't talked to Emmett in ages, he was Edward and Alice's older brother.

"Naw man I haven't but I did talk to Rose, she said he was on a tight schedule with the NFL. But if I do I will tell him you asked for him." Jazz said, and then went back to his conversation with Alice. I looked over at Edward and he had a frown on his face. I felt bad once more because the reason why we haven't talked to Rose and Emmett is because they disapprove of our relationship. Emmett was his older brother and he respects him so much, I know it kills him to be away from the person he admires so much. Rose was Emmett's wife who was older then Emmett by 5 years. Edward didn't understand how he could disapprove of our relationship while he was in a similar situation. They had a big fall out and the only way we communicated with them was through Rose and Jazz who were twins. Edward looked upset, I placed my hand on his back and he was startled.

I sighed, "Edward, are you ok baby?" I hated to see him in so much pain, especially when he didn't have to be. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't reply. I took my hand of his back and took another long swig of my drink. When it was finished Edward didn't pour me another glass. I did it myself and moved away from him a little. I knew he was mad at me for the fall out, but he didn't have to be mad in public at least wait till we got home. Alice and jazz noticed the distance and it became awkwardly quiet. Edward just kept staring straight, and then I heard the sound of heels clipping to the floor.

"Edward!!" her voice yelled from across the room we all turned towards the front of the door and there was a beautiful girl. It was like from a movie when the perfect girl comes and everything is in slow motion, she swings her long blonde hair behind her back and switches her hips. This girl came straight from a runway; she had on a little black dress with high black heels and bright cherry lipstick. And she knew my Edward, this cant be good. But what was worst was that everyone at the table jumped up and ran to her, Edward in the front of the line. My head was spinning from all the wine and I felt like I was going to puke, seeing Edward hug her was enough for my blood to rise and my anger to build._ Who the hell was she??_ Alice and Jasper both hugged her for a long time and they all began to talk at once. They were all saying how they missed each other and how great it was to see her and blah blah blah. I just sat there dumbfounded and they all came back to the table. I noticed how our seating arrangements changed; Alice and Jasper were in the booth next to me while the mystery bitch…opps I mean the girl and Edward sat in front of us. Edward's sunken appearance changed as soon as she came into the party room. I sipped some more wine trying to numb the weariness I felt. They all talked and talked about nothing at all. I began to pay attention when Edward said her name.

"Tanya, where have you been hiding?" he asked staring at her with my smile, Tanya…where have I heard that from? Oh yea, Emmett was telling Edward how he could have chose someone more suitable for his age…this is _Tanya??_ I have heard so much about her, I could write her entire life story. She and Edward were best friends since like 3rd grade before I was born, yeah whatever she can still go kick rock.

"Well, I just got back from London, and oh my god Edward I missed you so much I tried calling but they said your phone had been disconnected." Oh god…Edward's phone was cut of because my dad turned it off, when your dad is the chief of police there's nothing he can't do. They stopped talking and then for the first time since the 3 hours she's been sitting across from me she noticed I was here.

"Hello, my name is Tanya, what's yours?" she asked, I winced her voice was so musical like Edwards, I finally got a good look at her, she was absolutely beautiful. Like Angelina Jolie, with Jessica Biel with Adriana Lima. I took a deep breath and whispered my name.

"what I cant hear you." she yelled getting closer her ear poked out.

"Her name is Bella and she's Edward's girlfriend." Alice said smiling. I never felt like so much shit in my life.

"Hi Bella, you are such a pretty young girl…how old are you?" she asked. I had had enough.

"None of your business." I replied, I don't know if it was the wine of the face that I was being treated like crap but I was angry and I didn't want to hide that at all.

Everyone looked at me shocked including Tanya, I said excuse me to Alice and Jasper indicating I wanted to get up from the booth. They moved and I walked for the door. When I got to the door, Esme, Edward and Alice's mom, greeted me.

"Bella sweetie where are you going we haven't cut the cake yet." I couldn't focus because my head was twirling and I couldn't tell which one of the 2 Esme were really her.

"Oh I'm just tired ill get some later." I said, I heard Edward calling my name. _Damnit Esme move!_

"Bella maybe you should sit down you don't look so well." She said still not moving, she called Carlisle over, Edward's dad, to check on me. By now Alice, Edward, Jasper, Tanya and Edward's parents were standing over me. I sat down at a table Jasper led me to and I laid my head down, and heard Carlisle ask Edward how many drinks I had. I drank some water and closed my eyes. I don't even remember how I got to the car because when I opened my eyes again I was begin carried in the house by Edward while Tanya opened the door. He laid me on the couch turned on the kitchen light. Even though it was a few feet away it still hurt my eyes and made me sit up, when I did I wish I hadn't, I saw Edward and Tanya hugging. The anger I felt came back and I jumped up from the couch. They turned their heads to stare at me, and broke the hug slowly.

"How are you feeling baby?" Edward asked me like I just got out of a car crash. He looked at me up and down; I must have looked a mess.

"Fine." I replied, I was waiting for her to leave.

"Well, I have to go and check in a hotel, I will talk to you later Edward. Bella." She said, I walked her to the door and before she was about to leave I said,

"Oh I'm 17." She looked shocked and I just shut the door in her face. I turned over to Edward who pulled of his sneakers and drank some water like nothing happened. I sucked my teeth and went up stairs, I had to hold on to the rail because I was still quite tipsy. I didn't bother to take a shower because I took one before we left, but I did brush my teeth and washed my face. I looked horrible, when I got back into the room Edward's back was facing me, he took his shirt off and took another swig of water. When I reached the drawer to get my pjs out, Edward decided he wanted to speak.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you tonight?"

He couldn't be serious I turned around and glared at him.

"Oh you mean before or after you ignored me for 3 hours?!" I was pissed off now, even more then before.

"I didn't ignore you Bella, we were sitting at the same table for Christ sake."

"Just because we sat at the same table it doesn't mean shit, when your little girlfriend came to the table you ignored me." I replied. "And don't act like you didn't you didn't even notice I was there." He looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"Bella baby your drunk you don't remember what happened." His smile turned into a laugh. I ignored him because if I were to say something it wouldn't be very nice. I just changed into my pjs. I took off my pants, sweater and panties. I felt Edward didn't deserver sexy lingerie tonight, I put my holey sweats and t shirt on. Edward was still laughing like there was something funny. I was so tipsy, that when I went to walk over to him I fell. That made him laugh even harder. I picked up my panties and threw them at him.

"Mmm baby I wanted you to throw your panties at me tonight too, you know just how to turn me on." He said laughing more then before. He was laughing so hard he placed his hand on his chest, his face turned red and he bend over laughing.

"Fuck you!!" I screamed at him looking for something else to throw at him. I couldn't find anything, he walked over to me still laughing. He grabbed my waist and pushed me into his erect cock.

"With pleasure." His voice was husky deep and filled with lust. I wanted to punch him but I knew that would just hurt me in the process. I pushed him off of me, my eyes filled with tears, he was laughing so hard that he fell onto the bed. He was such a jerk to me tonight, my heart pinched in pain and I walked past him. I got onto the bed and laid down. He was still laughing as he got under the cover when he tried to cuddle with me I elbowed him. That made him burst in to more laughter, I was happy I was facing away from him as I let the tears pour down my face. I learned to be a quiet crier from the nights listening to my mom and dad argue when I was younger. After several attempts to rub my breast and cuddle, Edward finally got the drift that I didn't want to be bothered. He turned around his back facing me and went into dreamland. I kept waking up all night because I thought I was going to be sick, but I wasn't, some how during the night Edward got close to me, but not close enough to touch me and for that I was grateful because he would have had on ball in his mouth in the morning.

**Yay chapter 3 is done I'm sorry it took so long to update. My best's friend's birthday is Wednesday and I am going to go to Nordstrom and get up some Team Edward shirts to wear to the movies. Chapter 4 should be up on Thursday. How much of a jerk was Edward in this chapter lol. This is the introduction to an obstacle in the relationship. I decided there was going to be three. There may be more, but for now just three. The first is Tanya, then Emmett, then finally Bella's dad. You won't see Emmett until after the Tanya situation is dealt with sorry Emmett fans. Bella's dad is going to be an obstacle throughout the entire story, doing little things here and there until towards the end when they deal with him. I'm excited about the story alerts and stuff but, you guys that put the story on your favorite list still wont review. Why is that?? Lol I would love feedback to know if I am doing the story the way you like. Alice's birthday dress is on my profile along with some other things as well, check them out they are nice. **

**I have a new story, please check it out guys, I love this story way more then this, I hate to admit it but I do. It's so perfect to me, besides the grammar which I'm sorry about. It's not like a college essay or something so it doesn't really matter to me if it's a little bruised. Please check it out it's called:**

**Perfection Blooms into Something More. **

**It's about Edward and Bella of course. Bella's life is perfect she has a great boyfriend and best friend and house, but her life isn't as perfect on the inside as it is on the out. She is torn between two guys and two best friends. Throw in the lemons and the mysterious broken Edward and you have a great story. Please check it out guys it would mean a lot to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!!! **

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own over 30 pairs of converse **

**Guys, I'm so sorry. My microsoft word is acting up horrible and I dont know what to do lol. Please be patient. Thanks for all the reviews, maybe you guys should give me some more then I will update faster. *wink, wink* lol. Enjoy!!!**

I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes and cinnamon. I smiled and thought of what was going on downstairs, I turned around and groaned as my stomach curled and my eyes burned. I sat up and began to recall the events that happened last night. All the drinking, Edward laughing at me, Alice and Esme rubbing my head, and Tanya…Tanya. I can't believe it Edward was such a jerk to me, my feelings were really hurt. When I got up, I put on some sweats, sneakers and a tank top. I ran down the stairs feeling extra happy and energetic. I stopped before the last stair and stood in the kitchen at Edward. He was so sexy when he cooked, he only has sweats on. His back was so firm and ripped, he was tall and his wild hair seemed extra long. I walked to the table and sat down quietly. I was awaiting my breakfast and some ass kissing. When Edward turned around he was shocked to see me sitting down, I realized he had earphones on. He took them off and placed his iPod on the table. He placed two plates down, one had about 5 pancakes and the other only had two. I laughed in my head, he sure could eat. He poured some coffee and we began to eat. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I saw that my food was gone before Edwards which was extremely unusual. When I was done I drank some coffee and sat back in my chair. Edward looked at me as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Are you going to say what's on your mind or are u just going to stare at me."

Edward had a shocked look on his face which quickly turned into guilt.

"I'm sorry about everything Isabella, I woke up and realized what a jerk I was to you. I'm very sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." He seemed so sincere with his apology, I knew he was serious because he called me Isabella and he only calls me that when he feels bad about something. I knew it would be best to forgive him, but he never told me why he was sorry. He is going to have to do a lot better then that.

"You think I'm suppose to just forgive you and go on acting like nothing happened. You treated me like crap all night especially when your little friend came. Then when I tried to talk to you about it like an adult, you laughed at me. How can we have a mature relationship when you tell me I don't know what I'm talking about? Even if I was drunk, it didn't matter because I was trying to tell you how I felt. I'm sick of being treated like a child when I'm sleeping with a grown man." I tried my hardest to fight back all the tears that were trying to pour from my eyes. I won that battle, but it didn't look like I was going to win the battle between Edward and me. He seemed like he thinking about something and thinking about it hard.

"I wasn't trying to make you upset Bella, I didn't introduce her to you because… I figured you wanted to meet her yourself. When you meet my parents you didn't wait for me to introduce you to them, you introduced yourself. When you meet my friend, you just introduced yourself to them. I should have made introductions in this case, but I wasn't expecting her to come." I never thought of it that way. He was right though; I never waited for him to make introductions.

"Who is she to?"

"She's my best friend, I have known her since I was 5 and we always had each others back. She is a great girl, and I love her to death, but she's nothing more than a friend. A few years ago she had a bad boyfriend who use to hit her and…rape her. Ever since then I never wanted to leave her alone, we had a big fallout and when I saw her last night I was happy she was safe and ok. I know I should have told you, but she hurt me so much to the point that I tried not to care. I want her to be happy, and I want us all to be happy and us all to be friends. She's really great once you get to know her." Edward seemed to beam every time he talked about her. I wasn't jealous anymore, just hurt that he hadn't told me about her in the beginning of our relationship.

"Ok, that's all you had to say Edward." I smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"Next time if you treat me like a jerk again, I will cut your balls of." I said with a smile and a harsh tone. He laughed and kissed the back of my hand. After we shared a nice long make up kiss, I called Alice to tell her I was ok and that everything was better. She still wasn't sure so she agreed to come over and asset the situation. While we waited for Alice to come over Edward showed me some pictures of when Tanya and him were at their best. They shared so many memories from their childhood to their teenage years and even some adult years.

"What is that on Tanya's arm?" I asked Edward, she had on a tank top and there was a large slash. Edward seemed to become visibly upset with me asking. I then recalled what Edward said during breakfast about Tanya and her boyfriend. "Oh I forgot, I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Its ok sweetheart, this was a month after James beat the crap out if her. I was very upset, I never fought in my life, but I fought the day I found him on top of my best friend with his fist repeatedly bashing her body. It was sick and I never forgave myself for not knowing. She was always the one who wore tight clothes showing skin." Yea of course she was I said in my mind. "But for a while she wore baggy clothes and hated when I would try to hug her." His voice became lower and deeper. His green eyes were dark and he seemed beautifully angry. "I found out what happened when he yanked her arm when we were at a party; I knew that something wasn't right.

After I saved her James, she got better until he came back and said he changed. I knew it was a lie and I told her that she should trust me. She told me it was none of my business and walked out of my apartment, with him. I told myself she wasn't worth it. But I loved her and still do, I told her everything and I changed her diaper for God's sake. She was my best friend." Looking at Edward he had so much love in his heart. I felt so bad and ran my hands through his soft hair. He looked up at me and rubbed my back.

"I know this may be diffcult for you sweetheart."

"Yeah, I hate to see you so hurt."

"What am I going to do with you?" He smiled at me.

"I have a few ideas in mind."

I straddled his lower half and placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around my ass. It felt so nice and I moaned loudly, Edward took his time to attack the base of my neck. Mmm wonderful sensations ran through my body, I squeezed Edward's strong shoulder a little harder. He knew my spot so well, when he got done attacking my neck he started into my eyes. I felt his hard cock near my center and I was so ready. I stood up slowly and gave him a small striptease. Taking off my clothes was so erotic for me and I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes that he enjoyed it just as much as I did. When I completely naked, I stood there as Edward stared at me. His eyes were attacking my body and I felt my pussy gush more wetness. I was so ready, but what I wasnt ready for was When Edward took of his sweats to free his hard cock. he took it in his hands and squeezed it softly.

"Touch yourself."

My hand immediately reached up and pinched my nibbles. It felt so good and when I did it to the other nibble, the sensation went straight to my clit, and I moaned loudly.

"Bella, do what I told you."

I lifted my leg up on the couch so my bare sex was next to Edward. I wanted him to see what I was going to do. My fingers left my hard nibbles and went to my clit. I rubbed it softly with quick deep strokes. _Fuck_. I kept my eyes on Edward's cock. It was leaking with pre-cum and it was huge. I couldnt believe it could fit in me.

"I need you."

Edward grabbed me by the waist and picked me up alittle so that we were touching. Damn, our sex was rubbing against each other and i almost couldnt take it. I grabbed his cock and put it me with one swift motion. I wasnt as wet as I usually was but it still slid in nice and easy. I rode him softly enjoying the feeling of his cock. I threw my head back and began to move a little quicker when I felt my stomach bubble. I needed a release so bad, and it was almost painful. I managed to keep my head straight and look at Edward. He was so far away that it didnt even feel like we were connecting. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. I slowed down and grabbed his face so he could stare at me. I knew I was close, but was he?

"Edward?" I moaned, I knew i should have stopped but I was way to close. It felt like we were fucking not making love, when I let go of his face, his eyes traveled down to my breast and he licked the spot between them. He grabbed my eyes roughly and thats when it was over. I let out a small whimper and came. I felt tired but didnt want to stop until Edward came. After a few minutes he released himself inside of me and held me close. We stayed this way for a while catching our breaths, when we were fine, he layed me down and put his sweats back on. I felt like shit, i just fucked him and he just got up. When he came back into the living room, I had my clothes on. He sat back on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head down on his lap while he played with my hair and hummed. Tomorrow I will get my answers. Tomorrow I will meet Tanya. Tomorrow I will be a...bitch. _Tomorrow._

**I'm sorry its so short. I'm tired lol. Tomorrow I promise I will update and it will be much longer. There's going to be some Edward, Tanya, Alice and Bella's dad. I don't know how I am going to go with the next chapter but I'm gunna write it tomorrow while I'm at school. Please review!!! Please review!!! Please review!!! lol The lemon was rushed so if it seems confusing I'm sorry lol. Let me know if you have some ideas for me about how Tanya and Bella should react. Thanks!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own an obsession over Robert Pattinson hence the name lol.**

**A/N: I am soooo fucked up today. I have a terrible tooth ache, I stayed home, and I have to take the SAT's tomorrow and I haven't studied at ALL. So yeah pray for me lol. **

**Enjoy :)**

The next day was a good day. Edward and I were out on a sweet date at the park complete with pb & j sandwhiches, bananas and water and everything was great. We were talking about the importance of fairy tales in a childs life. Being in a park with a lot of young kids really gave us some insight.

"They are very important and all kids should be told fairy tales. Didn't you hear them when you were young?"

"Yeah I did and quite frankly they ruined me, I was young waiting for a guy to come and be my knight and shinning and rescue me from my evil step mother. It's bullshit babe and you know it."

"Hey.. it teaches kids vaules and the difference between right and wrong and I want our kids to hear them the right way."

My heart skipped a few beats when he said our kids. He kept talking but I wasn't caring at that exact moment. I wonder what our kids would look like, what they would be like. As Edward talked about fairy tales I looked at his green eyes, his chiseled features and penny colored hair. Our kids would be beautiful. I smiled at him and placed my lips on top of his cutting him of. He kissed me back with the same intensity as I kissed him back. For a minute I forgot where I was and was only focused on Edward. That was until I felt people staring at me and opened my eyes slowly when I felt Edward hands on my eyes, he must have forgot where he was too because he was moaning and his eyes were closed. I peeked over and saw some old ladies staring at us. I pushed Edward back a little and it took him a while to open his eyes. That was about the best kiss we had in a while, I waited for him to gain control of his situation and told him about the small audience we had. He looked over at the old women who were now whispering things while looking at him. He smiled over at them and winked, they got up appauld.

"You shouldnt do that to old people." I giggled watching them scurry to their cars. "They may have a heart attack."

"Yeah well I didnt do anything too bad, they were messing up my perfect kiss with my perfect girlfriend."

Edward tried to kiss me again but I stopped him. I had a lot on my mind and I thought tonight would be as good as any to tell him.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you about some things that I have noticed."

"Ok shoot."

"When we had sex last night, thats all that it really was...just sex. It didnt feel like were connected and it didn't feel like we were making love like all the other times. There was no kissing or caressing, there was no foreplay, I just felt disconnected from you. You seemed like you were in another state, like you were preoccupied."

Edward was silent for a few moments, like he wad trying process all the things I said.

"I understand where your coming from Bella, I have been very disconnected from you sexual and it is my fault for not telling you. I...don't wanna hurt your feelings sweetheart."

I wonder what he was talking about, my mind began to wonder at all the possibilities, was I a bad lover? Was I not pleasing him sexually? Was I boring? Fuck, I was so scared, that I began to shake.

"What is it?"

....

"Spit it out Edward!"

I yelled and half the park looked over at me.

"Keep your voice down Bella...maybe we should go home and talk about it."

I stood up and Edward grabbed my hands trying to reach my hand and I was very tempted to pull my hand away. I didnt because I havent even heard what he was going to say and I didnt want to be mean, so I squeezed it instead.

~*~

When we got home things were very intense, I placed my keys on the dresser and took of my coat. I sat down on the couch while Edward got two beers from the fridge. He sat down and handed me one, I took a small sip. I had to be more responsible when it came to alcohol and Edward promised me he would take half of that responsibility. I guess he figured I would need it after this conversation.

"All that I wanted to talk about baby was... I dont want you to be hurt by this... do you remember when we first started to make love? Well we promised each other that we would be honest with each other."

"Just tell me Edward please."

"Ok, Sex lately has been extremely...banal."

"Edward stop using all those fancy terms damnit!"

"Boring, you know its the same position everytime."

It felt like I had just been slapped in the face. All the wind was sucked out from out me and I felt like I couldnt breath through my nose. I took a deep breath out of my mouth and closed my eyes. This was like my worst nightmare coming true, I was horrible in bed. I didnt know how exactly to respond to what he told me,but the best I could do was try.

"Ok, and what position is it that you would like to do?" I kept my head down embarrassed because I actually thought I was a good lover.

" Different ones... I know it may seem like I'm distant, I just have a lot on my mind and I'm trying to sort everything out. Your always on top you know, don't get me wrong Bella you are an amazing lover its just predictable."

" I will work on it."

I really meant it, I would work on it and our relationship would get better. With that I kissed Edward with force and we fell onto the floor. We had made love. He was on top.

~*~

The next morning was glorious, Edward was tired so he slept in a little later then usual. I managed to get out of the bed without waking him. I went downstairs to get something to drink because my throat was dry from all the moaning. I smiled thinking back to our night of passionate love making. We explored things that I forgot were there and enjoyed every moment of it. While pouring some V8 splash in my glass I heard a strange sound coming from the front door. My eyes widened when I saw the door open, I ducked underneath the kitchen stool, I crawled over to where the broom was and grabbed it. I heard the intruder walk towards the kitchen. I gripped the broom with my hands so tightly that my knuckles turned white, when they got close enough to me I stood up and before I swung, I heard a loud shriek.

"Tanya?!"

"Oh my God Bella were you trying to kill me?"

"How the hell did you get in my house?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

As soon as I got down Edward ran down the stairs with a gun in his hand. I ducked down thinking he was going to shoot.

"Damnit Edward put that away!!!" Tanya screamed, she must have ducked too because I couldn't see her anymore.

"I heard screaming, are you ok?"

When I stood back up, Edward was holding onto Tanya like she was just hurt.

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking." I muttered, they both turned to look at me. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, are you ok?"

I nodded not trusting my voice, I was still alittle shaken up by seeing edward with a gun in his hands.

"Your shaking."

"Yeah well I never saw you with a gun before so excuse me if I'm alittle shaken up."

Edward let out loud laugh. I didnt think anything was funny about this situation but it was obviously amusing to him. I looked up at Edward. He kissed my head and smiled.

"Why does she have a key?"

"Because she's going to stay here with us for a while."

"You didnt tell me that."

"I didnt think I had to ask you if my best friend could stay with us for a few days."

"That was a low blow, because last time I checked I lived here too."

Edward's face looked strained and his lips went to straight line. I pulled out of his grasp and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Umm maybe I should call Alice, I'm sure she has an extra room."

Edward and I both looked at her and at the same time I said thats a good idea, Edward said thats unneccessary. I looked back over at him and raised an eyebrow. It was becoming a little uncomfortable for us. I walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. I didnt have to take this shit, I rummaged through the drawers and got some pairs of panties and some bras. Then I went to the closet and got some clothes. I was not going to be hummilated in my...oh Edward's house. I didn't have to take this shit.

"Where are you going sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving, because I don't want to be treated like shit. You embarrassed me downstairs. We take two steps forward and you bring us back 9 steps." I was angry that he had the audacity to ask me that, like he expected me to stay. He seemed pretty calm while I screamed at him.

"Sweetheart, what do you want me to do exactly? I haven't seen my best friend in years and, I thought you were ok with that."

How could he be so calm??

"You can stop saying best friend I know she's your fucking best friend Edward!!" I was sick of him when him always saying that. "Can't you just say her name...you dont have to say best friend this and best friend that. Its pissing me off. It's bad enough you called me a lousy lover and you gave her a key without even telling me. Dont you see why I would be so upset by this? I live her too you know!"

Edward came to me and placed both of his hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise that I will work on that, I didnt realize I was saying best friend, I...didnt call you a lousy lover Bella, your the best lover that I have ever had I just said that we did the same position, and we are working on that right? I should have gave you the same respect that you give me. Can Tanya stay here until she leaves back for California?"

It was so hard to stay angry with him, he was such a great talker. He never blamed me for anything and he always said "I" which was a great thing when we were arguing, he never lost his temper with me and he was always so perfect. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smelled so good and was so warm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just felt like I had no say in our relationship and it hurt me that you didn't ask me and you gave her a key. I hate arguing."

Edward kissed my head and said he understood, he was always so understanding. I ran my hands up and down his back, which was bare. He was so muscular and strong, I kissed his collar bone thinking of last night the way his cock twitched inside of me when he came. I was so turned on and he barely even touched me, my panties were soaked and I couldnt wait to for him to get me undressed. He took my shirt off and my wish came true. He ran his hands up and down back to my ass, it turned me on even more. He laid me down on the bed and kissed the side of my breasts.

"Oh Edward, that feels nice."

He placed open mouth kisses all over my breast while ignoring my nibbles.

"Damn Edward, stop teasing me."

"You need to be teased for thinking that I think your a lousy lover. Your so warm and soft Bella, your breast are perky and perfect, flushed with exictement, I know how much you love it when I bite down on your hard nibble while taking the other one between my thumb and finger and pulling it up like you like it."

With that he did exactly he said and my toes curled on to the bed, its felt so good and went straight to my pussy.

"Yes Edward, more please."

Edward laughed and that laughter was soon replaced with a knock on the door.

"Edward?"

Tanya's voice was heard through the other side the door as Edward groaned in between my breast. He got off of me while I put my shirt back on. Tanya walked in the room when Edward opened it and looked down at me.

"Bella are you ok? I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I could leave, Alice has an extra room." Tanya said looking at Edward then back at me.

"It's fine Tanya, you should get some clothes. I hope the couch is fine?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm just glad to be staying here with my best friend and the girl he's crazy about."

"While your here please call Edward, Edward not your best friend...thanks."

Tanya looked shocked but nodded.

With that I went into the bathroom closet and got some sheets and blanket and went down stairs. Today was a good day, I set boundaries between Edward, Tanya and I. Now I could sleep peacefully knowing that I held all the cards in this sticky situation, at least I think I do

**There you go!! Next chapter should be up Monday, dont chop of my head if I can't to it. I have noticed that so many peop,e have added me to your favorite list or you put alerts on my story but haven't reviewed. All I'm asking for is alittle feedback and a review even a small great chapter would make me happy. THANKS**

** PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ITS CALLED That's What You Get it's my baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight,but I do own a love for ice cream.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys!!! Keep them coming and I will keep the chapters rolling. **

**LOVE YOU**

**Enjoy**

Shopping is always fun for me, especially since my boyfriend's sister is a master at these types of things. I always get the best because I'm dating the best. I loved shopping, it cleared my mind and made me forget about all the things that were wrong. While looking around the popular store Nordstrom, I came across a nice white gown. As I looked at it, Alice came over to me and swatted my hands away.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Bella that white gown is for an old lady. Like the freaking virgin Mary, you wanna sleep in something sexy for Edward."

I laughed at her description of the gown, it wasn't that bad...it came to my knees and covered my arms...

"Yea your right." I laughed some more and grabbed Alice's hand.

"I don't really think Edward deserves something nice from me."

"What? What did my my brother do?"

"Well for starters he called me a bad lover, then he told Tanya she could live with us without even asking me."

"WHAT?!"

I had to put my hands over my ear to not hear the loud screeching coming from Alice's mouth. She looked as though she was going to burst so she pulled me to the shoe section and we sat on a small bench in the corner.

"He told you you were a bad lover?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to have to have a little talk with my stupid ass brother."

"No Alice dont I dont want him to think I'm still upset about this when I told him I'm not."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Because I have bigger things to worry about. How am I suppose to compare to Tanya?"

"Bella please, Tanya is beautiful, but Edward doesnt have eyes for her, I see the way he looks at you Bells. He has so much love in his heart. When he talks about you, his whole face lights up and he begins to stutter like a fool." Alice laughed and shook her head. "There's no way in hell Edward loves that way. Please all the times Tanya tried to get him in her bed..."

Alice's voice began to trail off when she my eyes open and the shocked look on my face. Tanya tried to sleep with Edward??

"What? She tried to sleep with him?"

"Well yeah, but the point is he doesnt want her Bella, he hasn't wanted anyone but you."

I felt a lot better knowing that Edward turned Tanya down, but it was soon replaced angry, how come he didnt tell me _that?_

"Now, forget about that and lets deal with my jackass of a brother calling you a lousy brother."

I was scared when Alice's eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. Whatever she has in mind, I knew I was going to find out sooner then later.

~*~

Driving home from shopping with Alice was one drive that made me nervous. It was late and dark outside because Alice just had to drag me to a place called Trasy Lingerie. She brought me a number of costumes and numerous other things that I were afraid to use. I giggled, she gave me an outfit for everyday next week and the first was a school girl outfit, I just couldnt think of how Edward was going to react to this. She even gave me a script to read from when Edward asked me what I was going to do. Alice, I gotta love her. I laughed once more before pulling into the driveway. I had Edward's car and he was at work when I left, Tanya went to get her hair done so why was her car in the driveway. I decided to sneak the bags in a little later in case Edward got a ride home from someone and was waiting for me. I was excited to spend time with him, we really did need it. When I opened the door, I couldnt believe what I saw. Rose petals was covering the floor, candels were lit all over the living room, the couches were placed against the window which was open letting in the beautiful light from the moon and stars by the moutains. I couldn't believe Edward had done all of this for me. The place where the couches were suppose to be was replaced with many blankets that made a small resting place and pillows. The little resting place was facing a fire and had strawberries, whipped cream and melted chocolate next to it. The house smelled fantastic, like homemade pizza. I realized I was stuck in the same place I was standing when I found myself walking towards the kitchen to the smell. What I found was Edward in boxers, and the kitchen transformed. The pizza was on the table next to some chocolate cake, there was candles everywhere like the living room and there were pictures everywhere of Edward and me. There were pictures from when we went to the beach, to the park, there were pictures where I was sleep that Edward took and other graphic ones of me in nothing but panties. I mentally laughed because I told him to burn that picture. I couldn't believe he had done all of this. I just smiled as my heart swelled with love. I couldnt wait to explore this little adventure land he made. I started walking to the table when Edward stopped me. I was confused and hungry.

"In order for you to play you must not wear anything but your underclothes."

Edward's voice was stern and hard, but he smirked at me when I took of my shirt. Once my shirt was off Edward looked at my jeans as if he were waiting for me to take them off. I really should have worn some better panties, but I never anticipated this. They weren't the sexiest panties, but they werent granny panties either, they were just comfortable. I walked towards Edward who had a silly grin plastered on his face. I kissed him and the grin went away. We were kissing for what seemed like hours and I was getting quite turned on by the foreplay, so I went for Edward's cock but he stopped me.

"We need to eat."

"I dont wanna eat I wanna play."

"Bella." He growled at me, I rolled my eyes but sat down across from him.

We ate and talked for about 3 hours when we realized the candles were getting lower. We laughed because we forgot where the time had went, when we talked, we talked about everything. It was so easy to talk to him, he understood me and all my dreams as did I for him. We had an amazing connection, so thats why I take it so hard when I'm reminded about the conversation we had the other day. It wouldn't go away, but I was determined to get rid of all these stupid insecurities.

"Edward...are you going to fuck me or not?"

Did I just say that?? Edward was shocked but he got up from his chair, picked me up and carried me to the gathering of blankets and pillows. He laid me down and I was quiet suprised to see it felt amazing. I needed to relax so I took a deep breath and let go all of my worries to enjoy the rest of the night with my boyfriend.

~*~

I was so tired from all the lovemaking. I rolled over and looked at Edward who was sleeping peacefully. I ran my hands through his soft curls recalling some moments of last night.

_I tugged on Edward's hair as he kissed my cheek softly. He made sure he kissed every inch of my face as I moaned. When he got to my mouth, I pulled his hair alittle more feeling my panties get wet from all the sexy sounds he were making._

I smiled thinking about last night and all its wonderfullness. Edward and I explored each others bodies and reached our highest peek of lovemaking. I no longer felt the same way as I did for the last few days. He reassure me of our love and my skillfullness in the bedroom.

_"Bella, only you do this to me, only you make me this way." He took my hand and placed it on his throbbing cock. _

_"I don't believe you."_

_"I will show you."_

At that moment he showed me. He showed me in every which way possible and we laughed, cried and came together over and over again. I never felt more comfortable in my own skin then I did now. I shook Edward awake. His eyes began to flutter open and when he saw me he smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"You owe me a trip to the lake mister."

"Oh I do dont I?"

"Yup now get up get dressed and lets go fishing."

Edward laughed as we both got up and got ready. He promised me he would take me fishing so we could bake some salmon. After all that junk we ate last night, we needed some healthty things in this house. As I put on some fishing gear, Edward slapped my ass. I looked over at him and pushed him.

"Someone is feisty in the morning."

"Yeah well after five hours of sex some people get that way."

Edward laughed as I again began to recall the events of last night.

_Right before I went to bed, Edward dragged me to the shower were we made love again. When we got done, I washed him off and he washed me off as well. _

_"You have a perfect ass Bella."_

I laughed as I remember Edward talk about my ass. He must really love it. I grabbed Edward's hand as we went downstairs to get ready for the lake trip. Tanya was sitting at the table when we got downstairs eating some oatmeal and toast.

"Where were you all night missy?"

"I met a guy, a real hot cop who pulled me over on my motor cycle."

"A guy huh Tanya? How come everytime you go somewhere you find a guy?"

"Well Eddie I'm just that damn good."

They both shared a laugh and for the first time since she got here I wasn't angry about it. I was happy and glowing and nothing could bring me down from this high.

"So what are you going to do all day Tanya?"

She looked at me shocked, but quickly composed her self to answer.

"Well I was going to eat some strawberries and ice cream, sit on my ass and watch re runs of law and order."

I looked over at Edward and smiled thinking of what happened last night with those strawberries. Edward took a sip of coffee and stared at me deeply, he knew what I was thinking and my nibbles became hard thinking about it.

_Edward licked the whipped cream from my hard nibbles as I ran my hands up and down wet slit._

_"You taste so good Bella. Every part of you. I can taste the sweetness from your nibbles in mouth."_

"Bella?!"

I jumped and stared at Tanya who must have asked me a question.

"Huh I'm sorry."

"I said where are you and Edward going?"

"Oh we are going to the lake to get fish."

"Nice, we need some healthy foods around here, Edward with his sweet tooth and everything."

_Oh you have no idea._ Edward laughed and said we better get going.

When we got into the car, Edward placed his hands ontop of mines and smiled.

"I never thought we would have a date at a lake."

I laughed and replied," Yea neither did I."

We leant over and gave each other a sweet kiss and drove to the lake.

~*~

Edward laughed as he listened to me whine about our horrible fishing trip.

"No one told you to dive after it Bella."

"Well it would have been good if you told me that before we started."

The date was diaster, we spent most of the time kissing and flirting that we only had an hour left to get some good fish. When we got onto the boat and got the equitment ready there were tons of fish floating around.

"You were the one that put that stupid bet up Edward."

"Well you didnt have to agree."

As Edward laughed, I thought about how I felt when the fish got hooked on my bait. I pulled and tried to bring the fish onto the boat that when I saw it wiggling in front of me, I let go the fishing rod and fell into the water. Edward was freaking out as he pulled me back onto the boat placing kisses all over my face and giving me a number of hugs as I laughed because I really feel into the lake. On the drive back Edward joined in on the laughter. As we talked about the date, we noticed the lights were off in house when we pulled up into the drive way.

"Its only 8 and Tanya's sleep?"

Edward looked over at me and shrugged as he got out of the car and ran to open the door for me.

"Come on babe, I hope you had a good time swimming with the fish."

Edward smirked and I pushed him as he helped me get out the car.

"At least I almost caught something, you didnt catch anything."

"Yea your right, your my little wonder woman."

I laughed as Edward picked up the fish from the back seat that we got from the fish market. We walked up to the door where Edward stopped me and told me the plan.

"If Tanya ask, I caught the fish and...you decided to swim with them."

Edward and I let out a loud laugh as he unlocked the door. What we saw made us stop laughing.

"What the fuck!!"

Edward yelled as he looked around the room franticly. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Every thing was on the floor and broken. All the windows were broken, the couch was ripped up and the T.V's were on the floor. In the kitchen there was blood and the stove was on.

"Tanya!!!"

Edward and I both yelled when we saw the blood. I started to freak out thinking of all the things that could have happened.

"Bella call 911!"

I nodded as Edward ran to the downstairs bathroom calling for Tanya. My whole body was shaking from being cold and from being scared. I picked up the house phone, but it was broken so I got my cell phone. It was shaking so much that it was hard to see as I waited for someone to pick up, I heard Edward asking Tanya if she was ok.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello yes, my house has been...I dont know but there's a woman here and shes bleeding and I need an ambulance fast."

My voice began shaking with my body and I couldnt think of what to say or who would do this.

"Umm is this Bella Swan?"

"Yes what the fuck does that have to do with anything?? I need an ambulance now!!!"

The male on the other side of the phone sounded just as shaking as I was.

"Umm I'm under strict orders to never help Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. My dad really went so low as to tell the police to never help me or my boyfriend. I just hung up because I couldnt believe no one was really going to come here and help. When I turned around, I saw Edward kneeling over Tanya whose clothes were off and blood was coming from her vagina and stomach. She was breathing but crying and Edward just held her. He looked disgusted and scared as he stared at me. I just dropped to my knees feeling as hopeless as ever.

**Yay I'm done!!! lol it was hard writing this, I must say. Sooooo Reviews would be nice lol. That was very intense and I dont know where I'm going to go with this. Sorry about the lemon lol, maybe I can write the lemon on an outtake, but how would I know if you dont tell me. *Hint. Hint* So alot went on in this chapter, Bella now knows shes good in bed, she brought some trashy lingerie costumes, Tanya and Bella had their first real conversation, Edward and Bella have set new milestones in their realtionship, and someone attacked Tanya. But who?? You will have to see tomorrow :) **

**Songs for this chapter: This Woman's Work by Maxwell; Promiscous Girl by Nelly Furtado and The one by Shakira Check them out they ROCK lol**

**REVIEWSSSSS MAKEEEEE MEEEEE HAPPYYYYY **

**Check out my other story please!!!! lol thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight, but I do own my boyfriend :)**

**A/N: Hmmm.. I'm sad that I didnt get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? Was it too much? I need your feedback. I was going to update two days ago, but I was waiting for more reviews so since I'm stuck on 50, I mind as well update :( **

**Enjoy**

_Anger_. I have rarely ever seen my boyfriend angry. When I spilled hot chocolate on him, he didnt get angry. When I bite his penis but mistake, he didnt get angry. When he did failed his paper that took him three weeks to complete, he didnt get angry. _Angry?_

_~*~_

"So what the hell are you doing? Sitting on your ass?? You stupid motherfucker!" With that Edward threw his phone into the nearest wall. It has been a rouch week for everyone around me. After our house was broken into and destroyed, Edward's family came over to help us clean and get situated. Although everything was different, it was still nice. I tried to lighten the mood, but Edward didnt laugh when I said we didnt have to do any spring cleaning. I told him what my dad was up to and he has been angry ever since. He hasnt smiled in a week, he barely even looked at me. Watching him throw a fit was hard for me especially since it was my fault. I sat on the floor staring at the broken BlackBerry on the floor. Edward turned to face me and gave me what I think was strained smile and walked to the bathroom. I put my face in my hands and wept until I heard water running indicating he was in the shower. I knew he was talking to the police station about the situation with the house and the attack. _Tanya_. Since she was not safe here she decided to stay with the guy she had dated while she has been here. We didnt think it was safe considering she had only known him for a month but she assured us that he was ok and a police officer. Everytime she came over, I saw the painful reminder of that day.

_Her whole body was shaking as her breathing slowed. _

_"Damnit Tanya." Edward whispered as he gently shook her so she could stay awake. _

_"Bella, love please get up and call my dad." Edward's voice was calm but the look he gave me said it all. I could tell he was pissed that I wasn't doing anything. I slowly got up on my feet and dialed Carlise's number._

_"Hello Bella." _

_"Carlise, Tanya had been attacked and she's bleeding. We need you here now please."_

_"I'm on my way." We we hung up I sat next to Edward and held Tanya's hand. _

_"We should move her upstairs."_

_Edward picked Tanya up and headed for the stairs while I followed them. When we got upstairs, it was spotless, it hadnt been touched. I laid a towel on the bed as Edward held Tanya and when he laid her down the doorbell rang. _

_"I'll get it."_

_As Edward ran downstairs, I took the chance to ask Tanya a few questions. I grabbed her hand as her eyes slowly crept open. Looking at the slash on her face made me winced._

_"Is it that bad?" She asked in a soft whisper a small grin on her face. _

_"He did a number on you that's for sure."_

_"James."_

_"Is that who did it Tanya?"_

_"No, I just wanted to tell you that my ex-boyfriends name was James, the one who almost killed me a few years ago. Bella you are so lucky to have Edward. Nothing else in the world matters to me but him and I know that you are perfect for him because you treat him well. Don't break his heart or...I'll kill you." She said in a jocular manner. I smiled at her and whispered I wont in her ear. _

_Just as I was going to as her who did it Edward and Carlise came back into the room. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him gently as Carlise kneeled down in the spot that I was just at. _

_"Are you ok?" Edward whispered in my ear._

_I turned around to look at him, he had tears in his eyes and was frowning. I hugged him and ran my face on his shirt. We both were wet and dirty from our fishing trip but I didnt care._

_"No, I'm not ok."_

I got up from the floor and called Alice to check on her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Alice, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

"Not so good, Edward just broke his phone. I told him the police werent our friend in this situation but he just wont give up trying."

"Hmm I will talk to him sweetie. You sound like you have been crying. Do I need to come over?"

"No, I just...I cant get everything out of my head. All the things that man did to Tanya and he isnt in jail yet. I just feel alittle uneasy."

"I will try to get Edward to come to the cabin that Jasper owns, but you know how he is with his house." We both laughed thinking of Edward talk about his house. "Maybe you can talk to Jasper about what you saw. I would talk to you, but I dont think I'm cut out for it. I may just make you hurt even more." I smiled, Alice was never good with blood or people getting hurt physically.

"Yeah maybe I will talk to Jasper...later though Edward just got of the shower."

"Ok sweetie, I will come pick you up tomorrow morning for schook ok?"

"Yes mom."

We laughed as a little joke. She was like a mother/older sister I never had. I put my phone in my pocket when I saw Edward come out of the bathroom. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked upstairs and when we got in the room Edward sat me down on the bed. This was very weird, He hasnt touched me all week now he wants to have sex?

"I wanted to talk about what happened."

Oh, I must be some horny pervert. Teenage hormones gotta love em.

"Ok some maniac came in our house, raped and beat our friend and destroyed the house."

Edward winced at the way I said it. I knew that it was over board and mean of me, but he didnt wanna talk about it when I was crying at night from my nightmares of blood pouring from Tanya's vagina.

"Damnit Bella!" Edward yelled at me?! He never did that before. I jumped up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dont damnit Bella me, you didnt wanna talk about it before, and now all of a sudden you do. When I woke up screaming please dont rape me, did you hold me then?? Did you wanna talk then? No! You just laid there with your back to me. I was terrified!!

Edward's face fell and he looked at the ground.

"Now you dont wanna talk to me??"

As I yelled, I noticed tears running from Edward's face. I made him cry. _I made my boyfriend cry?!_

"Edward?" I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He was crying really hard now and his face was bright red.

"I'm sorry." I took his head and placed it on my chest as I held him. His hands went to my waist and he cried even harder in on me. As I thought about this week, I didnt once think about what happened to Edward, his best friend was brutally beaten and raped and all I cared about was my feelings. I cried with him and that night was filled with tears and heartbreak on both sides of the bed.

~*~

The next day at school felt like I was a famous singer. All eyes were on me, everyone heard about the break in at my house and I could see there pity and anguish. Even the loser squad and Jessica came up to me and asked me how I was. They all gave me encouraging words and helped me by taking all my missing assignments from my teachers.

"Thanks." Jessica painted a sympathy smile on her face as she looked over at me.

"Bella, I just wanted to say...I dont wanna be friends or anything, I just think all the fighting and things are uncalled for especially since us girls need to stick up for each other with this rapist running lose."

I nodded in agreement even though we only had a month left in school, we didnt have to be hostile towards each other.

"How is you boyfriend?"

As she said that I thought about last night.

_"As I saw her laying there Bella, all I thought about was you. That could be my Bella on the floor blood everywhere, shaking and spiting up blood. Bella I have been losing my mind all week. You think your the only one who has nightmares. I think about that sick son of bitch raping you and cutting you in front of me. How am I going to protect you? What can I do Bella? I cant live without you."_

_"Edward you and I arent in this alone, we have you family and friends to back us up and we have each other. That's all we need. You and I aganist the world." I smiled at him for reassurance. "Always and forever."_

_Edward smiled back at me and I knew he was sure of our bond. "Forever and always."_

"He's great, we are taking things one step at a time, but we are getting there."

She smiled and squeezed my hand before heading off to her next class. By the end of the day I was feeling great so I decided to walk to home from school, because it was a rare thing called the sun out. As I walked I noticed that there werent much cars out. It was weird because it was the middle of the day. I looked behind me because I felt a lingering presence. I saw something very unsettingly, a man with all black on.

_"What did he look like Tanya?" Jasper's voice was soothing and it calmed me down more then it did for Tanya. _

_Tanya looked like she was having a hard time with this. "He had on all black...with sunglasses and his hands were in his pockets when he pulled out the knife and sliced my face."_

I turned around, my heart was beating so fast, as I sped up walking alittle faster. After a minute I looked back and saw the man walking just as fast behind me with his hands in his pocket.

_"When you feel like your in danger baby. You scream 'Fire' rather then help because people wont come ok?" _

Edward's voice filled my head and when I noticed the man take the knife out of his pocket, I dropped everything and began running and screaming. He chased after me and I ran alittle faster. He was hot on my trail so I began to scream louder.

"FIRE FIRE!!!!" As I screamed people came outside and looked to see what was going on. They were just watching me as I ran away from this man. I ran to the next house where there was a little boy and a woman standing.

"Please theres a man chasing me with a knife." As I told her I looked around looking for the guy. He was no where to be found.

"The only way I will ever help you if you stop dating older men, until then get off my property slut!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, her son stared at me and then went upstairs. I slapped the woman across her face and she fell down. She couldnt believe it and just as I was going to kick her her son stared at me through the window. She was terrified of me as she laid down on the floor staring at me.

I just ran away from the house. I kept checking for the man with the knife but he was no where to be found. As I ran, I took the time to reflect on what just happened. People were refusing to help me because of who I slept with. Oh they got some nerve. They were a bunch of hypocrites. After a while I got alittle tired of running and I could see my house from where I was walking. I got to the front of the house terrified and shaking. When I got home, I noticed when I dropped everything, I even dropped my phone. Shit. Since our house phone was still disconnected, I locked the door and put the chain on then went to the back door and put the chain on as well. I closed all the windows and turned off the light that I was using and went upstairs.

_"Bella, if I'm not here, I want to show you where my gun is for emergencies ok? I will show you how to work it and clean it ok?"_

I missed Edward so much and I was too shaken up to leave the house. I went to where Edward hid the gun, turned of the safety and placed it next to me. I will never walk home from school again. How could I be so stupid? There's a fucking rapist on the loose and I wanted to walk home. I was tired and sweaty from all the running. I didnt even want to leave the room to shower or get something to drink, and I knew I couldn't sleep without Edward in the house. That fucking monster followed me home. Then that woman had the nerve not to help me. I was so scared that the slightest noise had me jumping. Before I knew it the tiredness took over my body and I was sleep. I slept peacefully until I heard some real noises. I jumped up and reached for the gun, but it wasnt there.

"Looking for this?"

**A/N: OOOOOO who could that be?? I left it with alittle cliffy for you. I hoped you like it but I will never know since you guys dont wanna give me some loving!!!**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow around the same time, hopefully, I have been torn up with work. My AP teacher came back from a two day vacation and decided to give us two chapters of vocabulary AND an essay. You guys better be glad I love you that I took the time out to write this when all my work has to be done, then my calculus teacher gace us homework and I hate math. I think that's how you spell calculus but hey I dont care lol**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE AND I'M GUNNA SAY IT AGAIN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY PLEASEEEE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, but I do own a love for Kristen Stewart...that girl can act!!!**

**A/N:I have no idea if all my readers like my story, because the reviews keep getting shorter and shorter every chapter. But thank you to those few three people who review every chapter...like crackupmonkey...you always have great advice and your reviews are always helpful. To the others as well I wanna thank you guys for taking the time out to give my story the love lol. I have just signed up for beta but I have no idea how to work it lol... I'm lost. Last chapter I know everyone was wondering what was going on with this town. The people in this town are nosy, critical and judgemental. They want everyone's lawn to be perfect, and their kids to be well behaved. Almost like a serious case of Wisteria Lane from Desperate Housewives, only much worst. Charlie is the chief and people look up to him so when his daughter does something stupid like live with a guy almost 10 years older then her, they freak out.**

**Anyways on with the story:**

**Enjoy**

"What are you doing here??"

"I came to see you of course.

"How did you get in my house??"

"It was already open Bella. You look like shit."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. Wait..I thought I locked the door...hmmm that's intersting. I knew I was safe thought because of who was with me.

"Well thanks Jake it's nice to see you too."

Jake smiled and came over to me and hugged me close. I smiled and told him to put the gun down before he hurt himself.

"Please Bella I'm not a little kid anymore, I know how to shoot a gun."

Jacob Black has been my best friend since I was 5 and he was 3. He was my little brother and my great advice buddy. He loved me unconditionally and we shared everything together. He goes to high school at La Push alittle bit away from Charlie's house. His dad and my dad are army brothers, and it was only natural for us to become friends. His girlfriend Leah was with him when Edward and I met for the first time, usually they were connected by the hip but I didn't see her with him.

"Where's Leah."

Jacob's face fell at the name, and anger rose through my body.

"What did that bitch do??!!"

Jake's face went from sadness to shock.

"She didn't do anything...her dad had a heart attack a few days ago and died. Thats why I came here, I wanted you to come to the funeral."

Oh God, I felt so bad, I never liked Leah because I always thought she was using Jake to make her ex jealous, but no one deserved that. Then I just called her bitch in front of Jake even though I didnt tell him my feelings about her.

"I'm so sorry Jake, how is she?"

"She's not good, her and her brother Seth are having a hard time dealing with everything...so you think my girlfriend is a bitch?"

"Damn Jake, I'm sorry, I thought she broke your heart."

"Well she didn't." Jake came and sat on the bed closer to me. "Why wouldn't you tell me you didnt like her."

Damnit, I really didnt want to have this conversation.

"It's not that I dont like her it's just I think your... I think she's using you."

"Oh you mean like that _man_ is using you."

My heart pinched as I listened to Jake's voice filled with disgust and vile words. He never like Edward even though he never offically met him. He only knew all the things my dad told him, some not even true.

"You don't even know Edward so how can you say...

"And you don't know Leah!" Jake jumped up. I took offense to this, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but for Jake to get this angry was too much. I stood up to face him down barely even coming to his shoulders. _Shit when did he get so big_?

I kept my ground not letting him see me sweat, "I know enough about Leah."

We stood like this for a while until I heard Edward come in. I ran to him and hugged him close to me. I was beginning to rememeber everything that happened and started sobbing.

"What the hell happened?!" Edward yelled looking at Jake with questioning eyes.

"We were just talking." Jake's voice was suddenly soft, I don't know if it was because Edward was just scary as he was or he was worried about me, maybe there was a little bit of both. I just cried into Edward's chest as he rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. I looked up at him and told him everything that happened. He was visibly angry at this and sat me on the bed.

"I'm going to go and have a little talk with your dad. If the police would have taken this seriously then maybe this maniac would be off the streets."

"What do you mean?? The police didnt come?" Jake was looking at Edward and me as he asked. He always looked up to my dad and it was going to hurt me to have to tell him the truth about this situation. As I explained to Jake what happened the night Tanya was attacked, he looked very sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up, Edward went to go check on him as I tried to think of something to do. I heard Jake throw up in the toilet, I knew this was something I couldn't ignore. I grabbed my coat, keys, cell phone and the gun and ran downstairs. I saw Edward's car keys on the table, I grabbed them left.

I was going to go and have a nice talk with my dad.

~*~

23 calls.

I didn't want to talk to Edward or Jacob because they were just going to try and talk me out of this. I had to get some answers, I just couldn't let my dad get away with this. I made sure no one was following me or anything as I pulled up into Charlie's driveway. His living room light was on. I still had a key from when I was living here. Before I went inside, I texted Edward to tell him where I was just in case something went wrong.

**I'm at my dad's house Eward, if I'm not back in an 30 minutes, you can come. I just can't let this dwell anymore...**

I hit send and waited for a reply before doing anything else. 45 seconds later Edward and Jacob texted me.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU GET YOU LITTLE ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!!! ~Edward**

**Why did you leave me here with him??!!! He scares me Bella!!! ~Jakey Poo**

Jakey Poo?? What the hell? I couldn't think about this now I had to focus. I opened the door to see something that I wasn't expecting at all. Tanya was on top of my dad while he sucked on her neck.

"What the fuck?!"

I covered my eyes as Tanya and Charlie scrambled to put on their shirts.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"What am I doing here... What are you doing here???"

Tanya looked at me with wide eyes, the large cut on her face was less red then before but it was still fresh and looked painful.

"Is this the cop you were talking about?"

"Yeah...how do you know him?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, did she not know that was my dad. The same dad that refused to bring an ambulance you come and save her after she was raped and beaten.

"He's my dad Tanya, he's the cop who told everyone in this town to never help Edward or I."

As I explained to her who he was Tanya looked at Charlie and asked him was that true. Charlie ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, his uniform shirt was on backwords as a result to his scrambling to put it on.

"I didn't know you where there baby."

"BABY!"

I felt sick as I listened to my dad call Edward's best friend baby. I had to get the hell out of here. When I got to the car I noticed the man in all black sitting on Edward's car. He slowly took his hood off and reveled his face to me.

"Hello Bella."

I backed up on towards the door slowly only to back into someone. I turned around thankful I was with my dad. When I turned around, I saw Tanya standing in front of the door.

"Aro, I have missed you so much." She smiled over at the man then looked at me. "Have you met my husband?"

I looked at her with a shocked face. Did she just say husband?

"But...you said he raped you."

"Oh Bella, Bella when people are married it isn't called raped silly."

"But he beat you up."

"Oh yea well that was all apart of the plan silly."

I slapped her so hard spit flew out her mouth. She turned her head back towards me and yanked my hair and pulled. She looked in my eyes and lowered her mouth towards mine.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch."

She pushed me back, but I didn't fall, instead, Aro caught me and placed his hand on my neck.

"Get you good damn hands off of my daughter,"

Charlie came from the house with blood dripping from his stomach.

"I thought I got rid of you already." Tanya said her voice dripping with pure sarcasm. She walked towards Aro who's hold on my neck got tighter. His other hand was on my stomach. I looked over at Charlie who had a gun in his hand. He looked over at Tanya with pure disgust. Everything was so confusing and quiet, I knew there were people staring because of Aro's gasp.

"Well don't we have quite the audience."

He turned around grabbing me with him and I saw Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Carlise, Esme and some police officers. Tanya turned around to and stared right at Edward.

"You fucking bitch."

Edward went to walk towards Tanya, but Aro squeezed my neck even harder causing Edward to stop in his tracks. There was so much commotion, that the people next door came outside.

"Go back inside." Charlie hissed.

"Now now Charlie, We wouldn't want your neighbors to miss all the fun now huh?"

As Aro said that his other hand traveled up and gropped my breast. I screamed then elbowed him in the stomach. The only person that touched me there was Edward, and in that split moment Aro clutched over in pain and Edward ran to him, yanked him by his hoodie and looked him in the eyes.

"You have messed with the wrong girl." Edward pushed Aro on the ground stood over him and punched him square in the face. He then used his mid-section as a kicking bag and kicked it over and over until he was stopped by the police. They were holding him back but it still wasn't enough as he kicked and punched every part of Aro that he could reach. Jasper and Jacob held him back as long as he could. I ran over to my dad who was on his knees from the pain in his stomach. I placed my hand over his shoulder to help him stand up.

"We have to get you to the hospital...dad"

Charlie smiled at me and nodded as he slowly got to his feet. He then turned to Edward who was being held back by Jake. He nodded as I helped him walk to the bus. As the police officers cuffed Aro and Tanya, Tanya yelled, "This wasn't apart of the plan!!! You motherfucker you tricked me!!!!"

What the hell was she talking about, Charlie started to walk a little faster. I wish he would have waited till I heard who Tanya was talking about. I guess I would have to wait and see. I got on the ambulance bus and waited until my dad was being taken care of. I placed my hand on his hand and said thank you.

"No problem."

I got off the bus and went to Alice who was sitting on Jasper's lap. She got up and ran to me.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine."

Jake and Leah came towards us and they both took turns hugging me.

"Hey Leah, I'm sorry about you father."

"It's ok, I'm glad that no one was hurt."

Just as she said that Aro was moaning about his ribs, we all started to laughing and then we saw Edward walking towards us. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He squeezed me tight and asked me was I ok.

"I'm fine now that I'm in you arms." I whispered so that only he could hear me. He lifted me off the ground and put his lips to my ear.

"If you ever do anything like that again Bella...I will... spank you."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, he looked serious about his threat and I couldn't helped but be turned on.

"Well maybe you could spank me now." I tried to be as sexy as possible, I guess it worked because Edward hand travelled down to my ass and squeezed. I could feel all the wetness pour from out of me, we hadn't made love since the attack and I had a lot back up in me. I nibbled on his ear lobe lucky I could reach it, then remember he still had me lifted from the ground. I knew I was heavy and I wanted to be put down. When I tried to pull away from him, He held me tighter and placed his forehead on my neck.

"Let me just hold you for a while."

A while seemed like forever, then we heard Jasper clear his throat, "Maybe you should get Bella home, I'm sure she's tired."

Edward slowly put me down and nodded, we said goodnight to everyone and walked to the car. When we got home, I was extremely tired. I took a shower and Edward checked to make sure that I was ok. That night we made love until the sun came up.

~*~

** Three days later**

Alice and I was having lunch when she told me something that she loved to do with Jasper. She told me about how when he came home from work, he liked to see her in a bubble bath, so I decided I should do one too. I lit a few candles in our bathroom and filled the bath with bubbles. I didn't want to play any music because water, a radio and I do not mix well in the same room. I heard the door open and close and then I hoped in the bath. It was hot because I liked it that way. I waited for Edward to come upstairs and when I heard footsteps, I decided to take the charade a step further. I put my head back and closed my eyes. Edward walked in the bathroom, I opened my eyes and stared at him. He smiled at me as he walked closer to me.

"How was your meeting?"

"How do you know I had a meeting today?"

I sat up a little and said, "Well whenever you have a meeting you wear your suit."

He looked so sexy in suit, the slacks fit perfectly on his legs and his tie was a nice black to go with the black dress shirt.

"You are very observant aren't you."

"Yes I am, I'm so observant that I can see the huge bulge in you pants."

Edward looked down and laughed. He walked closer to the tub and got down on his knees.

"Well I'm thinking about what's going on under the bubbles."

I smiled and sat up. I got on my knees revealing my breast and stomach covered in bubbles.

"Is this what you want?"

Edward looked at my exposed upper half and nodded. I reached for his tie and unloosened it. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to the edge of the tub. He kissed my cheek leaving a hot trail behind as he reached my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my fingers played with his hair. After a while he broke the kiss and stood up. He quickly took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Someone is anxious." I laughed.

"I need you." His voice was husky filled with desire and love.

He took off his shoes and socks, then climb in the tub.

"Edward!! Your pants." I giggled when he jumped in with pants on.

"It doesn't matter come here." He pulled me closer on to of him and kissed my neck.

"That feels so good "

He bite down and squeezed my ass. I moaned and pulled his face up to me. I kissed him as he parted my ass cheeks and ran a finger around my hole. I kissed him deeply because of the wonderful things he was doing to my ass. His tongue tried to dominate mines, but I won. We took a breath then went back to kissing. I stood up as he took of his pants, there wasn't much foreplay we could do in tub and I needed him bad. Once his pants and boxers were off I turned around my ass in his face. He placed kisses from the tip of the crack all the way to the end of the ass. I was soaked. I got on my knees with my back facing him. He lifted me up and placed me on his cock. My asshole always felt so fill with Edward's cock in it. It took me a while to adjust to this, since we hadn't used any lube, it was alittle tight. Edward didn't rush me and waited for me. He kissed my back and rubbed my clit waiting for me to get ready. I was so wet and he was making me feel good kissing my back and pinching my clit. I moved on top of him, once I started moving he laid down in the water. I looked behind me and saw his eyes were closed, he was liking this a lot. I was so horny that I knew it wasn't going to take long before I came. Edward sat back up lifted my body from the position. Without ever coming out of me, Edward made it so I was on my hands and knees as he pounded into my ass. My nibbles were touching the water as Edward slammed into me.

"Bella I'm close."

Edward reached his hand down and placed it on my hot pussy.

"Shit Edward. Don't stop baby."

"Damn, Bella your so naughty and wet."

He used his other hand to pull my hair, that did it for my. My body exploded as I pushed back onto Edward. He growled and released himself on the top of my ass.

"That was amazing."

Edward laughed as he washed my back and ass off.

"Come on let's get out before we turn into prunes."

"Yea I wanna look nice for dinner."

Edward got out of the tub then helped me.

"Who's coming to dinner?"

I looked at Edward then back at the floor.

"Jeez Edward we made a mess.."

"Bella don't avoid the question, who's coming to dinner??"

I looked at him and said, "My dad."

"Damnit Bella don't you think you could have told me that earlier?"

"We have to talk to him sometime and besides he did help save my life."

After Tanya stabbed my dad he called Jacob and Edward to come.

"He may have saved it but he sure as hell helped try and destroy it."

I stared at him hurt by his word, "How can you say that Edward?"

"It's the truth Bella." I walked out of the bathroom and went into the room. I put on some lotion and some jeans and a Paramore shirt.

Edward stayed in the bathroom to clean up the mess while I cooked for my dad. I knew what Edward said was true, he was sleeping with Tanya and he did try to break Edward and I up. I know that I should hate him, but he was my dad and it was hard. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes as I stirred the sauce for the lasagna. It was my dad's favorite. I heard Edward come down stairs so I wiped my eyes hastily. Edward came from behind me and placed his hand on my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that."

I turned around and took his hands of my waist.

"You say what you mean Edward."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings but he did one good thing and you ready to forgive him?"

"Yes Edward people do that. I can forgive my dad for hurting me after he saved my life."

"Bella I don't want to argue...

"Then drop it!" I haven't yelled at Edward in a while. I was so confused with my emotions that I didn't know where to put them. Edward was shocked and alittle hurt.

It was my turn to say sorry for that, "I'm sorry."

"I understand your confused Bella, I am too, I dont know who to trust or who to believe anymore."

"You can trust me, we can trust each other, I don't wanna be alone."

I felt my self beginning to cry again. Edward walked over to me and hugged me.

"You will never be alone, I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I just want answers, how did Tanya know Charlie? Why did she lie about being married? Who was she talking to when she said this wasn't apart of the plan? Why did Charlie save me after he tried so hard to break me? Why did Aro fake rape his wife? Edward I'm so confused." I let the tears fall from my eyes as I poured all of my answers in to Edward.

"I want answers to Bella. Hopefully we can get them today. I'm just as confused as you are. Tanya has changed so much, this was the last thing I ever expected to happen baby. I'm hurt and lost and confused and I need answers." I nodded and hugged Edward one more time before going to start dinner again.

I was finished around 7 and my dad was on his way. I took the extra time to cuddle with Edward on the couch. He was watching baseball, he was so foucsed that he didn't notice me staring. He was a God, so tall and strong. His face was unique and different. His hair wild and soft. We were complete opposites, but we got each other so well. This man chose me out of millions of other women.

"Edward."

"Yes?" His eyes still on the game.

"What made you choose me?"

He looked over at me with a bewildered look.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

Just as I was about to ask him again, the door bell rang. I got up and fixed my clothes and hair. Edward stood up as well.

"We are going to get some of our answers tonight. I love you." He grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. "Always and forever."

"Forever and always." I smiled and opened the door expecting to see Charlie, but it wasn't him. It was the last person I ever expected to see.

**I hope you liked it... I know its a cliffy, but he I can't give you everything you want if I can't get something in return. :) That leads me to my next thing REVIEW=FASTER UPDATES!!! I know a lot happened in this chapter so if you are confused let me know!! Here's a quick run through: Aro is the "rapist". He is also Tanya's husband, who was sleeping with Charlie. Now there was a few years between the last time Edward and Tanya talked so she turned into a luntic..or did she?? Edward and Bella had hot steamy sex in a bath tub. We met Jake and it looks like we are going to meet someone new... Tanya and Aro are in jail and Bella will get her talk in the next chapter. There's going to be more sex, Jake and Leah, Alice and of course Charlie... We are going to offically meet Charlise and Esme next chapter..(they never actually had a conversation yet) **

**I can give you a little spoiler....The dinner=AWKWARD!!.....Women's prison=DISGUSTING. Bella's deep question to Edward=WILL BE ANSWERED!!!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPYYYYY!!! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own over a hundred shirts of Twilight and New Moon.**

**A/N:I wanna thank you guys for all the reviews. Thanks for helping me with my grammer and things like that. You guys are the best :) All of your answers will be answered in this chapter!!**

**Enjoy.**

_"It's like a sin Edward. She is way to young for you. How can you have any kind of relationship with a 16 year old man?"_

_"Listen it's my life and you can't tell me how to run it. I love Bella and she loves me. How come you can't be happy for me like everyone else?"_

_"Because as your older brother, I promised you I would I would always protect you. No matter what I will always love you, but I can't support this. I'm sorry."_

_"You know Emmett...just leave."_

Emmett looked the same, as he always did. His hair was slightly longer blowing in the wind, he wore a black leather jacket that hugged his muscular arms well. He had on a white shirt and blue jeans and a pair of boots. He still had a baby face which still wore a look of dismay as he looked at Edward and my hand locked together. I quickly let go, but Edward grabbed it back and gave me a reassuring smile. Emmett and Edward stared at each other with weird looks. They were both shocked and suprised but for different reasons.

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"Well mom and dad told me everything that happened and I thought the world of Forks would be better with a little Emmett." He gave us a big smile. I smiled back at him because I never offically meet him. He seemed sweet and from everything that Edward and his family told me about him he seemed like a great guy. I hated the fact that I was creating a drift between Edward and his older brother. I recall all the stories that Edward told me about when they were young and the crazy things they did. I wanted everything to work out for Edward and Emmett.

"Hello, I'm Bella it's so nice to finally meet you." I offered my free hand for Emmett to shake. He looked at it and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella, I'm Edward's older brother."

I felt alittle sad he didn't even want to shake my hand. Edward was upset at this because of this but stepped aside anyways to let Emmett in.

"Well it was nice of you to come but as you can see everything is fine."

"Yeah I can tell, something smells great."

"Yeah my father is coming for dinner so..."

Emmett looked at me and nodded. He sure is shy when it comes to talking to me. I knew he would like me once he got to know me better but it still hurt either way.

"Is there room for me?"

Edward looked down at me waiting for me to answer. I just nodded and went to get another plate. As I set up another plate and chair for Emmett, I heard Edward talking about everything that happened the last couple of weeks.

"Wow Tanya is a crazy bitch. I would have never guessed man, you guys use to be connected to the hip. I could have sworn you to would have been together for the rest of you lives."

I almost dropped the beer that was in my hand. Emmett thought Tanya and Edward belong together. That will explain why he hates me so much. Everything was so clear and now I knew how to solve the situation. I would show him everything about me and he will see that Tanya couldn't compare to me. I don't know where all this confidence came from, but I think Alice and Edward were rubbing off on me. When I got done setting everything up, I heard a knock on the door. Edward went to get it as I told Emmett to come to the table. He looked at me like he was giving me a once over.

"You are extremely pretty Bella, why won't you date another 17 yr old boy so he can fully understand you. I mean what do you guys talk about? Paramore?" He pointed to my shirt. "Edward hates rock."

I just stared at him, I couldn't believe he actually said that to me.

"Well there's a lot of things you missed about Edward when you decided to move because you couldn't handle who he was sleeping with. FYI Edward loves Paramore and he brought me this shirt. He was also devasted when his older brother who he loves so much disowned him. So don't give me shit about things I do or don't know about my boyfriend."

I whispered those things so Edward and my dad wouldn't hear. How dare he talk about our relationship when he didnt know anything about it. He sure did have a lot of nerve. He stood up and said, "Well I can see where I'm not wanted."

With that he left the kitchen. Edward and my dad came in and asked me what happened.

"Oh he had something to do." I lied because I didn't want to upset Edward, although he gave me a look because he knew I was lying. I gave him a look that said we will talk about it later he just nodded and went to get some drinks. I went over to my dad and gave him a small hug. He always smelled the same as he always did.

"I'm glad you came dad."

"Of course, I would take anything just to see you again Bells. How have you been?"

"I've been better but everything is coming into place. How have you been?"

"I could be doing a lot better kiddo."

He looked at Edward who seemed alittle uncomfortable with the stare. I told them to sit down and dig in to dinner. The lasagna was still hot and I whipped up some garlic bread and salad. Everyone took turns getting some food and we began eating. They both told me how good everything was and it all seemed to be so cool. Edward and my dad started in a casual conversation about baseball.

"Yeah well Jeter is the best on the Yankees no doubt. He carried them to the championship this season."

"Yea well the Yankees got lucky anyways this year."

My dad disagreed and they went on to an friendly arguement about the Yankees, they were throwing out numbers and stats things I had no idea about. I was glad they were doing their small bonding but I wanted to get down to everything that happened. We were rapping up our dinner when the baseball conversation came to a stop. They both thanked me for the food as I placed our plates in the sink and got dessert. I tried to hurry before the started another hour long debate about sports. I cut two slices of cake and went back to the table. Edward didn't eat too many sweets so I knew he didn't want any.

"No cake for you Edward?"

"Oh no sir I'm not a fan of sweets only sometimes you know."

"Yeah well I sure do miss Bella's baking, she always had a great baking eye."

"Yeah she's always baking and things of that nature, I just sit and watch her it's amazing."

"She's a real natural cook."

"OK stop talking about me." I was blushing so much at the talk or my cooking and baking skills. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. My dad shifted in his seat alittle. I decided now was the best time to get the conversation rolling.

"So dad how did you meet Tanya?"

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter because she and Edward were best friends."

He looked over at Edward as if to confirm what I said.

"She was my best friend untill she attacked my girlfriend."

My dad just laughed bitterly. Edward and I looked at each other with the sam confusion written on our faces.

"Is this why you brought me to dinner?"

"Well this and to thank you for saving my life."

"I saved your life for you to come hom Bella!"

I got up from the table shocked that he actually had an excuse like that for saving my life.

"You though that because you called Edward and Jacob that I was going to come running back to you? After all you put me through? I still love Edward and I'm not leaving him no matter what."

Charlie got up from his seat and grabbed my arm.

"Pack your things Bella, it's time to come home and be a normal teenager."

Edward jumped up and yanked Charlie by his collar, "She said she didn't want to go there's no need to put your hands on her". Charlie let go of my arm that he was squeezing to try and push Edward off him. My arm was soar and red from him grabbing me. I almost didn't want to stop Edward, but I knew I had to.

I grabbed Edward and tried to pry his hands from on my dad's shirt.

"He's not worth it Edward just let him go."

With that Edward pushed Charlie down.

"Get out of our house." Edward's voice was strong and firm. Charlie got back up and starightened out his clothes.

"You have no idea how many connections in the town I have. I will make both of your lives a living hell that Edward will be running away with his cock in his mouth and you will me crawling home."

I was ready to slap him for saying that but Edward held me back. Charlie left slamming the door behind him. I looked at Edward with so much anger, not at him but at the situation. First, Emmett then my dad. This was suppose to be a great day where I got my questions answered. Now it's filled with suprises and heartbreak.

"He didn't even answer the question."

"I know sweetheart, I think maybe this is a sign from God saying it's not that important. It is a lesson that we have learned and we can move on now just you and me. I know you want answers and I do to but maybe those answers just arent enough. I know you put this dinner together to salavage your relationship with your dad baby but I dont think it's meant to be."

I nodded, "This was a mistake. I know that I can't have you and my dad the way I want. It seems like everyone is trying to break us." Edward nodded. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. "I know that all I need is you. I don't need anyone else in this world and no matter what other obstacles are in our way I know we can over come them." I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair, "I have you and that's all that matters."

"Yeah well you know I feel the same baby, you are my life now. Nothing else matters when I'm with you. From the first time I saw you I knew that you were going to be mine. You could have been 16 or 46 I wouldn't have cared because you are my everything. When I say that I mean it. If I lost everything in this world right now, but you, I would be complete. I know that nothing in this world matters but you and your love....even if this love is forbidden."

I giggled and said, "Well forbidden loves is the best." Edward laughed at me and slapped my butt slightly. Go on ahead upstairs and get ready for bed missy you have school tomorrow."

I went up stairs and got ready for bed as Edward cleaned the kitchen. There were still a lot of answers I needed and I just couldn't go on without getting them answered. I know I should listen to Edward and leave well enough alone, but I just can't. Tomorrow after school I was going to go to the women's prison and get all the answers that I need.

~*~

School was a drag. It went on for hours and hours and I didn't feel like I accomplished anything at all waiting for the bell to ring for each class. I was sick of all the stares, my life was the main gossip of the school. Everything about my life was on display and I had no regrets. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger and I knew that with Edward by my side nothing was going to tear us apart. When the bell rang for the last class, I practically ran out the door. When I got to Alice's car, I had to think of something to get away from her.

"Umm Alice I was thinking I could go and get something I needed."

"Yea where I can take you."

"No it's something I need and someone I'm meeting and it's kinda important."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me but didn't ask me any questions. She just dropped me off at the bus station and told me to call her when I got there. The bus ride was pretty fast, I had my book, phone and ipod to help with the time. I knew that I should tell Edward what I was doing but I didn't want him to talk me out of it. I got a text from Edward a few minutes after I got of the bus.

**Hey sexy what are u wearing. ~Edward**

_That little outfit that u like~ _

**Now that sounds perfect...take it off and rub ur breast. ~Edward**

I couldn't do that while waiting to take to an imate so I had to fake it till I made it. I kept this up with Edward until they called me to the back to talk to Tanya. I was ready and willing to get the answers that were needed. When I saw Tanya, she looked bad. The gash on her face was healed and her hair and face were dirty. She had on a bright orange suit and she actually seemed happy to see me.

"Bitch wipe the smile off your face."

She stopped smiling immediately.

"I came here to get answers...how did you meet charlie, when did you get married and why did you fake your rape."

She smirked,"Well you get straight to the point don't you?"

"Just answer my questions so I can get back to my boyfriend."

"Ok, I'm not really married."

That threw me off for a second, I tried to mask my face into stone as she continued with her story.

"I got a call from...someone, he told me that he need my assiant in getting something back."

"Ok and who is this mystery person."

"Your father."

I felt a wave of vomit go through my body. Did she just say my dad called her?

"Continue"

"You sure princess you look kind of sick."

"Finish!!" I slammed my hand on the table and the guards looked over at me.

"Ok...Well he told me he did a back ground track on the Cullens and found out that Edward and I are best friends. I never lied about anything before in my life but this. I am actually involved with a...gang of sorts. When you lose your family, you turn to a surrogate. Anyways, Charlie found out what I did and told me he would pay me to come back to Forks and break you to up."

Wait, What kind of gang are you apart of?"

"Just a regular underground gang that helps people get things back. Like for example, this woman came to us and asked us to get her husband back from the army. One of us got a cover story and enrolled in the army. We got her husband and they moved to some country. I have to admit it was tricky but it's all about the lies and cover story. I made you guys believe I was a model because of my beauty... Now the plan was for me to come, create a drift between you and Edward, then have something horrible happen at the house to make you believe you weren't safe."

"Oh that's who you were talking to when you said this wasn't apart of the plan."

"Yes, the plan was for me to get beaten and raped then pretend that I was some psycho."

I was still confused about the involvement of Aro.

"So who was that man?"

"Aro is the leader of the gang. He only comes out when the situation is big and when there's a lot of money involved. Charlie paid us over 100 thousand dollars to break up you too."

"But Edward is your best friend."

Tanya laughed and sat back in her chair.

"Edward dropped me like a bad habit and he wasn't paying my bills. I will always love Edward, but for 100 thousand dollars, I would have sliced my fathers dick off for that."

"But you were bleeding and cut and..."

"Listen sweetie, the plan was to break you guys up and we didn't get the job done. You should worry your pretty little head off because it doesnt matter."

"It matters to me..You are one sick bitch to actually cut yourself for money."

"Yeah well we all have our thing...you like to date older guys and I like money it works for me."

"Before I go, I wanna make sure I have this straight, my dad hired you and Aro to break us up."

"Yes, now get your dad and tell him to get me out of here."

It was my turn to laugh. I got up and said, "Your gunna stay in here and rot you crazy ass bitch."

I left leaving Tanya screaming my name. When I got to the bus stop, I felt like I couldn't even face Edward. I knew everything and it didnt make it any better. Edward was right, the more I knew..The more it hurt. When I got of the bus, I called Alice to come and take me home. As I waited for her. I cried and cried thinking of all the shit I had to deal with for true love. Was it even worth it??

**Well guys I hope you like it... There wasn't a lemon in this chapter, there will be one next chapter. I was on a roll today, I posted the last chapter yesterday and the new one today!! Maybe if I get 10 reviews I will update tomorrow as well :) But I have to get 10 reviews before 7 pm eastern time in the USA lol. I hope you guys liked it. If you were confused just leave me a review and let me know. I hope you guys know I read and reply to each and everyone of your reviews, expect for the ones who dont have profiles lol. SORRY if there are mistakes! **

**LEAVE ME 10 REVIEWS BEFORE 7PM EASTERN AND YOU WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW**

**REVIEWWWWW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight,but I do own a gallon of apple juice.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!!! Keep them coming!!! Tanya and Charlie made this plan up elaboratley so if it was confusing just let me know. Anyone can review even if you don't have a profile. I love them so much they just make me so happy...when I'm in class and read the reviews, I get sooo excited. If you want a happy author...give me some lovin :)**

**Enjoy you guys!!**

Alice's car smelled like fresh flowers and bananas. She always had a way of calming me down even though she wasn't even doing anything. This ride was very strange then the one before, she kept her eyes straight and didn't talk to me at all. I wonder what happened.

"Alice is everything ok?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you Alice...talk to me."

When I said that, I saw the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to look away from me but there was no turning back.

"Jasper is seeing another woman."

"What??"

She looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, Yeah she came to the house. She looked like freaking Shakira and her name is Maria...Can you believe it?? He cheated on me with a bitch named Maria!!"

I had never heard Alice scream before. She looked so irate and sad, I soon found that she was having a hard time driving.

"Pull over sweetie you have to calm down."

She pulled over and put her head on steering wheel. As she cried I couldn't do anything but rub her back. She was saying all these things about Jasper. I was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You know what he said when I comfronted him? He said that I was ignoring him and I never paid attention to him. He said I paid more attention to work them him. Can you believe that? His reason for cheating on me was I paid attention to work too much."

"Well who was she and how did they meet? How long has this been going on??"

"You act like I know! I don't know how long the man I have been dating has been screwing around with some spanish chich with a fat ass!!"

For the rest of time I didn't speak. I just let Alice cry and say what she had to say. 10 minutes later, I was in front of my house.

"Do you want to come up and talk some more?"

"No, I'm tired I'm going to go to Emmett and Rosalie's house."

"They have a house?"

"Yeah they have always had one, they are moving back now...please don't tell Edward about this, him and Jasper are very close and my brother may do something that he's going to regret, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Didn't you tell Emmett how is he taking it?"

"Well he doesn't really know Jasper and it took everything in me to stop him from trying to kill him. I just need some space you know, away from everyone and I wanted you to take my car for the rest of the school year. I'm thinking about a lot of things you know, maybe going to New York and really getting in to my work."

"Alice I can't take you car really, I will just have Edward take me to school, and I will catch the bus."

"Bella please don't fight me, I'm really not in the mood."

I just nodded, Alice, my Alice, was breaking up with me. I felt so emotionally drain from the last month. So much shit has happened and I don't know how to sort it all the way I want. I was losing my best friend and I know that if I were in her situation I would want to be alone as well.

"Call me when you get home please."

"Emmett is going to come and get me in a while so just stay with me until he gets here."

Emmett came 5 minutes later, He got out the car and got Alice. He just nodded at me as I glared at him. When it was time for her to leave she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bella don't ever forget that and no matter what you will always be in my heart sweetie ok?"

The tears were now forming in my eyes as I said, "I love you too."

Emmett started the car and drove away. I waited untill the car was out of sight to walk to the door. When I got inside, I saw Edward with a pizza in his mouth. He looked like a deer in headlights as he stared at the door. I giggled as he put the pizza down. He rarley ever ate junk food, so it was weird to see him with pizza in his mouth.

"Welcome home babe." He had a nervous tone to his voice. I went to the kitchen and put my bag and jacket on the table. I gave him a big bear hug as best as I could and kissed his neck softly.

"I'm glad to be home." Edward smiled and hugged me back. He smelled like pizza and beer.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little." Edward laughed and I laughed back. He seemed a little tipsy. I ran my hands through his hair.

"That feels nice. I had a hard day at work so I figured I get some beer and pizza."

"Sounds good to me, I won't have to cook."

"Yeah I figured I could give you a nice little break from cooking. Let's go to the couch and talk."

"I don't wanna talk."

"What do you wanna do then?"

"I can think of a few things that involves my boyfriend getting naked and sweaty."

"Mmm now i like the sound of that."

Edward rubbed my ass and kissed me. He tasted so good, I just wanted to devour him. His tounge entered my mouth wrestling with me. After a while I pulled edward towards the couch. I pushed him down and he flopped back.

"Someone's playing rough today, I like it."

"Shut up."

Edward didn't say anything for two hours.

~*~

I laughed at Edward's bad joke about Lady Gaga.

"She looks like a man Bella how could you like that?"

"She's perfect, she wasn't a man dumbass. She is a hot chick."

"Hot my ass."

I pushed myself up to look at Edward. We were on the floor by the fireplace cuddled under blankets and sheets. We were watching the latest video of Beyonce and Lady Gaga called video phone. It was a very nice night. Nice and quiet and romantic, we ate the rest of the pizza and talked about our day, I left out everything else that happened except for school. Was I ready to tell Edward about what happened? What about Alice? I promised I wouldn't tell but I couldn't keep something like this from Edward. As these thoughts clouded my head, Edward squeezed my ass.

"What are you going to say about the she-man?"

"Well I was saying...I would do her in a second."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup and she will probably be the best lover I ever had."

Edward laughed at me then picked me up and put me on his stomach. I tried to get away but he held me close. I grabbed his cock and squeezed it.

"Oh, God...that feels _so _good..."

"If you think this feels good wait until you feel my wet,warm,tight pussy around you hard cock."

Edward wore an expression that read desire, shock and lust. He didn't waste anytime placing me ontop of his cock. I had to control myself of I was going to blow. I moved slowly at first letting Edward pinch my ass. I decided to tease him. I went placed my hands on his tighs behind me. He looked down where his cock was in my pussy, watching me, I slide down all the to the end of his cock.

"Fuck Bella."

I put a finger on my clit as I slid up and down on Edward. He was squeezing my ass hard, his eyes were closed and mouth was open. He seemed like he was in pain but then he was moaning. I decided to kick it up a notch. I squeezed my inner pussy walls around his cock. We both cried out. Edward's jumped up, he was so suprised and I just smiled. He laid me down and started to ram into me. His cock slid in and out so easily. He used his hands to hold himself up and watch my breats bounce. It felt so nice to be close to him. He let a growl slip from his mouth as he came inside of me. He kept going so that I could climax. I was so close and then I heard the bell ring.

"Shit." Edward moaned into my neck. He put a finger up to tell me to stay quiet as he conutined to move inside of me. He was going slow and moved his cock in circles around my pussy walls. It felt to good and as I felt myself reach the peak, the door bell rang again.

"Open up it's the police."

**Yay!! Lol I know this is short but hey, I'm kind of on empty right now. I have been avoiding my boyfriend for the past three days. I have written three chapters in three days. I need a break lol. I have a calculus test tomorrow that I HAVE to study for. So I'm sorry if it was short. I gave you the lemon as I promised. You even got alittle drama with Alice and Jasper. If you want to know why I put that little twist in there REVIEW and I will tell you ;). So since I have been so kind enough to give you another chapter maybe you guys could be kind to me and give me 15 REVIEWS for this. It's not too much to ask is it?? I'm going to go and bang my boyfriend and pretend it's Robert Pattinson :P!!**

**REVIEWSS GIVE ME ORGASIMSSSSSS!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if Stephanie wanted to sell it...I would buy it for any amount in the world. :)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot to me. I love this story and I want to write something that's going to make me happy. If people dont like it then don't fucking read it. If you send me nasty reviews and crap then I will just delete them. If you want to tell me you don't like my story, there are respectful ways of doing that. If your going to be nasty to me then I can be nasty to you!! If you want to read something "good" then write something yourself and stay the fuck off my page. DUMBASS!! I have a new story up so feel free to check it out and review thanks :)**

**Enjoy**

Edward looked alittle shock to say the least.

"Why are the police here?"

"I have no idea."

They knocked once more when Edward and I were getting dressed. When our clothes were fully on, Edward answered. There were two cops in uniform with their badges up.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes officer how may I help you?"

"Turn around please and put your hand behind your back."

Edward looked over at me. I couldn't believe it Edward was being arrested.

"Why is he being arrested?"

They didn't answer me they just read him his rights as they cuffed him. Then, I finally got my answer when the man said assaulting a police officer.

"What police officer?"

"Chief Swan."

My dad couldn't have gotten any worse then now. He planned to break us up by sending Edward's best friend to assault us, then he's sending my boyfriend to jail.

"Edward don't worry I'm going to call a good lawyer."

"Call my brother sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say."

With that they dragged Edward out to the car and put him out. I tried to keep it together as I called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emmett this is Bella, Edward just got arrested."

I heard him under his breath say I knew this little girl was trouble.

"Listen ok I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh really? My brother has never been in trouble with the law before and now all of a sudden he's locked up."

"Well just call the damn lawyer and stop bitching ok?"

"I am the lawyer, I will be there in 5 minutes to pick you up. I want you to take the gun in the house and hide it. Then take any cash you have in the house out and bring it with you."

"Why do I have to hide the gun?"

"Just do as I said Bella. Stop asking questions."

I usually would have did what he said to do, but I don't know who I can trust anymore, so many people have betrayed me or the people I love. My mom, dad,Tanya,and now Jasper. I couldn't take any chances with this guy who obviously hated me so much. I decided I was going to leave the gun right where we always had it.

"I moved it."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes...now can you stop give me a trial and get my boyfriend out of jail?"

"He's not in jail yet they are just going to question him. Hopefully if he's smart he won't talk without me present, but my brother hasn't been using his brains for the last year."

"Stop it with the slik comments about me asshole. Just hurry up and get me so I can get my boyfriend home before the pizza gets too cold."

I didn't wait for him to respond, I just hung up. I got all the cash out that I could find and put it my bag. I got Edward's sweater and put it on. I tried my best to clean the house alittle, I put the pizza up and cleaned off the counter. I got my keys and left out the door. Just as I left out, Emmett pulled up. I ran to his jeep and tried to hop in. I couldn't because I was way to short to reach. He helped me by lifting me up. I mumbled thanks as he drove away. He turned on the radio and Paramore was on.

"What do you like about Edward?"

"Why do you care?"

"He's my baby brother and I want to know why he is risking his life up for a 17 year old."

"My age doesn't have anything to do with this. If I was 45 Edward would still love me."

I smiled thinking of the conversation we had earlier. He told me those exact words reassuring me this wasn't all in my head. The love we had was real and true. I didn't feel like I had to define it for people who wouldn't give two shits about it.

"Sure he would."

~*~

As Emmett and I walked in the court room, we saw Edward running his hands through his bronze hair. Everyone in the room stared as we entered. There weren't many people just Edward, the judge, Charlie, and his lawyer. It was quite obvious we were late.

"If you weren't driving like a grandpa we would have been earlier." I whispered to Emmett

"Just shut it Bella and sit behind Edward."

I rolled my eyes and walked to where Edward was standing. He reached his arms out for me to hug him and as I did I whispered, "Everything will be ok baby."

Edward kissed the side of my neck and nodded. I ran my hands through his hair as he sat back down. Emmett took a stand next to Edward as I went to sit down. Everyone turned their attention to the judge who was taking a sip of water.

"Now what is it that has happened?" The judge asked, his long black robe complimented his pale skin perfectly. Most judges didn't have blonde hair but his was shiny, staright and long. He had ocean blue eyes with a tint of green, and a smooth fine face. His voice was strong and deep. He couldn't have been older then 19, then I remembered he was the student who went to law school after the 10th grade for being way to smart. He's a genius, a modern genius, he knew his stuff at only 19. I felt like it was an honor to in his presences. He had incredible aura around him. He was only 19 and was the greatest judge in Washington. I had put my head down thinking about how smart he actually was. I hope he isn't like everyone else in this damn town who bowed down to Charlie. When I looked back up, the judge was staring at me. I felt suddenly cold and warm all at the same time. His eyes pierced into my soul. It wasn't an evil stare more like an I admire you stare. The blush rose from my neck to heat my face. I had to look away because I felt like I was cheating on Edward. When I turned back, the judge was still staring at me as he spoke.

"Emmett, what is it that happened?"

His words went straight to my core causing me to move my legs together to create friction. I had to stop lusting over the judge that was probably wrapped around Charlie's little finger. I turned my attention to Edward as he looked at Emmett to explain what happened.

"Your honor, this is a simple case of bitter father who doesn't want her daughter to have a boyfriend. Edward and his girlfriend Bella have went through a lot during the courses of the last few weeks." Emmett was in lawyer mood. He was a totally different person, " They both threatened by the rapist and his wife." I sucked in some air as Emmett talked about Tanya and Aro, I knew I had to talk to edward about it. "Charlie was invited to their house a form of saying thank you for saving his daughter. As the night progressed Charlie told Bell he wanted her to come home. When she refused, he grabbed her arm forcefully, squeezed and bruised it. Edward was simply trying to help her." The judge just nodded as he looked at Edward and I back and forth. Why couldn't i stop staring at this man? I just kept envisioning him on top of me as I ran my hands through his hair. His fingers rubbing my clit as he pounds into me. His seemingly soft lips nibbling on my nipples.

"Miss Swan?"

I was having a fantasy about the judge calling my name. If I wasn't blushing before, I was bright red now as I answered, "Yes?"

"Is what Emmett saying true?" He licked him lips looking at me like I was something to eat. I don't think Edward caught that because he was glaring at Charlie. I had to bite back a moan that was trying to push out of my lips. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"May I see your arm?" Again I nodded as I stood and took off Edward's sweatshirt. My nipples were hard aganist my shirt. I tried to cover them but the judge saw them anyways. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to keep his eyes on my arm. My arm had been throbbing though there wasn't any pain. The judge turned his attention to Charlie. The anger in his face rising as his eyes narrowed.

"How dare you? You obviously have some anger issues that you need to work through. If you ever put your hands on _her_ again I will throw your sorry ass in jail." I never heard a judge curse before. The way he said her was as if I was the only person in the world that matter. "I'm ordering Chief Swan to five weeks suspension and anger management classes." Charlie was obviously upset. He got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about your arm Bella, but with this suspension I can now think of even more clever ways to get you home. This isn't about anger...it's about me having rights as a dad. You can't imagine the things I have up my sleeve."

Did he really just say that?

I laughed as he was walking away, he turned back around. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Charlie you don't scare me so go scurry along like the little coward you are...and I accept your apology. I know you would never hurt me physically. Oh and tell you partner in crime, Tanya, I said hello."

Charlie's eyes went wide at what I said. I just chuckled.

"Yea_ dad_ I know about everything All I can say is..." I grabbed Edward's hand who had a confused expression, "It didn't work...nothing will ever work."

My dad huffed and left the court room. Edward asked me what was that all about.

"I will tell you when we get home."

Edward nodded and picked me up and swirled me around.

"I can't wait to get you home." He whispered in my ear. He felt so nice so close to me. I looked over his shoulder at the judge who was looking at me. He was leaning back in his chair with his hand balled into a fist. I looked closer at him, at his lips, I saw him say beautiful.

_Beautiful_

He thought I was beautiful, I had to get out of here. Edward put me down as I let out a sigh of relief. I was tired and turned on and confused all in one.

"I wanna go home now Edward."

"Ok sweetheart. Let's go. Did you put the pizza away?"

I couldn't foucs on what Edward was saying as we walked out the court room because my eyes were glued to a certain pair of blue ones.

**I know it is short. I wanted to ask a question...do you want me to write long chapters that will take longer to update or shorter chapters that will take faster to update? **

**The short chapters will take a day or two to update**

**The longe chapters will take a week or two to update.**

**Review or Pm me and let me know**

**Speaking of reviews, I wanna thank you guys for reviewing again. My readers rock!!**

**Well...I have some bad news... I'm gunna focus on my other story, My Secretive Boyfriend(check it out) for a while because I have so much crap I wanna write about it. This won't be on hold for long though so dont worry. I can't neglect my other stories lol. I think you guys should check out My Secret Boyfriend because it is so different then this one. Edward lives a fast, secret dangerous life while Bella is so in love with him she doesn't even care. She makes no secrets of her love while Edward does. **

**I try to base Edward and Bella on real life relationships. I was sick of reading the same story where Edward and Bella are together. He treats her like a queen. They have lots of sex filled with I love yous and things like that. They break up over a misunderstanding and then get back together. CAN SOMEONE SAY BORINGGGGG!!!! In real life when a guy sees a hot girl he looks at her. When a guy and girl have sex, the guy 8 times out of 10 the guy climaxs first. I want to base these relationships on REAL THINGS ya know**

**When I first started reading these I would hate it when people writing this would obsess over reviews. Now I know why...they make you so happy**

**REVIEW PLEASE (And Check Out My Secretive Boyfriend) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Twilight, but I do own 25 earrings.  
Please Read!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I know I said I was going to work on my other story, but I changed my mind. I found myself wanting to know what was going to happen next. Although after two more chapters of this I'm going to really work on my other story. Well since only one of you answered my question about the shorter chapters that will take a day or two to update or longer chapters that will be longer to update, I guess I'm doing shorter chapters then. :) The next chapter should be up in a while. I know some people don't like the judge, but I remember telling you guys that someone was going to come and shake things up a bit. Dont get mad it's just another obstacle...hopefully they can get over it ;) Please Review guys..I reply to them all just so you know lol.**

**Enjoy**

After a night of cleaning and talking, Edward and I were beat. I told him about the sick plan my dad and Tanya had planned for us. I knew this hurt him more a lot because he really thought Tanya was his best friend.

"I really thought I knew her."

"Well maybe she changed." I put my hand on Edward's. "People can change."

Edward just nodded as we headed to the bed. We laid down on top on the comforter. I put my head on Edward's chest as he played in my hair. I tried to relax, but it was becoming harder and harderto do so. I felt elated that we had someone higher than Charlie that wasn't biased or judgemental. The judge. My heart skipped a few beats as I thought about his gaze on me. I remember his fist on the his desk as Edward picked me and up kissed me. _Jealous_. It was written all over his face. I decided to learn more about him by pumping Edward for information. He was humming an old song as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"So do you know anything about that judge?"

"Who?"

"The judge Edward." I looked up from his chest to look in his face. "The one who dismissed your case."

"Oh yeah he's a smart cookie."

"How so?" I acted like I didn't know anything about him or his age.

"He's only 19. His dad was one of the best judges in the world. He worked really hard as a lawyer to become the supreme courts head judge."

"Did he die?"

"No I think he's retired."

I was really interested to know about him so I sat up Indian style as Edward conutined.

"His name is Marcus Jones. He went to Harvard Law. He is the only person to ever win all his cases as a lawyer. Then he became a judge and the rest is history...no really history. He's going to be in the history books that one." Edward smiled at me. He sat up as well and tried to kiss me. I turned my head away slighty and smiled.

"So does he have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know he is a really private person so he doesn't talk about his personal life too much."

"Oh ok."

After Edward fell asleep, I crept back down stairs to get on the computer. I typed Marcus under Washington judges. His face and stats came up. His picture was nice. His hair was a bit shorter and his eyes were just as blue as before. He looked so cute. His lips were in a pout but they had a small smile to them. I just couldn't stop thinking about how good they would feel on my inner thigh. This brought me into a fantasy I don't think I was ready for.

_Sweet soft lips trailing down my belly. Strong hands on the sides of my ass. Blue eyes staring at my sex._

As I went up stairs to the room, I slid in the bed with Edward. He was facing away from me which I was glad because I was still turned on by Marcus' picture. I hiked my leg up onto Edward's and pressed my breast on his his back. I was glad for the friction, enjoying the feel of his strong legs pressed om my sex. I finally drifted off to sleep which I was thankful for. Though my dreams weren't about Edward, this dream had a new man...one with blue eyes and pale skin.

~*~

Graduation. The best day of my life. Edward.

This week was amazing. Graduation came and went and I felt like my life was just beginning. Edward got a huge promotion at work and Alice called me.

"How was your graduation?"

"It was good though I wish you could have been there."

"I know sweetie, but I got the photos you sent me they look great."

"Yeah I did them just for you."

"Thanks. So what's next for you?"

"Well I have an internship at the best restaurant in town and I'm taking culinary classes."

"That's great Bells. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you Alice and missed you. Jasper misses you too you know. He's really depressed. He doesn't like waking up and whenever he sees a picture of you his eyes form tears. He is really sorry Ali. He just wants to make things right you know."

"Yeah well I don't care because he shouldn't have cheated on me."

"Yeah but he said it was a mistake."

"Bella please. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm at work so, I will call you later ok?"

"Yes."

After we hung up Edward took me dinner. We went to a nice intimate place just outside of Forks to be alone. As the night closed, Edward got a bottle of wine and some cheesecake.

"Here's to you the graduate student."

Edward lifted his glass up to touch mines and when it did we took a sip. We were talking about the plans for the future when two people walked up to us.

"Hello, You're Bella right?"

**O0o0 I wonder who that is!!!! lol I know I suck for that. So no we didn't meet Marcus this chapter. I dont know when we will meet him maybe the next chapter?? Who knows lol**

**Please review and I will on Friday or Sunday, it depends on what my best friend has planned. My best friend is great, I have known him since I was six. **

**OK I WOULD LIKE 20 REVIEWS THIS TIME. IS THAT TOO MUCH? lol **

**I know you guys can do it and I promise they will make me happy like a fat kid who just brought some cake :)**

**REVIEWWW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, but I do three Paramore albums.**

**A/N:Listen don't leave me a review saying that i was dumb to put the judge in and that your not reading my story anymore. I really could care less, I want to write about things that are real. In all the other stories I read, Edward is perfect and he never yells at Bella and if she needs something he does it right away and theres never a problem. Or Bella says shes ugly and she hates shopping and she never looks at other guys. Then theres another Bella where shes a super confident and knows everything about herself. I put a balance, in this story (spoliers) Bella will kiss another guy, she will like another guy and Edward and Bella are going to have problems. In other words this is a REAL RELATIONSHIP. So, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT ANYMORE. If you wanna see what happens and see if the relationship can last then continue reading and reviewing and no complaining please. THANKS**

**Enjoy**

It was him, the judge...I mean Marcus. He was clad in regular clothes a great difference from the last time I saw him. He had on blue faded jeans and blue and white Chucks complete with a white American Eagle shirt. He looked like a normal teenager.

"Oh hello judge."

"Please call me Marcus."

"Ok Marcus." I smiled and he smiled back down at me. It felt like I was floating on air and we were the only two people there. I forgot all about the other two people that were with us until Edward cleared his throat.

"Hello Marcus, I'm Edward."

Marcus didn't seem to hear Edward as he continued to look at me. I felt this attraction that was so hard, I couldn't turn my eyes away from his. He was perfect. His hair was straight and down. His skin looked soft and I wanted to reach out and touch it. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward stand up. I relucantanly turned my gaze away from Marcus and saw Edward's face alittle red from anger. He shook the woman's hand that was next to him and introduced himself to her. Marcus turned away from me and looked at his date.

"I'm sorry, this is my friend Ashley." He looked a bit uncomfortable and placed his hands in front of his jeans. He had a hard on! Edward seemed to notice as well, as he looked over at me. I placed my hand on my burning cheek as I looked back at him. He raised his eyebrow in suprise and went back to talk to Ashley. I looked back at Marcus as he tried to his his raging hard on.

"So, shes just a friend huh?"

He looked at me and nodded, "Nothing more, just a friend...she wanted to have dinner and I accepted but thats it nothing more...I promise."

His voice wasn't as hard as it was in the court room. It was soft almost convincing and pleading. He wanted me to know that there was nothing going on between the two of them. I smiled and said,"I know." He smiled back at me and Edward interrupted.

"Well, if you will excuse us we would like to finish ur dinner."

"Oh of course, and Bella congrats on graduating."

"Thank you." I have blushed so much before in my life. I watched as he went to take a seat at his table. He was a gentleman, pushing out the girls chair for her. He was so beautiful and sexy and I felt my body react to him once more. I had to get out of here before I jumped on him. I looked back over at Edward and took his hand. He moved it and put it on his lap. For the rest of dinner he didn't talk to me, he just kept looking at Marcus who was looking at me. I was beginning to feel a bit weird.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, watching another man get a hrd on over my girlfriend." He laughed bitterly."I'm just great."

"Edward look at me." He did."There's no in this world that can ever compare to you." It was true."You are my man and no one can ever take me away from you." Was that true? Could this attraction with Marcus be just physical? It had to be I barley even knew the guy.

"I know Bella, but hey I just don't like him."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the table so Edward could grab it. He did and we continued our dessert. For the rest of the time we were there, I felt Marcus' stare a hole in my back. I wanted to turn around so bad but Edward wouldn't stop looking at me. The end of the night resulted in us leaving. Before I hit the door, I saw Marcus give me a sexy smirk, that soaked my panties. I stuck my tonuge out at him and he laughed. As Edward and I walked to the car, He gripped my waist. I smiled and gripped his arm. He looked down at me and pushed me on the side of the door. He pushed my dress up and kissed the tip of my mouth. It was dark outside and the parking lot was empty. I needed him so bad and he was teasing me. He licked my neck alittle as I reached for his buttocks. Edward did the same to me and squeezed me ass hard.

"Your naughty."

"No I'm horny." I challenged. He ripped the thong off of me causing me to groan. The need for his hands on my body was strong and I couldn't wait for him to take me. He ran his hands on my inner thighs careful not to touch my wet sex. He slowly went to my stomach and then to my back. His hands hit every part of my body except the ones that I wanted.

"Edward...God please."

"Don't beg me."

He slapped my ass hard. It just addded more fuel to my fire. I pushed him back a bit, my legs still wrapped around him and I unbuckled his pants. I reached in to massage is cock. He threw his head back and growled in pleasure. His cock was so hard and rough but smooth at the same time. I took my thumb and ran it around the tip which was wet with pre-cum.

"Oh baby..just like that."

"Does it feel good?"

"Mmm." Was his only resonse as I took his cock out of his pants.

"Are you ready for me?" He put a finger on my wetness and put it in his mouth. "Yea your ready."

He slipped his cock into me and I hard to bite back a scream. Edward and I never had sex in public so this was a new experience and the thought of getting caught was a turn on. Edward pounded into me trying to hurry so we didn't get caught. I actually wanted to get caught by someone...Marcus in particular. Thinking about him drove my horniness to a different high. I bite and nibbled on Edward's neck as pushed my ass cheeks together. It felt so nice and his body was warm.

'Edward..I'm close."

He sped up as my orgasm fastly approached. My toes curled in my shoes and my stomach did flips. The sensation was overwelming.

"Bella hurry I wont be able to last long."

Edward had a look of pleasure and pain on his face as he squeezed his eyes tight and threw his back. The faster he went the more his cock twitched. The feel of him jumping inside me was enough to bring my orgasm to a close. Edward pushed in one last time before releasing himself into me. The hot spurts hitting every angle of my pussy. I was seeing stars as Edward put me down and pulled down my dress. He opened the door for me and ran to the driver's side.

"I need a minute to get things under control." I laughed at him, he was breathing heavy and I knew he wanted to get home fast.

"Take your time."

Edward laughed with me and said, "That was amazing."

"It was wasn't it?" I reached up and ran my hands in his hair. He nodded and started the car.

"Well graduate what do you want to do now?"

"Well I wanna go home, take a hot shower and have..amazing anal sex with the best boyfriend ever."

His eyes lit up. "Really, I'm getting to go backdoor tonight?"

I nodded laughing at the excitement in hiss voice, "You get backdoor and maybe even alittle sexy outfit to go with it."

My head jerked back on the seat as Edward sped away from the parking lot. I giggled as I antipated great things for this night.

~*~

The next morning I decided I should go out and see Jasper. I knew he was having a hard time dealing with Alice leaving, and I had to make sure he was ok. I put on some sweats and a tank top before going to Alice's car and getting was nice outside so I wanted to take Jazz out for some ice cream and a walk in the park. He was like a brother to me and I wanted to be there for him and whatever he needed. Edward went to work early so I didn't have to explain where I was going and why. I kept true to my promise for Alice. I knew she didn't want Jasper to get hurt, no matter what pain she was in. I pulled up to their house and saw that they had their own mini forrest. The grass was up to my knees as I walked through it. I rang the bell a few times so Jasper could hear me. When he didn't answer, I took out the key Alice gave me and opened the door. It reeked like ass and spolied food. I put my hand over my nose as I looked around for Jasper. The house that was usually beautiful had clothes everywhere and food stacked up. The dining room had milk sitting on the table that said May 5th and it's June 19. I almost threw up as I picked it up and threw it in the garbage. I walked into the kitchen and that was even more disgusting then the dining room. There were Chinese cartons and pizza boxes with moldy crust on it. The garbage was pilled up and there were three filled bags next to it. He had empty beer bottles on the counter and the sink was making a weird nose because of all the crap ontop of it.

"Jasper!! This place stinks."

I heard a rumbled and a string of profanties followed by crash. I ran to the living room to see what happened and was horrified by the sight. Jasper was laying on the couch drinking a beer. He had on dirty white boxers and a tank top that showed his newly found gut. His hair was long and black from dirt,and he had a beared that was getting too long. Around the couch was pictures of Alice and on the glass table infront was some more pictures. There was pizza boxes everywhere and something that looked like chocolate cake smeared on the wall. On the t.v was a home video of Alice and Jasper having sex. I ran to turn it off as Japser gave me a what the fuck look.

"Jasper what the hell is all of this?"

"Leave me alone Bella. I don't wanna talk."

"Jeez Jasper get up and help me clean this is disgusting."

Damnit Bella just leave!!" He yelled before taking a chug of beer. I walked over to him and snatched it out of his hand.

"Jasper your gunna be an alcoholic if you don't stop. This place is a mess. How do you ever expect to get Alice back this way?"

Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't you get it Bella, she's not coming back."

"Yea I wouldn't either. Have you tired calling here at all?"

"She turned her phone off. I don't even know where she is."

"So you think sitting here crying and drinking is going to make it better?"

He looked down at the picture he had in his hands. It was one that I remembered, the four of us went to a carnival, and Alice and I took a picture. She had on dark jeans and a pink Aeropostale shirt. She brought a hat that said 'Jasper's number one girl' on it and told me to give him this picture. I had on the same outfit but in purple and my hate said 'Edward's girl' on it. I took the picture from his hands and squatted down in front of him. I put my hand on his knee and looked at him.

"Jazz, Alice still loves you and want you." His eyes lit up. "You have to make an effort. Let her know that your sorry and that nothing will ever happen again."

He slouched back down, "Bella do you know what happened to me and Alice?"

I shook my head, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, things were perfect at first. The age didn't matter because she was always mature and things like that. The last two months of our relationship was rough. She met this guy who was her age and started spending a lot of time with him. She would come home all hours at night and spend all her time at work. We ran out of things to say and started to drift away from each other. I met Bruce a few weeks before...I cheated on her. They talked for hours about things I had no idea about. They laughed and flirted like I wasnt even there. I knew Maria for 5 years before college. She's my age as well and we have so much in common. I was angry at Alice for working so much and spending her time with Bruce. I drank some hard liquor that night and Maria was there. I blanked out of course and I didn't know what was going on until Alice called me and asked me where I was. I came home and found her with Bruce again. I told him to leave and I told her what I did. She was hurt of course. She cried and I cried and I apolgized. I guess it wasn't enough because she left. The next day she told me it was over because she couldn't be with a cheater. I told her she was just as much as a cheater as I was because she was cheating emotionally rather than physically."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alice never told me about Bruce or anything like that. She made it seem like he was the bad guy when she was just as worse. How could she do that to someone as great as Jasper? Did she not know she had a great life? She had two parents that accepted her relationship, a great job, a great boyfriend and a great house. Who would give that all up for some guy thats the same age as them? As I thought more about the situation, I couldn't help but think about Edward, Marcus and I. Was it the same? Even though I can't see myself cheating on Edward physically, is it the same as cheating emotionally? Thinking about him all the time and wanting to know more about him. As I watched the tears gather in Jaspers eyes, I saw a flash of Edward. If I did the same thing, was this how Edward's life going to turn out? I shook my head knowing that Edward and I would never fall out of love.

"Come on Jazz lets get up and take a walk. When was the last time you left the house?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and picked his beer up. I took it and put it back down.

"Come on you big thing of flubber lets get up." I said as I pushed him up from the couch. He smiled and got up.

"Go and shower please. You reek."

"Yes mom." He said as he walked upstairs. I felt happy that I could help him in his time of need. I tried my best to clean up. I took the bags of trash out and wiped down the glass table. I got some gloves and picked up his dirty clothes putting them in the laundry room. I was glad he was in the shower for as long as he was because when he came down stairs he looked fresh. He looked like a new Jasper.

"Well well, don't you look handsome." I laughed whistling at him. He had some jeans and a a blue shirt. He had on some Nikes and his hair was clean, though still long. I walked over to him and fixed his clothes. I ran my hands in his hair laughing as he shook it making me wet.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

I laughed and pushed him. I went to finsh picking up his clothes bending over to do so. I was telling him he could help me when I felt him press up aganist my ass. I shot up and turned around to look at him. He gave me a weird look and asked me what was wrong.

"Why were you so close to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realized Bells, I hope your not uncomfortable."

"Yeah I am kinda."

"Ok, I just want to be close to a woman and I'm sorry."

"Eww Jazz that's nasty."

He shrugged and said sorry again. I rolled my eyes and continued to clean up. We got done with the dishes and laundry and it was almost 2:30. I told him he could finish the rest later, I wanted to take him to the barbershop and get him cleaned up. We were done with that at 3:15 so we decided to go to the park. Jazz had to go and use the bathroom, so I sat down at the bench and held his ice cream. I was eating mine which was my favorite, cookie dough, that I didn't realize someone was next to me.

"Hey."

I looked up shcoked again to see who it was. This was the second time in two days that I've bumped in to Marcus.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

I tried to be casual and act like his prescenes wasn't making my heart and pussy throb uncontrollably.

"Nothing much, I'm just here with my little niece."

"Oh really where is she?"

"Shes by the swings."

I looked over and saw the cutest little girl playing hopscotch. She had on a black shorts and a white shirt that was dirty from the dirt. She was hopping and laughing with her friends and saw Marcus and waved. He waved at her and turned back to me.

"She's so adorable."

"Yeah...she's not the only one." He looked at me when he said it and if my body hadn't been crazy about him already he smiled and I turned to mush. He laughed and I thought he could see what happened. "You have ice cream on your mouth." He took his fnger and wiped it off. My body once again reacted to his touch. It was like an electrical shot that ran through me. I jumped off. He licked the ice cream off his finger and got up too. He was realy close to me when I heard Jasper clear his throat.

"I'm back."

"Jasper." I said alittle too loud. He took his ice cream and looked at Marcus.

"Hi I'm Jasper, I'm Bella's friend."

"Oh, so where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at work which reminds me."I looked at my wrist as if looking for the time only I had not watch. Jasper laughed. "He will be home soon and I have to cook him some dinner. Jasper your invited."

Jasper nodded as he ate some of his ice cream. Marcus grabbed my wrist, making my legs shake. He looked at my wrist and as if he was looking at the imaginary watch. "Hmm, your watch says 4pm. Don't you think it's a little too early for dinner?"

Jasper laughed and I scolded him. "Yeah well what I'm making is going to take a while." His skin was soft and warm. I didn't want him to let go.

"Am I invited to dinner?"

"No." I shook my head. Jasper thought this was some kind of comedy show as he laughed some more at me. Marcus nodded and put my wrist down.

"Do you think I could see you again."

I thought about this. Did I want to see him again? Did I want Edward to turn out like Jasper because I decided to be selfish and connect with someone else? I decided to take charge of this situation. I wanted to be with an adult and I wanted to be treated like an adult. I had to get my hormones under control. I had to buy a vibrator and stop thinking about this man, when I had a perfect one home. I was going to take a stand for what I believed in, and not focus on the failure of Jasper and Alice's relationship, but focus on the acheivements of Edward and mines.

"I dont think that would be a good idea. It was nice seeing you again though Marcus." I walked away with held head high, I was ready to go home and be with my boyfriend. Jasper followed me; I didn't look back, but I knew he was there and he was looking at me.

~*~

We pulled up to the house around 4:30 and got out. When I opened the door, I saw Edward on the couch with Emmett and a blonde woman. They both looked up at us and I saw Edward and Emmett narrow their eyes at Jasper. Edward got up and came in Jasper's face.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve showing your ass in my house you piece of shit. What the fuck do you want?"

"Edward what are you talking about?" I asked. Edward looked down at me and gave me the same expression that he just gave Jasper.

"You know what Bella, it's been weeks since my sister left, and everyday I asked you did you have anyidea what happened. Do you know what you told me? You told me know. You told me you had no idea why she left. She's my _sister_ Bella. How could you lie to me?"

"Alice made me promise."

"That's bullshit!!"

I jumped as Edward yelled at me. The blonde woman looked upset.

"Edward this isn't her fault, there's no need to yell."

"Yes there is Rose, she lied to her boyfriend." Emmett said, he called the woman Rose and in Rosalie and I realized that she was his girlfriend.

"You asshole, you told Edward?"

"Yes, he deserved to know that the woman he was sleeping with was a liar."

"What?! I'm not a liar I just didn't tell him." I looked back at Edward who was glaring at Jasper. I put my hands on both sides of his arm. He looked down at me. "Edward you have to believe me when I say Alice made me promise, and I didn't want you to hurt Jasper."

"Bella don't lie to me anymore please." Edward begged his expression soft yet his voice still hard and angry.

"I'm not lying baby you have to believe me. I would never do anything to come between you and your sister or you and your best friend. I just want everything to be ok. Please Edward."

"Your so worried about helping Jasper, maybe you both should leave."

"Edward don't be crazy, this isnt Bella's faul.." Before Jasper could finish his sentence, Edward punched him and he fell back. Emmett laugh and Rose pinched him.

"You didn't have to punch him Edward!" She yelled getting up. I looked down at her helping try to stop the blood running out of his nose. I bend down and helped him too.

"Why the hell would you do that Edward? You don't even know the whole story!"

"There's no need. He cheated on my sister causing her to move out of town. That's all the story I need."

"If your going to be an asshole then...fuck you!!." I yelled helping Jasper up. I opened the door as we left leaving Edward staring in shock, Emmett laughing and Rose with blood on her hand.

~*~

I helped Jasper in the door of his house. He hit his head pretty hard from falling.

"Damn Edward is heavy handed."

"Yeah, when he punishes me and slaps my ass it stings for days."

Jasper gave me a what the fuck look. I laughed and said sorry. I got some ice from the freezer and a rag. I told him to put it on his nose. As he did that I went to clean the blood that was in the car. When I came back in, I gave Jasper an Advil and told him to take a shower. When he was done, I got in and put on some pjs that Alice forgot. They fit me which was weird because she was 5 inches shorter than me. It was purple, my favorite color, camisole and pants. They were quite comfortable and sexy at the same time. I which I would have got something else, because Jasper was like my brother/ bestfriend and it was kinda weird. I put it the thought out of my mind when I got back in the living room. Jasper had on sweats and a tank top.

"Your a copy cat you know."

"How so?" He looked confused. As he ate some popcorn he popped.

"I had that out fit on already." He laughed and threw some popcorn at me. I took some and threw them back at him. Before he could get some more I told him that it took me forever to clean this place. He stopped and laughed.

"Are we going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah there's a collection right there pick one. Do you want something to drink...no wait let me guess, you want some root beer?"

"Oh my God how did you guess?" I acted like a dumb blonde.

"Come on Bells your my best friend..well other than Edward, of course I know your favorite drink."

I giggled and told him he had to drink some water because all the beer was no good for him. He said yes mom again and got the drinks while I picked out the movie. I decided on Scray Movie because it was hiliarous to me.

"Why do you love this movie so much?"

"It's a classic."

"Classic my ass. Bella it's stupid."

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie." By then end of the movie, our stomachs hurt from laughing so much. We then decided to play a game of Spades and talk about what happened.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Edward."

I waved at him and said, "Edward needs to chill out and grow up. Sometimes I feel like I'm 28 and he's 17."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, he made a big deal about it, I'm mean yeah it sucks that you cheated on Alice and you did deserve to get punched, but he didn't know the whole story."

"Your right and his dumb ass brother was egging him on."

"I know, but his girlfriend seemed nice."

"She did didnt't she? Well she's my baby sister."

"Really she is?"

"Yes."

"I think Alice told me, but I just forgot.'

He laughed, as we finshed our third game I went to get some ice cream.

"You can't beat me in Spades Bells theres just no way you know?"

"Oh shut up you were lucky."

He beat me after three rounds. I scooped some ice cream in my bowl and looked at my phone. There was 22 text messages and 4 voicemails.

First message: _Bella I'm so sorry about Emmett telling Edward. I didn't know call me at 483-274-3274 ~Ali_

Second message:_ Come home Bella ~Edward_

Thirdmessage:_ Bells!!!! Where the hell have you been?? It's your bestfriend Jake ~Jakey Poo_

Fourth Message:_Bella baby I'm sorry please call me ~Edward_

The rest of the messages were from Edward saying he made a mistake and to come home and talk. I was upset with him so I didn't reply to them

_Alice Cullen!! We have a lot to talk about... ~Bella_

_Jakey I missed you...Well you do know that your not my only bestfriend....I have another one who needs me too and his girlfriend who happens to be my best friend too are having some troubles. I will come down to La Push tomorrow for lunch since I don't have any school. I love you so much *kisses* ~Bella_

I put the ice cream back into the freezer and went back to the living room where Jasper was watching Family Guy.

"What took you so long?" I curled on the couch sitting Indian style and told him about all the messages Edward gave me. We watched Family Guy for a while before my phone started ringing. My ringtone Bottle Pop by PCD filled the room

"Hello."

"Bella, is everything ok?"

I mouthed Alice to Jasper and his face lit up. He focused in on everything I was saying.

"No Alice everything is not ok. When were you going to tell me about Bruce?"

She was quiet for a then spoke again, "Did Jasper tell you about him?"

"Yes he did. I'm still wondering why you didn't."

"I didn't because I didn't want you to be upset." I chuckled.

"So what you were gunna make me think Jasper was the bad guy knowing you did the same to him?"

"No Bella, I never had sex with Bruce. He was a friend and Jasper didn't like me spending time with him. I never cheated on Jazz."

"Yeah you should have. If you were going to ignore him and do this and that with the guy then you mind as well cheated on him."

"Jeez Bells it's not even like that ok."

"Then tell me Alice what is it like?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you ok?"

"Fine then don't."

I hung up and Jasper looked at me. "I'm sorry Jazz."

He smiled, "It's fine."

"I'm tired, I'm gunna go to bed ok?"

"Thats fine, I gave you some fresh sheets in the guest room."

"Ok night." I kissed his cheek and went upstairs. This was the first time since I moved in with Edward that I slept alone. I felt so lonely and lost without him, but he had to know he couldn't throw a bitch fit when he didn't what he wanted from people. It was about 1am when my phone started ringing. I had just fell asleep and I was mad that someone woke me up.

"Who is it?" My voice was shaky and horse.

"It's me."

I sat up, "What?"

"I can't sleep without you next to me baby. I'm sorry about what happened and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't understand why you would take Jasper's side in this situation."

"Well if you wouldn't have been throwing punches and listening to me the maybe you would have known the whole story. I'm sorry to say this but your brother is an asshole because he had no right to tell you. Alice wanted to tell you herself."

"I talked to Alice and she told me everything. Your right Bella, I should have known the whole story first. I'm sorry so can you please come home?"

"I will when I'm ready." I hung up and cried myself back to sleep.

**PLEASE READ THIS READERS :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter was long and a lot of stuff happened. I'm gunna say it again, if you dont like it dont read it anymore. This story is based on real life and real relationships so deal with it. When you leave reviews, please be respectful, if you dont like something theres a respectful way of saying it and if u cant be respectful about it then PM me and we could talk about it there. Reviews are for constructive criticsm and feedback, its not for being rude and bashful. If your going to say you hate my ideas theres a respectful way of saying it. I'm sorry for the grammer, there's going to be some mistakes because my microsoft word....oh yeah that reminds me, how can someone say my stories suck when they havent written anything?? There's thousands of other stories on Twilight fiction so read those and tell them theirs suck because im not gunna have you disrespect my work when you havent written anything your damn self. I'm just that kinda of chick. Thank you for all of my loyal readers, yes i put the judge in here for a reason and that reason is to make edward and bella's realtionship stronger so thanks for holding it out with me and being respectful.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RESPECTFULLY PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight, but I do dvr which I lovee :)**

**PLEASE READ**

**Guys I don't want to see mean or anything so if I come off that way I'm sorry. I know in the last chapter people brought some things to my attention. The first thing was everyone's age. Bella is 17. Edward is 28. His sister Alice is 25. His brother Emmett is 30. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is 29. Rosalie's brother(NOT HER TWIN) Jasper is 30. lol I just wanted to get that straight, because I was becoming confused too. I'm sure I never said Jazz and Rose were twins but if I did I'm sorry. Another thing that came to my attention was the fact that when I said real relationship people may have taken offense. I'm sorry guys. Some nice reviewer told me people didn't have to cheat to be in a "Real Relationship". I 100% agree with that but I never said anyone had to cheat. If I did I didn't mean to. What I think I said was there are temptations in relationships and that they arent always perfect. Now, I'm done talking about it. I have established that my readers are perfect :) and I will stop expecting to gain new ones. The ones that are true are the ones that review lol. So...**

**Enjoy**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. My stomach made a loud growl indictating it needed to be fed. I just got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and ran down stairs.

"Mmmm something smells good bestest friend."

Jasper laughed as he put pancakes on the a plate and carried the to the dining room table.

"I made your favorite, banana pancakes and baked bacon."

"Oh man I'm starved."

He handed me the syrup and we began to eat. The food was great not too burnt, but cooked all the way. Jasper use to be a horrible cook until he met me. I helped him improve his cooking skills so much. I knew that Alice was grateful for the changed especially since Jazz cooked for everyday. Thinking about Alice made me upset, maybe I took it a little too hard with Bruce. I didn't even know the situation from her and that's the same thing Edward did. Was it so hard to know ever part of the situation before jumping sides? Or did we have to know every aspect of the problem from every person involved? Did I have to go hunt down Bruce and Maria to hear their side of the situation? Was it possible to get all the facts without knowing everything about the situation? As these questins floated through my head I couldn't help but feel like Carrie Bradshaw. I decided that I had to pick my battles; I wanted to go home and curl up to my wonderful boyfriend. How did I get so caught up in other peoples drama that I created some in my own relationship. I was going to call Alice back and hear what she had to say. Then I was going to look deeper into our different situations. Alice met Bruce and they had more in common than her and Jasper. That was understandable, sometimes you meet people that share your common interest. I met Marcus who is 20. Yes he was older than me, but I still felt a magnetic pull towards him. The situations were similar yet different. I was done with Marcus. I was done thinking about him and how my body reacted when he touched me. I had a great guy at home and I shouldn't give in to these hormonal feelings. As breakfast ended, I got dressed and went home. When I got there, I saw Edward's car in the driveway. This is weird because it was Thursday. I opened the door and saw Alice and Emmett on the couch with Edward standing. They didn't notice me walk in as they kept talking.

"I just think the girl is trouble Edward. She's sticking her nose in everyones business. She's tearing our family apart." Emmett said looking back and forth at Alice and Edward. The thing that didn't make me mad was that he said that, it was the fact that Alice and Edward didn't say anything to disagree. I just ran out to the car and while i was starting the car I saw Alice and Edward staring at me through the door. I just drove off, not looking back.

~*~

La Push was never this far, but then again it was forever since I had been here. Did it have to be this way? In order to date an older guy, did I have to leave the past and focus on only the future? As I walked in the woods of La Push I saw someone that looked a bit different then the rest of the natives. It looked like the guy was talking to Jacob, but I couldn't be so sure.

"Hey Jake." I said walking towards them. They both turned around dead in my tracks as Marcus smiled at me. This was getting alittle too freaky for me. Why the hell was he here and how did he know I would be?

""Hey Bells what's up?"

I couldn't take my eyes off Marcus as I walked closer. Jake shook me from the trance and he hugged me.

"I came to talk to you about some stuff." I replied, Marcus turned away from me and looked at Jake.

"Oh ok, Well Bells this is Marcus, he's a friend of Sam and Paul's and his dad is Leah's cousin so that makes them sisters, I guess."

"Oh yeah I know Bella, ran into her a couple of times."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think he's stalking me." Jake laughed as did I, but Marcus didn't. He just walked away and sat on the bench by Sam and Emily's house. I may have hurt his feelings but I didn't care. He was really starting to crept me out. Jake joked about him being sensitive and told me to come inside. Everytime I came to La Push it was like a big fun palace. Everyone stayed at Sam and Emily's house because Emily was the greatest cook ever. When I walked in, the whole gang was there. Leah, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Emily. Emily was baking muffins and cookies and everyone turned when they saw Jake and i come in.

"Bella!!" Everyone screamed making me blush from all the attention. They all tool turns hugging me and saying how much they missed me. They were in the middle of a game of charades. I went to the kitched to talk to Emily while the rest of them continued to play. Emily was always so warm and sweet to everyone. She gave me a hug and went back to baking. She looked a lot different from the last time I saw her. She seemed to be...bigger in the stomach. She had on some shorts and a tank top that barley covererd her stomach. She still had the scar on her arm and face from the car accident her and Sam where in a few years ago. She's such a strong person and I was lucky to have her in my life. She was smart and well rounded but since the accident she's had trouble with going out in public. I wonder if she was over that?

"So Em you wanna go shopping later?"

"Umm...sure Bells."

I was shocked to the least. She usually wouldn't want to go with me. I didn't want to be rude and ask her how did she gain so much weight so I just tried to be non obvious. I pulled her tank to down and she laughed.

"Bella, I'm pregant."

"What?! How many months?"

She laughed at my shocked face. "5 months."

"Wow. Jake never told me."

"Yea well you never call us or visit."

I felt bad, "I know I'm sorry, but this I'll be over a lot more now that I don't have any school."

"Ok." She smiled and we talked about everything I missed. Seth brought a puppy who died. She said he was really beaten up about it and poor Seth loved animals. Leah and Jake were connected by the hip and still in their "honeymoon phase" after 4 years of dating. Sam got a job at the autoshop and she stays home and plans for motherhood. Paul met a girl name Jenny who is bisexual and they have lots of threesomes. I just laughed because Paul was such a hothead and I couldn't imagine him sharing his girlfriend. Quil met a girl from college name Kim and they are engaged. Embry and Quil stopped being best friends which shocked me because they have been friends since they were 2.

"Yeah don't say anything about it though it will upset Embry because he hates Kim."

I nodded, "What's wrong with her?"

She put the cookies and muffins on a table and said, "She's a bit obsessive and controlling, she wants Quil to herself and it's a bit irritating."

I nodded as she called them into the kitchen. We all sat down and ate and talked about the past. Everyone was so much older and when Emily said Quil and Embry weren't friends anymore she meant it. The were far away from each other at the table and barley looked at each other. Jacob and Leah excused themselves from the table and went upstairs. I just laughed at their stories of moments I missed and we started to play charades again. Sam and Emily sat on the loveseat as he rubbed her stomach. I was almost so much to look at. The love those two had was too much for me to understand. I wanted everything and more from Edward. Were my expectations too high? Were his too low? I pushed him out of my mind as I paid attention to Paul act out his scene.

He put up 1 finger.

"One word."I said.

He nodded, the put up two more fingers.

"Two syllables." Quil said and he nodded again. He got on the floor and and started to growl.

"Dog!"

"Monkey."

"Cat."

We all loved over at Seth and throw pieces of muffins at him. Cats didnt growled as we laughed. "Two syllables guys not one." I said. It was there turn to throw pieces of muffins at me. As Paul finished his performance we were all stuck at this point.

"Werewolf."

Everyone turned and looked at Marcus who was leaned against the living room door. Paul let out a breath and said, "Finally." People started laughing and said it wasn't fair because he was smart ass all hell. He just laughed and went to the kitchen. I felt bad and thought I should go talk to him.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" I asked everyone said no so I just went to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table eating a muffin. I went to the ridge and got some juice.

"You want any?"

"No thank you."

"Ok." I poured some in a glass and sat down next to him at the table.

"Wow if I were you I wouldn't sit too close to your stalker." His voice was snide as he smirked.

"I'm sorry ok I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah well it is kinda weird how we keep bumping into each other. I'm begininng to think it's fate."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes I do. So how do you them?"

"Well my dad has known Jake's dad since before I was born so it's only natural that Jake becomes my best friend."

"Oh, but what about that other guy hes your best friend too?"

"He's more like brother/best friend. Jake is my number one best friend, then Alice and then her boyfriend Jasper."

"Oh so who's Alice?"

"Alice is Edward's younger sister"

He nodded, "So tell me about them"

I told him about how Edward and I met and his family. I even talked about my family, about how my mom left and how my dad is crazy now. He just nodded and told me all the right things. People seemed so careful when they talked about my mom, but not him because he told me it straight. Then, he told me about his family and freinds.

"So, my mom grew up in Philly and she was born in Iowa. She was told that she couldn't have any kids and she stopped trying after a while. I was a miracle baby in more ways than one. My mom didn't know she was pregant. She never grew a belly or she never threw up of felt sick or anything." I never heard anything like that before.

"She didn't have her period though so how couldn't she have known?" I took a sip of my drink as he finished his story.

"She always had irregular periods so when she didn't get them it didn't seem like a big deal at the time you know?"

"Wow that's crazy. Did she ever drink or smoke?"

"Oh no." He laughed. "We are strict in our religion so she doesn't believe in any of that."

"Well that's good."

He contiuned to tell me everything about his past. He was actually a funny and charming guy. We had a lot in common for the most obvious reason. We were close in age and we liked the same music and books. We did disagree about the qualties of good T.V shows out there.

"The only good shows on T.V is Desperate Housewives, Law and Order:SVU, Eastwick, The Good Wife,Vampire Diaries, and 90210."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope." I shook my head. He said those shows were for a bunch of old woman who lived with 9 cats. I hit him and he started to tickle me. We laughed and joked about everything. Before I knew it the gang was coming in from the living room. Emily said she was going to start making dinner and I welcome to come.

"Oh thanks, but I can't avoid Edward forever."

"Ok tell him we said hello."

"I will, I'm gunna go say bye to Jake and Leah." I was walking upstairs and knocked on Jake's door. When he didn't answer, I opened the door shocked at what I saw. Leah was on top of Jake riding him as Jake sucked her breast. I put my hands over my eyes and yelled sorry. I turned around and closed the door. I ran down stairs and said it was a mistake to go up there. Everyone was cracking up as I left the house. I got to my car and saw Marcus standing there.

"I wanted to walk you to your car so I decided to suprise you." He laughed and I opened my mouth to act like I was suprised. He opened the door for me and told me he wanted to see me again.

"Well I have lunch with Jake tomorrow so maybe we could go to the park afterwords. You can bring your niece."

"Of course. I'll see you later Isabella."

"You know your the only one that calls me that?"

"I think it's beautiful and an orginal name."

I nodded and laughed, "Bye, Marcus."

He waved as I pulled off.

~*~

"Bella is that you?"

Edward called as I walked in the door. I put my head down and said yes. He came in from his gym and looked great. He had on sweats and thats it. His chest and abs were wet with sweat as was his hair. He looked good enough to eat. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I took a handful of his hair and pulled him down to kiss me. He tasted nice and he wrapped his arms around the top of my ass. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I actually saw him there waiting for me. He took off my jacket and shirt before returning to my mouth. I drew my tounge out begging to enter his mouth. When he let my tounge in, he tasted like spearmint gum and beer. I sucked on him for a while before he slapped my ass. After a while Edward backed me up so that my knee was hitting the back of the couch. I sat down and straddled me. I broke this kiss because of my lack of breathing and ran my hands down his body. He moaned and kissed my neck. He took of my sweatpants and threw them towards the T.V. I wasn't wearing any panties because the ones that I had at Jasper's house were dirty. He placed his palm on my pussy and rubbed it. My head drew back as I scratched his back. He took off my tank top and bra and sucked on my nipples.

"Oh...baby yes." He bite down on the hard peek and pinched the other one. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and after all the things he was doing to my I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed his off my stood up. He took off his sweats and sat down. He had his cock in his hand and rubbed it as he looked at me. I put my knees on both sides of his leg. He grabbed my ass and pushed me so that my sex was placed on his abs. I rubbed up and down liking how it felt. I moaned when he pinched my clit and smacked my ass. I looked in his eyes as moved down to his cock. He had a mixture of anger, lust and desire. I pushed down on his cock watching as his mouth opened and his eyes closed. I bit on his bottom lip and his reaction was one I didn't expect. He stood up and laid me on the couch. Only he didn't get on top of me, he stayed standing as he pounded into my pussy. He had his hands under my ass pushing me up and this new angle made him hit my g-spot in all the right places.

"Oh God yessss." I moaned loudly as I pinched my nibbles. My body felt so raw and soft and new. Edward slammed into me hard his balls hitting the part of my ass that wasn't covered with his hands. I moved my hands from my breast to pull them.

"Shit Bella."

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck yes."

He picked me up again and sat back down so that I was ontop of him once more. I rode him hard while squeezing my pussy walls against his cock. He groaned and reached for my clit. The feel of him coming inside of me was one that I loved. His hot spurts shooting through my body was enough for me to come over his cock. I laid my head on his chest breathing deeply. He kissed my head and picked me up. We went to the shower on the first floor and got washed off. Edward washed my back before the questions began.

"Where were you?"

"La Push."

"Why did you run out of here."

"I wanted some alone time."

Edward nodded and moved his wash to my stomach and breast. He dug his face into my neck and he massaged my breast. I laid my head back so it was resting on his wet chest. He had a better access to my neck he placed sweet kisses on it. His hands were soapy as he rubbed on my nipples. I moaned and turned around. Edward kissed me softly. I took some bodywash and rubbed his chest. He smiled down at me.

"I wanna taste you baby."

My pussy started to drip as he whispered those words into my ear. He picked me up and sat me on the bench where the soap was suppose to be. I opened my legs for him. He laughed and got on his knees. He licked my inner thighs teasing my.

"You smell so good."

I moaned in response as the tip of his tonuge licked my clit. I put my hands and pulled.

"Bella." He moaned. "Don't be bad ok?"

He stuck his tonuge into my hole and swirled around. My eyes were going to be stuck in the back of my head if he didn't stop teasing me. His thumb reached up and rubbed my clit as his tonuge fucked me. I knew my orgasm was close because my toes curled into his back.

"Don't stop."

Edward sped up and my orgasm flowed into his mouth. He looked at me and smirked. I giggled and rolled my eyes. We finished showering and got dressed. He carried me upstairs, so that we could finish our night of love making. I would talk to him tomorrow about everything, but tonight I just wanted to be close to my man.

**READ PLEASE!!!! :)**

**If you haven't read the first A/N please. Reviews guys...But this time its gunna be different. I would like reviews on what you guys think about Marcus, La Push, breakfast(bella's questions) and the lemon..if theres any questions of course let me know. I do answer each and every review. I gave you guys two chapters (long ones) in two days. I will have another chapter tomorrow only if I get the reviews guy. I wanna thank all the loyal reviewers :) These guys review every chapter. thanks. also, since my winter break is coming up this Wednsday...you guys know what that means. I'm gunna spend time with my boyfriend and my family. But i will have another chapter tomorrow and tuesday so enjoy...remember i want reviews on Marcus, La push and the lemon...and the thing in the beginning at breakfast. Lets try 10 reviews this chapter**

**Hmm I'm thinking about three major things happening...charlie will be back, emmett is going to do his extreme thing(which i dont know what it will be so im gunna need suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!) marcus is going to be dealt with then i'm gunna be finished with this story. im just estimating here, but emmett will be dealt with first so he will may take up two chapters...so im gunna need suggestions now!!! then marcus hes gunna be a chapter and a half....charlie will be three chapters....it all depends on how everything plays out so im looking at 7 more chapters guys.**

**Thanks for the 150 reviews!!!! but before tomorrow i would like 160... ;) lol**

**remember to read the first a/n up top and then this one and to review on the four things i asked about because i really need your help:  
**

**Reviews on:**

**'s emmett plan?(will he turn out like tanya, truly evil, or is he just a concerned older brother who can be pursauded in team bedward lol)**

**(is he good or bad. will bella cheat? will it make her and edward stronger? how should this play out?)**

** push(how did you like them and should i include them in more chapters)**

** lemon(was it too much? not enough details? too short? too long? let me know)**

** and Jasper's breakfast.(what should be the answer to her questions? should Alice and Jasper get back together? should alice be with bruce? should we meet bruce?)**

**Your the best readers a girl can have and I'm lucky to have such amazing reviews....you guys have got me hooked...i need more!! lol**

**i also have another story called My Secretive Boyfriend...check it out. ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) (this is the longest a/n ever!! lol)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the dress that Bella wore at her party in New Moon. I brought it at Hot Topic :)**

**Enjoy**

**I'm back!! :)**

**_The weekend_**

It was 3am and it seemed like the world was on mute. The room was pitch black and hot because of the Summer feel. Edward's leg was on top of mines. He had one arm under my body and the other one over my chest. His head was buried in my neck and his hand traveled up to grab my breast. He pushed me closer into him so that my back was pressed on his chest. I was content and happy, just not sleepy. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to do anything, but stay in with Edward. Edward let out a grunt and pulled me closer to him. He pinched my nipple and I knew it wasn't sexual, but my body still reacted. The week was filled with twist and turns. I went to the park with Marcus and his niece. He told me some more about his life and how he became so smart. He told me he did a lot of studying and on his free time he read the Bible and the dictionary. He knew that he had a lot to live up to with his father of course, but he was determined to do so. I was moved by his drive and motivation. He was truly inspiring. We shared a lot of common interest. I told him about Edward and the thing with my family and all the obstacled we faced. He understood me and was supportive. His niece was a sweetheart and she gave out lots of hugs. She called me her auntie which I thought was just cute. After getting to know him, I realized my little lustful thoughts were a thing of the past. We were just friends and I knew I had it good with the man next to me. Edward asked me about him and I told him the truth.

_"Yes,I did have an attraction to him in the begininng, but it was just physical and it meant nothing. I'm a hormonal teenager and any hot guy I see I think of sex. It's all apart of puberty." I laughed, but Edwaed wasn't._

_"It doesn't matter if it meant something or not, it's disrespectful to me and our relationship." He wasn't looking at me, but I could hear the hurt that was in his voice. He put his hands on his face and sighed. After a few moments, he looked up back at me. "I forgive you, but I don't want you to see him anymore." With that he got up and went to work. _

Remembering that day made me upset. I hate it that I couldn't see my friend. The pain quickly went away and was replaced with love. Edward only did this because of his love for me and this relationship. I know that our relationship can overcome so much and if I had to give up Marcus, I would. I was beginning to lose the battle with sleep that I had. I let my body take over and difted off in to la la land.

~*~

Edward wake up before me and started working on some houses. I wanted to stay in bed a little longer and get as much rest as possible, because I knew I had a big interview on Monday. My dream was to be a chef and I wanted to do the best I could. I had an internship at a top resturant and I wanted to be on my game. I knew that I should work and help Edward with the bills but he insisted on me taking this because it will help me out a lot at trying to get to bigger and better things. I knew that I could do it, I had all the faith in the world. Did the world have faith in me? What good am I, if I can't achieve high expections of me? Was I destined to be a failure? Was I born to achieve? All these questions came to a stop when Edward came in the room.

"What's going on sexy?" I sat up and asked, he looked at me and smiled.

"My job called me sweetheart. I have to go."

"Really can't you just stay here...and fuck me?" I put a pout on my lips. Edward's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"When I get back, you better be naked on the kitchen table, with whipped cream."

"Oh yea?"

"Yup." Edward put on his jacket, "And if your not, you will pay."

I laughed and blew him a kiss. While Edward was out, I tried to clean. The house was spotless, which seemed weird since I haven't cleaned in a while. There wasn't really much to do, but sit and wait for Edward. I got naked and sat on the couch waiting for his car to pull up. I waited and waited and it soon was dark out. I didnt understand what was going on and I was beginning to worry. I stood up and as soon as I did, my cell phone rang. I smiled and looked at it. It was Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Edward was ran over my a car."

Alice screamed through the speakers. For a moment, I couldn't move. My Edward?

"Alice, tell me your joking."

"Bella!!! Get your ass down here now! We are at the hospital."

My knees started shaking and I began to feel nauseas. My hands were saking and I got really hot. I didn't realized I dropped the phone until I heard Alice screaming. I quickly picked it up.

"I'm here...Alice who hit him?"

...

"Alice!"

"Bella. it was a hummer."

Shit. That was one big ass car.

"Is he ok?"

"He's sleeping, but his ribs are broke Bells."

"Ok, and whos hummer was it?"

....

"Alice?"

"We should have called you earlier, but we just founded out. Emmett found him on the side of the road a block from his job."

"Ok, why was he a block from his job?"

"He was getting a bagel."

I rolled my eyes and threw on my clothes.

"Do you have the person who hit him? Was it an accident? Are they hurt?"

"It was no accident Bella."

_Charlie_

"I will kill my dad if he ran Edward over!!!!!!!"

"It wasn't Charlie."

"Then who the hell was it?"

**OOOO Who was it you guys? Who ran Edward over? Hell I don't even know!!! How about you tell me.**

**PLEASE READ**

**Now this is the chapter that had mapped out...I had a brunh with Esme and Carlise, and you guys were going to see into their world and their marriage...but then somehow, my mouse clicked exit... now i had a big suprise in that chapter and it dealt with charlie but now i guess we wont deal with that untill later. A quick shot out to roxanne....hurry and get an account, because you left two great reviews and i would like to talk about them!!! As for this chapter. I know it was short and boring, but hey the next one will better. sorry about the absence, ive been parting and hanging out...i just got kicked out of my grandmothers (who i live with) and i live with my mom again (and her boyfriend :(. but hey at least she has internet and a great big house...and a wii....lol thanks for all the reviews you guys... **

**next chapter should be up tomorrow ;) hopefully lol **

**REVIEW AND EDWARD WILL SING ROCK YOU TO SLEEP TONIGHT:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Hannah Montana cd....yes it's true lol**

**A/N: 201 reviews!!! I know this may not seem like a big deal to most, but it is for me and I'm so happy you guys... Last chapter, someone ran Edward Cullen over, I made my decision on who did it based on my little brother, I held up four fingers with the four names in my mind of who ran him over, and he chose one, so this chapter is dedicated to my little brother :)**

I ran in the ER bursting throught the doors, anxious to see Edward. I got to the desk and there was a woman on the phone chewing gum. She had a nasty laugh as she laughed at whatever the person was saying. I tapped my hand on the desk impatiently waiting for her.

"Well, girl I got my nails done yesterday, they are yellow." The girl said as she looked at her oversized nails and popped at her gum.

"Umm excuse me, I'm here to see Edward Cullen."

She looked at me with a smug look and sucked her teeth, she put the phone on her shoulder and replied, "Can't you see I'm on the phone, you will see your_ old man_ when I get ready." She then went back to talking on the phone. I felt the anger rise through my body the same way it did when I fought Jessica. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and not cause a scene.

I slowly put my finger over the phone dialer offically ending her conversation. I put my face down next to her close enough for her to hear me without anyone else. "If you don't tell me where my boyfriend is right now, I will rip off each of those fake disgusting yellow nails and stuff them down your throat." Her mouth swung open, and her eyes widen.

"Room 315." She stumbled out.

I smiled and picked up a piece of her bubbulicous gum and said, "Thank you."

~*~

When I walked in the room, I saw Edward laying on a bed winced in pain. There was no one in the room which was odd because the Cullens were so tight, I thought he be smothered.

"Hey sweetheart." Edward's voice shocked me, it was dry and horse, a complete opposite to his regular musical sound.

"Hi." My voice was soft and small.

"Come in here sweetie, why are you so far away?" I didn't realize it but I hadn't moved from the door yet. I went closer to him and sat on the side of his bed. When I got closer to him, I sae the scar on his face and hands.

"That looks like it hurts." I winced as I picked up his bandaged hand. Edward looked down to see what I was talking about and shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt too bad sweetie, I'm glad your here now." His hand went up to my face and rubbed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his palm.

"What happened Edward." I whispered, I was scared to talk about it.

He took a deep breath and started telling me what happened, "Well, after my office called I went of course. I was hungry because I rushed out so fast. I went to get a bagel down the street from the office, and Bells you know I would never cross the street without looking. I walked and the car that hit me was parked and when I got to the middle of the street, he ran me over. I was shocked because there were two guys in the car. One was big and stalky, almost like Emmett. The other was skinning, he almost looked like Aro, but a younger version. The said, 'it's over, give Bella up.'" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Two men ran my Edward down over me?

"Oh God Edward this is all my fault. Everything is all my fault. I don't understand why everyone is so freaked out about this. Our relationship is like front news. Everything is screwed up Edward!"

"Bella, babe calm down and sit back..."

"No, Edward, I can't cause you anymore problems. First, you lost your best friend to me, and your brother, and my dad is making our lives a miserable hell. I don't know if I can keep doing this Edward. I can't keep causing the one person that I love more than anyone else in the entire world any more pain."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Edward sat up his face was alarmed. "Bella when I said always and forever, I mean it. I'm not doing this to for my health. All of this Bella." He scanned his bandaged ribs and hands. "Is temporary, there's nothing in this world that can ever stop me from loving you. I will past all the hurdles in our way Bella. Charlie, Emmett, Tanya, Aro, Marcus...no one Bella will ever keep me from you. Even if you moved and changed your name, I will always be there. There's only one Bella and this Bella is made for the only one Edward that loves her now and always. Everything I do, I do for you."

Edward smiled at me, my eyes were watering and Edward's face was all blurry.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much." I smiled back and jumped into his awating arms. He smelled different like Irish Spring and peas. Edward laughed as I sniffed him. "I love you baby." I whispered again. Edward rubbed my back and kissed my neck softly. I began to breath heavy as body reacted to his lips on my skin. I pulled away from his and kissed his lips. He reached down and squeezed my ass pulling me closer to him. Just as Edward's tongue pushed its way in to my mouth, the nurse knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interput Mr. Cullen, but I'm here to check re- wrap your ribs." She looked just like me only she was blonde and her boobs were a bit larger than mines. Edward nodded and smiled. I knew he was being poliet, but I still felt alittle weird. He watched her every movement, as I watched his. When Edward saw me staring, he blushed and I rolled my eyes. He was such a guy, distracted my a pair of huge tits. As the nurse finshed up, she warned me that visting ours were over in thirty mintues. I took this time to lay down with Edward and massage his stomach and ribs as he fell asleep. I knew things were hard now. I just wanted to catch the assholes who did this to my man and lock them up with those other idiots. _Tanya and Aro. _Could they have planned this? If they did, I would have to be locked up in a cell as well because I would go away for murder.

I remembered Edward's words, he loved me and I loved him. No matter what anyone says, he was in this with me. I wasn't alone in this world. Even if all the other people in my life walked out or moved on. First, my mom jumped up and left. Then, my dad went psycho. Jake and Leah were serious and I rarely heard from him. Alice was with her "friend" Bruce, and Jasper has been so upset to do anything. Edward was all I have and the more I thought about our future, the more I questioned its reality. Could we go up aganist the world? Will always and forever be enough?

**Yay!! **

**I know it's another short chapter, but hey this is how you guys wanted it. The next chapter will be on Edwards recovery and we will find out why Edward was called by his job, and trust me it's no good news. The only good news in the next few chapters are Edward declared his willingness to stay with Bella forever. This will come into play the next few chapters. Hope you guys are ready....HeRe CoMeS tHe DrAmA!!!**

**ReViEw....rEvIeW...REviEW...reVIew...review...REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...Stephanie does :(**

**Important News you guys read!**

**A/N: Sorry...I've been working on my other story That's What You Get. So far its my fave because it reminds me of my relationship with my bf now....its based of my personal relationship...so it means a lot to me. Im going to be done with this soon honestly so the next couple of chapters are going to come hard and fast and they will be longer. I should be done with this chapter tonight. Then the next should be tomorrow. All in all Emmett will be done today.**

**Enjoy**

The next few days had been hard on Edward. He had been hurting everywhere and he was starting to lose his mind. I had started my internship yesterday and it was hard to leave Edward in the house, but Esme agreed to check on him every once in a while which I was very grateful for. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie are coming over for dinner today so I was going to make something I haven't done in a while, tacos. Edward told me tacos were Emmett's favorite food and I actually wanted to impress him. I thought it was silly for him and I not to be civil towards each other. Edward explained how he wanted his older brother and girlfriend to be friends. I told him I would try, but I can't say the same for his jerk of a brother.

Since the 'accident', the dectives have been trying to find the men that ran Edward down. Forks police were shit so Carlise hired some people to look into it. There names were Cauis and Demetrius. They were in fact related to Aro. Cauis is his son and Demetrius is his brother. We just have to find out who hired them, we thought it was Charlie, but Charlie had nothing to do with it. He had cut of all tides with Tanya and Aro, and he's been out of town. He didn't even know Aro had family. He had many alibies and couldn't possibly have known about any of this. That ruled him out, but I didn't have any other psychos running around trying to break my relationship up. So this case was offically frozen.

I looked over myself ion the mirror to make sure I was ready. This was my first time dressing professional. I had on a black cotton skirt, black heels, a white button down shirt that clutched closely on my body, and my hair was in a bun. I ran my hand down my body to crease the imaginary wrinkles I saw. When I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I looked at him through the window as he stared at me.

"What's so funny ?"

"Well if you must know, I think you are staling."

"Oh yea?" I turned around and walked to the edge of the bed. "And why is that so funny?"

"It's funny because your nervous." He smirked as if it this was natural. He was in the bed sitting up with about 5 pillows behind him. His hands were folded on his lap. "You have nothing to be nervous about love. You are going to blow through this first day and, in 3 months you are going to be the top chief of the world." I blushed and bent down to kiss his cheek. Edward turned the game on and was watching.

"So are you excited about dinner tonight babe?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well, not really. I'm more nervous than anything you know. I mean I love my brother...because he's my brother, but nothing compares to you. I want you to feel comfortable."

"Edward from the first time I saw Emmett, I knew we weren't going to get along. There's nothing we can do about that. We just aren't the same people love and thats not your fault. It is uncomfortable, but I feel the same way about you and Charlie. In the beginning I wanted you to get along. It just won't happen."

"Bella, don't compare your sick father to my misguided brother."

"Edward, don't think what your brother is doing is anything less than my dad."

Edward sat up and I could see the redness coming from his neck. This only happened when he was angry or upset. This time he was furious. "My brother isn't crazy. He didn't set up a master plan to get us broken up. If anything, Emmett saved our relationship."

"What?"

"If I were to go to jail, there would be no more us. Emmett saved that."

I jumped up, now I was pissed off. "You would have broken up with me because you were incarcerated??!!"

"Well Bella, you knew that."

I laughed, but it wasn't a funny one. "I know nothing!"

After that came out, I realized how stupid this conversation was. We both had a lot of issues we had to deal with and arguing wasn't going to solve this. "Aruging, Edward, won't make this any better. My dad is crazy, and your brother is a dick!" Edward rolled his eyes and continued to watch the game.

"I'm going to work."

"Good luck." He replied, his voice was monotone and it sounded like he didn't mean it. I stopped at the door. I knew just how to get back at him.

"When you get a chance, wash your ass. I'm not fucking you when you smell like shit. Ask your mommy to help you in the shower." I smiled and didn't even wait for a reply as I walked out the door.

~*~

"Swan" Swan...Swan...Swan...Swan....oh that was me!

I jumped up and walked to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Isabella."

"Hi Isabella, Mr. Jack will see you known."

"Ok." The woman at the desks hair was brown like mine. Her face was structed the same, but her eyes were blue and she wore glasses.

I walked to the first door that said Jack on it. I knocked twice and a big butch man opened the door. His office smelt like weed and whiskey.

"Ahh Miss. Swan...come in come in."

I walked in, but I wasn't comfortable at all. He made me uneasy, but this was an amazing oppurtnuity. He came and sat down behind a desk.

"Well Miss. Swan looking at your resume you are very good. You may not have done a lot yet, but from all your recommandations and things like that I have to say Miss. Swan...."

Oh shit. I forgot my dad had wrote my recommadation after I moved out. I'm pretty sure there was nothing good up there. "Tsk tsk tsk, Bella, this one is isn't as nice. Chief Swan has said you are unrealiable, picky, and you aren't dependable."

"Well the only thing with that is my dad hates my guts now. So it was a mistake not to get another letter and I apologize Mr. Jack." He pushed his chair back and stood. He slowly walked over to me and stood behind my chair. I was very uncomfortable now.

"Isabella I'm not sure I can take your word for that." He placed his hands on my bare neck and before I knew it he was rubbing my breast, "You will just have to prove it to me." I jumped up and punched him square in his nose. He made a loud noise as he fell back a little. I picked up my papers and things and walked out. The woman at the desk was on full alert, I guess we were a little loud than I thought.

"Your boss is a perv."

"Don't I know." I took another look at her.

"And you stay here?"

"Well I need this job and I will do everything I can to become a chef."

I laughed bitterly at her. "Well I'm not going to sell my body to become a damn chef."

"You do your thing, and I do mine." With that I walked out of the door.

~*~

"Honey I'm home." I yelled with a horrible Ricky Ricardo accent. I heard a room full of people laughing. I walked in the kitchen and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme sitting around drinking coffee.

"How was your first day sweetheart?"

Edward smiled at me, I guess he was feeling better after our little arguement earlier. "Oh...it was...." I didn't want to tell Edward what happened because I knew he would freak out, but I was also a horrible liar. "bad, it turned out they didn't need me after all."

"Aww poor baby. There will be other things out there." I can't believe I got away with that. I nodded and sat down next to Jasper. I suddenly noticed everyone that was here, Emmett and Jasper, this was going to be interesting. We all moved to the living room to watch a movie we all could agree on. We watched FaceOff with Nicolas Cage and John Travolta.

After it went off Jasper, Rosalie and I all went into the kitchen to start cooking leaving the family to talk. I was getting a chance to get to know Rosalie.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She was chopping some lettuce as she looked up at me.

"Well, I'm a make up artist, but I want to be a stay at home mom."

That shocked me because she seemed like a woman that would shy away from kids.

"How many kids would you like?"

"6, I want three girls and three boys. I also want to adopt a boy and a girl so all together thats 8."

"Wow does Emmett know?"

"Yea he wanted 10 kids, but I told him I couldn't deal with that." Jasper and I laughed at that.

"Yeah well I can't wait to be an uncle. I don't think I will be having kids anytime soon."

"Oh please Jasper, you and Alice will be abck together in know time."

Jasper put down the tomatoes he was cutting up and shook his head. "Alice is with Bruce now."

"What?"

Yup, they went on a date and he walked her home."

"While you were there??"

"Yes Rose, we live together, she said she would be moving out soon, but I don't want her to go."

"Well fight for her you jackass." Rose and I said in unison. We all laughed until we heard screaming.

"YOU HIRED SOMEONE TO RUN ME OVER YOU FUCKING JACKASS!!!!"

"No Edward, it wasn't like that at all. I didn't tell them to run YOU over. I said run Bella over." Rose gasped as she heard what was coming from Emmett's mouth. Before everything register in our head, Edward swung forward and tackled Emmett. He gave him quick, swift and fast punches in the face. Jasper and Alice tried to get him off as Rose and I looked on in shock.

"Please stop!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at Esme. Her hands were on her chest as she fell back. Well all ran over to her and Emmett ran out the house holding parts of his nose. We held Esme up as Rose called the hospital to tell them we were on our way. Emmett's truck roared to life as Edward and Jasper carried Esme to the car. This day just couldn't get any worse.

~*~

Edward rubbed his broken rib wincing in pain as he laid his head on lap. Emmett was on the other side alone pacing back and forth. Alice was sobbing with Bruce holding her, and Rose and Jasper sat with a placid expressions. We were all waiting for news on Esme. All we knew was that she had a stroke from all the activities of the night. Emmett had to get a new nose and some stitches. We didn't know the full affect of what his happened, but none of us cared. When Carlise walked in, everyone jumped up and ran to him.

"Is she going to be ok dad?"

"Well Ali, she had a mini stroke, she's going to have to stay in the hospital for a while, but everything will be fine." Well all nodded still unhappy with this.

"Emmett and Edward, I am very disappointed in you. Fighting and carrying on, we are a family and nothing can tear that apart." Ouch. Carlise was pissed as he looked at Emmett and Edward.

"Dad, he tried to hire someone to run the love of my life over!"

Carlise looked at Emmett shocked. "Dad it wasn't like I wanted to kill her. I wanted them to scare her. I didn't say Edward, I said scare Bella.

"Oh you ass wipe." I yelled. I slapped Emmett in the face as Edward pulled me back.

"Stop it!!! All of you stop it right now!" Alice yelled. "My mom just had a mini stroke because of this shit!." Bruce was trying to calm her down. "Emmett, you need help, you are sick and right now you are not even the brother I know. Edward, you need to realize that there are other things in the world that matter to you than Bella. I love Bella too, but my mom is laying in the hospital bed because you decided to beat the shit out of Emmett. Keep your cool, there are other ways to deal with this rather than throwing punches."

We were all silent after that. Alice was right, Edward's and I relationship wasn't suppose to become like this. It was suppose to be easy. We all calmed down after a while until Edward spoke up.

"Emmett, I loved you with all my heart, but all of that went out of the door when you pulled this shit. Yes Bella is 17 and yes I'm 28. But that shit doesn't matter. What matters are our feelings for each other. If you couldn't accept this relationship, that was fine. But doing something like that was uncalled for. It sickens me to call you family. But now I won't ever have to, because for now on, your dead to me."

With that, Edward grabbed my hand and we walked out the hospital, with his family looking at us leave.

**well well well. IT WAS EMMETT!!! he didnt want edward to get ran over...so how did that happen hmm? we do know that he hired aro's son and brother to "scare" bella, but whose idea was it to have edward ran over??? hmmm in all time we shall now**

**now **

**leave me hot lengthy, reviews and edward cullen, and robert pattinson will give you a foot rub and a back rub....yummmyyyyyy**

**press the gree button below...even if u dont have a profile u can press it and leave me that review i want so baddd!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight, but I do own a need for college.**

**A/N: I am taking time away from my college apps and essays to write this... I'm watching American Idol...it's soooo stupid. The auditions just get crazier every year. I'm gunna TRY to watch it... This is going to be a simple chapter and right now, my boyfriend and I are having some trouble so if it happens in this chapter....sorry.. oh and someone said in a review about bella and a baby??!! just so u guys no she is not pregnant lol.**

**Enjoy**

Edward and I were in the car driving to the doctor. He was finally going to get his bandages removed and I couldn't be happier. He was finally going to be able to go back to work and take showers by himself, not that I mind helping him. Edward's been seemingly calm all week. He went to the hospital everyday while Esme was in there and went to help her. My heart soared watching him take care of his mom. Edward and his family have sort have been odds . Alice has been locked away with Bruce, Esme and Carlise have been in the hospital, and who knows about Emmett. The last time we saw him or heard from was at the hospital when Esme has her stroke. Edward and I have been laying low all week. We rarley went out, and when we did, it was just to got to the doctor or hospital. When we got to the doctor's Edward's bandages were removed and he was able to go to work tomorrow morning. He was beyond happy to get back to working. He wasn't going to tell the job who ran him over or why it was best they didn't know anything like that. We both agreed, because he saved over 500 thousand dollars, that in a year he was going to go to school to get his medical degree. He said it was about time that he became a doctor and helped people in need. I support him 100% and that means I have to get a job to help him. I found and was hired at a local resturant, called Heroes, and I was going to start on Monday morning.

Today was Thursday and when Edward and I got home we decided to do some arranging around the house. We moved the couch to the side and the T.V on the other side. This gave us a lot of space in the middle to put a table by the fireplace. Edward was watching the game while I prepared some dinner. He said he was in the mood for some fish and chicken, so I grilled them both and made some corn on the cob and rice. I decided we could eat at the new table so I put a table cloth on it and carried the plates in the living room. I grabbed some wine and two glasses. Edward sat at the table and pulled my chair out. At first we ate in silence, but then I got sick of it.

"Are you enjoying your food?"

"Yes love, its very good." Edward didn't look up at me as he conutined to eat. He was very focused on his food like it was an experiment or something.

"Are you ok?"

"Just tired."

"From what?"

Edward dropped his fork and looked up at me. "Oh I don't know Bella, I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of work, my family, this place, my fucking life."

I stood up, he had a lot of nerve acting like this. "Edward you act like your life is so horrible. Are you miserable with me is that it?"

"Of course not Bella, I'm just sick of having to fight with my family. I'm sick of people disowning us because we chose to sleep together. Its annoying to the fact that sometimes I don't even want to deal with this relationship anymore."

It felt like my whole world was spinning out of control and the only way I could stop it was by sitting down. I sat on the rug and put my head between my legs. _I don't even want to deal with this relationship anymore._ When I felt myself settle down, and the need to vomit cease, I looked up at Edward. His green eyes were piercing through my soul. They were watery as if he was going to cry. He look told me a lot of things. He was sad and confused, hurt and relieved. How can I miss all the signs? He hadn't really talked to me all week and he's been so nonchalant lately. Oh God, I felt like the biggest jackass of all. My legs were falling asleep so I stood up. I still felt dizzy, but it wasn't bad as before. I simple picked my food up and put it in a container.

Edward just sat there playing with his thumbs. I went upstairs and grabbed the first things I saw that I owned. I just packed them away and went back downstairs. I refused to let Edward see me cry even though the tears in my eyes were so heavy. If I blinked, the would come down for sure. Edward stood up when he saw me with my two big bags in my hands. I just walked straight to the door. I turned to him and said, "I'll be back to get the rest of my things tomorrow while you are work."

**EPOV(o0o this should be interesting.)**

'_I'll be back to get the rest of my things tomorrow while you are at work.'_

My angel was leaving me. The reason why I kept telling myself that this relationship was worth it was walking out of the door with her bags. All I wanted to do was grab her and hold her. She belonged with me and no one else, I can't just let the love of my life walk out on me because I'm angry at Emmett. Then I thought about it. It wasn't just Emmett. It was everyone. It was the obvious ones like Charlie, Tanya, and Emmett. Then there were the ones who I thought were on ourside.

Esme _"Baby, I want you to be happy and safe. I want grandchildren and I don't think Bella is very for the kind of relationship you are. I dont mind the age difference, it's just she's so young and when I was 17 I thought i was in love. Then I found your dad. I think it's just a matter of time before she realizes she wants different things. You want a wife and kids, but does she? I'm just trying to protect you._

Alice_ "Edward, I'm not saying your relationship will turn out like mines, I just want you to be mindful of the fact that you can't know what you want at 17. I thought I was going to marry Jasper, but we drifted apart. I grew up and realized him and I aren't on the same level. He wants to have kids and settle down, and I want to focus on work and have fun while I'm young. I want you and Bella to last, but I don't want you yo get your heart broken._

Carlise _"Son, in life we make choices. These choices are important because they can have a poisitve or negative impact on life. You chose Bella, and with that comes pain and happiness. You have to look really hard in the future and realize that Bella may not be in it. It has nothing to do with love or age, it's just the fact that she cant possible know what she wants from herself or you. She's just a hormonal teenager Edward and she may seem like shes in love, she may be, but it doesn't mean it will last forever. _

When you hear things like that from your family, you tend to reconsider things. Now watching Bella walk out of our house makes me hurt. I'm fighting the tears that are threatning to come out. I thought we would be able to talk about this, instead she's just walking out. There's not much I can do because I think this break will make our relationship stronger.

I hope it will.

I pray it will.

**done. I was nervous about edward's pov thats why its so short. i know u may think they broke up...but come on this is edward and bella we are talking about....dont get mad....**

**just click on the green button below that you know u want to click on the green button and give me that review....im serious you guys...reviews make me very happy especially since im in such in shitty mood. they really make my day and make me happy...i dont ask for a lot....just a nice little review.....thank you guys a lot for all the alerts and adding me to ur favorites and stuff but.....i think i rather have reviews lol they make very very very happy. and a happy writer = happy readers :) i have the best readers ever so review!!**

**REVIEW(its easy just push the green button directly below ;) anyone can review!!)**


	19. Songs for a broken heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys...i love hearing what my readers like and dont like. The really make me happy and the more i get the happier get. Ok about the story...its going to jump a few days so be mindful of that.**

**Enjoy(theres a few songs in here so read them...they are great with this chapter)**

_You  
You_

_You are still a whisper on my lips  
A feeling at my fingertips  
That's pulling at my skin_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed  
Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Without you  
Without you_

_You are still a whisper on my lips  
A feeling at my fingertips  
That's pulling at my skin_

_You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed  
Bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Without you  
Without you_

_Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you_

Days Go By- Dirty Vegas

Seconds.

Turns to minutes.

Minutes.

Turns to hours.

Hours.

Turns to days.

Days.

7 days. 7 _days._ I haven't seen my Edward in 7 days. I missed him with all of my heart, but I wasn't going to put up with the bullshit anymore. In a relationship, it's suppose to be between two people, not the entire world. So while we "dealt" with these issues, I've been staying at La Push. My love for Edward is greater than any thing in this world, but I can't fight for it all by myself. There's a time in a serious loving relationship, that you have to reevaluate what is important. Edward was my life. He still is my life. I knew that we could work this out in time. But what would it be like if months went by without Edward? Would I get better in time? What if my summer passed and my winters were blurry. Would I learn to love again? Would Edward love again? I can't even picture him with another woman. This is all going to hurt, but will it get better with time that passes?

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_  
_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeaah (It'll All get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oooh(It'll all get better in time)_

Going  
Coming  
Thought I heard a knock(Whose there, Noone?)  
Thinking that (I deserve it)  
Now iIhave realised  
that I really didn't knooOooOw

If you didn't notice  
You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
To love again (all I know is)  
I'm be oooOook

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something that would remind me  
Was it all that easy?  
To just put us out your feeling_

_If I'm dreamin  
Don't want to let it (hurt my feelings)  
But that's the past (iIbelieve it)  
And i know that, time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice  
Well you mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
Oooh turn up again (All I know is)  
I'm be ok_

Better in Time- Leona Lewis

Each second that passed, I imagined a life without Edward. Could we possibly over bear these barriers that are put in front of us? We already had nothing in common, but we were always good together. We always had so much fun together, we had been through a lot. Oh Edward. I wanted him so bad, not in a sexual way, but in a love way. I missed his warm strong hands wrapped around me when I wake up in the morning. I missed his rock hard body aganist mines, so warm and soft yet still manly. He was my everything. The more I thought about my Edward, the more I just wanted to pick up the phone and call him.

**EPOV**

Bella. My life. Gone.

I just had to see her, I stood up and grabbed my keys. Damnit, where was she? She didn't even have her cell phone. I couldn't even reach her anywhere. My sweet Bella. This was all my fucking fault. If I hadn't watched my baby walk out of our house, then no of this shit would have been happening. I have just been the biggest jackass of history. I have been contemplating putting up posters asking where she was, then I rememebered how shitty this town had been. I thought she was going to get her stuff while I was at work, but she never did. Speaking of work, I realized I was jobless. The thing that I got ran over for was to go to work to hear a shitty ass excuse.

_"Cullen, we are sorry to inform you, but we no longer are going to need your services. We have been told that you have been doing some imortal things with a teenager."_

_My boss Mr. Walker explained. He was always a thick man, complete with a bald head and womanizing ways. He was a rude obnoxious, flithy rich pig who took pleasure in screwing people over. I guess I wasn't any differnet._

_"Well who was it that told you that?"_

_"A highly respectable person who will not be named."_

_"Charlie."_

_He smirked and nodded. I took a deep breath and just packed my things up. Assholes wanted to play rough, I could do the same. I called up Mr. Walker's wife that day and told her all about his cheating affairs. She's told me she was divorcing him and take his money. _

It was silly of me to mess his life up, but damnit, it wasn't fair for everyone to fuck my life up and I couldn't do anything. I need Bella more than anything. This entire week has been hard. It's been hard sleeping, eating, walking and breathing without her. Her creamy skin reflecting from the light. I just couldn't stop thinking about how badly I screwed up. I just need to see her and tell her that I needed her. She is the reason why I did what I did. In another week or two, they were going to evict me, but I didn't care. I wasn't leaving until I had my Bella. Even if I went to bed wishing she would come a rescue me from these nightmares. I was just a simple guy dreaming while being hear broken.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
Then waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my , roses in my hands?_

_Would you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
Then waking up is the hardest part_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room?_

_No, she's not  
Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love  
Will you wake up by my side?_

_No, she can't  
Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?_

_No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part._

**I know guys its short and not very eventful, but they will get back together. i know the job thing was kind of rushed and im sorry but i had to put in a little drama. things will get back together in the next chapter which will be long loves!!! so if you give me a whole lot of reviews, i will try to get this chapter out before tomorrow night, it will be long too!! so please please give me reviews!!! **

**Please Read!!**

**Now onto something sad, Haiti was in an earthquake and a lot of my friends are upset and sad because they dont know where there families are. I just ask that you guys take a minute to pray or do something, anything you can to help support all the haitians in america. the country doesnt have all the things that we do in america so its very difffuclt for them. taking a second or two to ask God or who ever it is you believe in to help them that would be a great thing. I'm sure if you do you guys will be blessed. I can only imagine how it is for my friends not knowing if there familes are safe. If u can also, just kiss your kids or love ones and be thankful for all the things you have in your life. **

**Now click that little green button and give me that review that would make me happy :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight, I don't....it's all hers....shit **

**About last chapter. the last song was dreaming with a broken heart by john mayer.**

**A/N:For some of my reviewers who messaged me, it came to my attention that I said Bella was 18 in the beginning. That was a mistake, she's 17 and wont be 18 until September and its June 29. Bella and Edward are getting back together in this chapter lovelies... thanks for all the love and alerts and reviews...they really make me happy, but by the end of chapter 20 I would like to hit the 300 mark before i review again Muhhaaa i know im a bad person, but i want to finish this up soon and i would like to have at least 400 before im done....im very greedy you guys. You guys are the best readers and supporters i could ever ask for. im in a very shitty mood you guys so im sorry that this will be short but i promise chapter 21 will be longer...im sorry :( forgive me**

**Enjoy**

"Edward's a mess Bells."

My head shot up. Jake was looking down at me.

"I've never seen him so torn up before, I mean he's not my favorite guy in the world, but he loves you a lot. It's obvious he wants you to come home. I saw him in the grocery store with that blonde guy. He looked horrible"

I nodded, but not in the way Jake wanted. His eyebrows pushed together; he knew I was going to say something weird.

"Well _Jake_, I'm not in your relationship, so just butt out of mine." Jake's face went from calm to shocked in a second.

"Bells, I wasn't trying to get in your businesses I just wanted to tell you how bad Edwards doing."

"I don't care, if he wanted me back, he would have came and got me. I just feel like he's not making an effort."

Jake sat next to me and put his warm hand on my back. His long hair was slicked back in a tight pony tail and he had on a black tight shirt with black sweats. We were outside sitting at a picnic table in front of his house. It was a warm dry day in La Push and the rest of the gang hadn't come yet. Jake said, "Bella, when you love someone, you have to put everything on the line." I went to say something, but before I could he cut me off. "You may think you did, but did you fight? From what you told me you just gave up. It isn't likely that someone who says they love you more than life will just give up on you. Bella you have to use your brain. Edward will never do that, its obvious that someone persuaded him to do that."

I stood up and looked down at him. "That makes me feel so much better to know that my love isn't strong enough to make him believe in this relationship. The love of my life let me walk out the door because people told him too. That makes the situation _so_ much better Jake."

My voice was dipping with sarcasm and I just walked into the house. I ran up the stairs and walked into the spare room. I laid on the bed and cried my eyes out. I felt like my whole world was over. I couldn't go outside for ten minutes without crying. All I wanted to do was run to Edward and hold him. I decided that Jake was right, I had to stand up for my love. Edward was more thank worth it. He was my whole world and even at 17, I knew that we belonged together. He is the light of my joy and I knew that without him in my life, I was never going to be happy. I got of the bed and went in the bathroom. I combed my hair and put some lip gloss on. Even though I had on some gray sweats and a white shirt with ketchup stains, and holey Converse, I knew that Edward would appreciate me. I ran back down the stairs and saw someone I never wanted to see again.

**_Charlie_**

**EPOV**

"Edward man, open your eyes and see that Bella is the one for you. You guys went through so many obstacles to get here and you shouldn't let your family persaude you to stop loving her. She is the only reason why you are such a wreck. You guys survied her crazy ass father, your crazy ass best friend, and your stupid ass brother. You guys have an epic love that no one can tear. You need to get up off of your lazy ass and get your woman."

I couldn't help but smile listening to my best friend and his motivational speech. Jasper's southeren accent was deep and proudly loud for me to hear. I was sitting on his couch not sure what to do. I had no house, or job. I was broke and my girlfriend just broke up with me.

"Jazz man she's never going to come back. I just let her walk right out of my life man. I feel like an ass, like I've lost the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I have no job, no house man, will she even take me back after all of this shit"

"Edward none of that stuff matter. Your family looks down upon your relationship and all of a sudden you think Bella is a gold digger? Come on son use your head. I know what would be great. You take a shower, put on some real clothes, stop ordering pizza and go over to La Push and get your woman back."

I nodded, he was right. I needed to let that other bullshit go and get my baby. There was nothing in this entire world that could seperate us. I took a shower and put on some jeans and a white beater. I told Jasper where I was going and he gave me the key to his car. I was going to get my baby and there was nothing that was going to stop me. Nothing

**O0o0 They are finally coming back...I know in my A/N up there i said they were going to get back together in this chapter, but i saw it changing to different direction. This chapter is like the last only they are finally going to get through to each other with the little help of some friends....who needs family?? lol **

**Leave me some love...go head....i know you want to.....a happy writer= happy readers....what makes this writer happy??? lots and lots of reviews. if you review...i will give you guys a nice lemon tomorrow....only if you review....and ontop of that....ill give you ice cream with Robert Pattinson on top.....so i better have lots of loving!!! thanks guys soooo much and for all of you that alert me....is it so hard to review too????!!!!!!**

**just click the little button below and tell me if you love it, hate it, adore it, wanna punch charlie in the face, wanna hit emmett(who i love by the way) with a car, or just to say update soon....go head press the button :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Well guys I know you were hoping for a new chapter, but sorry not today or this weekend. I still havent gotten my 300 reviews...I am sad to say that I will be deleting 'My Secretive Boyfriend' for a number of reasons.

1. not going thr way I planned.

ready for that kind of story...yet.

3.I have a really good story in mind that I will give you a sneak peek of.

And

4. It's just not as good as the others.

So I'm sorry if I hurt someone of you who may have liked it. I wasn't feeling it as much.

But I do have a story that I would like to get started with soon. I don't have a name for it but here's a sneek peek of my new story.

_My husband is an SVU dectective who sees a lot of gruesome things. SVU stands for Special Victims Unit. He is the head decttective and the richest man in Forks. Being his wife comes with a lot of perks. I get invited to high class parties where I chat with other police officers and there wives. I have a lavish house off by the lake with the best interior decorator in tow, my mother in law, and I an high school teacher who students adore. Don't get me wrong, as perfect as my life may be I still get a lot of shit. Edward comes and goes when duty calls, and thats always because there's always some nutcase out here raping women, I can't have children because of the horrible thing that happened to me. I live for the moment, I'm a dream catcher and very spontantous. I go with the flow and I could be a basketcase at times. These are some the things that Edward was attracted to of course. He was laid back and amazing. A God of all Gods. He had chisled featurs and bronze color hair. He is the apple of my eye. But what if there's a girl out there who has it for you. A certain blonde bimbo who tells you, "I'm going to marry your husband one day." A bitch of all bitches. What if this girl was your worst nightmare. She had great features and a great shape, but she also happened to be your husbands partner. I'm Bella Swan, teacher, wife, victim, bitch, saint...murderer._

**Well?? Tell me what you think!!! I hope you guys like it because this one is going to be more detailed and indept with the characters. The chapters will be long and frequent and I'm ready to show off my writing skills. Look for this story soon maybe around the end of January.. This will have lots of lemons and drama and I promise it won't disappoint.**

**REVIEW (I need help with a name for the story...) So if you have suggestions let me know. Look for the next chapter of 'Forbidden Love is Always the Best Kind of Love' soon...very soon :)**

**Click the green button....NOW lol **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: YAY 304!! thanks guys....Yes Jasper and Jacob are the only to who believe in them two. Charlie will be Charlie and today is the last day that we will ever have to deal with him :)**

**Enjoy**

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

He looked at me with a smug look. I wonder who told him. "Well the biggest news in town is that Edward broke up with you."

I was very spectical because his expression was different from voice. He actually sounded sad for me and upset. I walked down the rest of the stairs and stood next to Jacob. His body was tensed and ready to help me."

"Yes Charlie, Edward and I had an agruement and we were going to call it off, but we decided aganist. I was actually going to go and talk to him." Jake looked down at me and smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"See Charlie, Bella and Edward are going to be just fine." Jacob sounded like a proud father. I looked at Charlie and smiled. There wasn't anything he could do to piss me off...

"Well You should know Bells that Edward doesn't have a job or a home. You have know chose, but to come home with me." The saddnes that was in his voice before was gone and out of sight. I couldn't believe he was serious.

"Dad stop your lies." Edward didn't lose his job. Did he?

"Oh yes he did. He has nothing Bella."

I didn't know what to believe. How come my dad knew about this?

"What did you do Charlie?"

He smirked and remained quiet. I felt the blood and anger rising through my veins. I didn't want to jump to certain conclusions, but I knew what had to do.

"You are a dispacable man. Someone that I feel sick to my stomach when I think about you. All the good memories we had can't compare or overshadow this bullshit. I hope you rot in hell with all the people who love you like this. I admit Charlie, I did love you, but now, all I feel is hate. There's nothing in this world that will ever seperate me from Edward and though you tried your damn hardest, I will advice you to leave us the hell alone. I'm going to grow up and get married and have kids one day. When I do, I will forget the name Charlie Swan. I'm changing my name as soon as I can and I'm going to be utterly happy. If my kids ask about you, I'm going to tell them your dead because that's exactly what you are to me. Your dead to me. And I remember you said I was just like my mother." I gave him a grity laugh." If there's anyone whos like _her_ it's you. You and her are made for each other. You walked out on your daughter and for that I want nothing to do with you."

Before I realized what just happened, I heard a loud noises. There was shouting and clapping. The whole gang was here laughing and cheering me on. I smiled as I looked around and realized I belonged right here with my real family. When I turned back around, Charlie simply nodded, his eyes were watery and for a second I felt bad. He was the one who helped created me. He cooked me dinner and tucked me in at night. He kissed me and told me stories when I was a child. He worked a 12 hour shift yet still had time to hang out with me when I 11. he taught me to ride a book, and kissed away any boo boos I had. Yes he was a wonderful father, but not anymore. So that second of remorse was replaced with a smug confidence. I waved to him indicating he should leave. He hung his head low and scurried out of the red house. I smiled and recieved hugs from everyone telling me that was great. Suddenly, I felt a warm presence on that I hadn't felt in a while. I turned around and there he was. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He asked if we could talk and I agreed. Jake gave me and nudge as the man grabbed my hand and led me outside.

**EPOV**

I was so excited to see her. My Bella was going to come...where ever with me. I just wanted to hold her and caress her. She is after all my life. I was trying to figure out the best way to approach her as I sat a block away from Jacob's house. What was I going to say? Did my breath stink? Would she forgive me? All these questions ran a mini marathon in my head. I had the answer to only one question as I popped a piece of doublement gum in my mouth. The flavor took my mind of all these questions for a while. I laid my head back on the car seat and took a few deep breaths. I tried to remember little things about my love. The color of her hair was reddish brown that came down to the middle of her back. It was soft and silk. She always smelled like soap and shampoo. There was a hint of dove and strawberries in the mixture. Her body was breathtakingly amazing. She would put Tyra Banks to shame with the beautiful curves. Her shoulders stood up strong and nice. It led down her pale milky skin to show her busty breast. Those gave me a lot of pleasure. I let out a soft groan thinking about the flushed pink bare breast in front of me. Her skin so soft and smooth and the texture ...God. She drove me crazy. Her body was like a maze that I didn't mind getting lost in. Her breast led the path to her small stomach, and wonderful hips. She reminded me of Shakira the way she would move them when she was trying to be sexy. This girl was the light of my life. Some may think it's crazy that a 28 year old man loves a 17 year old so much. I just couldn't help it. She was my joy and to me age didn't matter. I was comfortable with Bella. She was perfect and so easy to talk to. She had vaules as did I, and we understand each other. We may not have a lot in common, but that makes the relationship fresh. She likes different things and thats what makes it all the better. Our conversation were insightful and intruging. You would never think she was 17.

I knew that it was getting late and I wanted to give Jasper his car back before 7. He apparently had a date with Maria. I wasn't too happy about this, but if my sister could move on so fast then why couldn't he? I wanted him to be happy, but I just want him to be happy with Alice. Speaking of Alice, I hadn't heard from her in a while. The only person that's really in communication with me is Rosalie. She left Emmett after finding out what happened and what he did. I can't say I blame her. He was my older brother. He taught me how to play football and baseball. He picked on me and made me trip. When my mom baked cakes, he would lick the bowl and gave me the stuck up for me when people made fun of my hair. He gave me his old clothes and took me to a boxing match. He was everything a big brother was suppose to be. He was crazy and slow, stupid and smart, mean and amazingly nica and most of all, he was great. Then all of a sudden, he hired people to run my girlfriend over. What kind of shit is that? As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me. He's just dead. When Bella and I get married and have kids and they ask about their uncle, I'm going to tell them he's dead, because that's exactly what happened. He could have been there for me and he didn't have to throw me under the bus, but no. He didn't approve of what was going on because he thought it was unholy. I had to laugh at that one. This coming from a man who thought it was ok to lift girls skirt up in elementary school. The same one who had sex with three different girls a night and called it a slow day. The guy that use to smoke weed and drink beer in college. The one that cheated on his SAT's and got a perfect score, but of course _I_ was the unholy one because of who I chose to sleep with. None of that mattered. As far as I'm concerned, everyone that disapproves of this relationship is in the past. The only person that mattered now was Bella. I smiled and started the car. I was excited to see her again.

My hands were shaking and I knew I had to park on the street because I didn't want Jasper's tired to get muddy. _Damn, why does Jacob live in the woods like this. He acts like hes a fucking wolf for God's sake. _I got out of the car and looked around. It was preety quiet out and then all of a sudden I heard a bunch of clapping. There was some sort of celeberation. I heard someone say good job Bella and my breathing hitched. What was she doing? I walked towards the noise and I saw Charlie driving away the opposite direction. That's weird what was he doing here? Did they reconnect? What the fuck was happening? All of a sudden my breathing stopped all together. Bella was walking outside, she wasn't alone. She sure did look the same way, only she looked red like she was blushing and a bit flushed. Then, I saw her holding hands, with Marcus. My hands clenched and I just wanted to go over there and pummle him. Then they stared to talk. I moved a little closer so I could hear, yet still be invisible to them. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Marcus was here and wanted to talk to me. He still was handsome and charming.

"How have you been Bella?"

"Umm I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been ok. I had a lot of work. I just finished up so things are slowing down a bit, but I have missed you that's for sure."

I blushed and moved my eyes away from his. We sat in silence for a while until he asked, "How's everything with Edward going?"

I took a deep breath. How was I going to explain this? If I said things were great, would he know that we broke up? If I said things weren't good, would he expect something to happen? I knew the best way to tackle this situation.

"We are on a break, but we have every intention on getting back together. In fact, I was just going to go and see him now. Well, Charlie interrupted me, but I was going to go and talk to him."

"That's good, I'm glad you guys have decided to work things out."

Yeah, things are rough and rocky in relationships, but I mean, what relationship is perfect?"

"I understand. All relationships have there up and downs and their obstacles."

I laughed, "You have no idea, Edward and I have had enough obstacles for the entire town that's for sure. I mean you only hear about shit like this in soap operas and crap. This stuff doesn't happen normally you know?"

He nodded; his expression was a bit humorous and he continued,"You guys sure do have it rough, but it's not every day that ,met a love like yours. You guys are like destined to be together."

"I think your right." I smiled.

He chuckled and said,"Don't get me wrong Bella, I do want to be with you. I've tried my damn hardest to get rid of Edward."

I felt my heart skip a few beats because of the last comment. I wasn't flattered at all. "What do you mean?"

He looked a little nervous as he explained,"Well I followed you a bit, hoping that if you saw what kind of guy I was that you would take a chance. I umm don't want you to think I'm weird or anything."

"Why would I do that, be honest with me Marcus, what have you been doing?" I tried my best to plaster a smile on m y face.

"Umm, that day when I was in La Push, I wasn't suppose to be, I just knew you were going to be here. I even introduced Jasper and Maria and Alice to Brandon. That time when you told me that you looked up to them as a couple because it symbolized Edward and your relationship, I just knew I had to break that up. I didn't want to hurt you of course and I just wanted to get to know more about you. We are perfect for each other Bella. We like all the same things and we have so much in common. Edward hates fairy tales. I heard you guys talkinh about it when you guys went to the park. I'm not a stalker, I just put 100% in all that I do. I wanted to know more about you so I met with Charlie and Carlise, not together of course, but I knew they knew the most. I convinced Edward's family that this relationship was bad. Do you think it was all just luck? I turned up every where because you needed to see me to get to know me. Then when I heard Edward tell you to stay away from me I lost it. I knew Emmett was having the same problems. Me being a great judge, I convinced him to come up with a plan. He...got in contact with a few of his "friends" and hired them to scare you off. He didn't neccessarily say, run you over, just scare you. They had no intention on hurting you Bella, just Edward. Little did he know, they were my cousins. I rearranged everything so that Edward went to his job, and they ran him over. I didn't tell Emmett of course, but he found out. He just had to let the cat out of the bag because he felt so guilty. He knew that no one would believe that I did it, so he thought if he told Edward, that he would understand, but your boyfriend is so hot headed that he throws punches at the top of the dime. So I used it to my advantage. Bella you have to undersatnd that we are meant for each other."

I let my brain absorb what the hell just happened. He was the reason why Jasper and Alice broke up. He was stalking me and ran my boyfriend over. He brainwashed his family into making them believe this relationship was then enemy and then tried to make me fall in love with him. I jumped up and he was very startled. He must have expected me to jump in his arms and kiss him. "Your the reason why my relationship is over. What the fuck is it with these crazy ass people in my life? Forks is the craiest place in the entire world." I was breathing heavily and panting. I felt as thought my head was going to explode any second. I saw Marcus make a move to get up, but before he could, I slammed my foot into his throat. He fell back and was coughing up blood. I must have kicked him hard. Here's someone I thought was my friend. He tried to have my boyfriend killed and put him aganist his family. I didn't know what else to do so I called for Jacob. Suddenly, Edward came walking out of the bushes. I was never more excited to see him in my entire life. I ran to him and jumped in his arms. His whole body was shaking and I could tell it was from anger.

"You were riight Edward, I shouldn't have trusted him." I cried into his shoulder.

"Ssh love it's ok. There's nothing in this world that could ever hurt us again." His musical voice sounded so good to me. I heard a loud scream and Edward put me down and his eyes grew wide. I turned around and saw Marcus pointing a gun at us. His mouth full with blood and his other hand clutching his throat.

"You BELONG WITH ME!!!!!!"

**EPOV**

After hearing all the crazy ass shit this nutcase said, I just wanted to get Bella and get the hell out of here. I was going to have a long talk with my family so we could get things staright, but first i just wanted to get Bella home...wherever that may be. As I was holding my angel, I heard Emily screaming. I looked up and saw Marcus holding a gun out at us.

You BELONG WITH ME!!!!!!" He was having trouble breathing because of that kick Bella gave him. I pushed Bella behind me and just as I did, Marcus shot towards our feet. We both jumped as Bella screamed and he face fell in my back. I grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, Lord please save Bella.

Just as I did, another shot went off. This time someone screamed in horror and terror and everything went black.

**Well guys. I got my 300 reviews...now lets make it 25 because I wont be able to update for a while, but if i get more than 25 then i will have your update by the same time tomorrow, but for right now just 25, but remember the reward.**

**Click the button(you guys should know its the green on already) and tell me what ya'll think. ( I was totally rocking out to Aly and AJ's Potential Break up Song and it gave me a great idea where the story is going to head to next....THERES MORE DRAMA GUYSSSSSSS See Music and you guys are my muse.) **

**Now REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE...........PLEASE :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**I was just reading over another chapter in the story and I realized that I said Bella was going to kiss a guy...I thought it was going to be Marcus...but he turned into a nutcase(which wasn't my original plan by the way) so maybe as the story progress we will learn more about this mystery man...o0o0 **

**About the story...I wasn't planning on this. Honestly I planned on having a short story where they get rid of everything in there way and move on. Then I read you guys Reviews and I was soooo happy. I was with my boyfriend driving in the car when I read you guys things you wrote...omg i want to say thank you so much. My boyfriend was driving and he looked over at me and i was on the verge of tears as i read this. He asked me what was wrong and I said my wonderful, amazing, awesome, incredible, readers love my story so much. He rolled his eyes at me lol. I want to say as much as this story makes you guys happy...your reviews make me happy. ENOUGH with the mussy stuff lol**

**Enjoy..**

**Oh wait i wanna say that i am back to my original format of shorter chapters and faster updates so this wont be too long.**

**now...**

**Enjoy :)**

**EPOV**

As everything went black, this suddenly became much clearer. My life in ruins. My life in great. Will my life remain this way?

**BPOV**

I couldn't help the scream escape my mouth as I saw the man fall to the ground covered in blood. I thought the blood from my kick to his face was a lot, but nothing compared to the blood pouring from his chest. I couldn't feel my knees and just before I hit the ground someone picked me up. They smelled like husk and man and I suddenly realized it was my Edward. I had missed his forest scent so much. I threw my entire body to him as he held me close. He was just as scared as I was. His body was trembling as he held me close to his chest. I cried as he moved me towards the bench. I remember being shot at and screaming then things went so bad. I just couldn't believe what Marcus was. I felt like I could trust him and then this happened. I knew on thing was for sure, I was no longer a gullible bitch.

When I sat down, I looked over and saw Charlie. He ran his head through the little hair he had left and put his gun in his pocket. He shot Marcus who was going to shot Edward. I never thought my dad could be so selfless. He walked towards Edward and I and I ran to him and hugged him. I still couldn't stand him, but for him to do that for me was pretty incredible. I knew that what Charlie did was wrong, but I knew that it took a lot of courage. At first he didn't hug me back, but then he did. It was a small moment to most, but a leap to us. I pulled back.

"How did you find out what happened?" I sniffed.

"I heard some screaming and gun shots so I wanted to make sure all was ok. Even if I am the devil, I still love you. You are after all my daughter." He said looking away from me. I could hear the sarcastic Charlie coming back. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Thank you Charlie." Edward said. Everyone looked at Edward as Charlie said your welcome. Jacob and Leah were in the house calling the police and ambulance. It took them five minutes to get here and they picked up Marcus' body and pronounced him dead. Everyone was questioned separately. They took Charlie in for questioning and took his gun, not because he was in trouble, but because it was a standard procedure. After hours of talking to the cops, we were finally ready to go home. It was late and I was pretty tired. Edward wrapped a blanket around my shoulders as we walked towards Jasper's car. I stopped because I needed a few answers.

"Where are we going?" Edward looked at me and sighed heavily.

"I lost my job and house because of your dad."

My heart punched as he said that.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Your coming with me?" Edward looked shocked as stood in front of the car.

"Of course baby. I thought you came here to get me." I frowned. Did he come here to get me?

"Yeah I did, but I didn't even read the speech I had prepared for you." I giggled, this was so typical Edward. He took things so overboard sometimes, but I loved him more than life itself.

"There's no speech in the world that could ever convince me. All you had to do was say Bella bring your ass home." Edward laughed and picked me up. He swung me around and kissed my neck.

"Oh Edward that feels so nice."

He chuckled in my neck and put me down. "Bella, bring your ass home."

We both laughed and jumped in the car.

~*~

It had been two months before Marcus's death. I talked to my dad a few times, we never mentioned the accident or Edward, but we talked about us. He even agreed to buy me a one bedroom apartment. He knew that Edward was going to be there, but he said he rather not know. Since then, Edward and I had a long long talk with the Cullens. There was a lot of tears and laughs shared and soon things went back to normal. Esme and Carlise felt horrible for listening to Marcus, but I, as well, as Edward forgave them. Jasper and Alice talked things through and though they aren't together just yet, they stopped talking to Maria and Bruce. They are talking things slow and I agree with them. Edward and I took this time to get reconnected. We have been having sex every night and talking through many of our issues. Edward and his dad talked things over and we decided that it would be best for Edward to focus on school. Carlise and Esme are paying Edward's way through medical school, as I got two part time jobs as a waitress and receptionist. The rent at the apartment wasn't too much, but it still had me working hard.

My days were spent working at the spa, and my nights as a waitress at the local diner. We lived right outside of Forks away from the drama and stupidity. Alice had an apartment right next to ours, so I got to see her. It was another long night at work as I walked home. It was summer still, so it was light even though it was already 7pm. I got to the apartment where I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I took my keys out and opened the door.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Edward asked as he looked up. His glasses were on as he sat at the table.

"Did you hire a maid?"

Edward laughed and pointed to the small kitchen.

"Hi Bella!" Alice's chipper voice said from the kitchen. I threw my bag to the side and looked at the living room once again. The usually cluttered room was now beautifully decorated. There was a small coffee table siting in front of the leather couch and love seat. Edward's paper were on there, but it still was nice. Then, there was a tall lamp next to door. It had many color lamps connected to it. This led me to see the small flat screen T.V. It was off, but it wasn't dusty the way it usually was. Next to the T.V was my laptop and pictures of Edward and I. The room was black and white and I was pretty sure that when I left this morning, it was messy and had no furniture. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Alice with an apron on cooking chicken and baking cookies.

"How was work?"

I heard her say something, but I couldn't answer because I say three cookbooks lined up and oven mitts. Then there was also a a basket full of fresh fruit on the counters. The wall was painted yellow and not the kind that made your eyes burned, but the one that made your heart warm. I was surprised to see the kitchen and living room, but I couldn't wait to see the bed room and the bathroom. When I turned around, Edward was leaning on the wall. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged.

"Alice here came here with gloves and things like that and I just sat down and studied. I let her do what she had to until I smelt paint. I got up to see what was happening and then suddenly, this appeared." He pointed to painted walls. "I just went along with it and told her have fun. She went upstairs and did more things, then suddenly, Jasper came here with a new bed and mumbled something like the shit you would do for love. So, I just buried my head in the books and then went down the hall and saw _that._" I giggled and walked closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed my body closer to him.

"You know maybe we should give our new bed a little welcoming gift."

"Mmm, now I like the sound of that."

He wrapped his hands around my butt and cupped it. With one hand on each cheek, he lifted me off the ground a bit and kissed me deeply. I opened my mouth and let his tonuge explore it. He tasted so sweet like Doublement gum. I put my hands on his soft hair and massaged. He moaned a little louder this time.

"Umm ok guys, can you at least wait for me to leave?"

I shook my head no as I slipped my tongue into Edward's mouth and wrestled with his. It felt so nice and wonderful sensations were running through my body. I had to get out of these clothes right away because it was more than I could handle. I took my jacket off and heard Alice walk out saying something about this is the thanks I get for all of this. I would have to take her to lunch and give her a discount on a massage later. Edward carried me to the bed, but didn't exactly make it. He was alittle preoccupied with his hands on my ass to give any real effort. I pushed him on the floor and straddled him. I ran my hands up and down his body as he took off my shirt. I pushed down a little for some friction and he groaned. He laid his head back on the floor.

"Oh God Bella. Please stop teasing me."

"Whatever you want big boy." I stood up and took of his pants and boxers. His cock sprang out and came into full view. I remember when I use to be afraid of this. As time goes by, my fear turned to pure lust. I licked the tip, slurping on the pre-cum that was gather. I heard Edward hiss at the feel and pulled my hair. I took it into my mouth a little and went up and down. Edward's mouth was letting out string of profanities as he lifted up and watched me.

"Yes love. suck my cock baby. You know how to do it. Just suck it."

I listened to him as I took all eight an half inches in my mouth. I relaxed my throat so I wouldn't gagged and enjoyed my lovely man's cock. He tasted so good. Not like salt, but sugar. He ate right and was so fit, he had the long V that men had that led to his beautiful sex. He moaned and pushed my head down a little more. I grabbed and squeezed his balls letting the cum escape into my mouth. Hot spruts ran through my throat making me even more wet. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so horny. Edward lifted up and took my pants off. He was careful not to rip them because they were my work clothes. His cock was hard again and I was so happy to know that I did this to him. I made this sexy man so hard all the time. I decided to tease him a little bit.

"You want me?"

Edward's eyes narrowed a bit from lust.

"You know I want you sexy. Now come over here."

I backed away. "When you want something, you have to work for it." I ran to bedroom and took a moment to look it over before Edward came. The bed was ten times beigger than the last and it was a couples Temper Pedic. Edward liked a hard and firm bed, while I liked a soft one. Now with this we could have it both way. The cover were deep red as well was the walls. It was a black and red theme because our dresser and the rim of our mirror was red. There were more pictures of Edward and I at the beach and graduation. I smiled and silently thanked Alice. Our closet was small but I knew there were more clothes than ever. I was just so giddy with excitement and horniness that I couldn't wait to get it on. When I turned around, I saw Edward standing there with his cock in his hand.

"Now Bella, it's not nice to run away from me." He smirked and squeezed it some more. I smiled and took his hand of his cock.

"Come on baby, make me cum."

Edward smiled and I pushed him on the bed. I grabbed his cock and made it wet with my spit. I spread it all around his cock and made it all wet. I turned around and pushed his cock in my ass. He squeezed my waist hard and helped me. The pain was unbearable, but I made it through it and rode him. I turned around and looked at his face. He was red and his cheeks were big like he had water in them. His eyes were shut tight as he reached up and ran a finger in my clit. He loosened the tension in his mouth as he sat up. He pushed his face in my back as he finished moving his finger in a small tight circular motion. I knew I was wet because I felt it.

"Im so close Bella. I can't hold it."

I knew anal was hard for him. Women were much tighter in the ass than the pussy and Edward never lasted long when we had anal. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough pleasure to make me cum. I felt Edward spurt inside my ass and screamed my name out. I slipped out of him and turned around. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry love."

"It's okay." I ran my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my waist and laid me down.

"I'm going to make up for it."

I looked up at him as his head disappeared between my thighs. This was going to be one great night.

**Hope you guys like it...I have been getting a lot of reviews from people who don't have accounts. You guys are sooooo great that I really want you guys to get an account so that I could message you guys. I like to have a conversation with all my reviewers after a chapter. SOOOO with that being said GET ACCOUNTS YOU ANONYMOUS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW GUYS PLEASE PLEASE....30 more reviews and you guys will have a new chapter tomorrow....tell me what you think about the lemon :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...I could cry..**

**A/N:Thanks for all of you guys reviews and alerts they mean a lot to me. I could cry :'(. I'm so tired so this chapter will short. I know a lot of people asked me how old Bella is and her birthday is today...its about September so if I said Bella's bday was in another month please disregard that. THANKS!!! Edward is in medical school and Bella is working two jobs to pay rent so things are hard. There will be a few more obstacles in the way, but love will conquer all!!**

**Enjoy**

My body was shaking a bit from all the excitment that was all around me. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlise, Esme and the La Push gang were all here to celebrate my 18th birthday. I invited Charlie, but he had a date with a woman named Tracy and he wasn't quiet ready to deal with Edward and our relationship. He of course didn't mind so much anymore because I was "legal" to him, but it was still harder than usual. I felt so alive. Since Edward's and I apartment is so small, we decided to have the party at Jasper's house. His was spacious enough to have so many people over. I was finally 18 years old and it felt sooo great. I was finally able to relax from the stress of work and things. Edward was buried in the books, but we still had time to enjoy dinner and talk about our days. Edward was so special to me and all the love in the world couldn't compare to how I felt for him. I was having a great day stilling and watching all the people I loved eat and talk. Carlise and Sam were fixing plates while Alice and Jasper talked in the corner. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Leah were all joking around. Edward was actually no where to be found. I excused myself from the small gathering to go to Jasper's study room only to find my man.

"Hey there sexy, whatcha doing?"

Edward looked up at me and gave me a small smile. He looked just as tired as I felt with his purple bags under his eyes. I felt so hopeless. He was so stressed as he took another sip of his coffee. He had a big pile of papers in front of him where he was looking at it and his leg was shaking. I went over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're so tensed baby."

He seemed to relax in my hands and leaned back. He put his head in between my breast and took a few deep breaths. "That feels so good baby."

"Yeah well I figure you deserve it. You've been so distant from me lately and I just want to make sure your ok."

He lifted his head up so that we were face to face. Even though his head was upside down, I still could see the tiredness in his eyes. "Your so right baby. I am very sorry." He pulled away from me softly and turned around in the rolling chair. He pulled me so that I could sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I've been neglecting you sweetheart and I'm very sorry. How about I make it up to you and take you out to a nice dinner and movie tomorrow?"

"Oh Edward!! That sounds so good baby I can't wait." Edward laughed at my excitement and kissed me. Before I could pull the kiss in deeper, we were interupted by Alice.

"Haven't you guys had enough of each other. I mean you guys were at it all night. I could _hear _you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "Well Alice, if you were with Jasper than maybe you could make some love noises your self." I lifted my eyebrows at her a smiled.

"Haha your such a smartass Bells. Now come on let's cut the cake."

Edward stood up and we went to the living room to see a beautiful long cake. "Wow this is beautiful." I said smiling.

"Jacob brought it." Leah said. Everyone smiled and I hugged Jacob.

"Your the best best friend a girl could ever ask for. Thanks Jake."

I noticed that Edward had a weird expression his face. He didn't want any cake, but everyone else digged in. We all had seconds and talked about things that were happening in the world. I felt like I was a grown woman and I should know something about the news. I had very little to contribute to the conversation. Edward seemed to be in a very busy, yet lousy mood. He sat in the chair and had his eyes half way open. The old Bella would have been pissed, but the new Bella was enjoying her birthday. I made a promise to myself that I was going to stop living in the past and stop getting mad at small things. I'm an adult now, and I need to be a lot more responsibe, not that I wasn't before, but still. I decided the best way to figure out what was wrong with Edward was to ask him. I went over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap.

"Want some cake?" I asked putting some cake on my fork and putting it to his mouth.

He took it and moaned at how good it was. "Would you like me to get some for you baby?"

He was still chewing the last piece when he said, "I'll just have some of yours." His mouth was full and it made me giggle. We sat there for the rest of the party sharing cake and kisses until it was time to leave. Everyone was getting tired and decided that it was time to go. We all helped Jasper clean up and took some cake home. Alice decided to stay with Jasper tonight so we hugged her and everyone else and caught a cab. In the cab, Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Bella you look so good tonight."

I was wearing a black mini skirts and a white halter top because of the humid air outside. My hair was curled and make up was light. I had on some pumps that showed only a few toes.

"Thank you baby. You look just as good." I whispered in his ear. He was wearing a button down black shirt and blue jeans that hugged his body perfectly. I could just eat him up. I whispered some sexy things in his ear as he massaged my ass. Before I knew it we were home and in our bed room. Edward and I were kissing passionately when all of a sudden I got real tense in my shoulders. I let out a small yelp and Edward looked at me with worry.

"Bella sweetheart what's the matter??"

"My shoulders." I said wincing in pain. I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down. I tried to massage it, but it wasn't working at all. He frowned and sat next to me.

"Poor baby," Edward whispered as he continued to gaze at me, a look of extreme tenderness in his face. "I'm going to give you a nice massage."

"Mmm...that sounds just about perfect," I murmured as she rolled over. I took my shirt and bra off and laid my head on his pillow. It smelled so nice. A pleasant chill went through my body down to my clit as I felt his large warm hands on my sensitive skin.

He massaged my shoulders, neck and back firmly, but not too hard, as he didn't want to hurt me. He was too sweet and made sure there wasn't too much pressure on me. He smiled as some soft exclamations of pleasure escaped the my lips.

"That feels great..."

He moved his lips down so he could kiss my neck slightly. I moaned and smiled. He straightened up a bit as he slid his hands underneath me a bit, his fingertips just barely making contact with the soft, sensitive flesh of my breasts.

"Oh..." I was already breathless, and already completely aroused and ready for him. "_That _feels good, too,"

"You mean _this_?" Edward touched my breast once more.

"Well, yes, that too...but I really meant _this_." I reached behind me. My hands rubbing his hard on through his jeans. Edward laughed and moved towards the end of the bed. I sat up and took his jeans off in a hurry. He paid attention to my chest placing wet kisses all around them. I moaned at the sensation as we continued to get undressed.

"I'm so horny baby. Fuck me please."

He laughed softly as he lowered his head to mine kissing me. I grabbed his ass as he laid ontop of me. His cock just at my entrance. I was soaking wet from the massage and I just needed him to fuck me so bad. I felt him slowly push his cock into my slit and I moaned at the sensation. I loved how very hard he was. This was all mine.I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began pumping in and out of my body.

"Oh, God..." I moaned. I was already so close to my climax. "Faster, baby..."I reached back and down once more grabbing his ass pushing him deeper and deeper.

I was close and I knew he was too because of his breathing. He reached down and pinched my clit, I came without any questions. My orgasm was so intense and lasted so long. I felt like my whole body was on cloud nine and I couldn't breath. Edward laughed into my neck as he came.

"What's so funny?" I asked breathing hard.

"You make the sexiest little face when you come love." He laughed again.

"Oh do I?" I laughed with him. He nodded and kissed my neck. He rolled off of me and laid next to me. I knew I was still on his side of the bed, but I couldn't care less because I felt so close to him.

"Happy Birthday angel." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted of into a blissful night of sleep.

**_PLEASE READ THIS!!!!_**

**Wow that was hot. I'm going to have to call my boyfriend after this chapter ;) lol. Hope you guys like it. I'm aim alittle higher this chapter. I know much didn't happen. Just a boring bday..but next chapter will be better. It will be longer too so if I get 35 to 40 reviews I will update as fast as I can. I already gave you guys three chapters in three days. I need a little break. I have a calculus mid-term tomorrow. WISH ME LUCK!!! I HATE MATH!!!**

**Now tell me what you think about the chapter...**

**You don't know how?**

**Oh it's easy...just click the green button that says review below.**

**Oh but you dont have a fanfiction account??**

**No worries!!! I take all reviews even anonymous ones :)**

**so go head do what your dying to do...!!!! review!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Ok so not quite 40 but hey its a working progress lol. Umm I got a review from someone named Michelle who doesn't have a profile... I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and maybe if you had a profile, you could be my beta reader. These are the reviews I like. She told me what she liked and didn't like. She told me ways on how to increase the quality of my stories, and how to improve them. Thank you alot.**

**I would also like to give some shout outs to some other wonderful reviewers. CharmLightLove, coffeeholic7, nicole1962, babybaby15, Madison Elliott, Mjb44, teambellaedward and  
RomanticSoul693. You guys are always reviewing respecfully and really make me enjoy doing this. To all of my other wonderful readers, you guys are also amazingly awesome and I enjoy reading what you all have to say. About the who review thing...I dont understand why I get hundreds of people adding me and my story to the favorite list, but they won't review. I'm not asking for a lot. I only wanted 40 and this time I'm updating because of those people who did review. I can't let you guys suffer. I will try to work on my grammer and things of that nature,but I really don't feel like it sometimes you know. The next story will be much better. I will choose a day two days a week where I would post a new, fresh, descreptive chapter..speaking of the new story I have come up with a name. I will tell you at the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy**

"Edward baby."

"Yes love?"

"I think we should talk"

Edward looked up at me. We were sitting on the couch enjoying the snow. It was now December 1st and things changed a lot. Edward was had a two months left in school and these two jobs were really starting to take a toll. Everything was great with everyone. Jasper and Alice finally got back together and they were expecting a child together. I was so happy for them and I was happy to say that Jasper was back to himself. He started teaching at Forks middle school and Alice opened her own fashion label called 'L.O.V.E'; We didn't know exactly what it meant, but Alice was doing great. Her clothes were selling rapidly, and she was glowing. Edward expressed a sure expression of happiness. We were happy to know that things were great with them. Emmett and Edward still weren't speaking to each other and it didn't help that at Thanksgiving, Emmett didn't show up. I still spoke to Rosalie and she informed me that Emmett was having a lot of trouble. She took him back and forgave him, as did I, but Edward was a totally different situation. I knew that they both had huge egos, and the situation was one that couldn't be fixed so easily. Esme and Carlise were great as always. They were upset that their sons weren't on speaking terms, but it was overshadowed for a moment because Alice was having a baby. Everything was all well and peachy, except with Edward and I. Since July, things became very boring and the same. Edward would study and pass his test. He would shower and eat and then go to sleep. I would come home from work, cook for myself, eat alone, clean the house, do laundry, shower and sleep. It got so bad that Edward would sleep on the couch. I couldn't believe our relationship has taken such a turn. One minute we were hot for each other, the next we would talk for weeks. This is were the basics of this converation is coming from. I want, no I need my boyfriend back.

"About what?" He looked concerned. Even the way were sitting was uncomfortable, like we didn't know each other. I was on the loveseat and Edward was on the couch. I was looking out our small cheesy window wrapped in a blanket while Edward had on a sweater and sweats reading a book. He put the book down and gave me his undivided attention.

"Well things have not been good lately. I'm sure you know that. I haven't even talked to you all week. It's like your not even living with me, let alone sleeping with me. It's like were roommates, not boyfriend and girlfriend." I took a deep breath. I looked at Edward and his expression was emotionless. I decided to continue. "I mean, I work my ass off and come here to a dirty house and then I have to cook. I don't understand why you can't pick your things up."

"What do you want me to do. I'm so close to graduation and I don't have time to clean up and cook."

"That's it Edward, you don't have time for_ me_ at all."

Edward laughed, not a humorus one at all. He laughed almost mockingly and memories off a bad time came flooding back. His laugh was the same laugh he had before when I expressed my feelings to him about Tanya. The same demeaning laugh. This was a new time, I wasn't the same small little timid Bella who would bite her tounge. I have gone through so much shit and I wasn't going to take this. I stood up and walked over to couch. Edward stopped laughing and looked up at me. He took a deep breath as if knowing he was in trouble. I sat down next to him. I stared at him with a lot of anger. I was holding a lot of shit back and it was time to let it all loose. I glared at Edward, his deep green eyes staring at mine. The roles were switched for a moment. He seemed timid and modest. He knew it was coming.

"You will not do this to me Edward Anthony Cullen. I am not the same Bella as before and when I have something to say, YOU will not laugh at me. If I want to say something, You are going to listen. This is a fucking relationship and I have a big problem with it. I understand that things are hard and your in school, but I don't feel apreicated at all. I don't want to feel like I'm in this alone." I stood up and walked over to Edward's dirty pile of clothes he left by the closet. "I work all day and come home to this." I pointed at his clothes and the empty beer bottles next to them. "Is it too much for me to ask that you pick your shit up?"

"Listen Bella, I have a lot on my plate right now. I have exams and test that I have to study for. I don't have time to do this. I need some time to-"

"You need time?! What about me?! Did you notice that everytime you speak you always say you. It's not all about you... YOU YOU YOU YOU!!! I'm sick of it!!! I work two fucking jobs to keep a roof over our head and food on the table and the last thing I want to come home to is a shitty ass apartment."

Edward was stunned that I yelled at him, but damnit he fucking needed it. I was sick of feeling like a doormat. Edward took a deep breath and picked his book back up.

"Oh your not going to say anything?!"

That really pissed me off how he just ignored me. I picked up the beer bottle and threw it past his head so it hit the wall. Edward looked up and looked at the shattered glass on the floor. My body suddenly shook in a cold sweat feeling. Did I just do that? This new Bella was starting to freak me out. I wiped the sweat off my head and walked to the bedroom leaving Edward on the couch with a shocked expression on his face. I locked the bed room door and laid in the bed. This time I didn't shed a tear for my broken relationship.

~*~

I was suddenly freezing. I knew it was cold outside and snowing, but this was really uncomfortable. My nose was filled with the burnt smell of what should have been waffles and eggs. I shivered as I took the blanket off of me and walked out the room. I walked in to the kitchen to one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Edward was coughing out of the window while there was a thick black fog coming from the toaster. Who burns toast? I laughed softly, but Edward seemed to hear me. He turned around and looked at me. His beautiful pale face was covered in burnt remains of toast. Edward walked to me and smiled.

"You think this funny?"

"Yes I do actually." I laughed and shook my head. "How did you burn toast?"

He looked behind him at the toaster and scratched his head. "I was trying to make you a nice breakfast. I wanted to apologize for last night."

"Yeah and you thought by freezing me to death and poisoning me would be the best way to apologize?"

I tried to cover my laugh, but it wasn't working. I was cluthcing over my hands on my legs laughing. Edward shared the same laughter and things seemed to be so easy, like nothing ever happened. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened, from the beginning."

I nodded. "I fell in love with you at a very young age." He nodded.

"Yes we did and we knew that there was going to be some complications involved with it. I knew that people would think I was perv and crazy for dating a 17 year old while I was 28."

"And I knew that people would look at me as a lonely girl who had no friends."

We laughed at the silliness. We both thought these were the biggest issues, but I found out that these things WE were worried about, couldn't compare to what was on others mind.

"At first, I will be honest, I didn't understand why you wanted to be with me. I mean I am young and I have no goals in life. I feel like I sometimes depend my happiness on others. I want this to relationship to be something that I can hold on to forever."

"I agrees sweetheart. For you to think you are less than perfect is beyond crazy to me. You are the most sweetest, selfless and sexiest person I have ever met. You make me so happy Bella and the fact that I get to be with you forever, makes me the luckiest man alive. You inspire me to be a better person and each and everyday I fall more and more in love with person you are, and the person that you will become. You are so perfect Bella, I can't say that enough."

I could feel the love radiating off of Edward's body. He was pouring his heart out to me and I couldn't feel any more lucky. For the next two hours we talked and talked about what our relationship meant to each other. Then, the conversation geared to more serious things. We talked about Tanya and Aro. We then talked about Charlie and Marcus. Edward thought the conversation was over, but it was far from over. Edward couldn't dig deeper into the new problems of our relationship.

"Edward when I left, you didn't stop me. I feel like...you were giving up on me. I feel like you can't deal with problems. You either laugh them off, or fight. You can't laugh at everything that it bad between us Edward. You have to understand that I have feelings and things aren't going to be perfect. We have to have a real conversation sometimes about our problems."

"Your right love, I know that I'm not use to having to fight for anything. I need you to understand that I love you so much. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about your feelings. I never dealt with this kind of relationship. All my past relationships were simple with no problems and I never cared enough to get to know her or spend time with her. I hate to admit it, but this scares me. I'm scared to get hurt. I want to have everything with you, but I'm scared to get hurt. When you walked out on me, I could see everthing falling apart. Baby, I love you so much and I don't want you to ever feel like I don't care."

I couldn't believe that Edward was opening up like this. He was so vulnerable, and I knew just how he felt when he said he was scared. He was my first love. My first everything. I don't know what I would do without him. I moved closer to him on the couch and grabbed his hands. I looked him in the eye with the same passion as last night, but this passion was different. It was anger; it was love and fear. I told him how I felt with my eyes. He nodded and kissed me. I was so happy that we could let these emotions out.

"I hope this relationship will grow because of this. I want to move past this and let go all of the bad things that has happened." I smiled and nodded. He wanted to put the past behind us and I agreed.

"Give me you thumb." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"This is something Jake and I use to do when we would promise each other things."

Edward's face went down slightly and I wondered why but didn't question it. He gave me his thumb and I took my thumb and placed it next to his. I hooked my thumb around his like people would do with pinkys and told him to close his eyes.

"Why?"

"No questions baby. Just close your eyes ."

He did and I began the ritual.

"I, Bella Swan, promise to not bring up the pains of the past, but to focus on the happiness of the future with the man I love, Edward Cullen.

"So you and Jacob use to do this? He use to be the man you loved?"

Edward asked, I peeked my eye open and saw that he had eyes closed. I pinched him with my other hand and he laughed.

"Repeat it."

"I, Bell-"

"No!! You dumbass I slapped him and Edward on his arm.

"Your screwing it up."

Sorry I can't be perfect like your little Jakey Wakey." I opened my eyes and told him to stop it.

"Ok love. I, Edward Cullen, promise not to bring up the past bad things and focus on the future happiness with the woman I love."

I laughed. "Not quite baby but close enough." I kissed him softly on the lips. He laughed and went to clean the kitchen. I went to go and take a nice shower and when we were done we went to breakfast. I loved IHop so much so we decided to go there. We were sitting at the table enjoying our food. Edward got some steak and potatoes while I had some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. We were talking about what was going to happen when Edward was done with his classes.

"I'm going to get a job of course baby. I hate it that you have to work these two jobs like some slave."

"I know, I don't like it either baby, but we have to, well I have to do it. What else am I going to do?"

"You should be focusing on becoming a chef."

"Baby, I know that, but we have to take turns. Your dream is to become an OBGYN and I'm letting you get your career together first. I still have so much time to figure out what I am going to do, but not you. That's why it's better to start now."

"Sweetheart, if I hadn't lost my job, things would be so much better."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Edward we agreed."

"Your right. I just want you to know that I apreicate this love."

"When you are in a relationship, you have to do this thing called give and gain. I give you the opportunity to go after your dreams and in return I gain a great feeling after working those long nights to know that soon, you will work, and I will go to school to become a chef."

Edward laughed and agreed. We spent the rest of breakfast feeding each other our food and laughing and joking.

~*~

Edward was studying for his last test before the big one while I made some dinner. It was Saturday and we decided to have some chili rather than order out. I listened to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and sang while cooking. I loved the song and I swore that I sounded like her, but I knew I couldn't sing for shit. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Do you think we have a bad romance?" Edward breathed into my neck. His breath was warm making me shiver.

"Well in the words of Lady Gaga, yes, we actually do have a bad romance." I turned around and wrapped my arm around his neck. "She's saying whatever you have, I want it. No matter what happens, I will always love and respect you. Even if the realtionship isn't perfect or liked, I want everything you have."

Edward smiled and kissed me. The kiss was at first suppose to be small, but I had my hands locked on Edward's hair so he couldn't move. His lips were so soft and plump. They tasted so nice in my mouth as I massaged his tounge with mines. He tasted so good. His hands traveled down to my ass and squeezed it softly. It felt nice to have him so close to me. His warm body was soft radiating love and warmth on me. Edward felt so nice near me and I was happy to have him.

"I love you" I whispered. He nuzzled my neck.

"I love you too angel. Forever and always, I will love you forever and ever.

"Always and forever."

**READ IMPORTANT A/N BELOW!!!**

**Well there you go. I'm on like cloud nine right now...if u may not already know(which you should because i put it on my profile and i think all readers should read the person who writes fanfictions profile to get to know them) i am obsessed with wrestling. my favorite wrestlers(today) are batista, edge, cena , hhh, hbk, and others. today was the royal rumble where theres 30 wrestlers in the ring trying to get each other over the top rope to get the chance to be at the main event at wrestlemania(which is the biggest event in wrestling). so my favorite wrestler edge was gone for a year because he was hurt really bad., just came and won the royal rumble. so im pretty excited right now!!!!! lol**

**anyways the name of my new story is called The Love Slayer. If you guys have a different one please let me know and if u dont know what the hell im talking about go back to the other chapter and read the expert i put up. if u guys think it should be different let me know PRETTY PLEASE!!! I really want a title to attract readers.!!! **

**now i want...no i demand 20 reviews!!! if u dont im gunna delet- no im just kidding lol. i wont delete this story lol. i just would like 20 reviews. if u favorite my story REVIEW IT!!! lol thank you guys a lot. i will update tomorrow and my new story should be up thurday afternoon (wednsday i have a dentist appointment..maybe tomorrow i will put my picture up so u can see who it is writing these stories lol thanks :)**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't (tear) **

**ReAd GuYs ReAl iMpOrTaNt A/n BeLoW!!**

**I have a pic up of me so you guys can see what nutcase is writing this story lol. Sorry guys but this will be short and fluffy. No real drama, but i want to clear something up. edward has one of the biggest deals ever because his dad is the best doctor in washington so he gets a free pass here and there and by school (i should have mentioned this earlier) is a class where its just edward and like two other people so its not like real medical school lol. Im a bad writer for not mentioning this before, but im mentioning it now...dont question it either lol...its a fake story ;)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!**

**Enjoy**

It was offically two nights before Christmas, and I couldn't be anymore excited. It seemed like this year was going by fast and I couldn't be happier. In order to really get over the things of the past was to go into another fresh year. In one more month Edward would be graduating from his classes and getting his doctorates degree. Things were running smoothly because Carlise talked to the head admission of Seattle's largest hospital and they pretty much hired Edward to become the newest OBGYN at their hospital. I was more than happy because that meant in a little over a month from now, I would be going to culinary school. This was going to take much more time because my dad wasn't the biggest chef in the state, so I wasn't getting hired right out of school. I was ready to quit these jobs because they were really taking a tool on my body. I would work forever and come home, but lately I have been getting a royal treatment. I had a nice bubble bath and massage followed by an amazing night of passion with the man I loved waiting for me when I came home.

Since our talk, Edward has gotten a lot better with respecting me. He would cook, well try to cook, and clean. I had the next few days off because of the break. Edward and I decided that this Christmas we would stay in a do it like a real couple would. Though we didn't have kids or family here, it was never a dull moment with . We brought a nice white tree and put it in the living room next to the couch. Since we had a small apartment, we didn't really have room to do much. I told Edward that when we get out of this rat hole, we would have a real Christmas with a real tree, but for now, we settled with a fake small one. We put the decorations up on December 22. There wasn't too much but I couldn't complain because I thought it was beautiful. There were red and green lights with green jingle balls. Edward put the angel up at the top because he had it since he was four. I thought it was sweet that he kept it so long.

Since we were heading so close to Christmas, Edward and I went in seperate rooms to wrap gifts. I was excited to see what he had brought me, but I was scared he spent too much because his money was low. His dad had given him some for Christmas and I didn't want him to spend it all on me. I had brought him a nice watch and wallet so he could keep track of everything. I was so sick of him asking me for his ID everymoring. So now he could know exactly where it was. I also brought him some new track pants and a bunch of socks. I wanted to give him something a little extra special, so I brought him a nice teddy. Well, it was for me of course, but he was the one going to enjoy it. I knew I didn't need anymore lingerie because Alice and I brought some a few months ago, but this was Christmas. It was deep green and had a matching thong and bra. The green complimented Edward's eyes and the Christmas themes we had. Edward was done wrapping gifts and we decided to share some hot chocolate. After drinking our hot chocolate we got a call from Alice.

"Hello little sister." Edward answered. I could hear Alice talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying exactly. Edward's face said it all. Alice must have been riping him a new one. I giggled softly when Edward made a face at phone mocking Alice. He then handed the phone to me.

"Hey Alice!" I said trying to sound chipper as possible.

"Don't hey Alice me sister, you haven't called me in three days."

Well Alice if you must know, Edward and I locked ourselves in that bedroom with that wonderful bed you brought us."

"Ughh I didn't need to know that."

I laughed, "Are you and Edward coming to Carlise and Esme's part on Christmas Eve?" I took a deep breath, I wonder what would happen when I told her our plans this holiday.

"No, we decided to stay in this Christmas and enjoy each other."

"Is this another sex innuendo?"

"Oh no, I meant we are going to baking cookies, drinking eggnog and staring at the snow while cuddling."

"But Bella I miss you guys. No actually we all miss you."

"We miss you guys too. Things have been so hetic with Edward in school and I have been working my ass off to keep a roof over our head. We just don't have as much time as before. Maybe next week Rose, you and I can go out to lunch on my lunch break." I laughed.

"That sounds great. If you can tell Edward that Carlise wants to talk to him later that will be great. Talk to you later Bells, I love you."

"I love too Alice see you nect week."

After we hung up, I told Edward that Carlise wanted to speak with him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Come over here love, lets relax."

"Relax?"

"Yeah let's sit on the couch and cuddle."

"What's with you and snuggling?" I asked as I strolled over to him. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, I like having you close to me. I want to feel you skin on mine and I like to hold you. Is that so wrong my lovely princess?"

I laughed as Edward ran his hands up and down the back of my thigh.

"Nope, but maybe," I straddled his lap." Sometimes i just want rough, hard, dangerous sex."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

Edward nodded and suprisingly attacked my neck. I gasped at the feeling of his teeth grazing over my skin. There was a sharp pain with a mixture of pleasure run through my entire body. Edward was so rough and it turned me on so much. I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails in the skin. I'm not even sure he felt it when I pushed him down on the couch so he was laying on his back.

I pulled the sweatpants he was wearing off and throw them across the living room. I lowered down so that my mouth was near his semi hard cock and took him little by little.

He let out a soft gasp as my tongue took a long little lap at him, and then, when I did it again he held his breath, savoring the beautiful sensation. I grazed my teeth over the head the way he liked and bobbled up and down.

"Oh, God...that feels _so _good..."

I continued to do this for awhile until he tugged my arm so I could move closer to him.

"You drive me crazy with that little mouth of yours."

"Oh yeah? What's going to happen when I use my wet pussy."

"Oh, your a naughty little girl."

"I am naughty and I am a little girl and I think I deserve a nice spanking."

Edward emitted a sound deep in his throat that was half-groan, half-whine.

Edward lowered his hands to my matching red thong. I stood up and slid them off with the help of Edward.

I sat back on his lap and moved alittle bit so that my wet pussy was on on his thigh. I moved so that I could relive some of the tension building up in my stomach.

I began to ride him softly. He reached both hands up to mines and I grabbed them. I put our clasped hands beside his head. I lowered my mouth to his and let my tonuge explore his sweet mouth. Edward moaned as our tonuge battled for dominace. I continued riding him slowly but soon quickened my pace as I felt my orgasm approaching. Edward closed his eyes and let go of my hands to pull my shirt over my head.

"I need to see those pink perk nipples baby. I need to taste them."

His voice was husky and deep, dripping with lust. "Taste them then baby."

Edward sat up both up so that his back was against the back of the sofa. This position made all my sensations heighten ten times more than before. He was sitting up staring at me softly. He placed his hands on my hips, raising me up and down fast as my breast bounced up and down from the intensity of him pulling me. Edward seemed to captured my nipple in his mouth while still gliding me up and down. He was a great multi tasker. When I finally got the groove of the way he wanted me to move, I pushed his hands off my hips.

"Rub my clit."

Edward groaned in my nipple, his right hand rubbed my clit, while the left hand pinched my other nipple. It felt so great and I knew I was going to come any second.

"God baby, your so sweet and warm and tight. You are the best baby. _So _sexy."

I laughed, but not at him. A few months ago, he told me that I was a boring lover and now I'm the best. It just reminded me how much we have grown as indivduals and as a couple.

Edward added his own upward thrusts. I was cried out his name moving my body against him to draw out her orgasm. I came twice, my body rippling through my body. Edward moaned loudly as he emptied himself into me.

"Wow...that was...amazing."

Edward laughed and laid down pulling me off his cock and pushing me close to his chest. Edward kissed my temple and the last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep, was Edward smiling down at me.

~*~

It was the night before Christmas and Edward and I were excited to say the least. It was like two little kids gearing up for a great Christmas. I laughed when Edward ran from the bedroom to the living room his Spiderman pjs and Batman foot socks. We decided to dress up in our hero pjs that we brought last Christmas. I had on PowerPuff Girls shorts and shirt with plain socks. We were sliding through the apartment like little kids high off double chocolate chip cookies and eggnog. After having a slid fest, we sat on the couch and told old Christmas stories. Edward had way more than I did, since his Christmas was spent with family and mines was spent with a workaholic dad and missing mom. I enjoyed listening to his stories, they were always so funny. This story was when Edward baked cookies for Santa and Emmett ate them all, who spent the rest of the night with his head in a toilet ball.

"I was so sad when Santa didn't get his cookies, but I felt so much better when Emmett spent Christmas puking all over the place." Edward laughed as he told me some more stories, I was happy that he was happy, seeing him smile made me smile. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly.

"It's 12 love. Would you like to open a gift?"

I nodded and Edward jumped off the couch and went to the tree. There was quite a lot of gifts under there and Edward was digging for just the right one.

"No wait baby, I want you to open my gift first." I laughed slyly as I got the teddy and placed it on the couch. Edward sighed and went to the couch to open the present.

"Mmm what is this?"

Edward unwrapped the gift and smiled as he raised it up.

"Well baby, I love those little short shorts you have on, but I think this is a much better outfit for Christmas."

I laughed and said I would change into it after I opened my gift. Edward nodded and went back to the tree. He picked up something but it was small because I couldn't see it. Edward sat on the couch and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, love, we have been through so much together. We have had a lot of pain and joy in this relationship. I know that I haven't been perfect, but who is? Bella you mean everything to me. You make me a better man, and the last few months have not only proven that our relationship can overcome any hurdle that's in our way, but can grow higher than I imagined. When I first saw you across the bar, I knew that you were the one for me. You have grown into a wonderful woman and I know that we will be together forever...I don't want you to grow weary of this. I want you to know that I will never pressure you, but I know what I want. What I want is you, to be with you forever." Edward pulled out the small box behind his back. He unwrapped the gift in his hand and opened it.

"Marry me."

**Lmao. The end reminds me soooo much of new moon and how pissed I was when that shit went blank!!! i want to scream now lol... I am working on my new story 'The Love Slayer(which I need a new name for FAST!!!). That should be up soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It will me SOOO much to me. Let me know what yall think. And i want to thank you guys for helping me reach 400 reviews. My goal was to have 500 before the end of the story so that is fastly approaching. THANKS!!!!**

**REVIEW!!! NOW...NO NOT NOW... RIGHT NOW!!! lol **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I thought of Twilight first, but some housewive just so happened to publish it for me...so its hers....SHIT!!!**

**Well I thought I was going to get a lot of reviews.....but that wasn't the case. It sucks and hurts that i got like 17 reviews for such a huge chapter to me...I kept putting off posting hoping to get some more reviews, but it hasn't happened. I mean there's like 30 people who favorite me everyday, but they won't review?!!?? What the fuck?!!!!!! It sucks balls, but for all of you who do review regularly thank you....I dont understand how I can grow as a writer when no one tells me what they want to see. Yes i love all reviews, but the ones that say 'great, love it' I''m glad you love it...but what do you love? what makes it great? what can i approve on? what do u want to see next? what should they do? who should they met? things like that make reviews great. I don't ask for a lot? Do I? hmm maybe i should stop giving you guys a review limit.....**

**ok i will do that but i'd like things in return ya know?**

**NEW STORY "The Bachelor"!!!!!! about the other story..i want that to come out perfect so i have postponed the work....and for anyone looking for a great read, you should visit Lipsmacked page...omg such great stories!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was always the type of girl who thought it was too cliche when a guy proposed to a girl on a holiday. I thought it was stupid and crazy for the girl to even say yes. In this situation, I couldn't be more than happy. This wasn't how I pictured it. I was wearing some PowerPuff Girls pajamas on Christmas day. My hair was in a messy bun and I looked like hell from all the running. If this wasn't the perfect proposal, I don't know what is. The thing that killed me was if this were 20 years from now, I would have jumped in Edward's arm screaming yes at the top of my lungs. I couldn't speak or move. I was only 18 for fuck sakes.

I know it's crazy because I decided to jump in this relationship with Edward 2 years earlier, but I don't know if I could take this much pressure. Edward and I had been through so much, that I wasn't so sure if we could handle being married. _You survied two psycho's, a weird ass blonde chick, and an insanely overprotective dad, but you can't handle a commitment? _I couldn't find the strength to agrue with myself. If Edward and I could survie that shit, I'm sure we can handle a marriage. Before I knew it, Edward's face went from nervous joy, to angry saddness.

"Bella, I asked you to marry me."

I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't want to say yes, but I didn't want to say know. I sure as hell didn't want to ruin Christmas and a great relationship. I was at a crossroads, and I was stepping into the wrong street. What the hell was wrong with me? I was suppose to be happy as hell. Edward's turning 29 and I'm 18. What kind of marriage is this? Edward stood up and tossed the box across the room. I still couldn't move_. Come on Bella!! Get your man_!!

"Edward baby. I'm just so suprised. I really wasn't expecting this baby." I grabbed his hand as he looked down on me. I noticed I grew a few inches, and so did he, it seemed like my growth meant nothing. He was much bigger and looked funny with those pjs on. The clinged on to him, showing his mucles in all the right places. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Why were you so quiet? Were you thinking?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. Edward frowned, but before it could stick, I kissed it away.

"I was thinking about everything we have ever been through. All the things that make this relationship so forbidden." I laughed and ran my hand down the side of his smooth face, His skin was warm and tingled my fingertips. " Our love is amazing, and we are both so young, I just want to make sure everything goes right, I'm not saying no, I'm saying..."

I tried to find the right words so that the hope in Edward's eyes didn't disappear. I had to keep that hope because that hope is what made us so strong.

"I'm sayings lets have a long engagement." All of a sudden, I was lifted from the ground and was being swung around in circles. I laughed as Edward squealed into my neck. He was so happy and I was so happy for him...for us. I was happy for us. When he put me down, He grabbed my ass and kissed me so hard. I was in lala land and nothing in this world, or no one, could ever pull me out of it.

~*~

It was New Year's Eve at Jasper's house and everyone was sitting around the table playing poker until the ball dropped. It was 9pm and I was more than anxious. Alice and I had done all the decorations and peparations for the party. We turned poor Jasper's house into a club. We had balloons scattered everywhere. The living room was like a mini bar, there were drinks everwhere. The little glass coffee table was where all the party hats that said 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'. The guys, Edward, Carlise, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth, were all sitting in the dining room playing poker, while us girls watched. Since Christmas, Edward and I have been better than ever. Things began to change for the better. I talked to Charlie about the engagement and he said he couldn't be happy, but he could respect it. I even went so far as to invite him to the New Year's Eve celebration, but he was out with a new girl, Helen. My dad was turning out to be quite the player without me around.

Even though he wasn't here, I was still going to have some fun. I had a few beers, but nothing too serious. This was my first time drinking since Esme's birthday party, and that was one day I really wanted to forget. I just sat next to Edward and ate some macaroni and cheese that Rosalie had made. It was great and I just couldn't stop craving for it. Since Edward was sitting next to me and playing poker, he wasn't really paying any attention to his food. His plate was stacked and it was almost gone, but I still wanted some mac and cheese. He was foucsing so much on the game, I just figure he wouldn't mind me having any of his food. I took my fork of my plate and slide close to him. I put my head down on his shoulder pretending I was looking at the cards in his hand. He hadn't even really paid attention, I put my fork on his plate and scooped up a lot of mac and cheese and put it in my mouth. I guess I was really caught because all the guys were looking at me including Edward. I knew I had to look like a deer caught in headlights because my eyes felt wide as I chewed all the food in my mouth. Everyone just laughed and shook their heads. Edward continued to stare at me smiling.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. Edward laughed.

"You think your slick don't you?"

"I didn't do anything."

Edward laughed and held all the cards in one hand and placed his other hand in between my tights. I gasped and looked around to see if anyone was looking. They were all talking to one another to even pay attention. Edward looked down at me and smirked. I felt a wave of pleasure run through my body when he pressed up aganist my clit. I thought that when you get a certain age, your teenage hormones disappeared. Boy was I wrong, Edward and I have been having so much sex lately it wasn't even had sex in the restuarants, in the car on the way over here, in the gym, at the museum, in the bathroom 30 minutes ago, up and down the stairs in our apartment buliding, in Carlise's car, in Esme garden under the table. Anywhere you can think of, we've fucked there. My hormones were out of control and Edward wasn't complaing at all. I giggled when he pinched my clit only to supress the moan that was building up in my body. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder so that my face was buried in the crock of his neck. He was breathing hard and I caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants. I was more than turned on now, all I could focus on was Edward, so I couldn't hear Esme when she spoke to me until Edward's hand moved from between my legs. I knew my tights were soaking wet because Edward had ripped my panties off upstairs.

"Bella dear did you hear me?"

"Huh..what can you repeat that?"

"I said would you like to come with us girls clean up the living room before the ball drops?"

"Oh yes of course." My voice was light like a whisper.

Edward put his hands that had just been teasing me to his nose and sniffed deeply. He then started to laugh which caused me to blush.

"Did I embarrass you?"

"Oh no Esme, your son here is being a perv."

Edward suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at me. I smirked and walked over to Esme while the rest of the guys laughed. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emily, Leah, Sue, Kim, Quil's wife, and Pam, Embry's sister, all went in the living room to clean up. While I went to the kitchen to clean up some more. I was wiping down the counter, but it felt like someone was staring at me. When I looked up, Jake's eyes were trained on me like he was studing me or something. I gave him a ' what the hell you looking at' home girl attitude look, and he just smirked and went back to playing poker. I looked over at Edward and he was looking back and forth between Jake and me with a supiscous look. I gave him a more ' what's the matter baby look' and he too smirked. What the hell was up with these guys and smirking?

When I was done cleaning the kitchen, it was almost 11. Rose told everyone to come to the living room and take a seat. Edward sat on the love seat next to the couch. Jake and Leah were cuddled up on the couch next to each other, Jasper and Alice sat next to each other and everyone else was just sitting anywhere.

"Hey Bells come sit right here." Jake said patting at the empty space next to him. I nodded and went to walk over there when suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me into them. I fell right into Edward's lap and he held me close. I smiled at him, but he was too busy scolding Jake. What the fuck was going on???!!! Jacob just looked at him with an ' I wanna kill you for taking my best friend look' and Edward gave him a ' She's my fiancee bitch.'

"What is up with you two?" I whispered in Edward's ear. He shrugged.

"He thinks just because you guys are best friend's that means he has to be a bitch to me."

"How is he being a bitch exactly?"

He shrugged again and pulled me close to him. I decided we could talk about it later and I put my head on his chest. Soon we were counting off the sceonds till the ball dropped and when it did, everyone hugged and kissed the partner, except Embry and Pam because that's just nasty. Edward tasted sweet like chocolate as he buried his tounge into my mouth. I could kiss him forever. All of a sudden I heard everyone gasp. I pulled out of Edward's embrace to see that my engagment ring fell out of Edward's pocket, onto the ground and everyone was staring at it with wide eyes. Then they all looked at Edward and I with unreadable expressions.

_Uh Oh!!!!!!_

**Hmm I wonder why Edward and Bella didn't tell them about their engagment?! OOOOO what's up with Jake and Edward?!?!?! Well I'm off to watch The Bachelor....did I mention that I have a new story out called The Bachelor????? HMMMMM YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT I said everything I need to say in the A/N's up top. Sorry its so short...it should be longer tomorrow... :)**

**REVIEW that means you...Yeah you the one who took all this time to read it....You mind as well Review it!!! If you review it......Edward will magically appear....**

**REVIEW MY OTHER STORY TOO!!!!! Thanks**

**....Did I MENTION I WANT REVIEWS????**

* * *

**.................**

**............**

**.......**

**....**

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...SHIT**

**IM BACKKKKKKKKK *Sings* Have you guys missed my story?? Well I have.. It has been almost a week and a half this has been the longest time since I have updated (Did that come out right?) lol Well yesterday I had to go to the emergency room....yea I had a horrible stomach ache... I'm better now so on with the real Author's Note!!!!**

**I have been looking for a beta and I should have one soon, since a rude reviewer told me that my story was bad and that I looked desperate because I begged for reviews, well in case that person hasn't noticed everyone who writes fanfiction wants reviews!! Whoever it was said that if my story was better than maybe I would get more reviews...hmmm I love constructive criticism, but don't be rude please, if your rude to me, I can be just a rude to you, like when you said you didn't want to give me the satisfaction of making my reviews go higher, its ok because I deleted your review anyways :). Whoever you are, you can suck on it!! If YOU don't like my story don't read it.**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and showing respect to me, so in return here's another chapter :)**

**Enjoy**

I looked at everyone astonished faces as they looked down at my engagement ring. Edward's body went stiff next to mines when he looked up too. It was like amovie on pause and I was ready for someone to press play. Just then Edward spoke up.

"We were going to tell you guys, we wanted to wait until the New Year got here so that you guys could be more ...open." As Edward explained I nodded my head in agreement. We wanted to wait until 2010 so that they wouldn't everyone could understand where we were coming from, but from the looks of their faces, they still objected to it.

"Do you have any idea how hard marriage is son?"

"Yes I do dad, but Bella and I have been through way worst. I love her with all of my heart and nothing is going to change that."

Esme shook her head. "Bella is still a young girl Edward."

I pulled out of Edward's arm. "I'm not that young and I have been in love with Edward since I was 16. I may be just 18, but I am ready for this commitment. I thought about it for a while, and I am ready to be with Edward forever." I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it, but it didn't go to his eyes. When I looked back at the rest of the family, Esme and Alice had tears in the eyes. Carlise had worry in his and Jasper had excitement.

"Well when is the big day." Alice said in a shaky voice.

"We want a long engagement."

That seemed to trigger something because everyone began to laugh almost in relief. They all got up one by one and hugged us. I was glad that they approved and they all asked to see my ring. The girls said Edward had such great taste while the guys patted Edward on the back. I noticed that Jake sat in his same spot as before. I walked over to him and sat down.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I ran my hands in his soft hair. He looked up at me. His expression was one of hurt and disappointment.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm pissed because your getting married at 18."

"Jacob I'm not getting married now, I'm waiting until I'm fully ready.

"So what your not ready now?" I turned around and saw Edward standing next to us. I shook my head no.

"That's not what I mean, I mean I'm waiting until I'm older and sure."

Edward wasn't convinced as he scowled at me. "So don't you think you should have told me before running to him?" His voice grew a little louder now. Soon everyone was beginning to stare.

"Edward I didn't run to Jake and I told you that I wasn't sure if I was ready, that's why we agreed to have a long engagement." I stood up and looked at him. "What's the matter with you?" I whispered so people could stop staring.

"How come you don't talk to me about these things but you talk to him?"

"I asked him what was wrong he gave me a response and I responded back that was it. Where was it that you heard or saw me talking to him that I haven't already said to you? Edward jeez stop acting like this please."

Edward nodded and went to the kitchen to get a beer. I looked back down at Jacob and saw his stupid smirk was back. I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on the head.

"Your little boyfriend is having a bitch fit?"

"Nope, my _fiancee_is perfectly fine it's my best friend who's having the bitch fit." I laughed when his smirk disappeared from his mouth. I walked away from Jake to finish watching the party at New York. It was getting late and not only was I tired as hell, but I was also tipsy. I just wanted to go home and curl in the bed. I went to the kitchen and told Edward that I was ready to go.

"Edward babe, can we leave I'm pretty tired." I said.

Edward nodded as we said our goodbye to everyone. We left Jacob out because he still seemed to be upset. We got a cab leaving our car behind because we both had been drinking, and it was a very long ride home. I paid the cab driver some money and we went inside the apartment. Once inside, Edward basically attacked me. His lips were soft against mine. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue explored my mouth. His hands traveled down the back of my thigh until it found my buttocks and he squeezed. There was a bolt of pleasure that ran through my body.

"Oh Edward." I moaned as I broke our kiss. We were both breathing hard. I was ready to get laid. "Let's do this in the bed."

He nodded and picked me up; I straddled him, my pussy coming in contact with his jeans. It felt just as nice as when he squeezed my ass and I knew I would cum in no time. As Edward whisked me away, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

~*~

"Bella?"

"Yes baby?" I asked looking over at Edward. We were eating lunch at a local diner and I was just about to eat some pasta when he stopped me.

"I wanted to tell you something about last week." Oh no, this seemed very serious. I wonder what was going on as I tried to replay what happened last week. Last week was New Year's when we had that amazing sex. He tied me to the bed and...

"Well I know I acted like a dick at the New Years party and I'm sorry."

I nodded because I didn't really know what else to say. I actually forgot all about it. "What happened?"

"I'm jealous."

I almost choked off my Alfredo. "Jealous? Of what Edward?"

He took a deep breath and took a couple of bites from his salmon before speaking again. "You and Jacob are very close and you guys have known each other since you were in diapers. It is a little intimidating. When he looks in your eyes, I see love and friendship and when you look in his I see the same. I know it's innocent, but any red blooded man who was about to get married to the love of thier life and saw the love you two had would be a bit jealous."

I was shocked to say the least. I had no idea Edward felt this way. He looked down and started eating some more.

"Oh Edward baby, of course I love Jacob, but you are my _everything_. I can't imagine life without you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I love you more than life itself. There is no reason to ever be jealous." I put my hand on his. "I do not want you to think that I could ever love someone the way that I love you. Ok?" He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Ok love." We kissed and continued to eat.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to go to college, because I feel like I know everything there is to know about cooking."

"Don't you think you could grow a bit more?"

I nodded in agreement. "Of course I do, but I shouldn't have to waste money on going to college for so long. I was thinking of just going to a few cooking classes."

Edward looked at me with a weird expression. "Isn't that the same as college?"

"No, I will only pay 150 dollars for 15 classes and I will be working with a chef who is internationally known. We are going to be going to different states and watching cooking competitions, and at the end we will compete in our very own competiton. The winner will get a chance to work at Rachael Ray's show behind the scenes."

Edward's face lit up as I explained to him what was happening. "Oh baby that's amazing! Where did you find out about this?"

"Online at work."

"Oh my God that is amazing sweetie."

I smiled and Edward kissed me again. "So what's going to happen?"

"Well I'm going to quit my jobs and in two weeks I will head off to New York for the first class and competition." Edward face fell a little. I knew he was trying to hide it but he was a bit disappointed.

"How long will you stay in NY?"

"2 days baby." Edward frowned. "I know it's the longest we have ever been apart, but this is an amazing opportunity for me."

Edward's frown didn't disappear from his mouth but he took my hand and said, "I know it is sweetheart. This is going to be great for you. You are going to be an amazing chef, and I will support you no matter what." This brought a smile to my face.

"You are so sweet and understanding." He nodded and said, "Yeah well those are two of my many amazing traits." He said in his greatest England voice. I giggled and kissed him. We finished up our lunch and decided to go for a walk.

"It's cold outside."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We were walking towards our apartment.

"It is winter."

I laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

**IMPORTANT( MUST READ!!)**

**I had to stop sorry. I'm sorry I cut the lemon out, but they have this thing going on where they are deleting M rated stories. I hope they don't delete mines, but I will write these chapters down in a notebook just in case. I will find a website that will allow M rated stories and when I do you will know!! **

**Bella is going off in a while and how will this affect their relationship? Who will she meet? What other obstacles will come?**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO..**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Hmmm if I owned Twilight, which I don't, I would make Edward and Bella have crazy sex...ALL THE TIME ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**They make me oh so happy.**

**This is the last chapter I write before I get my beta so sorry for the mistakes and things like that...Just ignore them. :)**

**Enjoy....Enjoy (Had to write it twice because I forgot to put on the last chapter...I think lol)**

"That's not true!!"

"Oh you don't think so huh?"

"Nope...your lying."

"Haha do you want me to call him up so you can ask him yourself smarty pants?"

"Go head."

I got up from the couch to call Jasper. Bella here doesn't think what I'm saying is true and me being me, I had to prove her wrong. In the first two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" His breath was raspy and a bit shaky. Almost deep and sensual. I shuddered to think what he was doing with or to my big sister. I put the speaker phone on so she could hear as well.

"Hey man, this is Edward. Do you remember that time we went to that strip club?"

"Which time man we went to a lot."

"You know the one...the one we always went to." I looked over at Bella and gave her nervous laugh. She just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah man that was amazing." Bella coughed.

"Dude when did your cough get so girly?"

"That was Bella."

"Oh shit Bells sorry."

"It's ok Jasper, but Edward hear was telling me about a specific time when you guys went. Go head and tell him Edward."

"You know that stripper...Chocolate..."

"Oh yeah." Jasper's voice came back when he started to laugh loudly through the speakers. "Edward lost his virginity to her. She rocked his world Bells, no offense, but every time Edward sees a black beautiful girl he gets all excited." He said through laughs. I raised my eyebrow at Bella and gave her an 'I told you so look.' She just dropped her mouth open in shock.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem." His laughter was heard until he hung up.

"I walked over back to the couch and sat down next to Bella.

"I thought you were lying."

"Nope, I love black women, well I love all women but black women are..." I was looking for the right word to say so Bella wouldn't get pissed. She raised her eyebrow in a 'You won't get any tonight' look spread across her face. I just smiled and kissed her softly.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Oh I know what I want to do." Her voice trailed off suggestively. She was so tempting, my own little sex vixen. She moved a little closer to me so she was on her knees on the side of me. I turned around so that I could face her, she was too sexy for her own good. She was wearing some tight panties with a small tank top on. She didn't have on a bra so I could see her tight perked nipples. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Oh you like that huh?' She asked looking down at her nipples.

"Yes." Damn my voice was as low as Jasper's was. There was something about her that made me so horny. I reached for her waist and brought her body closer to mine. I loved Bella so much. I loved her more than anything or anybody else in this entire world, even myself, she was my everything. I laid back on the couch my head resting on the arm rest. She came and laid her head on my chest. Her hair was in a messy bun so I let it out, and as I did, she left of trail of wet, sloppy kisses on my bare chest. It felt amazing. Sex with Bella was impassioned. I said she was bad in bed before, but I don't think that was ever true. She is amazing. If anything, I was the bad lover. She catered to my every fantasy and I had a nerve to say that to her.

_Let it go Cullen remember the pact._

**Screw the pact asshole. How can you hurt the woman that you love oh so much. Just because she wouldn't let you fuck her in the ass?? Get over dipshit she was only 17. She was probably afraid u monster down here...**

_Yeah you wanted anal, but you have it now and do you feel any better about the way you made her feel._

**Fuck that what about the way he feels what about me?**

As my dick and brain continued to argue over the past, I let my heart take over for the moment. I wanted to give her pleasure. I haven't given her oral in a while, so I figure I would shouw her how much she means to me that way. I flipped us over so that I was the one licking up and down her chest. I pulled the tank top off to reveal her beauty. Her skin was smooth and soft, milky and warm. I licked her belly button and she laughed. I knew she was ticklish. I continued down her body as we had our night in a sexual bliss.

~*~

"Oh Edward."

I felt the bed shift under me indicating there was movement. Was Bella having a bad dream? I sat up and looked over my shoulder at my angel. She was buried in the comforter moving and moaning. I lifted the cover up and saw her breathing heavy. Man she looked sexy, her lips were slightly open. One hand on her stomach the other on her thigh. She moved again pushing her legs together, I thought that was funny because she only did that when she was...oh.

_Oh._

She was having a sex dream.

"Edward more please."

I smiled and my cock twitched a lot. I just wanted to see where this dream landed her.

**Hopefully sitting on top of me. **

My dick was beginnging to have a life of it's own. It pushed painfully against my boxer briefs as I watched her nipples harden. I can rememeber clear as day when I sucked on her perked nipples. She boasted my ego so much when she came all over my stomach and I didn't even touch or even look at her pussy. My cock twitched once more before I took it out. It was like holding a rock. I squeezed it and couldn't hold back the moan. I just laid there like some perv watching my girlfriend have a sex dream while jerking off. When she came off her cloud, I decided to get some sleep as well. All guys had a sleeping rule after sex when they were in love. After you cum, don't go to sleep because your girl would want to talk or cuddle...

Thankfully my girl wasn't awake.

Waking up was amazing. It smelled wonderful in the room almost like roses. I opened my eyes to see my angel doing her happy dance. I smiled because her happy dance was just too cute. Everytime she accomplished something she did that dance. She just jumped up and down moving her hips from left to right. I laughed to myself when she wiggled her little cute butt.

"I hope I get a show like this every morning." The sound of my voice must have scared her because she let out a shriek turning around.

This made me laugh even harder. This also made my little friend here twich a lot more.

**Who are you calling little penny colored haired freak?**

"So what's got my baby so happy?"

"Well Alice called me and told me she was going to a spa and wanted to know if I would come along?"

I nodded, "That sounds nice baby."

"Yup so I'm going to get dressed and get ready. Will you be ok without me?"

I pouted, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She rolled her eyes which made me laugh and little. I got up and walked over to her. Damn she was so perfect. The perfect height and weight. She was so warm and amazingly kind hearted. I can't believe she actually agreed for me to be her husband. Of all the guys she could have choose from. She choose me. I had it great. Not only was she working and paying the bills while cooking and cleaning, she still had time to suck me off and give me mind blowing sex. How did I ever deserve her?

I opened my arms and let her warm body press up against mine. She took a deep breath as her face nuzzled my chest. I bent down a little to grab a hold of her buttocks. Oh they were perfect. It was a round soft ass that made me hot. Bella's was perfect. I loved holding it, kissing it. rubbing it and squeezing it. It was perfect. She kissed my chest before looking up. Her chin on my chest, she looked deep into my chocolate orbs digging into me. I reluctantly removed my hands from her ass to rub through her hair. It was silky against my fingers and very long. It was a brown with dark red hidden under. God she was perfect. And she was all mine.

**Hey asshole don't forget about me...**

I bent my head down a little to kiss her. Her warm lips felt amazing against mine. I knew that if I didn't stop this small peck soon, we would be heading back to the bed for a fifth round.

She began to open her mouth to let her tounge explore mine. "Oh no baby, we can't. If you do that, I'll just tie you to the bed and you will never make it to your spa."

She opened her eyes slowly. I have never seen so much lust. _What's gotten into her? She's so horny all the time..._ Then I remember, her and her teenage hormones. I laughed as she spoke, "Maybe Alice will go my herself. I mean if you tie me up and put my legs on your shoulders we could..."

"Woah sweetheart calm down. Your getting yourself all worked up. Besides your looking forward to this because you whipped out you little happy dance."

She laughed and kissed my cheek before showering. I knew I was going to need a shower also. A very cold shower indeed.

**I know. I know DON"T KILL ME!!!**

**It's a short chapter today because the next few chapters are going to be filled and long. There will be new rivals, new competition, new hair do's, and lots of sex(hopefully)**

**I hope you enjoyed Edward. At first I was going to do Bella but the way I started it I had an amazing idea in my mind. I let out some fluff in this chapter because I have been neglecting you. No lemons though, but they will come soon. In strange forms ;) I GOT A BEHOLD!!! YES IT"S AN UPGRADE FROM A SIDEKICK!!! YAY ME :)**

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVELY **

**I'm going to go find my boyfriend and play a little tying game of my own ;)**

**REVIEW!!! I KNOW YOU WANT TO.. if you favorite it...why can't you review it? And when you review it you don't favorite it? LOL I can't have both? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight, that lucky chick Stephanie does**

**A/N: I'm sorry I want you all to know that I appreciate your patience and to keep following this story because I am very dedicated to all of my stories and I will have a new chapter up on all of them. I'm excited to be done with this story and focus on the others but then again this is my baby and I'm so sad for it to be over. But there will be a sequel I promise. **

**Enjoy**

Bella POV

Today was a good day. A better day than the ones I've had in a while. I was able to relax and enjoy my self without any drama. I felt normal again, for once in a long time. I finally feel like I'm able to breathe and be myself again and now that all of my problems were solved. I didn't have anything standing in my way for me to reach the happiness that Edward and I deserved. So sitting here in the steam room with Alice, Rosalie and Esme, I began to reflect on what a wonderful 18 years this has been.

"So Bells what's going on with you and Edward? Is all well in happy town?" Rose asked me.

"Yes everything is great and we are happy. Edward stayed home to take care of some things at the house with his friends Peter and Frankie. They are painting and doing some handy man stuff." We all laughed as we got our things to leave and get our nails and toes done. It was nice to have some time with the girls now that all the drama has been relinquished from my life.

"Well that's good Edward needs some hard work in his life especially if he's going to be dealing with women for the rest of his life, he's going to have to be a strong capable man in order to handle all those women."

Everyone laughed at Esme's joke but not me. All those women? I wasn't too happy about that. I knew it was always Edward's dream to follow in his dad and grand dad's footsteps, but I couldn't fathom the thought of him being around other women 24/7 down in there private…areas. The women seemed to go on with the conversation without me asking Alice how the baby was.

"Dad says everything is looking good and I should keep light on my feet. He said to slow down my regular routine or things could go haywire, but for not, I'm perfectly healthy as is the baby." She smiled touch her stomach while the Chinese woman rubbed her feet with lotion.

"Well that's good, do you want to know what you are having?" I asked trying to take my mind off Edward and his imaginary patients.

"No, I want to be surprised by what comes up, but Jasper wants to know the sex. So in two weeks my dad is going to tell him."

We all nodded in agreement. I still thought it was crazy not to know the sex, I mean you should want to be prepared, and I can't even throw her a baby shower because she doesn't want to know the sex. It is just super weird to me.

"So what if Jasper tells me you wouldn't be upset right?" I asked in curiosity because I wanted to do all of my shopping before the baby got here.

"Oh no, I don't mind as long as you don't tell me." She said with a smile. We all sat in quiet just enjoying our foot and hand massages. This was great hanging out with the girls, I really did miss Edward and I wonder what he was doing right now.

Edward POV

I missed Bella. She has been on my mind all day since she left me. I could imagine her in the silk small robe that spas usually carried with them. The black robe coming just above her knee revealing her silky legs made my heart race and cock jump. I knew she was having another woman press into her back, her small silk back being touched by another woman made my cock spring to life.

_We have an apartment full of men here. Stay down and don't embarrass yourself_. I told my cock, like he could understand, but it went down as soon as I said men. Speaking of the guys, Peter was on top of the mini latter repainting to make it look fresh. We had just finished my bedroom, the bathroom, and the small living/dining room before moving over to the miniature kitchen to finish the cycle of painting.

"Man I don't understand Lea, one minute she wants me to fuck her, the next she just wants to talk." Peter and I laughed at Frankie's dilemma. He had just met Lea a week ago and already he wanted to have sex with her. As much as I loved my friends they were two total players, womanizers to be exact. They found sex where ever how ever even if it means lying, cheating and stealing. They were true to their game never falling in love or never staying with just one woman, so it's a shocking thing when Frankie is hung up on a woman.

"It's simple Frank." Peter said. "Dump her."

Frankie put his beer down and took a deep breath. "I have to fuck her first."

I threw my head back and laughed even harder. "I think you like her."

"Maybe I do like her, just a little bit not a lot." Frankie said staring at me.

"What? First, I lost Edward to a chick now you too Frankie? What's with the madness these days? Since when does pussy run the world?" This made me laugh even harder. Peter was right though. We use to be jerks, pussy magnets. I wasn't as worse as these two, but I have had my share of good times. Maybe it wasn't always sex, but it was enough partying and sex combined. We were wild together. Now I'm an engaged, changed man. I was happy with Bella she was and will always be the love of my life. Good things were destined to happen to us after all the shit we've been through, but there was something that Peter said that I didn't agree with.

"Wait, wait, wait, Bella isn't just some chick, she's the woman that has made my life bright. She has changed me for the better; she's my fiancée and the love of my life."

Peter and Frankie laughed but clapped at my small speech.

"Yeah, and Bella is great, but Lea?"

"Dude, you haven't even met her!" Frankie yelled and Peter and I laughed.

"Why haven't we met her?"

"Because..." Peter and I waited for the answer, but Frankie just scratched his head and shrugged. We talked a bit about sports and music before I heard my phone make a slight buzz. I took it out my pocket and saw I got a text from Bella.

_Hey babe! I miss you. What are you doing?_

I smiled; she missed me just as much as I missed her.

**Hey beautiful, I was just thinking about you. I miss you more...so much more. I'm not doing much just cleaning up and talking what are you girls doing?**

I hit send before realizing it was 6 and she was coming home soon. I didn't want to do anything romantic tonight, I was tired as hell, but I didn't mind watching some movies on the couch and eating take out tonight. After a couple of minutes, Bella texted me back.

_We are in the car dropping off Rose and Esme, Alice and I are going to come we brought some food. Did you eat?_

I smiled again. This girl is perfect.

**Nope, I'm starving love. What did you get? **

Before Bella texted me back I decided to get rid of my friends.

"Well Edward, it was fun, but next time, I want to get paid." Frankie said. I just laughed knowing good and damn well he was serious. I was just excited to see my baby so I said anything to get rid of them. After they left, I took a five minute shower and cleaned up the rest of the paint. Before I knew it, the door was unlocking.

My beautiful fiancée walked in with my sister and three Chinese food bags. I hurried over them and took the bags, but not before hugging Bella and Alice.

"How was the spa?"

"It was great we had great girl time." Alice said before sitting on the couch and taking off her shoes. Bella walked into the kitchen with me and started looking through the bags taking out containers. I got Bella and me a beer and Alice some orange juice. I walked behind Bella and kissed her softly on her neck. She smelled good like melon and cucumber.

"Edward." She giggled. "You're tickling me."

I laughed and said, "Oh yeah?" Before taking her jacket off and running my hands over her petite stomach softly. She giggled some more.

"Edward stop!" She shrieked. Alice and I laughed before Bella pushed me away.

"Are you going to eat now?" I asked Alice and she nodded. I turned to Bella.

"I'm going to go freshen up a little." She said before turning to the bathroom.

I nodded and smiled watching her sexy ass walk down the small hall to the bathroom.

God I loved her.

Bella POV

I was so happy. I couldn't wrap my head around how happy I was. I just wanted to scream. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when I was with Edward. He truly was the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier with him. Age didn't matter. Age never mattered. I like in a city where no one looks at age as a problem as long as it's consensual. I walked into the bathroom and, though I felt fresh and new, I looked pretty blah. I took some lip gloss and put it on and a little blush to get the pink out of my cheeks. I even fluffed my hair a bit. I wanted to do something. Something that people wouldn't expect me to do. I wanted to go out and have some fun with my life. I was tired of sitting in the house. I was so use to hiding my love for Edward because it was so forbidden back in Forks. I wanted to celebrate my engagement the right way. With everything from my past out of the way, I just wanted to celebrate my youth, my love and my happiness.

I walked out to the kitchen where Edward and Alice were eating and talking about baby stuff, but when they saw me they laughed.

"You look excited love, what's going on?"

"I want to go Vegas for the weekend."

Alice and Edward stared at me shocked.

"What brought that on?" Alice asked while biting into her chicken.

"Well, I just realized how blessed I am. I have the best fiancée in the world and I'm so happy. All the bad shit that happened to me before is over and I want to celebrate the love of my life." I said while looking at Edward.

He still seemed a bit shocked, "Did you take some pills at spa love? Did someone give you E pills?" Edward asked while laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood next to his chair in front of the table.

"I'm serious Edward. I want to go out and have fun. We are young and I want to celebrate. I don't want any drama; I just want to be surrounded by the people I love."

Edward smiled before putting me on his lap. "We can celebrate here love."

I shook my head, "I want a real celebration with lights and booze and parties. I don't want to be stuck in Washington. Before my classes start, I want to be able to have fun with you and experience life outside of the state."

Edward's smile faded slowly into this emotionless expression. "What?" I asked.

"Honey, you're not old enough to go to Vegas yet." I looked into his eyes which were just like his face, unreadable.

"I don't have to drink."

"Babe, they won't let you in the club." His voice soft like he was telling a kid that Santa Claus wasn't real. "You have to be 21 or older." I looked over at Alice whose eyes went straight down to stare at her food.

"Oh yeah I forgot." My face fell a little. I got myself excited for no reason. I got off his lap disappointed in myself. Then the disappointment turned into anger. Not because of Edward, but because of myself. I fooled myself into thinking that everything is easier because I live in a city where our age difference is acceptable. I couldn't fool myself though. Being 18 with a 28 year old was not easy and this obstacle was that wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. I just walked back to the bathroom and washed my face. When I came back out, Edward and Alice were looking at me. I smiled reassuringly when they asked me was I ok.

"I'm fine just hungry and tired." I was going to smile again, but I thought that would be too obvious. If I showed that I was a little disappointed, which was an understatement, they wouldn't push me. "Of course I wanted to go, but I wasn't being reasonable, of course I'm underage. We will just have to celebrate here. I took Edward's hand and kissed it softly. He smiled obviously convinced I was ok. I took my food out of the container and ate my Chinese in silent while Edward and Alice talked about Emmett.

"Rose said she can't take it anymore." Alice said shaking her head. "He's just so depressed one minute and happy the next or he's angry one day and calm the next. He's been like that since he was a kid. Dad thought he was bi-polar, but mom didn't want to hear that shit."

Edward nodded finishing off the rest of his food. "Those are definitely signs of the disorder."

"What triggered this again? Did he show signs of it when he was a teen?" I asked. This was a serious matter and though Emmett has been nothing but a jerk to me, I still had love for him because Edward had love for him and whoever Edward loves, I love them too.

"When we were young Emmett and Edward were really close. So close that Emmett became dependent on him. Even though Edward is the youngest, he still is very important in all of our lives." I remember Edward telling me something about Emmett and his attachments, but only a little. I knew Alice would tell me the whole thing so I leaned in closer happy for the distraction. Emmett has been attached to Edward since the day Edward was born. He would follow him around and teach him things. He was the greatest big brother ever. But when Edward was 10 he wanted to go to summer camp, and Emmett had a fit. He was so dependent on Edward that when Edward left, Emmett became depressed. For the month of June he couldn't sleep or eat. It was horrible. Then the next week he would be incredible happy and great. Every time Edward would call he would become depressed again. Its so weird looking at their relationship. Things were so bad that Edward could never leave for camp again."

"So when we got to high school Emmett was happy with how things were. Emmett made the football team and began to slowly live without Edward with him at every minute. Even when Edward moved, Emmett was still content on calling Edward every week. So when Edward began dating you, Emmett was upset because of the age difference. My theory is he expects everyone to be older than Edward. That's why when Edward had other girlfriends they were always either older or the same age." Edward looked over at me. I knew about his wild past, but I didn't want to know too many details about it. "So my other theory is Emmett has bi-polar which is triggered by Edward."

"It's weird, but he's my brother and I want to do everything I can to help him, but the things he did..." Edward shook his head. "I can't get over what happened to me." I nodded and took his hand again only this time he kissed my hand. Alice sighed and looked at her phone.

"Jasper is down stairs, I have to go." Alice stood up. Edward went and packed the rest of her food and walked her to the door. I said bye and told her I'll call her later. Edward closed and locked the door. He came back to the kitchen and cleaned up the food.

"So how was the spa? What did you get?"

"We got massages, facials, Mani and Pedi and we sat in the steam room. Alice did pregnant yoga while Rose, your mom and me did intermediate yoga. It was fun they even have a women's fitness gym and I'm a member now."

"Aww babe, I could work you out right here in the house." I laughed and rolled my eyes. We got up and went to the bed room. I know it was bad for me not to notice before, but they did a great job on painting and cleaning the house.

"You guys did an amazing job in here."

Edward smiled and looked around. "Yeah they said next time I'll have to pay them."

We laughed before changing into our pajamas. I yawned and stretched. My body felt great, but I was exhausted, so I hopped into bed. I watched Edward as he took his shirt and sweats off before putting in a movie in. He turned the light off then hopped into bed next to me. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. We laid there watching The Departed before drifting off into dreamland. As I fell into slumber, I couldn't get the image of Emmett Cullen's furious fuming face from my brain.

**A/N: YUP! I'm back! :) Lol. I won't update the way I use to so I can't tell you when my next post will be, but my brother stepped on my laptop so I'm at my boyfriends house on his computer. I will try to update at least once a week maybe more because we don't live too far from each other so there really should be any problem getting here. I'm going to write chapters down during the week so that they can be longer. I hope you guys are still with me... Don't give up yet! Emmett should be out of the way soon then there's going to be a few more chapters where Bella goes to school...and Edward officially becomes a doctor. The sequel will look into Edward and Bella's married life with her as a chief and him as an OBGYN So I hope you guys are getting ready for that. Don't think I forgot about my other stories. I will update those soon and I'm writing the other story I told you guys about. **

**Reviews make me smile...and want to update faster (You know how it is nothing has changed)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that lucky chick Stephanie does**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait, sad news. This isn't a new chapter.. I got the reviews and read them twice but there was one review in particular that I wanted to brush on before my next chapter. Thanks to, JustTryingtoHelp for really setting me straight as a writer. I will admit after reading it the first time, I was hurt and upset. But I calmed down the next day and read the review over. **

******First he/she said: "******** you said you don't know how you can grow as a writer if people don't review, but you really don't make would-be reviewers actually push that "Review" button when you have so many author's notes cursing at reviewers that have said something you don't like." **

**************My response: That's very true. I don't do enough as a writer to make people want to review and I can't get upset at reviews I don't like and for that I apologize. But then again there are several people who reviewed my story and said things like, "what were thinking putting that in there? This story gets stupider and stupider..." How am I suppose to know what they mean by "that"? What is it that you don't like? What makes my story stupid. Give me something I can work with rather than calling my story stupid. And your right about my A/N's where I cursed reviewers out and for that I'm sorry.**

**************He/She said: "Firstly, you said Bella was 18 and then said she was 17. If she's 17, then Charlie can make her come home. Also, check the age of consent laws. In Washington state, if there is more than 60 months age difference between a minor and an adult in a relationship, then the age of consent is 18, not 16. Also, if Bella is only 17, then Federal law prohibits her from working as much as you have her working."**

**************My response: Yes I'm sure that these things are true, but I'm not writing for a newspaper, It's fan fiction and I'm sure there has been times when an author excluded things or changed things to make it fit with their plot, and it wasn't accurately true. But for that I thank you for pointing it out because now I know what to look forward to when beginning my new story, and a couple of chapters ago Bella had an 18th birthday. I will be more clear on people's ages, and I will be more respectful of state laws.**

******************************He/She said: "Secondly, your ages don't really make sense. They keep jumping around. Edward is supposed to be in medical school, yet he's 28. Even in his final year of med school he shouldn't be older than 26. Plus you keep changing them. First, Bella was 18. Then she was 17. Then you have Jasper and Rose being twins, yet their ages are different. It's rather confusing."**

******************************My response: Like I said before, sorry for the confusion on their ages. I believe that I was clear on everyone's age, and that Jasper and Rosalie aren't twins, a while ago, but if there were still confusion I hoped that cleared it up.**

******************************He/She said: "Thirdly, when you're writing about an all human real universe, just because it's fiction doesn't mean you can change facts. Like Edward being in a special medical school because of his father? That's called nepotism and it's against Federal law when it comes to public institutions. You can't change the laws either. If you want credibility as an author, you can't change facts of life to fit your plot. "**

******************************My Response: Okay**

******************************He/She said: "Also, I understand that all authors want reviews, but your attitude in your author's notes about reviews have really turned me off from you as an author. You curse at the reviews you don't like, then whine about not receiving critical reviews, and then just threaten the readers with ending the story or not updating until you receive a certain number of reviews. That's not cool and I know a lot of readers, including me, that will flat out stop reading stories, even if it's a favorite, if an author starts doing that. If you want to write, then write for you. Don't write for reviews. Write for yourself. You're also really going to have be more mature about taking bad reviews too. Not everyone is going to like what you write and as long as you're publicly posting this, you're going to have to learn to accept negative reviews with grace. Do you think Stephenie Meyer publicly cursed at the critics who had bad things to say to her about Twilight? No. Absolutely not."**

**My Response: I understand that I shouldn't have said those things and whined about not getting reviews, but since you aren't writing any stories, you can't possibly understand why getting reviews from anonymous people saying, "it sucked, your stupid." hurts. But, I do understand where your coming from and will do everything in my power to stop doing that. And comparing me to Stephanie Meyer is like comparing an ant to an elephant. Like I said up there, I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I'm sure her reviews were much more detailed and respectful then some of the ones I've received. But thanks for bringing that to my attention.**

**He/She said: "You really should get a decent beta. Your grammar and spelling could use some work and you could probably benefit from having somebody help you stay on track with the plot. Having to explain things in author's notes really detracts from the integrity of your piece."**

**My response: Why can't you do it? Get an account and be my beta then.**

**He/She said: "Although I'm sure you're just going to curse at me in your next chapter's author's note and promptly delete my review, you asked for constructive criticism and I'm giving it to you."**

**My response: Have I cursed? Have I deleted your review? ...Nope. And thanks for all your constructive criticism, really its truly apreciated. :)**

**New chapter tomorrow**

**Sneak Preview:**

"Can we do this Edward? I mean really do this? Leave everything and just go?"

His face was hard, emotionless. "Why can't we?"

I contemplated the idea of leaving this town, the state. We could do it and be happy. But there was something tugging my at my throat waiting to come out.

"If we are going yo do this, we have to do it right."

The emotionless expression faded away and then appeared a skeptically judging facade, "What is that exactly?"

Should I say it? Or leave it alone? Was it worth my relationship with Edward? Or was the risk bigger than us? Was leaving Washington worth Edward losing a brother?

"You have to make amends with your brother." My voice came out as a soft hushed whisper, but he heard it perfectly. The dark look in his eyes appeared like it did earlier, but only this time I wasn't afraid for Emmett's life, I was afraid for my own...

**Sound good? Reviews would be appreciated. :)**


	32. Chapter 32 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all the supportive reviews after that harsh last chapter. They really do make me happy and I response to each and every one of them that make an account. I really love the support that I have and I decided to be happy with the readers I have now.  
**

**Enjoy**

Bella POV

It was a bad day compared to last week. Not only was it bad in my heart, but it was bad outside as well. There was a huge thunderstorm that occurred last night and was going to continue for the rest of the day. It was only 11 am. Edward suggested we stay at home and enjoy the break from the world. This whole week he hasn't wanted to do much but stay inside. Even last Friday when Alice and Jasper went to dinner he didn't want to go. It was weird because when we first got together, we tried to suck up as much sun as possible, and we did that even though there were many people who didn't approve. And now that no one in this town really cared about out relationship, Edward wanted to stay in the house. He was being very ironic, but I didn't mind because staying inside helped me forget about the central problem.

Edward's older brother, Emmett Cullen has been on my mind all week, not in a good way either. Ever since Alice told me how Edward and Emmett were when they were young, I couldn't help but think I was the one that was causing their depression. That was until I looked over at Edwards smiling face next to mine on the bed. I then corrected myself; I was causing _one _brother's depression.

"What's on your mind love?" Edward asked moving a strand of hair from my face. I looked up at him as his emerald eyes bored into mine. I shook my head, not really ready to speak.

"Don't give me that." He replied with that grin I love so much. He sure had a way of making my body tremble. "Tell me what's on your mind."

I turned around so that my body was facing away from. I took a deep breath, and Edward seemed to get a little more concerned. He propped him self on his pillow and laid his head on the palm of his hand with his body still next to mine. Was it just me or was it hot in here? Looking at Edward he couldn't have been hot because he has on his grey sweats and white tank top and he didn't break a sweat. As for me, I was clad in a tank top and white cotton panties, but the inside of my palms and behind my knees were sweating like pigs. Maybe if I relaxed, I would be so hot.

"I was just thinking about your brother. Maybe Alice is right, it will be good if he came over to see you. He's such an influential part of your life and I would hate for you to lose your brother over me." I didn't have to see his face to know that it was tense because his whole body became rigid. When I finally built up the courage to look over at him, I was surprised to see that his face wasn't as cold as his body felt.

"You are doing nothing wrong." He placed his other hand on my thigh. "Emmett is a big boy now and I can't be his baby sitter for ever." I only nodded because judging by the tent in his sweats, he really didn't want to talk about his brother.

He ran his hand up and down my thigh until it reached the peak of my sex and did the same to the other thigh. I held my breath in anticipation of what was next. He moved his hand to the rim of my panties going in a torturously slow motion around my lower stomach.

"Edward." I moaned closing my eyes and the great sensation, I decided that we would talk about this later and let some love making come back into our lives. We hadn't made love since the day of my spa and that was far too long for both of us. I rolled over and pushed him down so that he was on his back. He smelled so good. He opened his legs slightly so that I could lie between them. I knew what he wanted when he grinned at me, and I was more than willing to give him what ever he wanted. I bent my head down so that my lips crashed with his. He tasted like mints and water. I opened my mouth so that his tongue can come in contact with mine. He moaned when I moved my tongue around his. "You like that?" I asked putting on my best slutty girl voice.

Edward grabbed my eyes and said, "Hell yeah." I moaned and straddled his lap. I peeled my tank top over my and Edward wasted no time connecting his mouth to my breast. He ran his hand over my bare back and pulled my hair a little. The tug went straight to the insides of my thighs creating a beautiful friction. He kissed every exposed part of my breast as much as I could take before pulling my panties off.

"You're so wet." He said as he rubbed my now open pussy. He rubbed in tight small circles contacting with my clit multiple times. I felt as if I were going to fall over if I didn't lie down so I moved from Edward's hand and he caught the drift quickly and picked me up and laid me down on the side where he was just laying. He climbed on top of me after removing his sweats and shirts leaving him just as naked as I was. I still couldn't believe how amazingly perfect he was. There was never a hair out of place, a pimple on his face, no sight of any fat on his body. He had the best chiseled face better than a God, and an amazing wash board stomach to match. His cock stood straight up perked more than ever. The idea of that contracting around my pussy walls made a fresh wave of wetness run through me and into his fingers as he massages my hot sex and licked my breast.

"Ooo God please help me." I whimpered arching my back so my breast could dive deeper into his mouth. The sensational feelings he was giving me was interrupted by a beeping sound on the dresser. Edward didn't make any move to get his phone as his mouth traveled from my nipples to nip at my stomach and belly.

"Edward." I moaned, but he just ignored me. He continued to run his tongue around my belly button. The beeping noise went away when Edward's mouth went down to my pussy and all I could hear were the animalistic sounds coming from my mouth.

"Jeez Edward, that feels so _good._" Unable to control myself I took his head and pushed it down more into my vagina, it didn't slow him down one bit, he continued to ram his tongue into my hole moving it around in circles to hit every peek of my inner walls. I died and went to heaven as my orgasm rocked through my body which had me shaking from the intensity.

"Oh, oh oh oh oh Edward don't stop please don't stop." Even though my orgasm stopped, it still felt nice to have his mouth down there as I rode the last bit of my wave. When he finally came up again he had the cockiest grin on his face ever. We switched positions so that he could lie down and I could be hovered over him. I repeated his actions on what he did to me and kissed his chest and stomach until reaching the part that I knew he wanted since the beginning of the day. Suddenly the sound of my ring tone, "Sex therapy" by Robin Thicke, interrupted my next move. I ignored it because I was going to have way to much fun with teasing Edward.

He was still very hard and oozing with pre-cum. "Mmm, your so good." I purred after taking one good lick of his manhood. And he was quite delicious as I moved my mouth around the tip of his hard cock. He tasted like pineapples with pineapple juice oozing from the tip. I decided that by the way he was pulling my hair he wanted me to go down some more and just as I was about to obliged, a loud banging came from the living room that made me jump in my skin. I was quiet sure it was the police. I heard Edward groan and his head hit the back of the pillow. I felt bad because he was still hard. As I was going to get up to get my robe, he placed both hands on my arms and pulled me back softly.

"Where are you going, just ignore them and they will leave." Edward's husky voice was just a whisper which happens every time he's horny.

"Edward there's someone banging on the door, I have to get it." Just as I said that there was another loud banging sound. Edward let me go, but not before letting out a string of profanities. I got my silk red robe from the closet and as I was securing it on my waist there was another loud bang. I couldn't put on slippers because the banging was becoming more and more urgent as well as frequent.

"I'm coming." I yelled hopefully they wouldn't bang my door down with all this banging. I finally got to the door and opened it to see Alice and Jasper.

"Why are you guys banging on the door?"

As I took the time to look at them, they both were disheveled and Jasper had a large gash on the side of his face. I put my hand over my mouth.

"What happened?" I asked ushering them in when I realized they weren't looking at me, but they were looking behind me.

"What did he do exactly?" Edward spoke to Alice. Everyone was clued in on this but me.

"He just yelled at her, she got scared and called Jasper, and of course they had to fight and this is what happened." Alice replied.

"Come in guys." Edward said. They walked in and Jasper sat Alice down on the couch because she was having trouble with swollen feet lately.

"Where is she now?" She who? I thought to myself. Who was she and what happened to her? Then it all clicked. They were talking about Rosalie and Emmett. He must have lost his temper and yelled at Rosalie, Rose must have got mad and called her brother Jasper, and Jasper and Emmett fought.

"Rose is at our house." Jasper said finally speaking up. The blood dripping from his face made my stomach turn and I felt as though I was going to hurl. Before anything came up fully, I went to the bathroom and got him a warm rag for his face. As I was coming back in the living room, Jasper was in the middle of telling Edward what happened between the two men.

"...She called and said he pushed her, nothing too hard that had her worried, but his temper was rising and I had to get my sister out of there. He was violent of course saying Rose was in no danger. But I thought she was. He didn't like that too much so he pushed me and...We fought." Jasper explained. I gave Jasper his rag and he smiled up at me. I took that as his thank you. I went back to the room to put on some Edward's sweats and tank top. I came back out and Edward had on some jeans and a shirt putting on his jacket. Jasper and Alice left out already probably going to go see Emmett. I walked over to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me back but only briefly.

"Do you need me to go?" I asked knowing he would say no.

"No, I need to take care of this myself. He's very violate today so no. Stay home and get some rest. I'll be back."

**To be continued…**

**Review **


	33. Chapter 32 Part 2

**A/N: I'M BACK LOVESSSSSS! I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait, but I'm back. So don't fret. I'm really sorry my laptop is messed up and I had no other way of getting in contact with you guys or anything, so I have been freaking out. I just hope that all of my readers still have faith in me. I will try as much as possible to get updates. I just started college at Kean University. I'm going to start writing chapters in notebooks and then type it up. That seems so much easier. Now for a new chapter of Forbidden Love**

**ENJOY**

**Bella POV**

Why did I have to wait here again? I need to be with my boyfriend because he needs me. What kind of girlfriend will I be if i sit here while my boyfriend deals with this alone? I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves, but they were falling miserably. I just need him to come home and be with me. I really shouldn't be alone right now. Wait, I'm talking like this is my problem. How can I be selfish. Emmett needs Edward way more than I do, and that statement was all I need to calm myself down. I just can't believe it took that long. I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. When Edward gets home, I'll make him his favorite sandwich. I'll run a hot bath put some lingerie on and give him a nice massage. I'll be a good girlfriend; it's time to mature and be the woman that he needs. I was ready and prepared to do whatever he needed of me. If he needs someone to talk to I'll talk to him. If he needs support I'll support him, what ever he needs I'll be it. No matter what, I had to make him first the way he makes me first. It was time to make some calls.

**Edward POV**

Things weren't good. I knew that already. Fuck, why does my life have to be all screwed and shit. I just wanted to have a nice day at home with my wonderful girlfriend, but no, I'm sitting in the car in front of my older brothers huge house waiting to go yell at him like he's four years old. I closed my eyes just trying to go to my happy place before I go insane. My happy place was with Bella of course. Her with a smile on her face took me to my happy place. I just missed her and I know what I want out of life. And I was so prepared to...it doesn't even matter now. I just know that the faster I get through this, the faster I can be with the woman I love. I got out of the car Jasper right beside me, I felt bad for my best friend. He had to be dragged into our families shit and it wasn't fair for him or Alice. I just knew that things will be better after this if not I will wipe my hands clean with Emmett. As we walked to the house and knocked on the door I knew at this moment things will change from now on.

"Emmett! It's Edward open the door." I knocked on the door, loudly in order to get a quick response.

"Go away!" I heard Emmett slur from the other side. It was obvious he was drunk and tired. It took me a long minute to finally open the door. It was unlocked and made a loud noise. When I walked in I heard Tiny Dancer playing by Elton John. That was a song Emmett and I use to listen to when we were young. I enjoyed our times when were younger, and it brought a lot of memories back to me, memories that weren't helping me be mad at my brother. I loved him of course, but things are just way too hard to deal with. In life people need to grow up and thats what I'm trying to do. I saw Emmett sitting on the floor a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His shirt was ripped and he looked as though he had been crying. I looked over at Jasper.

"Hey man can I get a couple of minutes alone with him?" I asked and Jasper quickly understood and left the room leaving me and my drunk brother to talk.

**Bella POV**

As I paced back and forth wondering what was taking so long, my cell phone began to ring. The sound shock me from a state of delusion, but the person on the caller id was not the person I wanted to hear from. It was my dad.

"Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing dad, can I call you later, I'm expecting a call." There was a long pause and then a dial tone. i hated that I was blowing my dad off now that our relationship was just starting to get back to where it needed to be, but I was way to worried about Edward to care. I wanted to call him but what if he was talking to Emmett and me calling him will just make things worse. I didn't want him to think I was a needy teen

It was getting late and I was beginning to worry. I ran to the back room to get my jacket, I was going to find Edward. Just as I grabbed my keys the door opened and in walked Edward. He was calm and looked fine like he just went for a night walk. I let out a long breath I seemed to be holding since he walked out the door. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He gently lifted me off the ground and held me tight before putting me down.

"How are you? Are you ok? What happened did you guys fight? Tell me everything." I said. Edward just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok love? How long have you been worrying?"

"I was worried sick I was going to go and get you and make sure-"

"Bella I was fine baby. Stop worrying so much." Edward interrupted me. I knew I should believe him but for some reason I didn't. The smile he wore didn't register to his eyes and I knew things weren't fine.

"So what happened?"

Edward shrugged and said, "I asked him questions he just stared didn't bother to answer, so I left. Nothing more for me to do really. I'm just really tired and I wanted to see you plus we have that lifetime movie coming on. I'm just going to shower bake some cookies and watch our movie. How does that sound?"

I nodded. I wasn't going to push him anymore. He looked stressed and I was just happy that his outcome wasn't as bad as Jaspers. But after the movie we will talk about this.

No matter what.

**Edward POV**

I hated lying to Bella, but things are just overwhelming right now. Yea, I told her the truth, Emmett just stared at me while I asked him questiong, but the part about me being fine was a lie. I just miss my brother, I want our happy relationship again, because God knows this is unhealthy. When I left the house I made sure Jasper called Rose to make sure she stayed away for a couple of days. I wouldn't hold anything against him if something happened to Rose, because if something happened to my sister I would kill someone. As I got ready for my shower, I couldn't help but reflect on what's been going on the last couple of months. Bella and I belong together. I knew that for sure, but something told me that we can't have peace unless we leave Washington. I can see us anywhere, New York, California, Idaho. Just us raising kids and making love. I just saw a future for us. A bright future one that should be good. After my the movie we will talk about this.

No matter what.

The shower was quick and amazing and when I stepped out of the bathroom I smelt the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies and popcorn. The lights were dark when I went to the room so I figured the movie had started. My hair was still wet but I just threw on some sweatpants and a tank and walked to the living room. Bella was wearing a long shirt with pink panties with her legs Indian style. She was too sexy for her own good. I couldn't help the small erection forming in my sweats. When she looked up at me, I just smiled and sat next to her on the couch. She baked about 15 cookies and placed them on a glass plate on the table. My mouth began to water as I picked up a cookie. I wasn't really a sweets eater, but when I did have some, it was amazing. I devoured the cookie in one bite. It was soft in the middle and crunchy on the edge. A perfect cookie. Bella watched me take two bites and go for another.

"Slow down baby. Don't hurt your self." Bella laughed as I finished off my 5th cookie. I just kissed her cheek as she put the popcorn bowl on the table and scooted closer to me. She laid her head on my lap and stretched her legs out as I ran my fingers through her hair. The movie was pretty good considering it was a chick flick. It was about a married couple who just brought a house and rented out the garage to a deranged nurse trying to break them apart. It was dramatic but as I thought about it, our life was like a story or a soap opera. Drama filled. But that will all soon change after this movie. I smiled to myself thinking about how good this talk would be with Bella. I couldn't wait for the movie to go off.

**Bella POV**

As the movies credits rolled I lefted my head off of Edward's lap and turned to him. He smiled at me and went to kiss me but I turned my head. Edward's look was just as confused as my body was. Damn he was sexy, but this was important. sex would have to wait.

"Edward, we have to talk"

Edward's face went from a smile to an even bigger smile leaving me confused as ever. "May I go first love?"

I took a breath and nodded.

"I was thinking, while I was in the shower. Things here arent as good as I wish. We have had a lot of obstacles in our life. I just think we need a fresh start. Since your leaving soon for your cooking competion, I think we should move together. Get away from Washington. Start over." Edward's smile was big and I could tell this was something we needed in order to be good. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't believe it. He was so close to becoming a doctor and in NY I would have a place to stay with the other competitors. I just can't see a life in NY with Edward.

"Can we do this Edward? I mean really do this? Leave everything and just go?"

His face was hard, emotionless. "Why can't we?"

I contemplated the idea of leaving this town, the state for good. We could do it and be happy. But there was something tugging my at my throat waiting to come out.

"If we are going to do this, we have to do it right."

The emotionless expression faded away and then appeared a skeptically judging facade, "What is that exactly?"

Should I say it? Or leave it alone? Was it worth my relationship with Edward? Or was the risk bigger than us? Was leaving Washington worth Edward losing a brother?

"You have to make amends with your brother." My voice came out as a soft hushed whisper, but he heard it perfectly. The dark look in his eyes appeared like it did earlier, but only this time I wasn't afraid for Emmett's life, I was afraid for my own...

**A/N: I'm back :) This story is going to go to 35 chapters and it will have a sequel, things will be better as far as grammar and I will finally have my beta. That will be soon maybe a month. i'm going to focus on take a hiatus with my other stories and write those a little later, so I will be deleting them, but dont worry they will be back. Im currently writing the sequel to this, The Bachelor, That's what you get and another story in my special notebook lol. So those will be up soon but the sequel will be great I already am having so much fun. These last chapters will be short and sweet leaving with a big cliff hanger and a shocker for all my fans. Can't wait. Reviews will be lovely :))**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:Well I have my dad's laptop. So I don't own Twilight, Steph M does. When she sells it. I'll buy it. **

**Enjoy**

I waited for the hurricane to begin. I waited for the yelling and for the storm. I closed my eyes waiting for wrath, but what I got was nothing. Stillness and nothing to be heard was all that awaited me when I reopened my eyes. Edward was looking at the ground, then he stared up back at me. He sighed and turned around softly.

"Why must things be so complicated with you? Why can't we just move to New York and be happy. There's nothing there that will hurt us or God forbid destroy us. Why can't you just except what I have..." Even though he wasn't facing me I could hear it in his voice that he was choked up. That he was on the verge of tears, while tears already dripped down my face. I love Edward more than life itself, but I need to grow up. So maybe some talking is what we need to do.

"Edward, can we sit on the couch and talk." I put my hand on his shoulder softly. He shrugged it off.

"If your going to break up with me just do it already, so we can stop wasting our time." When I didn't answer right away he turned around and faced me. "So you are breaking up with me."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes made the tears fall heavily down my face. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt him. I loved him so much and hurting was the last thing I wanted to do. "I love you so...so much. Things are perfect, but I need to be by my own for a while. It's not the fact that I don't love you, I do. I want to get out of my element and learn new ways to live without a man. I need to be independent for a while. I need to change things in _my _life. It's not us..it's..."

"Oh what! It's not you it's me? Really Bella your pulling that move? Come up with something better than that." He snickered mockingly. His voice angry and tense and who could blame him?

"I didn't say that." I went to grab his hand but he snatched away so fast, I tripped over a little. That's when I became upset. "I'm not even breaking up with you, I'm just saying I want to go to New York by myself, I want to see how it is to be by myself and when I come back I can truly love you the way you need to be loved." His eyes became wide with terror.

"Are you telling me you don't truly love me." I closed my eyes realizing how horrible those words sounded.

"I didn't mean it, what I meant was I want to experience life on my own before we get married and have kids and I don't feel smother by everything. When I moved in with you, I didn't realize I would have to be living with your brother and his emotional problems either."

Edward laughed again only this time it was worse than before. "My brother! What about your psycho ass dad. What about him plotting against us huh? What about the shit _I_ had to put up with. You crying everynight about how your mom left and your dad is an ass. At least I can convince my brother to be ok, your mom didn't even want you."

I felt like someone just punched through my chest and squeezed it to the point that I couldn't breath. I felt so faint and dizzy that I couldn't see Edward anymore. I shut my eyes for the millionth time and dropped to the floor holding my chest. I couldn't believe he just said that to me. My mother didn't want me. She left and never came back. She never wanted me and I just realized that. After what felt like 4 hours of crying, I slowly got to my feet and realized Edward was looking at me with an apologetic look.

"Bella, I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I'm just angry with Emmett and I shouldn't take it out on you." When he stepped closer, I leaped back looking at him like he lost his mind. I never felt so much pain and before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth...

"I wasn't breaking up with you earlier, but now I am. We're over." I turned around before I could see his reaction and walked out of the door. I ran down the stairs and down the lobby. Once I got outside, I finally let the air out that had been building in my chest. I forgot everything upstairs. I had no cell phone or money and if I had those things I wouldn't know who to call or what to do. I found a bench a few blocks from the apartment and I sat down putting my head down on my lap. I couldn't cry anymore because tears, wouldn't come down anymore. I just felt so numb, from my head down to my toes. Everything was numb and I couldn't stop shaking. How could he say that to me. My mom didn't me. I knew it was true. Ever since she left, I knew she didn't want me, but did he have to say it. I shouldn't have said that about his brother. It's just wrong and I can't believe I really broke up with him. Oh my God, where am I going to live? What am I going to do? I need to find a payphone. Luck for me, there was a 7 Eleven and a payphone. I called the only person I could at that time.

**Jacob POV**

Leah giggled and pushed my hand away from her thigh. "Jacob focus don't you want to get into college." She looked at me with her serious face. I was too horny to think about studying for the SATs who cares about college, I just wanted to fuck my girlfriend. What made it worse was the skin tight skirt she was wearing, the black leather hugged her tan thighs so sweetly. I had to taste them. My cock pushed aganist my jeans and I winced a little in pain. I ignored her talking and bent down to her thigh talking a big chunk in my mouth and sucking.

"Oh God Jake." She moaned and put her hand on my head. I let open mouth kisses up and down her leg until I got to the skirt. I lifted my head and saw her laying against the headrest of my bed. I got to my knees to ease the pain I felt in my pants. I pulled her by her feet so that her head hit my pillow and she giggled. It was like music to my ears, I couldn't wait to fuck her. She was all I needed. I crawled up to her slowly and kissed the sides of her face. She laughed softly and ran her hands under my shirt to touch my back. It sent chills up and down my spine feeling her soft small hands on my back. She smiled and pushed up but there was no way I was letting her up.

"Come on Jacob."

"I'm horny."

"But we really need to get to work. We have SATs tomorrow and I want to perfect it." I listened as she mumbled about the SATs in a hus whisper half moan as I pull her shirt up exposing her luscious breasts. God they were perfect. My mouth water at the idea of having them in my mouth. I unclasped her bra looking up at her, she was a goner. Her eyes were closed and mouth slightly opened. I love this girl, so sexy and all mine. As I freed her breasts, I took her shirt and pulled it across her head as well. Her skin was perfect. Her neck showing leading me down to her beautiful breasts. Her nipples a dark color, darker than the rest of her body, yet still so sexy. I took one in my mouth while palming the other breast. It felt so perfect in my hand a perfect fit.

"Jakey." As much as I hated that name, only she called me it during sex. I was find with that. Her back was arched her boobs right in my face. Mmmmm, I was in heaven. I sat up smiling at the whimper from her mouth. Leah sat up with me and took my shirt off as well. I wasn't one to brag, but I was ripped. Working out and building things really help get your body in shape **(Insert Taylor Launtner's body...YUMMMY)**

She ran her hands down my chest and back, it felt nice of course, but I needed to feel my baby. I picked her up a little off the bed so that I could stand off the bed and be between her legs. She smiled up at me and I felt like I was an angel. She unbuckled my pants and pulled them down along with my briefs. My cock sprang out, and I was happy for the release. I needed a realease in a different way really bad. I was so horny, more horny then before. She took her small hands and gripped my cock firmly. _God, _it took a lot of strength not to blow my load on her chest, but I need to be strong, but when she licked the head of my cock, I almost lost all of that control.

"Leah, baby, that's amazing." She didn't seem to hear me as she opened her mouth and placed as much of my cock she could fit into it. I put my hands on her hair to control her movements. She was sucking and kissing so fast I couldn't control myself anymore. "Leah...I don't think I can control myself anymore, I need to fuck you." My voice was strained but I'm sure she could hear me this time because she backed from me and laid down on the bed. I stroked my cock which was still wet from her mouth in anticipation. Leah's bare pussy laid out in front of me. I breath slowly excited to be in her once again and prepared for a great night with my amazing girlfriend.

After a hour and half of making love, Leah was fast asleep under the cover. Her back was facing me and I could see her back rising and her breathing was deep. I got up went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I came back, she was on her back, her legs slightly spread and her hand on her stomach. She was the cutest thing ever when she was sleep. After putting my briefs back on I hopped into bed gently and turned my t.v. I knew i had to get her home soon, but I wore her out so bad, I decided to let her sleep. Then my phone rang loudly. Thank God, it didn't wake Leah, but it was Bella's ringtone, so I got up and went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Jake, hey it's me, are you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"Edward and I...broke up, I think. I was wondering if you could come get me from 7 Eleven."

I sighed and shook my head, I knew that grown ass man was no good for my best friend, but I decided to leave the subject alone, she sounded beaten up already.

"Give me 45 minutes."

**Leah POV**

My dreams were always weird. Sometimes I dreamed of monkeys other times I dreamt of the woods and wolves. But today was different. I had a good dream of Jacob and I. We were getting married. I had my mom's wedding dress on and all the other traditions that brides had. Except when I went to walk down the aisle with my dad, I couldn't find him. Like he was there, in spirit, but his body wasn't. I just laid out in my white dress with everyone looking at me, crying for my dad to come back, but when I looked up Jacob was no longer waiting for me at the altar. He was gone as well. I just cried and cried for hours, until I heard a loud bang that I couldn't quite place in my dreams. The bed was too good and too familar to wake up, and my body felt so nice. I knew I was in Jake's room, and that was all the comfort I needed. This time when I went to sleep, I dreamt about wolves and vampires with red hair and red fur fighting and my dad jumping in the way, then I woe up in a shock and sweat panting at the wind.

I looked around hoping to see Jacob, but he was no where to be found.

"Jacob!" I yelled. where was he, his jacket and pants were gone. Where the hell was he. I got out of bed and left the room to see if he was showering. He wasn't in the bathroom, my next guess was to walk down the hall to see if he was on the balcony, but prancing around in my panties and a tank top wouldn't be cool if Billy was home. I went back to the room and decided to call him. The phone rang twice and he answered.

"Hello baby."

"Hi, where are you?"

"..."

"Jacob, where are you?"

"Bella needed me to pick her up we are on our way back now."

Bella, the girl who hated me, suddenly needed all of my boyfriend's attention. "Oh God Jake, I needed you when I woke up. I had a bad dream about..."

"Leah sweetie, tell me about it when I get home, I was kind of talking to Bella, her and Edward are having some problems, but I tell you what, I'll make your favorite nachos and we can talk about it later, ok baby?"

What could I say? I feel second best when it comes to Bella and I don't like it. I just hung up the phone and put clothes on. I felt like crying because of the dream and now because of this. I always felt inferior to Bella and her relationship with my boyfriend. Ten minutes later, I heard the front door open and Jake call my name. I put my hoodie on and went downstairs, to see Bella on the couch crying and Jake with his hand on her back. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Are you leaving?"

I nodded, he made a little pout but put his attention went back to Bella.

"Jacob Black, I need to talk to you _now._" My voice angry so angry that Bella and Jacob looked up at me suprised. Bella wiped her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go and clean my face, I'll be back."

Jacob nodded as she left. He finally turned his attention to me. He gave me a look and I gave him one right back.

"What's the matter?"

"I wake up from one of the worst dreams ever and I find that your not even here, you went to pick up Bella. Are you kidding me? I need you...a lot especially after my dad died." My voice was cracking and traitor tears fell, but I wiped them away quickly. I hated being vulnerable.

"Leah, she's my best friend and she was strained outside a 7 Eleven at night. You wanted me to leave her there?"

No, I wanted you to be here for me, that's all I want is you. You're the love of my life and I open up to you and only you, but I can't if your always gone and picking her up when she needs you. She never calls you just to say hi or anything, and...I can't compete with her."

Jacob sighed and came closer to me, "Leah, there's no one above you, I love you more than anything else in the world, you are my everything. I will be here for you always, but I also have friends and family that need me as well. I love you, and I'm sorry you had a bad dream." He was close enough to put his strong big hand on my face. I forgot how tall he was, and how big his body was, I just wanted to forget why he was mad and hold him. Stay strong Leah.

"I need to go." I said with a sniff. I moved out of his embrace and got my keys from the counter.

"Are you sure?" I really really don't want you driving at night and when your so upset. Can you stay here and tomorrow, I'll take you home." The offer sounded good, but I was mad at him. He needed to be taught a lesson, but I didn't want to go home with my mom. All she did was cry and all Seth did was ignore the situation. The thought of that made me cry some more. I missed my dad so much. He was the glue that held this family together and now that he's gone, I don't know how to cope. As I cried, Jacob held me close to his chest. When Bella entered the living room I wiped my face on his shirt and composed myself as best as possible.

"I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Please Leah, just stay. You can stay on the bed and I'll give you as much space as possible. I just don't want you to leave when your this upset."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I'll just call you later, I'm going to go to Emily's house and stay there. It's closer."

Jacob gave in and walked me to the door. He opened it and kissed my cheek. "I love you baby."

"I love you more." I kissed him on the lips softly and left.

"It was going to be a long night."

**I have to end...sorry. I don't know why but I like Jacob and Leah so maybe I'll do a spin-off on these two in a new story rather then Jacob and Nessie. Let me know what you think. This chapter is short and been sitting here for a while. It's 1 am and I needed to get this out. I'm going to chapter 35 or 40 I forgot which one then a month after I post the last chapter, I will post a sequel with much better editing and a great Beta. So excited. Goodnight, well good morning and please please review, I would appreciate it.**

**REVIEW :) Even if you don't have an account you can...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hellooo, I'm so sorry I took so long. There has been so much going on in my life since I last updated. First, I want to say sorry, and thanks for all of your support. I went to college for glorious semester then had to drop out because of money issues. :( Don't fret, I will be back in college for the fall and I'm so excited! I found out yesterday that I am pregnant. I'm freaking out because I just turned 19 on March 1st and having a baby is really big. I told my baby's dad and my mom and they are both very supportive. On a good note, I have so many ideas for new stories, but I will finish this one first. I'm excited to continue writing and I hope that you all are still with me. I shall produce the next chapter on Monday to give you all sometime to remember this story and catch up if your just reading. Thank you guys. I have the best fanfiction readers ever and I reply to all reviews no matter how small.**

**I have a new obsession with the show Big Love which just ended last month. My new story is based on the show and Twilight. After I upload this I will upload the first chapter of that story called Big Love. I won't fully start on Big Love until I finish this story, but the ideas are rolling out of me like crazy from watching the show and putting my own twist to it. If you haven't seen Big Love, honestly, it's an amazing show. You guys should go out and get it. I know a lot of people are going to be 1000 percent against it while others will be a bit more opened minded to how the out side world other than Stephanie Meyers works. I don't want to get into too many details, so I'll see you at the other story. THANKS!**

**~Robsessed23 (Soon to be a mommy) YIKES!**


	36. Chapter 36

The days seem never ending without Edward. All I think about is him and how special he made me feel. It's been a week since we last spoke and each second is harder than the last. It seems like we can never get a break and just enjoy being in love. With all the drama surrounding our love it feels as though we can never be happy. Jacob has truly been a great friend. He's taken me in and has given me tons of advice, he's saying I'm being selfish and immature and I should work things out with Edward, and by God my friend is right. What's the point of saying you're in love if you can't talk to the other person and work things out. I knew from the moment I saw Edward that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Well, isn't that all that matters? Isn't that worth fighting for? I looked at my phone for the second time in a minute. He hasn't called or text me at all this week. I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Jacob was. He ran a hand through his long hair as he talked to his girlfriend Leah. I felt bad that I was causing trouble for him; the last thing I wanted was for my best friend to be miserable with me.

"How about I come over sweetie and we can talk?" Jake asked, I don't know what Leah's response was, but from the look on his face, it was a no.

"I just miss you so much." He said softly. It made my heart ache, I missed Edward too. "Really?" Jake's face lit up. "Ok baby I'll be there in ten minutes." He leaped off the counter after hanging up. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me off the bench.

"Ow, Jacob Black let me go." He loosened his grip a bit but still held on to me. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to Leah's and you're going to Edward and we are going to work this shit out."

I shook my head violently. "No Jake, I'm not ready." He pushed in his guest bed room, before shutting the door he said, "Get ready."

I had a mini panic attack before throwing on a yellow short summer dress; I slipped on some white sandals and throw my hair in a messy bun. It was unusually warm today and I wanted to make the best of it. I grabbed my purse and threw some lip gloss and perfume in before popping in a piece of orbit to hide the tuna sandwich smell I had for lunch. I was walking out the door, and Jacob was standing by the door. He was looking at his phone. "You look great kid." Jake said with a smile, "Now let's go. I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs. While in the car the song 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry came. I smiled because this song made me think of Edward and how we acted like teenagers together. I put some lips gloss on and popped some more gum in to my mouth. It was like Jake was speeding down the street and I was at Edward's and my house in 4 minutes, usually it's a 15 minute drive. I looked at Jake as he reached over and opened my door.

"Love you sweetie, call me." Jake all about pushed me out and sped off. I laughed and walked up to our apartment. I hesitated before I knocked. Should I use my key? Should I knock? Was he there? What would he say? Had he moved on? He couldn't have. It's been a week. I miss him. I knocked softly. Oh no, what am I going to do? What if he looks in the peep hole and doesn't want to talk to me? Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I need to leave. I heard the door unlock and froze. I thought about Katy Perry. Was it okay to have a teenage dream? Or was it time for me to wake up and become an adult?

(Turn on Teenage Dream, It really good)

Edward appeared; he was shirtless and had on some shorts. His bronze hair was disheveled as always and he looked slightly miserable. I knew that I was hurt by what he said; I know he was hurt by what I claimed I wanted, but none of that matter. All that matters is that we are in love. Love can't be taught its earned and its precious and he gives me love, and I take it for granted. I'm a selfish person, but looking into his deep emerald eyes, none of that other shit matters. All that matters is that this wonderful man loves me and by God I'm a lucky girl. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tasted so good, like mint patties. He was frozen as I ran my hands through his soft hair. He opened his mouth and I took advantage of it by letting my tongue explore his sweet mouth. _Oh God, he tastes so good._ How could I even think of leaving him? I would give up New York, and cooking and my dad to be with this wonderful man who actually wants to be with me too. I could cry thinking about it. He loves me; he loves plain old Bella Swan.

Before I knew what was happening our tongues were battling for dominance and I succumbed, because that's what you do for love. He picked me up and carried me in the house never breaking the kiss. He kicked the door close as he let me down. It was becoming painfully hard to breathe, but I didn't want to stop for fear that he would ask me questions but I didn't want to be questioned now we could talk later. All I wanted was for him to fuck me. When we broke the kiss, I lifted the summer dress off and threw it on the couch. Edward looked from my face to my stomach, I should have worn something sexier, and I had on regular old white bra and panties. No lace, not anything special, he looked at me like I was Adriana Lima on the runway for Victoria's Secret. I grabbed him by the hem of his shorts and pulled him closer to me. His cock was hard as it pressed against my stomach. In one swift motion my bra was off and he was pushing my panties down on my ankle. He grabbed my ass roughly and tugged on my hair and I thought my clit would explode it was throbbing so fast and hard. He was being rough and I deserved and wanted it so bad. I bit his neck nibbling for a while, when I looked at him, his eyes were hungry and not for food. He turned me around and bent me over the couch before pulling his pants down. He slapped my ass softly before pushing into me. I moaned loudly, as he pushed into me faster and faster each thrust of his cock felt like it was pushing into my stomach. I couldn't catch my breath as I gripped the cushions of the couch. It felt like I was going to another state, a state of pure unadulterated bliss. I turned around and pushed him, he looked mortified.

"Did I hurt you?" I ignored his husky voice and moved to the bed room. He followed me and I climbed on the bed. I got on my hands and knees and looked in the mirror. Well I look like a slut. I ignored that part of my brain as Edward climbed behind me. He met my eyes in the mirror silently asking me was I ready? I pushed my ass onto him as his cock slid in my wet pussy. His eyes closed as he grabbed my hips and continued what he was doing. The bed was making a loud noise and I wonder if our neighbors were home. Edward grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed it. I looked at him in the mirror and his eyes were still closed. I moaned and he looked up at me. He bit his bottom lip and slowed down. I knew what he wanted me to do. I pushed back on his cock and he let out an animalistic noise, he loved this position because he said I was tighter and I came faster. Maybe because the sensation was fucking amazing from behind, most women don't like being on the hands and knees but they don't know tricks like I do. He loved it when I pushed back on to him; he said it's tighter on the way back. I couldn't go as fast as he usually did, but I went fast enough and something different happened. The pleasure was so intense, so strong that a gush of…something came pouring from my clit. Edward pulled out as I squirted all over the bed spread. I felt tears coming down my eyes from the intense pleasure.

"Ung, Edward, oh God, oh God oh please." I screamed out. Edward was breathing fast staring at me back in the mirror. I collapsed onto my liquids as I breathe loudly. My whole body was on fire from the pleasure. After a few minutes, Edward began to rub my back and kiss my neck; I was so wrapped up in my own pleasure that I forgot about his.

I turned around to lie on my back; Edward looked at the liquid on my stomach and kissed my lips. It was a soft sweet kiss and it made me feel better and horny. We made love until late at night. We washed and changed the sheets and got in bed for some cuddling. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Are we going to talk?"

"Do we have to?"

"I would like to."

I looked up at Edward, his green eyes poured into mine. I sat up my hair spilling over my shoulder. He wanted to bring up the argument and talk about things. Did I want to? Everything is going so good.

"I think we should make a promise." I said looking at him, I propped my head on my pillow so we were lying side to side. "With all the crazy shit that happened, we should promise to not attack each other. We overcome so much to be together, and I understand I say I want to be treated equally; I still act like a child. Our age means nothing, it's just a number and I know that we can work this out." Edward stared at me blankly no emotions on display.

"Do you think it's that easy?" He asked me. "I love you more than anything in this world, but Bella, you right. I think New York is a good chance for you to see the world without anyone beside you. When I suggested it, I knew I was just trying to run from my problems. I'm settled here, we have a great place and I have a great job. I going to New York with you won't make our relationship stronger." I sat up and stared at him. I shook my head violently.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" How can you break up with me, I love you, I can't go on without you. I…"

Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. I didn't know tears were falling down till the hit his chest. His heart was racing.

"No sweetie of course I don't want to break up, I just want us... I want us to see how living apart will be, I lived my life and I know that I want to spend the rest of it with you. You're still young and I still want you to experience life for yourself. Being in New York will make you and us stronger, I promise." I shook my head but a bit weaker. I sob softly as Edward kissed and rubbed my hair. I pulled away from him.

"I don't agree." I wiped my eyes before continuing, "I want to experience everything with you. I want us to be together."

"You being in New York won't change that, we will be together, it's a few months and you can come back here and get a job at an amazing restaurant. I will visit you every other weekend and you'll cook and we'll make love and when you come back to Forks, we'll move where ever you want. We can go to Texas or Atlanta if you want. But you living on your own is what you need right now. I need to get things straight with my brother, your father, and Tanya before I can move on with a clear conscious and be with you."

He did want to break up. He wanted to find someone his own age that won't run out on him after arguments. He wants to be with a girl who likes the same music and when they get older the can stay in bed and watch black and white movies. I looked down, some fresh tears rolled down my face. I looked up at him and nodded.

The next day was a long day. I called Jacob and told him everything, he said I was overreacting and maybe I was but I didn't mind. He said he was still working on things with Leah and I told him it would work itself out. Why couldn't I take my own advice? I was in the middle of folding clothes when my cell phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hi pops." I said smiling.

"Bella, I hear you're leaving in two days, where you going?"

I mentally cursed myself for not telling my dad about New York. I talked to him about the program and all that I would be doing and he seemed excited.

"So what about Edward? Is he coming with you?" He asked softly, I tried to avoid this.

"Well he said it would be nice if I enjoyed this experience alone and when I come back we talk about our relationship and future."

My dad was silent. "Daddy are you there?"

I don't remember the last time I called him that.

"I'm here; I just don't want you to get hurt ok?"

Oh, like you've been warning me all along. "I know. I won't get hurt."

We talked for a while longer about fishing and Jacob before we hung up. I was still packing when Edward came in. He came over to me and kissed my forehead before grabbing some fresh clothes and getting in the shower. I sighed we didn't talk much after last night. I changed into some shorts and a tank top. I put my suitcase down next to the window far from our bed. Edward came out clad in sweat pants and a clean white shirt.

"I was wondering maybe we could go out for lunch or something?" I asked him softly.

He sighed, "Oh Bella, I'm so tired from running around with my mom and dad. I just wanted to come in and take a nap." He said before climbing into bed.

I nodded softly and climbed in with him. He was on his back with one hand on his stomach and his other arm across his face. Well I guess we won't be talking today. I climbed off the bed and went in the living room to turn on some TV. I just think there's no way to fix this problem. I'll be heading to New York, and Edward will forget about me. I lay on the couch and cried myself to oblivion. When I woke up, I was in my pajamas and under the covers in bed. I looked at the clock and it said 4:15 am. There's nothing like a 7 hour nap to make someone miserable. I stretched all over and noticed Edward wasn't in bed. I sat up and waited for my eyes to adjust before climbing out and slowly walking to the door. I noticed the kitchen light was on and Edward was drinking a glass of milk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked sleep caked in my voice.

"Just thinking, I had a long nap and couldn't really sleep."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Emmett, I'm still trying to help him with his problem." I nodded having a twinge of guilt for wanting him to be thinking about us. Before I could say anything in response, a large brick was flying into the living room window.

**So sorry. Next update will be Tuesday. (Promise) 2 more chapters. Review. Please. Love you all.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey sorry. I haven't had internet access in a while but I'm back and thanks a ton for reviewing and sticking with me. You guys are the absoulte best readers ever! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoy**

Edward jumped up so fast, I couldn't tell where he went. He flew to the window yelling at the person who threw the brick.

"What the fuck man?"

"Pedophile!" I heard a man with a deep voice yell. I shook my head thinking this couldn't be happening. I was so distraught that I didn't hear Edward tell me to call my dad. Ten minutes later two officers were scanning our buliding while my dad poured me some tea before sitting down. Edward was next to me rubbing my back in sothing circles while he told my dad what happened.

"He looked about 25, blonde hair, medium built. If he were from Forks, I wouldn't have known it. I've never seen him before." My dad nodded before turning to me.

"Does he sound familar sweetie?"

I took a sip of the tea enjoying the heat run down my throat before shaking my head. I put the cup down before walking over to the broken window. "I wish I had looked at him."

"You were in shook its understandable." My dad reassured me.

"That's no excuse, after all we've been through, I should be stronger. I should have looked."

"Cheif, there was no one around who saw the person, and he seems long gone." Officer Chuck said interrupting our conversation.

"Thanks Chuck, call the station and tell them I want an officer around here 24/7 until my daughter leaves for New York."

"No dad, I'm fine, I'm safe here with Edward, besides we weren't hurt, he just spooked me a bit. I'll be fine."

My dad sighed before shaking his head. "Ok, but cover that window, you here?"

I nodded before hugging him. Him and the two officers left five minutes later. Edward hugged me softly before kissing my forehead. "I'll get something to cover that up, why don't you get in the bath and relax."

I nodded, "Will you join me?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

I went down the hall to the bathroom. I ran some warm water with bubbles, before lighting 3 candles. I went to the bedroom and got Edward's and my robes, before undressing and stepping into the medium size tub. The water felt so good against my skin. I waited for Edward to come, but ten minutes passed, and the water was getting cold. I stepped out and ran some more water before going to the living room. I found Edward sitting on the couch watching highlights from the baseball game. Sometimes, I hate cable, why are they showing hightlight at 5 in the morning.

"I thought you were going to join me."

Edward, looked up from the game before standing.

"Sorry, I forgot." He smiled. "You're naked and wet."

"Well I needed you to wash my back."

"You're wetting up the floor."

I rolled my eyes before walking back to the bathroom. I turned the water off and got back in. Edward followed me. I added some more bubbles as he undressed. He sat behind me his back against the tub. I leaned into his arms breathing heavily.

"I missed this."

"What?"

"You holding me. I always feel so safe and loved when im with you."

He turned my face to look at him before capturing my lips into a passionate kiss. I ran my tongue over his capturing his moan as it escaped. We broke off for a second to breath before going at it again. I pushed my back into him and his tongue explored ever inch of my mouth. It was my turn to moan as he pinched my soar nipple. The week before I get my period my nipple are so sensitive, making the slightest touch the best. I took my tongue out of his mouth before placing myself on his lap. He pinched and rolled my nipples around making my pussy purr with pleasure.

He grabbed my hips and sat me down on his cock. "Oh shit, you're tighter than before." I moaned and began to ride him. I laid my back to him, but our position began to become uncomfortable. I got off him and stepped out the tub. I laid down on the rug as he got on top of me. He slipped a finger into my pussy and another into my ass. My eyes widen at the new sensation. It felt incredible when he began to move both at the same time. His head fell to my breast kissing everywhere but where I wanted. The new pleasures he was sending to my body was bringing my to new hits. I closed my eyes and let him do as he pleased. When his fingers slipped from both my openings I felt naked, but his mouth replaced his finger that was buried in my ass. He licked and nibbled at my opening. I felt so weird, but so good. This couldn't be good for him, could it? I bit my left butt cheek before sucking it in his mouth. I moaned letting all the inappropriate thoughts out of my head, I just figured I enjoy it. He flipped me over so I laid on my stomach. I couldn't let him stick his cock in my ass. That's something I wasn't ready for, I wanted to turn around but he shifted all of his weight ontop of he. He nibbled on my ear.

"Relax, that takes a lot of prep work, and I want us to discuss it first." I felt the tension from my body release then build back up when he shoved his cock into me. i moaned.

"Do have any clue how much I love you? He pounded into me, I gripped the carpet. My whole body was shaking in ecstacsy. I could feel it building. "When we argue, I want to spank you."

"Spank me Edward. I've been a bad girl."

He moaned and sat up on his knees. He grabbed my hips and pushed me to my hands and knees. This was both our favortie position now. He always hit the right spot at the right time. His strong hand came down on my right cheek. I dropped my head and screamed as my orgasm took over me. Something about him spanking me was enough to realize that he needed and loved me just as much as I loved him. He never slowed his pace if anything speeding up as to bring himself to lala land with me.

"Say my name."

Men and their male egos, "Oh Edward." I moaned. He moaned and gribbed me harder.

"Come again." He reached down and pinched my clit then rubbed it softly. I brought a hand to pinch my swollen nipples, and before I knew it we both came. He was breathing heavily before slipping out of my. We sat there for a minute before gathering ourselves. I knew it was early in the morning, how long were we fucking? It was 6:30 when I went to make some coffee. Edward cleaned the bathroom before coming to the table.

"I'm starving." He said before taking a sip if coffee.

"I can make you some pancakes."

"No, I wanna go out, its been a while since we went on a date."

I smiled, "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, I think so much is about to happen and we need to reconnect once more."

I nodded. "Do you think things will change when I leave?" I asked. "I mean, I don't want to break up, but it won't be the same. You know we have a lot of problems and I still..."

"Bella, you're so young. You don't know what you want."

"Don't tell me, I don't know what I want because I young, I hear it from everyone and I don't..."

"If you will shut up and let me explain. This is the problem Bella. You want to be treated like an adult, yet you still act like a child."

I was shocked. He never ever talked to me that way.

"What I'm trying to say is, you have a lot of growing up to do. I know what I want. I want to leave Forks, be a doctor. buy a house, get married and have two kids. You want run away at the sign of trouble. You want me to treat you like an adult, but act as though you're a child. Enough. What I want to do is wait for you. You think that its just you going through this but it's not. I'm the one being called a pedophile, because I'm in love with some who's 18. I had to leave my home and start over because I love you so much. I'm not trying to make this about who gave up what, we both have made some hard sacrfices. I want you to experience life outside of Forks. Life without me for while or you're family. You only have three friends, one is my sister, my sister in law and Jacob, who you've known all your life. Bella I have made some long lasting relationships with people outside of Forks. I lived in California and I worked in New York. I've lived half of my life alone and I'm ready to live the rest with you. But I will not and cannot marry you and have a life with you until you have experienced life on you're own. So what's going to happen is, you're going to go to New York. You're going to compete and give it your all. You're going to meet new people and form new relationships. If you win or not, you will come back here, and tell me all about it. You're going to make a decision about stay here or moving somewhere else. If you...find love in New York and you decide you want to be with him, I'll respect that, but me going with you to New york won't be a good situation. I thought it would be, but the time we spent apart made me realize you need this. I love you more than I love anything else in this entire world and I will wait for you. No matter what."

He really put things in to perspective. our relationship was about love and hope, strength and courage and he was my equal in every sense of the word. I knew then in there that he was right.

"I love you so much. It hurts to know that I'll be spending the next few months alone, and I know that know matter who I meet or what I do I will always come back to you. You're right. I need to live and make up my mind about things. I need to experience this, and knowing that you will always wait for me just shows me how much I love you." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I'm ready to grow up."

He smiled and let our a breath. "Good, now, lets go and eat." He winked at me and we got dressed and went off to IHop.

**3 days later**

After the talk Edward and I had, things got a lot better. We got our window fixed paid by the lovely Eric Granger, who threw a brick through it. We were happy to know he got 200 hours of communtity service. We went to breakfast and talked and laughed. He told me hilarious stories of California, and of how crazy New York was. Later that night we went to La Push and had an evening picinc. We ate turkey and ham sandwhiches as I told him about the competion and my fears. He reassured me that I will be fine. That night we made love in every room in the apartment. We explored each others bodies and talked about anal sex. Which was weird but sounded exciting and I trusted him. I promised that we'd do it when he visited me in NY which made him laugh. The next day we went to my dad house. He made us dinner and invited, Jake, Leah, and some other kids from La Push. Sue made me a yellow cake with chocolate frosting and we all danced and partied untill the wee hours of the morning. Edward and I looked at house online the next day. We figured we want to move to Chicago if I lost, and if I won we would live in New York. Either way it was a fresh start. Edward and I held each other as I cried knowing that I would be leaving soon. The following day we went to Edward's parents house and they made us dinner. Emmett and Rose were there along with Jasper and Alice. Edward and Emmett talked for a while, but I knew they would have a lot more to talk about. We had a great time. Edward drove home because I was a bit tipsy and we made love in our bed for the last time in a while. The next morning I was a blubbering mess and we drove to the airport.

The airport wasn't crowded, it was just so overwhelming that I felt claustrophobic. I held tightly on to Edwards hand as we walked to the security check. I checked in my bags and was waiting a while because my plane didn't leave till 3 and it was only 12. Edward brought me a white chocolate moca from Starbucks.

"I'm nervous, I've never been on a plane." Edward laughed before taking a sip of my latte.

"You'll be fine, It's may be a bit scary for you at first, but with all the traveling you'll be doing as a celebrated chef, you'll get use to it."

I blushed, "I have to win first."

"Love, even if you don't win, you'll still make it, it's just going to take a while, and its going to make you aprieciate it more."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"About 50 times today."

"Well I do."

"Forever?"

"And always." I smiled.

"I got you some stuff." Edward pulled out a bag. I lifted my eyebrow, I must have really been a mess if I missed that. He pulled out an blue skinny ipod and white headphones a pack of Orbit Wintermint gum, an airplane pillow, a photobook, an Advil PM and a book .

"Whats all this?"

"This is an ipod with songs that I believe fit us perfectly. The gum is for the plane, pop on in and you ears will feel a bit better. Take the Advil, known, and you'll sleep the entire 8 hour flight. The pillow will make you a bit more comfortable. The photobook are pictures of us through our entire 2 years. The book is your favorite, Wuthering Heights.

"Oh Edward, this is amazing." I hugged him tightly. He kissed my ear.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Don't let me go, I can stay."

"No you can't." He grabbed my butt a squeezed. "What happens to bad girls?" My panties got a little wet.

"The get spanked." I whispered in my "sexy" voice.

"You know it." He kissed my forehead then my eyes and nose the lips. It was sweet nothing to passionate.

We let go and listened to the lady announce my flight was boarding. He walked me to the check point and gave me my little carry on. We hugged one last time and kissed for what seemed like 10 minutes. He let go of my and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I waved one last time at him as the man checked my bags.

"Is that you brother?" He asked.

"No, he's going to be my husband."

"Wow, he's a bit older huh."

"Yup, he's perfect."

"Be careful."

"Always am sir."

I grabbed my bag and ran to gate d4. I made it just in time and took my seat in first class. Edward truly does spoil me. I smiled but my heart frowned. I missed him already. I pulled out the scrapbook after we were already in the air. Taking off was an experience, but I popped in my gum and I was fine. The scrapbook was so beautiful. Pictures of us on our first date, our carnival day, when we went to the zoo and the aquarium, pictures that I had to skip fast because the old man next to me would get to see all of my goodies. I was so happy and excited that tears began to drop. Oh great, I quickly wiped the off when the woman can and gave me my beer. I drank it fast because she was delievering me another one. I was feeling a bit better and before I knew it we were landing. I hadn't had a chance to look over songs in the ipod, but I had all night to. When I landed it was 10pm. I wanted to call Edward, but I wasn't sure about the time zone thing. When I walked off the plane I hooked the ipod to my ear. The first song was one I never heard off. It was called Songbird. When the song began to play I had to sit down. It was so beautiful and heartfelt. I almost cried. I got myself together as the next song was very familiar. It was Decode by one of my favorite bands Paramore. Edward thought it was funny because in the beginning of out relationship he said he couldn't tell what I was thinking, untill he say me blush. He said I was an open book after that.

I was walking about NYC's big airport, when I saw a man standing with a sign that said Isabella Swan. There were about 10 people behind him and they all looked very angry. When I walked up to them, the man looked down at me. He had a serious face, not an angry one.

"I'm Bella." I said in a mousy voice.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, we've been waiting for you for 40 minutes."

Opps, next time I need to listen and walk at the same time. "Sorry I got lost."

One of the girls snickered to another one. Blondes are so typical. This was going to be a great 6 months.


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys are awesome, and should read my new story Big Love. It's not for everyone, thats for sure just read the two chapters if you hate it or love it review, please. It will really boast my happiness. The happier the writer, the more updates and the longer chapters. Thanks guys! I looked back on the chapter when I first mentioned the competion and I got it all wrong. I really need to get my shit together. The competion will be this. 8 people live in a huge house and compete. There won't be any classes, but they have to deposit 150 dollars to be in the competion. Bella already did that. So look for the complete description while you read.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the Sims 3, but not Twilight.**

**Enjoy**

I missed Edward already. We've been in the car for twenty minutes and I already felt like I knew everyone. There's Jenny, the blonde who lives off salads and diet cokes. There's Cindy the shy, I eat when I'm depressed chick. There's Roger who's too cool for this and just wants to get laid. We have another I live off salads, but she's no blonde and she looks likes she's ready to kick someones ass. Her name is Kelly and she's a ginger. There's Riley the jock who loves long walks on the beach. He's very sexy with a nice smile. He's built like Emmet with a face like Edward. Can you say fucking amazing? His hair is sandy blonde and very long. Speaking of Sandy. She's very lanky with glasses and red lipstick on her teeth. She's very mousy and seems totally into Roger. Then, there's Hilary. The blonde that snickered when I got in trouble. She's a totally bitch who's been giving me the stink eye since we got in the limbo. She probably ate a burger she needs to throw up, but couldn't because I took so long. Whatever. Then, there's me, little old Bella. So there's Jenny, Cindy, Roger. Riley, Kelly, Sandy and Hilary. All together there are 8 people in this competiton. The other two guys are the host or the managers. I think. They haven't introduced themselves yet, but I'm sure they will. The limo was coming to a stop and the windows were tinted so I couldn't really see.

When we got out of the car it was warm. I looked around at the building and yellow cabs._ Well toto we aren't in Kansas anymore. _It was everything I imagined it would be. Bright lights. Bright cars. Fast walking people and lots of noise. I looked at the building we were entering. It reminded me of Sex in the City, how nice those places were. We all jammed into the little elevator. We hadn't said anything, but our names and it was becoming a bit weird. We were all sizing each other up, seeing what the competiton was like. We finally got to the top level and when the elevator doors opened, I think I died. There was a huge condo . From what I saw, there was a huge white sofa. under the sofa that ran all the way around the room, there was a red carpet. The walls were painted yellow and screamed Real World. We all stepped out and were amazed. The kitchen was huge. Marbled counters and a bar with stools. Alcohol was all over the wall and there were two, yes two, fridges. I think I literally died. We all made a dash. People were suddenly everywhere and I felt my legs move to the right of me. This was our house. For six amazing months, I would live here? This can't be happening. I quickly looked into each room. There were two twin size beds about two feet from each other. Each room had two beds, two dressers, a mirror and a bathroom. We wouldn't have to worry about sharing one or two because we had our own. Another complication removed from my worry list was, they picked your roommate. I would be bunking with Sandy. Well thats great at least I didn't get the salad twins or a guy.

"Oh my God guys, we have a pool and a hot tub." I heard someone yell. Kelly and I, who were, checking out everyones room, ran to the living room to where the girl was yelling. It was Jenny who had the door to the balcony open. We all went outside and there they were. A hot tub filled with bubbles and a pool right next to it. Somebody pinch me. I walked in between the space that seperated them to sand near the balcony. We were on the 30th floor so we were up high, but the view was amazing. I wished Edward were here to see this. Its amazing here. After checking out the house. Which had a bar, four rooms, a huge couch, two fridges, four bathrooms, and a table for eight, we were all on cloud 9. We sat on the couch to speak to the two guys who I still don't know.

"Welcome everyone." the big guy said. He had a beer gut and a long beard. We all said hello. "I'm Jim and this is Harry. We will be your coaches during this period. We are here to help, but ultimately we can only choose one of you guys to be Rachael Ray's shadow. In the letter you guys sent, we felt something was special about you and you're talent. We're going to go around and introduce ourselves a bit better. We want you to stand, say your full name, where you from, your favorite food to make and eat, and two things about you. We are going to start left to right. You first lady." Kelly stood up.

"Hey, I'm KellyAnne Mclair Jones. I'm from California. My favorite food to make is pasta, my favorite food to eat is lobster. I'm a lesbian and this is my real hair color." She sat back down. Wow, that's a lot to share. I'm not homophobic, but now everything she does, I will view her different, rather than when I got to know her. She had a deep voice. Her outfit was casual, jeans and a rocker shirt. He bright red hair was cut low and she had a tattoo of something like a dragon. Her nose was pierced and she had very pale skin. Next was Jenny.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jennifer Rose Williams. I'm from Florida. My favorite food to eat and make is chicken salad. I have a pet frog and I was in a sorority." I was dead on about the salad thing. She had a valley voice. She was very skinny and had on a skin tight purple dress with sleeves. Her long flowy hair was big and in tight waves. She made me feel about two inches tall with my jeans and pink shirt. My hair in a messy bun. Who knew you had to be so dressy? The next person was Roger.

"What's up guys, I'm Roger Michaels, no middle name. I'm from Jersey Shore. My fave food is anything with cheese. I love making carrot cake. I love romance novels and keg stands." Wow, he was deep. His voice was deep, but it matched his build. He wasn't as big as Riley, but you could tell he worked out. He had a tan, which made him look orange. Everything about him screamed douche. Next was Cindy. After Cindy it was me. Oh God, help me.

"I'm Cindy Jones. I'm from Maine. I like cheeseburgers and I like to make mac and cheese. I'm a natural red head and I have a dad and two moms." She's a polygamist. Well thats interesting. I've never met one before. I thought they all lived in Utah, but I guess not. She seems nice, not like any other morman. Her hair wasn't red anymore, it was black. She was heavier than everyone else, but her face was beautiful. She could have been a plus sized model. It would be fun getting to know her. When she sat down I stood.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm from Forks, Washington. I like to make pancakes, but my favorite food is pasta. I hate it when people call me Isabella. Just Bella." Then, my mind went blank. What else was there to say? There was nothing interesting about me. Hmm..."My boyfriend is 11 years older than me." Gosh, I'm a dork. The girl before me just told us she was a polygamist, and I talk about my boyfriend. I'm pathetic. I sat down with a blush, but everyone was still looking at me. Oh, shit, my face was on fire.

"What does your parents say about that?"

"How old are you?"

The questions just kept coming. "Um, I'm 18 and my parents accept it, well my dad does, I don't speak to my mom too much."

"Wow." Jenny said.

"Ok, next." Jim said.

Riley was next. "I'm Riley Craig. I'm from New Mexico. I like to cook and eat pie and cream of chicken. I don't speak spanish, and I'm in college study culinary of course." He smiled which lit the room. He was so beautiful. Everything about him seemed perfect. I thought he would come of like a douche, but he seems sweet. He sat down next to me and looked at me. I must have been staring. I looked away blushing.

"I'm Hilary. I like all foods, I can cook anything. I'm going to win the competiton and I'm from Mississippi." Wow. That put a damper on our good mood. Poor Sandy. She had to go after her.

"I'm Sandy Bryant. I'm from Georgia. I love fried chicken and I like to bake brownies. I was born on a leap year. I broke my pinky toe and had to get a replacement or I would walk with a limp." Everyone smiled when she laughed. She and I were going to get along great. She was like me, average and we could help each other.

"Well now that we all know each other, Harry is going to explain the rules."

"Now before we said this will be six months, but we are pushing that down to six weeks. Rachael Ray's production starts in seven weeks so we want to get this show on the road. We apoligze for the late notice, but this is going to be an amazing opportunity. In the beginning of the week we give all of you the same task. During that week, each will go to a different restuarant and work with a chef to learn different was to do your task, you guys will rotate so every one will see 8 chefs and at the end of the week we want to see you do your task. We want you to incorporate everything you learned and show us that you have mastered what we wanted you to do. Some of the task won't be all about cooking, we want to see who can adapt to challenges, because ultimately, we will choose one of you to be our partner." Everyone seemed to lean in a bit more while he talked. I was glad to have the time chopped down, but this seemed harder than what I thought it would be. They explained to us that The winner would get 3,000 to start there own resturant in whatever state and city they wanted. I thought that was a bit cheap, but they explained once you win, and get the exposure, that you get more money and can do anything with it. By the end of the conversation, I was beat. I wanted to shower and crawl into bed. We all sat on the couch talking.

"So we're going to be roommates huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad."

"Me too." Sandy said. She smiled at me, "I'm glad I didn't get miss, 'I eat salad.'" I laughed.

"You know what I was thinking the same."

"Who's getting in the hot tub?" Roger asked. Everyone jumped up, but me and Riley. He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't like hot tubs?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't expecting this." Riley pointed around the room.

"Yeah me either." I laughed bringing my fingers to my mouth biting at the skin.

"Do you like hot tubs?"

"Nah, I'll get in later. I'm just trying to process everything. You know?"

I removed my finger from my mouth and nodded.

"What's Forks like?"

"Cold and rainy." He laughed. "What's New Mexcio like?"

"Hot and sunny." It was my turn to laugh. Was this what flirting felt like? I blushed before frowning.

"I'm going to call my boyfriend and let him know everything is ok." Riley's smile faded as well.

"Yeah he must be worried." I got up and walked to my room which was the first in the tiny hall connecting all the rooms. I realized the limo still had our bags. Would someone bring them up. I mean I packed for six months and it's only going to be six weeks. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I sat on the bed that had Isabella Swan over the top. I was glad my bed was next to the bathroom. Our room was painted deep blue and the floor was a white carpet. Great, I hate carpet. The bed wasn't as great as mine at home, but it was comfortable. I dialed Edward's number putting it to my ear. He answered in two rings.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi baby. I wanted to call to let you know I got here safely."

"That's great sweetie. How is it?"

"It's beautiful. It so big and nice. I can't wait for you to visit. They said we each get one visitor for two days, so I'm inviting you. Oh, we won't be here for six months, only six weeks, which is great because we can be together sooner."

"Wow, that's great. I miss you already."

"I started missing you the moment your lips left mine. I wish you were here so we could share this. It's lovely. All the gifts you got me were wonderful Edward. Thank you."

"Do they allow computers?"

"I guess."

"I want to see you on the web cam."

"I don't have one."

"I'll mail it to you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought we agreed this was for me to grow. If I see you everytime I'm not working, it defeats the point. I think we can make by on phone calls untill you visit."

"You're right sweetie. I'm sorry. It's just lonely. I miss you and your cooking already. I had to order pizza because I burnt the toast." We laughed together. I explained to him what we would be doing and my impressions on everyone. He talked to me about taking his test in two days. I was excited that he would finally become the OBGYN he always wanted. We talked a few more minutes about the competiton and the house before hanging up.

I was hungry so when I walked into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge noticing there was nothing there. "Guys what are we going to eat?" I asked. Everyone was sitting on the carpet after spending some time in the hot tub. We agreed to order a pizza. We realized there was only one T.V in Riley and Roger's room. We all went in there with pizza and sprite to watch Rachael Ray's 30 Minute Meals.

"Everytime I watch this, I'm shocked because she actually does manage to finish it in thirty minutes." I said before taking another bite of my double mushroom pizza.

"Yeah, it's like the time is always up, but she always finishes." Riley replied.

"I want to do that so bad. My boyfriend always says its fake, but I don't think so."

"What's your boyfriend name?"

"Edward."

"That's a weird name." Roger said.

"What does he look like?" Jenny asked.

"He's perfect."

"Do you have any pictures?" Sandy replied.

I pulled out my phone and went to a picture Edward and I took at the park. It was close because I had to hold it. But it showed his face perfectly. The phone went around earning ooh's from the girls.

"He's hot Bells."

"I need to take some trips to Forks." Jenny and Cindy said. Everyone laughed but Hilary. Well this was going to an interesting time for the two of us. I looked over at Riley who laid on his back watching me intently. It was going to be even more interesting between the two of _us._

**Soooo what did you think? Sorry about the blunder. I'm so scatterbrain with this story. What do you think about the people? The house? Riley and Bella? Hilary? The comepetiton? Do you think Bella will win? I added a couple of fun facts in here. I was born on a leap year as well. My other story Big Love is about polygamy. So I know it's short, but its 3:18 and I'm tired. I'll add another one tomorrow...hopefully. So the only way I'll know what you all like or don't like is if you tell me. So do a quick review and I'll get back to you. Also check out Big Love. The more reviews I get on both story, the better I will feel. I'm already happy I hit the 600 marker. Only 400 till 1000 and thats what I'm shooting for. I'm thinking of continuing the story untill I get that or untill Bella's competition, then start on the sequel. Let me know what you think of that lovelies! Good Night**

**~Robsessed23**


	39. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry, I know you guys want a new chapter. I've been looking back at the other chapters and I can't believe how far we've gotten. I'm going to stop this story at chapter 40. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow. I've been writing the chapter, so it should be a long one. One a good note, I've been reading over my chapters and correcting my mistakes. I never realized this before, but I have a weird feeling reading my own story. I have a hard time reading them and it just feels weird. I know I'm a weirdo but I've been doing my best to look it over and correct things. But you have to realize how hard it is juggling two stories, college and being 7 1/2 months pregnant. So to make me happy and to have more chapters please review. If you can pick up some errors or anything that sounds wrong just PM me and I'll fix it. So far I've fixed two chapters, I'll be fixing them throughout the week. Thank you for your patience. I want to thank all my loyal fans, I've had people read it call me stupid and say they aren't reading anymore, so thank you for your loyalty. Please if you guys can help me, I will make it worth it. After these two chapters I will be done with Forbidden Love aka Forbidden Love is the Best Kind of Love. :) Then I will be working on the sequel, so thank you all. Again review and let me know of anything that's wrong. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hello all and Happy Halloween. Trick or treat :D! I want to go trick or treating really bad but of course I can't since I'm a 19 year old trapped in a 12 year olds body with a big pregnant belly, so the fact that I can't is upsetting. How are you guys going to spend the holiday? I'm going to spend stuffing my face of Twix, Snickers and Air Heads all at the same time while my baby daddy tries to tell me I should be feeding the baby carrots and celery. He and this baby can kick rocks. Anyways: SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOMS MY LOVELIES!**

**dIsClAiMeR: I oWn NoThInG!**

**Enjoy**

**I JUST REALIZED MY CHAPTER OF THE DAY THE COMPETITON BEGIN HAS MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED. WHERE IT WENT I DON'T KNOW SO SADLY, :'(, I HAVE TO WRITE A DIFFERENT CHAPTER. I'M GOING TO SKIP AHEAD A BIT AND EXPLAIN IN DETAIL WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN EVERYONE. I'M REALLY SORRY THIS HAPPENED. IT'S SAD, BUT I HAVE TO MOVE ON LICK MY TEARS AND FINISH THE STORY.**

The past two weeks have been great. I'm enjoying New York and my roommates and life seems to be really grand. Edward and I talk a lot and it seems like our relationship has made some strives. Our communication seems to be growing and my life seems perfect. So far we've had five competitions and I've won three and came in second place on the other two, so to say that I'm doing great is an understatement. The first competition was a scavenger hunt. New York is full of the best sandwhiches. We had to go to twenty different top sandwhich shops and pick one recipe in their cheese steak and make a perfect one. Most of the ingredients were crazy things from cinnamon to chopped bacon, but the judges loved my sandwhich and I won. When you win a competiton, you get a day away from the house where you get to meet a chef from the Food Network. So far I've met, Claire Robinson from 5 Ingredient Fix, Carrie McCully from the new show Chef Hunter and, Bob Blumer is the host and co-creator of Glutton for Punishment_. _I've been having the time of my life. I've never thought I would see the world, but taking this challenge has to be about the best thing ever. The house hasn't been so friendly, except Riley. Our friendship has been growing and I can add him on my short friends list. Today was our free day, so Riley decided he was going to take me to a resturant at Gramercy Tavern. I did some research and it was really famous and really hard to get into, but Riley said he knew someone who knew someone and got reservations for 9:30. I was getting ready when a small knock came hit my door.

"Who is it?" I said putting some lip gloss over my red lipstick.

The door opened and in popped Cindy.

"Wow Bells you look hot." I thought I looked casual. It was a nice warm night so I went with a black dress that came before me knee, simple red heels, red lipstick and some eye make up. Nothing too fancy.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, so where you two going?"

"Thanks, we're going to the Gramercy Tavern."

"Wow that's the most romantic place in New York."

I looked at her shocked. "I didn't know that."

Jenny walked in and sat on my bed, "Yeah Belly he's trying to get some booty, and from the looks of it, you're willing to give him some."

I turned around shocked. "Wait, I don't wanna send mix signals. Should I change?"

Jenny nodded and Cindy shrugged. "I think you should. You're screaming whore." Hilary said.

"Oh God." I said running to my closet. Hilary came in and sat on Sandy's bed.

"It's too late Belly it's already 9:15."

"Crap. He's going to think I'm a whore and I wanna have sex with him." The three girls looked at me skeptical.

"I don't! I have an amazing boyfriend."

"Ok, a boyfriend you've been with for however many years. Bells you can't die and have sex with only one person your entire life. That's just unheard of. I mean even Jessica Simpson got some ass after Nick Lachey."

"Oh please." I said coming back in the room to brush the curls out of my hair. I spent thirty minutes curling in and it took two seconds for me to brush is out. I changed my red heels to simple church heels and through my hair in a high pony tail. "Edward is all the man I need. He is amazing. He's everything I want and need. You'll are just jealous because you guys don't have an amazing man like I do."

They shook their heads. "Be careful. Edward's amazing and...you're playing with fire." Sandy said standing in the door way.

I nodded, but I was upset with how they were treating me. "I know. So what about now?" In less then five minutes my hair was no longer in tight curls, but in a high messy ponytail, my lipstick went from glossy red to sassy pink, my heels went from 5 inch red pumps to 3 inch church shoes and I changed my underwear from a red thong to holey period panties. Thinking back at my previous outfit, was I sending mix signals? I hoped not. Maybe I was. YIKES.

"Much better." I smiled.

"Oh this is my song!" Hilary shrieked turning up Sandy's mini radio to Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. All of the girls got up and started dancing, even Cindy who was really shy. We all were dancing and having a great girl moment when a loud cough came from the doorway. The boys were standing their laughing and grinning because we were all dancing like sluts. All the girls sat down.

Riley laughed at me and I pushed him out of the doorway. After saying our goodbyes to everyone, we got in the boys car and Riley began driving to the resturant.

"You look amazing." Riley said smiling.

"Thanks, you look nice too." He laughed. He had on a dark suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked nice as far as suits went.

We listened to some music and before I knew it we were at the resturant. We walked to the front and my eyes almost went out my head. The place was amazing. The dim lights set off a romantic feel and there were couples sitting around drinking wine and enjoying light conversation. I felt guilty. This feels wrong. Riley put his hand behind my back as the waiter showed us to our table. We sat in a secluded area away from everyone else. Oh God. We were sitting close and I felt the heat rise to my neck. The waiter came and took our drink orders. Riley order some expensive sounding wine and I knew I had to lay down the law. So when the waiter left I decided now was my chance.

"Riley." I said. He looked at me. "I know we've been hanging out a lot, you know going to movies and causal lunches, and of course strolls around the park, I just want you to know that I'm still in a relationship. I don't want to mislead you into thinking this is more than a friendship, because I love Edward."

Riley nodded. "I guess for a minute I did think you liked me a bit more as a friend, but after hearing your conversation with the girls, that kinda crushed my dreams."

I blushed. "You heard that?"

"I was passing through and caught the end of it."

I nodded, that's not weird at all. He put his hand on mine. "I like you a lot. I think you are an amazing cook, person and friend. I haven't met Edward but he seems like a lucky man. I don't want to overstep, but I want you to know..." Before he could finish the waiter came with a bottle of red wine and poured some in our glasses. He asked us what we wanted and I picked the first thing I saw.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with extra Alfredo."

"I'll have the same." The waiter left only to come back a couple of minutes later with fresh bread in a basket.

"This place is really nice."

Riley nodded swallowing his bread. "Yeah it is. My dad's best friends daughter is one of the waitresses. So she got us in tonight."

"Remind me to thank her. This place is amazing." I replied eating the bread. It was great and warm. I took a sip of the wine which was strong and tasted great.

"I never had a taste for wine until Edward gave me some. I'm still to young to drink so when he would order it, I would take some of his. I never had this before though."

"Yeah, my dad said try it. I forgot you were underage, should I order you some tea?" We started laughing and the akwardness from earlier melted away. We talked about movies and shows and we began playing a game were one of us says a show and the other one says a show they think is better.

"Vampire Diaries."

"True Blood."

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Charmed."

"Desperate Housewives."

"Big Bang Theory."

"Glee."

"Raising Hope."

"Top Chef."

"Wait you think True Blood is better than Vampire Diaries?" He asked.

"Riley we have to continue. You can't just stop like that!" I exclaimed. "Yes I do."

"All True Blood has is guts, blood and boobs. They changed the show so much from the books that it's crazy. This past season wasn't good at all."

"Vampire Diaries changed too. I mean the show is great, but it seems so ugh how can I say this. The whole love triangle this is like get over it. I mean at least in True Blood, Sookie told both her guys that she loved them and couldn't be with either until she got herself together. Elena cries, 'oh Stefan' knowing good and damn well she loves Damon too. Get over yourself."

Riley laughed. I smiled knowing I won that battle. We talked more about his past relationships and mine with Edward.

"So the police didn't show up?"

I shook my head. "I was so sad to see that happen to her, but after realizing it was fake it just made me disgusted."

"I bet. So is she still Edward's best friend?"

"Nope, thank God. I asked him and he said I was his best friend." I smiled feeling happy of our relationship.

"I don't mean any disrespect Bella, but isn't that kind of strange? This man is a lot older than you and you're his only serious relationship. That's a bit pathetic don't you think?"

"People don't understand our relationship. There are days when I feel like I'm in my thirtys with him and days when he acts like he's in his twentys. We are an amazing balance and I know we were meant to be. We are soulmates. Even one if one day him and I decide to go our seperate ways, I know we will always come back to each other. Being human doesn't mean you have to have multiple lovers before you find your true love. I can say Edward and I are made for each other and no matter what our past is or our future holds, we will always be made for each other."

"That's...sweet."

I laughed at least you don't think it's pathetic anymore. What I find pathetic is we've been at this resturant for over three hours, we finished a bottle of wine, finished our food and dessert and people were no longer there with us and this is the first time I've thought about Edward.

"We should go." I said standing abruptly. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay,"Riley put two hundred bills on the table before standing up. "We sure do know how to clear a resturant." Our waiter came to our table and told us to drive safe.

"Are you up for driving?" I asked Riley. We did have a bottle of wine.

He nodded. "I'm fine." I smiled before heading towards the door.

The car ride home was really quiet. I just kept thinking should I or should I not tell Edward. If I kept this from him, he would eventually find out when he came to visit and he would think something serious happened. If I told him the truth, he would thing something was going on. So either way, this 'non date' was a mistake. My stomach felt empty even though I had chicken alfredo and strawberry cheesecake. After wrestling with my thoughts, Riley was pulling up at the apartment.

"I had fun." He said standing next to Sandy and my bedroom.

"Me too." I said. I just wanted to get in and talk to Edward.

Riley hugged me before wishing me goodnight. When I went in, Sandy wasn't there so I figured her and the other roommates were getting coffee at the bistro across the street. I took off my heels and washed my face. I put on my Powerpuff Girls pjs before hopping into bed with my cell phone. Before I knew it I was talking to Edward.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" His smooth voice warmed my soul instantly.

I smiled before replying, "I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine. Tomorrow is my first day working with Carlise at the hospital."

"Oh yeah sweetie, I remembered, are you nervous?"

"Nah I did some prep work today that's why I didn't call or text."

"Yeah you were busy I understand."

"What did you do today?"

I took a deep breath before repyling, "Nothing special, just went to a store with Sandy and the girls." As soon as the lie came out of my mouth, I knew I was in big trouble.

**Sooooo what you think? How do you feel? Do you think she was good Bella or bad bad Bella? You have to understand, she really didn't think it was a date. But like Sandy said, she's playing with fire. I know I'm kinda late. It's 11:56 and did I or did I not say today or tomorrow? YAY I made and kept a promise for once. Since the last chapter was an A/N I'm thinking of doing two more chapters then it's the end. Let me know what you think. Would you like a long last chapter that won't be posted till forever from know, or two semi long chapters posted in a decent amount of time? Let me know. My wish to get 1000 chapters has been crushed, but it's okay, maybe the next story or Big Love will get 1000. Make my dreams come true pleaseeeee. :)**

**REVIEW THANKS. Went trick or treating today. Got tons of candy so I'm happy :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the long delay. I know I suck. I remember when I would update everyday and the next morning have like 25 reviews waiting for me. I know lost half my readers but again I have to lick my wounds. Sorry, there will be one more chapter. :( I was a senior in high school when I started this now I'm about to be a junior in college. There's something toward the end that's going to happen that's going to be disturbing. I don't want to give it away, but know, I will NEVER go into details and I left it so you know what happened, but you don't have to read it.**

**Enjoy**

I couldn't contain the excitement that flew through my veins. It was offically the weekened and the start of vistations, meaning Edward was on the plane to New York. I haven't seen him in so long that I just couldn't hold it in. So much has happened in the course of two weeks. The prize of winning seems so much closer now that we only have a week and a half left. After winning so many mini competitons, the other players realized I was talking no more prisoners so out of the 7 challenges we had I won six, and everyone else is really neck and neck. We have a break before the last challenge which will hold the most points. So far the points are: Riley with 4, Sandy with 3, Jenny 2, Roger 2, Cindy 3, Hilary 1, Kelly 3 and me with 6. So far Riley is my only competion but it's still anyone's game. Riley and I haven't gone out since that night. We just stay in talking about life, jobs, family, friends and everything. He's the first person since Edward that completely understands and respects me. During lunch I was telling him about Edward's and I plans.

"So he'll be flying in soon and we are going to dinner at the pizza place on the corner and we are going to the hotel..."

"Bella as great as that sounds, I don't want to hear about you and him having sex." Riley's attitude changed since yesterday when I told him the news about Edward visiting. I knew there was a possibility of him being jealous but I told him over and over how Edward and I are and he always assured me he understood. He told me about all his exs and I felt like I could get an honest friend out of this. Maybe when Edward comes and they'll meet and like each other.

"I'm sorry Riles. You and Edward are going to be great friends, don't worry. Maybe tomorrow we can have brunch and go shopping." I smiled.

"Two dudes and a chick they both like shopping isn't really ideal." Riley laughed and stood up before I could respond. Was that really just happened? Did he say he liked me? Weird. I made sure I was clear to him about my feelings. I hate reading about girl whose with a boy, but girl likes another boy, then her boy finds out and lalala. Edward was the only one for me and that's all that matters. I got up and decided to shower before Edward's arrival. While shampooing my hair I thought about the past month. Edward and I talked a lot over the phone. I learned new things about myself in New York. I walked and drove and noticed new things about the world that I wouldn't have done in Forks or anywhere else. While I'm not a renaissance woman yet, I did what I wanted to do. I reassured myself as a chef, friend, and daughter. I've been talking a lot with my dad and our relationship couldn't be better. I liked Riley. I did. He was nice, funny, smart and a hell of a cook, but Edward was mine. I established a life without him and now I'm ready for a life with him. I smiled as I rinsed my hair. I was ready to be settled and I knew it. When Edward asked me to marry him again, I wouldn't question it. I would say yes. The water began to turn cold when I got out. It was going to be a warm night with the wishy washy weather in NYC, so I opted for some black leggings, a gold skirt and a white shirt. I knew heels would be too much for pizza and sex so I decided to wear heels. We would be staying at that hotel for two days so I packed an overnight bag as well. The previous day I went to Fredricks after the challenge with Paula Dean's recipes, and brought some baby dolls and lacey things. I packed them all plus sweats, more leggings, jeans and three t-shirts. I packed thongs and socks and uggs for whatever the weather would hold. I had so much to show Edward.

An hour passed when I got the text from Edward. I said my goodbyes to everyone except Riley who stayed in his room. I tried not to worry about him because I was going to be with my man soon and during the car ride, the only thoughts in my mind were how to fuck his brains out in this limo without getting expelled from the competition. When the limo slowed and we arrived at the airport. I jumped out the ride searching frantically for Edward. When I saw him it took my breath away. He had a small duffle bag and he dropped it when I ran to him. Almost like a scene from a cheesy romantic movie, I jumped in his arm as he lifted me in the air. I wrapped my legs around his strong waist and looked at him. He grew some stuble on his face and as far as I could tell his arm too.

"Someone is very hairy." Edward laughed loudly as he put me down. I kissed him pouring a lot of passion into it.

"I haven't seen you in a month and a half and that's all you have to say."

"Oh I missed you so much." I hugged him. "There's so much I want you to see. There's so many places we have to go. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Did you make reservations for the hotel? Should we go there first? Oh, I want you to meet my friends! I'm hungry. Are you hungry too?" I knew I was talking a mile a minute because Edward stopped and smiled.

"Relax baby. In these two days we are going to see everything twice. I am hungry it's was a long flight. Then I want to shower, and sleep." I frowned.

"You want to sleep?"

Edward laughed and kissed me again before opening the door to let me in. When the door was closed, I attacked him. My tongue explored his mouth. He tasted sweet like cherries and apples. I decided to take things into my own hands when he would use his. I put my hands on his pants and rubbed. Nothing. I stopped kissing him and looked down. Nothing. "Are you ok?"

"I guess I'm more tired than I realized."

"You're too tired to get a hard on? When we lived in the old apartment, you would get a hard on if I bumped my toe. What's going on." Edward looked at me, but his eyes didn't register. He seemed distant.

"I wanted to wait to tell you." Oh shit.

"Tell me what?" I exclaimed.

Edward looked down. "I missed you a lot and...ugh I suck at this."

"Edward if you cheated on me...while it's upsetting, I know we can work it out. We just have to talk about it."

"I would never do that, I did do something that involves both of us. Our apartment's lease was up and this house out side of Seattle was for rent. I brought it."

My eyes went wide. You brought me...I mean us a house? Oh my gosh Edward that's amazing." I smiled. I hugged him. "I should turn this limo around now and we should go back to Forks." I smiled.

Edward laughed but interjected, "You have to win, I'm hoping this money will pay for our third and fourth months rent. I giggled. We aren't getting paid weekly. It will be one lump sum at the end. I didn't tell him that though.

"Of course. Gosh I'm so excited." I hugged him one more time. "Did you decorate it?"

"No sweetheart. I wanted to wait. Emmett and I moved funiture in but it's very plain."

"Maybe you should have waited." Edward's eyes narrowed. "No, not that I'm not happy. I am this will be our first house together, but what if you get a better offer at a different hospital? What if I do win and I have to move to California where Rachel Ray works. Maybe waiting isn't bad."

"Damn, I didn't think of that."

"It's fine, no matter what, we _will_ make this work. We are going to live in this house and make memories, get married and have kids."

Edward smiled. "Get married eh?"

I nodded and kissed him some more. "I've always wanted it, but now I want it even more. I'm just reassured of myself and now us."

"Well I'm glad. Now if it's alright with you, I would like a quiet night alone in the hotel room with my girlfriend and order room service. Does that sound nice?"

I nodded and kissed him some more. We didn't stop kissing until we got to the hotel room, where we pulled apart so he could open the door. Once inside I attacked his mouth again. We didn't use tongue but it was still very nice. He moved his mouth to my neck after a while hitting the my favorite spot. I moaned in delight.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I think I've missed you more."

He pressed his hard cock aganist my stomach and said, "I think he disagress."

I laughed and pushed him on the bed. We didn't bother with formalities as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to release his member. I didn't bother with foreplay because I was already wet for him. I laid on my back as he thrust into me.

"Ughhh." I moaned loudly. His face buried in my neck and he pounded into me. Edward has never been too vocal, but his moans and curses were enough for any woman to cum. I smiled feeling his grip on me tighten and him yell me name.

"I love you."

The next morning came way too fast. After making passionate love all night, I was extremely sore and tired yet content and happy. Edward order pancakes with strawberries and fed me in bed.

"I can't wait to have you're babies." I said giggling as he stuffed a big chunk of pancake in his mouth.

"Me either." His reply came with a nice view of half chewed pancakes in his mouth. I laughed.

"You're worse than a child."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a child."

"Hey I'll be twenty soon; I'm an adult."

"Sure you are."

I pouted as he fed us more pancakes. We stayed in bed talking and giggling and making out until the sun went down.

"We should get going; I'm excited for you to meet the roommates." I smiled while finishing curling my hair. Edward was dressed simple with dark jeans and a nice button down shirt. His wild bronze hair was of course untrained just laying on his hair in his own way. I had on black shorts with a blue blouse and some flats because we were going to a new club in Manhatten called Climax. It should be nice, but I was more excited to dance with Edward and have him click with my new friends.

"I am too love. I hope they like me."

I smiled at his nervousness. He had nothing to be worried about because he was perfect. "They will. If not, who cares?"

He raised his eyebrow and I giggled. Ten minutes we were out of the car and entering the hotel room where my roommates sat on the couch and waited.

"Oh my gosh hello." Jenny said catching everyones attention. Everyone all but ran towards Edward. The guys gave him a hand shake, while the girls hugged him. Edward was so cool under pressure, so within five minutes Edward was talking about being a doctor and how we met, while everyone listened intensly. I noticed Riley had drifted towards his room after his awkward hand shake. I went in the back to check on him before looking over to see Edward laughing at a joke Roger said. Riley was on his bed looking at a picture of us taken at the carnival that was in town two days ago.

"That's a great picture, we should make copies to remember this by."

He gave me a half smile that didn't really reach his eyes and nodded. "All the good memories of this are with you."

"Well of course, you've been attached to my hip since week one." I joked nudging him on the side with my elbow. He laughed, but the frown appeared again.

"Come on and talk to Edward. He's excited to get to know you."

We got up and went to the living room to find everyone drinking and laughing. I slide in the seat next to Edward and grabbed his hand, while Riley pulled up a seat next to us. Edward and Riley talked, but they weren't really talking about much. It was nice to see them getting along; I planned to keep being friends with Riley, so it's important for them to get along. The night was winding down and everyone was saying goodnight, when my roommate pulled me to the side and said she was going to sleep on the couch so Edward and I could have the room. I hugged her tightly and told her I owed her one.

Edward and i were laying in bed when he said, "Riley really likes you." It wasn't a question but a statement. I sat up on my arm and looked down at him.

"He's really sweet and funny and we are really good friends."

"Sounds like you like him too." Edward replied with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh my gosh, are you jealous?" I said snickering, "Edward, you have nothing to worry about, you are my future husband and once I'm finished with this we are going to get married and have babies and that's that. Riley is just my friend. Remember I came here to find myself. I don't want to be defined as Charlie's daughter, or that girl who dated that older man, or the girl who beat Jessica to a pulp...although, I would enjoy that." Edward laughed, "You have nothing to worry about. You're my present and future and Riley is just my friend. Hell he's like the brother I never had."

I smiled before bending down to kiss him. "I've missed you and we have this room alone, so let's stop wasting it."

He didn't take much time to pull down his boxer briefs showing his semi-hard cock. It was leaking with pre cum and I wanted to suck it off. I made my way down to his member, kissing every inch of his warm skin. "Every part of you taste so good." I said. He moaned and I felt his body relax. I reached his sweet spot, the part right above the base of his cock. I sucked it gently, rubbing my nose on the part I sucked. Now fully hard, his erection poked me in the neck.

I grabbed the base with my hands and squeezed. Even holding it with all ten fingers I still couldn't fit it in my hands. i squeezed harder knowing he liked it. He swallowed and let out a loud groan as I circled my tongue around the swollen head. He hands found my hair and massaged, I moaned over his penis which made him push down on my head. Usually I hated when he did that, but tonight, I wanted him to fuck my mouth like there was no tomorrow. I groaned as he pushed down on my head; I took him deeper and deeper in my mouth each time. He was moaning and relentless in his actions. At first I was focused on not gagging, but after a few minutes, the feeling subsided and I was able to focus on other things. I took on hand and put in on his balls, cupping them, I rolled them in his hands softly. The texture felt nice, everything about him was nice. I used my other hand to pinch my nipples roughly. I wanted it rough tonight so when Edward exploded in my mouth, I swallowed eagerly everything he gave me. The taste was amazing, salty and sweet, I looked up at him and said, "Thank you for letting me please you with my mouth."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Gosh, when did you get like this?" He whispered. I shrugged. I felt confident in what I wanted.

I crawled back up to him still wet from pleasing him. I kissed his neck and his ear and said, "Do you like it?"

"Of course." He smiled. I straddled him but not on his cock, but on his stomach. I massaged his abs, feeling the hard pecks under my skin. He moaned. "Gosh you are wet."

I looked down at his stomach before lifting up to see a wet spot on his lower stomach. I blushed and sunk back down, my eyes rolling in the back of my head for the much needed contact.

"I find it sexy that you're blushing after you just thanked _me_ for letting _you_ please me with your mouth. Your amazing."

I bent down and kissed his skin since I couldn't reach his mouth. I moved on his stomach. "Oh God, this feels nice." I moaned loudly. My clit aganist him was amazing. I moved fastly moaning louder and louder as I got off on his stomach. I let out a loud groan when I felt my clit throb faster and faster, and the next thing I knew, Edward flipped me over and began thrusting into me.

"Yes!" I yelled as he pounded into me with such force. "Fuck me, fuck me hard baby." I whispered in his ear. I stuck my tongue in his ear and he went harder. The bed was so loud, squealing as he forced himself deeper and deeper into my cunt. "Turn me over."

Edward didn't hesitate. He turned me around, and I got on all fours. He didn't lose his intensity, he never lost contact with my pussy and the move felt so much deeper. He put his hands on the back of me neck and squeezed when I pushed back on him with everything I had. He knew just what to do. I moaned and moaned and came all over my sheets. I squirted all my liquids and cried out like never before. I couldn't breathe and all I saw were stars. It was like I had gone to heaven. Everything in my life felt right when he released himself into me with one last thrust, before collapsing onto me. We laid their for what seemed like forever, it felt nice to feel his weight on my back. I moaned one last time before the Edward's cum seeping threw me, and my cum on my stomach became uncomfortable. Edward turned around after a push from me, and I turned to back.

"Wow." Edward breathed, "That was the best thing ever." I nooded unable to speak before succumbing to sleep.

It was hard to wake up. I felt like I was being watched and it was uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to find Riley standing over me. I jumped and screamed because I was still naked, and he was hard. "Get the fuck out!" I yelled furious that he had the idea that that was ok. I pushed him and yelled for Edward.

"He's not here." Riley said before unbuttoning his shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" I said getting out of bed and heading for the door. Before I knew it he was banging my head aganist the door wall and all I say was black.

When he was finshed, he put his clothes back on, stepped over me, and walked out. I laid on the floor disgusted and sick. I couldn't breathe. My body felt like it was cold and hot at the same time. I couldn't move. My head and everything hurt from the struggle. I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't. It was stuck. I heard a bunch of voices. The door opened. It nudged my leg. I wanted to scream but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry for leaving this morning' I got some break..." Edward dropped the food in his hand, it shouldn't have made a sound, but it felt like a thousand gun shots went off in my ears and I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. Edward wrapped me up in a sheet and laid me on the bed.

"What happened?" Edward's voice was tight. Soon things were going so fast. The police were there, the owners of the hotel, the creater of the contest, and everyone from the contest except...

", I know you are shaken up, but do you think you could tell me what happened to you this morning?" The detective's name was Kim, she was nice. I nodded.

"Can Edward sit with me." He was by my side before she could reply.

", please don't interupt." Edward gave her a quick nod before holding my hand. I began, "I woke up, he was over me, he took his clothes off, he banged me aganist the wall, threw me on the floor and..." I looked up at Edward. He couldn't look at me because his eyes were filled with tears making mine water as well.

"I know this is difficult, but we have to know what happened so we can put this bastard away. We need to know everything."

"He raped me." I've seen enough Law and Order: SVU to know the truth would always come out. "Riley and I were friends. We shared lunch, we went to movies and we flirted, but I never EVER led him on. He knew I was engaged. He was a piece of shit. If you find him, and he says I wanted it, I want you to shot him in the balls. No one deserves to be raped!" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone.

"This is enough. She's been through enough. I'm taking her home." Edward said lifting me up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, but the rape happened here and this is where everything had to be done.

"I agree, find him, take me to the hospital, get his DNA, let's get this over with so I can go back to Forks and begin the healing process." Edward was red.

"Let's get to the hospital."

The next seven days were hell. After the took the DNA from me, I told them Edward and I made love before that and his DNA was there as well. We didn't need any secrets. The asshole wasn't too careful with his tracks. He used his credit card and his phone and was easily found at the train station. They brought him in and everyone was questioned. The roommates told the truth. I told the truth. The only one who lied was the pig. He said I wanted it. He said I liked it rough and we've been doing it for years. I vowed to myself to never have sex with Edward when there were other people in the same house, room, or building.

Things between Edward and I were tense. He was there for me and supported me, but I knew things were uncomfortable. He wouldn't touch me unless it was on my hands. When he looked at me his eyes were far, and every man that looked at me, he had the look of death. The police officers had to keep Edward locked up for one night because when he saw Him he almost killed him. There were twenty men holding him back. I called my dad and everyone back home; it took a lot of convincing for them to not get on a plane, but Charlie wouldn't listen. He was with me through every step.

Everything seemed to go so fast, but by the end of two months I was on trial. He was being charged with rape and assualt and would face up to ten years minimum. I retold my story like I had thirty other times. I told them about my relationship with Him before the attack. I told them what happened during the attack. My story never faltered. After much pain, a couple of therapy sessions, and the beginning of the healing process, everything was over. He got the maximum, twenty-five years, and was ordered to never come near me, my family or my friends.

I stayed in New York for another month to get the money for "winning" the competion, and to tie up some loose ends. Everything was stored away and it was time for me to go back to Forks were I could really heal. I decided to decline the invitation to go with Racheal Ray. I wanted to forget everything that happened here. I left my clothes, my memories and everything from New York in New York as Edward, my dad and I were on the plane to Washington. I got twenty-five thousand dollars for my time, completing the most challenges, and for my pain. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was enough to open a resturant at Forks and a bakery. That is all that I ever wanted. I grabbed Edward's hand and for the first time in months, I smiled.

**Sorry this took too long. I've been busy with school, work and family. Sadly, I have one more chapter of this story. This was the most difficult to write and after finishing it, I wanted to delete it. I still do, but for some weird reason, I think this made Bella the person I wanted her to be. She experienced the outside world, and that's what she wanted. This is such a sensitive topic. I know it seems rushed, but who really wants it to be dragged out? After I finsh this story is complete, I'm going to finish Big Love, rewrite this story, then do the sequel, and by rewrite I mean edit it. It's a jumbled mess, and for that, I'm sorry. I want this to be quality, so after Big Love is finished, I will rewrite this with my full attention and start a new story. I'm getting emotional thinking about it. I won't cry till after it's over, I promise. Next update will be when school is over, and that's April 23. I know that sucks. I love you guys and from the bottom of my heart...Sorry, it's not the end. Reviews make me happy. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Me own Twilight? Only in my dreams people.**

**So, this is the final chapter of Forbidden Love! I'm so excited, anxious, happy, sad and angry. I feel like there's so many things I did wrong that I wish I could do over. I'm going to go over each chapter and fix my mistakes. I can't believe it's been so long. I've been reading fan fiction since I was 9. Now I'm twenty with a job and a junior in college. Gosh, it's been crazy. I've had this idea in my mind about Bella being with Edward and an age gap since reading, ****E Pluribus Unum by Rosette-Cullen. This is my inspiration and one of my favorite stories because of the maturity of the story. That's how I wanted my story to be, b********ut I'm no copy cat, So I took the story and this is my interpretation. November 11, 2009. There's been ups and downs and highs and lows and, overall, I've enjoyed writing and reading the reviews. I love you all so much. **

**Enjoy (For the last time)**

"How about this? Do you like this?"

"Yeah, it's pretty."

"You're not even looking."

"I am too."

"No you're not"

"Yes I am."

"Edward, look."

His green eyes looked up at me. I lifted the pictures of flowers up at him. We needed to make a decision soon because the wedding was in three weeks. After leaving New York and recovering from the rape, Edward and I decided we didn't want to wait to get married. We saved half the money from "winning" the competition and the rest paid for a new house, and the wedding. I wanted something traditional, simple and sweet. We got the church Esme and Carlise got married in, and I know how happy that made Edward. For the past two months, I've been putting this wedding together. Edward and I decided to keep what happened in New York to ourselves. I didn't want to burden my family and friends with something so horrible; I just wanted to move on with my life. Edward agreed, even though I know how hard it's been. Our lives have been getting back to normal, except the sex part. I told Edward I just wasn't ready to take that step. It's been hard on us, and I could feel him slipping away from me, so I decided to get help. I've been seeing a psychologist for the past two months just to get myself back to normal. So far, it's been working, and I don't wake up in the middle of the night, and I can get up and leave by myself. Slowly, but surely, I'll be able to live again.

"Bella it doesn't matter what flowers we get; I'll be staring at you the whole time." He said before sipping his coffee. I smiled.

"You're sweet."

I leaned in to him and gave him a soft kiss. We were sitting at the table on Sunday. I just made french toast and coffee. We were staying home this morning, just getting little details ready for the wedding. Later, we were going to do some cake tasting. I choose my dress and our reception area. Since the wedding was in a church; I wanted to have the reception outside. Edward and I choose a sweet meadow outside of Seattle. We wanted to wait to move into our new house for after we got married. We found a nice house in Kent, Washington. It is slightly bigger than Forks, but not by much. It had 2 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths. We fell in love with it and told the lady we were going to buy it. We made a payment, but told her it would be a month until we moved in.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for the cake tasting."

I got up and went to the bedroom to get my clothes. I stepped into the shower and began washing when I felt a breeze on my back. I turned around and Edward was standing there naked.

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

He slowly stepped in and began washing my back. I shivered because it had been so long since someone touched me other than that monster. I tried to relax when Edward stepped closer. I was grateful that he didn't have an erection.

"I know things are hard. I know it's going to take time. I'll wait for you." He whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him.

"I hate that this happened to us. You know I will do everything in my power to get better, so we can be intimate again."

He kissed my forehead as we continued to wash. After the shower, we laid in bed with our robes on and just held each other. We talked about the wedding, our honeymoon, staring a family and our jobs. Edward was doing an amazing job at the hospital. He started off doing ER and now he's learning the ropes of surgery. His hours have been rough so anytime he has off, we try to spend it together.

"You know you could skip the cake tasting and just sleep in. I'll call Alice and we'll go together. I'll suprise you with something you like." I told Edward. His eyes were closed. I knew he was exhausted.

"Are you sure baby?" I nodded. He drifted back to sleep while I got ready to taste some cake. I called Alice, but she was busy at the doctors. I told her I hoped she was okay. I really didn't want to taste cake by myself, so I called Emmett. Since coming back from New York, I've tried to build my relationships with people in my life. My dad and I were no where perfect, but for the past two months, Edward and I have been going over there every Sunday for dinner. It was easy to forgive him, because he was my father, but with Emmett, it's been a working progress. This would be our first time hanging out without Edward or Rosalie, but it was important to build a relationship with my soon to be brother-in-law. I waited for Emmett to get to the bakery before eating. We greeted each other with a small hug and began the tasting.

The lady was nice, bringing out two slices of every flavor. It took Emmett and I a while to get into the flow of things, but when we finally started talking, it was easy and natural.

"When we were younger, Edward would climb the monkey bars pretending he was Tarzan, and would chase Haley around calling her Jane." I was laughing so hard, I was bent over my seat with tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized how late it was until the lady said they were closing in a minute.

"Shit, I didn't pick a cake." I was searching for the best out of 10 plates scanning for the best one. It was just so hard to choose the best.

"I really liked the red velvet. What about you Emmett?"

"I agree, but I liked the white with the cream frosting."

"Well, since I know not a lot of people like red velvet, so I'll make the top red velvet for Edward and I and get the other one." I smiled happily. Emmett walked me to my car and kissed my cheek. I drove to the apartment hoping Edward was up. I went to the room and he was laying on his stomach snoring slightly. I gently nudged him hoping he'd wake up, but nothing.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but Edward and I aren't going to be able to make it."

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, but Edward is exhausted, and I want to finish the last touches to the wedding. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and I'll cook for you and Sue."

"Sounds cool kid." We said our goodbyes, before I ordered pizza and cleaned up the apartment. Edward woke up as soon as the pizza arrived.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's fine. Alice couldn't make it, so I asked Emmett."

Edward stared for a moment before taking a bite of pizza. "How did that go?"

"Pretty good. We talked about the wedding, him and Rose, you and I, music, movies, and our childhoods. I really feel like we made a connection."

"Jeez, Bells, should I be worried?" Edward joked. We laughed and talked some more before heading to bed.

Time flew by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was two days before the wedding. I was running around like a chicken with the head cut off. Work was really busy for Edward and I. I wanted to move up at my resturant job. I didn't want to just be a cook, I wanted to be the cook, but I'm grateful the idea of a promotion isn't soon. I wanted to focus in the wedding. I was sitting in the living room talking to my boss.

"Isabella this weekend is going to be huge for the resturant. We need every cook here and to be on point. I thought we talked about this when you were hired."

"I know sir I jus..."

"You never can Isabella. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to let you go. I will write a great recommendation, but as far as working here, I'm sorry."

I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't do much but hang up. What an asshole. Who fires someone because they are getting married the weekend their job is under inspection. I feel sick.

"Hey, how's everything?" Edward asked as he came into the living room with two pieces of cheesecake.

"I just got fired."

"What? What happened?"

"There's this inspection and the resturant needed every cook to be there to get a good review. I told him I was getting married and he acted like it was fine, but now it's not. I can't believe this. I've been working so hard for this. I just want to cook." I said as tears came down my face. "What a way to start a marriage. Jobless. It's like I'm that same seventeen year old girl when we first started dating. Completely clueless to life, experiences, and totally dependent on you, I don't want to be this way. I want to be equal." The tears were falling from my eyes like a waterfall. "I feel useless. I feel like life is just kicking our asses. With everything we've been through, you would think we'd get a fucking break. I finally get what I want and that's to experience life without you or my dad, and I get raped. I got raped physically and now emotionally." I cried into Edward's arms.

"Bella, I'm no higher than you, and you're no higher than me. We are equals. Look at everything we've been through together. Nothing will ever change our pain, but now we can heal together. Look at me." I sat up and stared in his eyes which were tear stricken. "In two days we will be one. Everything that has ever happened to us came with a purpose, and it was to make us stronger. God wouldn't have done this to us if he didn't believe we could handle it. Physically or emotionally, we are together. You are my best friend, my life line, you're my sunshine and with you I get the moon, the stars and the rain. I get to see you everyday. I don't care how old we are. I could have been 17 and if you were 45, I would still love you. Forever and always." We held each other and cried until we were completely spent.

The following morning, I had a breakfast with my dad and Sue.

"Tomorrow you will be a married woman." Sue said with a smile. We were at IHOP my favorite place as a child.

"I know, I'm so excited." I exclaimed. We were eating our breakfast and talking about the wedding and our new house.

"We have everything packed, but I want you guys to come see it. It's beautiful. We already decided the other bedroom would be a nursery. We want to start having kids right away."

"That sounds great sweetie, but your mom and I did the same thing, and she left us."

"Dad I'm not going to leave Edward and our child. Renee was a coward. Edward and I have been through too much for me to think like that, and you shouldn't either. There's a reason she left, and as far as I see it, it was for the best." My dad agreed and we continued to eat until it was time for me to go.

I went to the church and talked to the Pastor. We went over how everyone would enter. The flowers were coming along wonderfully. Everything was perfect. We had our wedding rehersal yesterday, because Edward and I didn't want to see each other until tomorrow, so it would be more special. Once I was finished, I went to the meadow. The chairs and flowers were arranged beautifully. The long table Edward and I sat will sit at was very nice. The flowers were a mix of yellow and white. The colors of our wedding. I was happy with the arragements and anxious for the day to finally happen.

"Where will we put the food?"

"Ms. Swan everything is under control. There will be people around for the next fourteen hours monitering the flowers. The food will be put up tomorrow while the wedding is in place, to maintain it's freashness."

"Thank you. I was glad to hear people would be watching the meadow. I told them about the tents. How I wanted it to be placed and fixing small details for the reception. By the time I left, it was six pm, and I was dead tired. When I got to Edward's and I apartment, I felt so lonely. I wanted to be strong and not call him, but I'm weak. The phone rang twice before Edward answered.

"What's that noise in the background?"

"Emmett and Jasper talked me into coming to strip club." Edward yelled through the music. "I hope your not mad."

I laughed, "Of course not baby. It's your bachelor party. Enjoy yourself, but not too much. I expect you to be present tomorrow. We are getting married."

"Ok sweetheart. I love you." He laughed. We said our goodnights. I told Alice and Rose I didn't want a party, surprisingly they agreed. So later on tonight after my nap, they are taking me to a spa for a massage and other nice things. I got in bed and cuddled with Edward's pillow. Soon I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew was I was being shaken by Alice.

"Goooood morning sleeeepy head. You slept all night, so Rose and I decided not to wake you. But you were talking in your sleep. You kept saying, 'No please. Edward, don't let him hurt me.' Who was trying to hurt you Bells?"

I blushed out of anger, I decided not to tell them about the rape, but it was difficult hiding it from them and I am a horrible liar. "Oh nothing." Smooth Swan.

"Well get up. You're getting married today!" She yelled. We were laughing and hugging and jumping on the bed when Rose came in.

"Settle down kids. I got Starbucks. It's 6 am, and the spa is upset for us not coming last night, so get the hell out of bed and lets go." I jumped on the bed one last time and put on my sweat suit, with the "Bride to be" on the back. My dress was the only thing in the closet. Everything else was packed up and in the living room making it crowded as ever. We drank our Starbucks in the car singing loudly to 80's songs. Even though it was 6:50; I was still so excited to be married.

The spa was amazing. All the tension I thought I didn't have was devoured by the man. I got a face mask next. My face felt so light and my skin was shining, but I didn't even have make up on yet. After morning at the spa, we went to McDonalds and got some hash browns and egg sandwhiches. It was 9 am and everything was going on schedule. I went to the meadow to check on things, while Rose and Alice gushed about how beautiful it was. Everything was good; so we went back to the house to get some shut eye. Rose informed me that the guys were dead tired. We laughed before passing out ourselves. The alarm went off at at 1 pm because the wedding was at 4. It was a beautiful day, and I was happy that we may not even need a tent for the reception. We packed up our things, including my lingerie for the night, and headed off to the church.

"Not too much make-up Rose, I don't want to look like a clown."

"Oh shut it. You're the bride. You're suppose to glow." I giggled and let her finish the rest of my face. The final results were beautiful. I got a foot rub and my nails done, then spent some time watching Netflix.

"Did you hear from Edward?"

"Yes, he's getting a hair cut and a shave. That's all the they have to do. Then he's going to the hotel to make sure everything is okay, and then he's going to put the final payment on the suite for you're honeymoon. So everything is perfect. All we have to do is get you down the isle, then your life begins." We both smiled.

I was anxious for the wedding to happen. I was excited to see Edward. I never thought I'd be so calm and anxious at the same time. I thought I'd be running around like a manic or a bridezilla, but for the past two hours, I've been thinking about our life together. Having babies, building memories, and growing up will start as soon as I walk down the isle to my Prince Charming.

By 4 pm, I was in my wedding dress with my hair and make up down. I was excited as the butterflies began to form in my stomach.

"Hey kiddo." My dad said.

"Did you see Edward?"

"He's down the isle waiting for you. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "I love you dad." That was the first time I said it since our blow up over Edward. He actually had a smile on his face.

"I love you too kid." We smiled and walked out of the door. My dress wasn't too long, so it was easy for me to walk in.

I was shaking by the time I got to the doors. I heard the song begin to play when two ushers opened the doors. My dad and I linked arms and began walking down. I saw Edward in all his sexy glory. He was red. I was red. We were so happy. I couldn't contain the emotions going through me.

Edward and I have been through a lot and over the course of two years, we have grown and defeated enemies together. Saying my vows to him, that came from my heart, was all that mattered to him. Watching the tears flow from his eyes, was enough to convince me that this was it. We belonged together. Having our love be shown in front our our family and friends meant everything to me. When we kissed, it felt like the first time. We were both tear stricken walking down the isle as man and wife.

The reception was beautiful. The night sky shining over everyone as we danced, kissed, cried, laughed and ate together. I was surrounded by the people I loved. Edward and I danced one last time as man and wife before hoping into the car and heading to the hotel room.

At the hotel, Edward and I hugged.

"I've never been so in love with you. You are the most amazing man in the world. And I get to spend the rest of my life with you. We kissed one last time before I went to the restroom to take off my dress.

"Hey, I want to take it off."

"Well Dr. Cullen what are you waiting for?"

"Mrs. Cullen I am going to worship you tonight." I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear behind me.

"I love you too."

"Forever and always."

"Always and Forever"

**:'( I am so sad. This chapter may seem rushed. I'm sorry for that. I'm bad with updating. I will, as promised, be reposting the chapters. My friend has agreed to help me go over the chapters. I've been working a lot, so one week before the repostings begin, I will post an authors note. So put me as an author alert. I love you all. You were amazing. I've had an amazing time writing for you. I hope you enjoyed this. Review, one last time? **


End file.
